


Chevaucher le Vent

by princessMimiko



Series: Créatures fantastiques [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Guerre, Minor Character Death, Multi, OC, Prophecy, War, dragon - Freeform, dragon intelligent et parlant, mom sirius and dad severus, prophétie, talking dragon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: Un rêve, une simple idée au fond de la tête : devenir chevalier dragon. Mais quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, les choses sont loin d'être simples, et même lorsque le rêve se réalise… Jusqu'où ira le sacrifice pour vivre à travers le vent et le feu? [CWHP] puis [DMHP]





	1. L'oeuf et le dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, vous connaissez le couplet, mais cette histoire s’inspire aussi fortement de trois histoires de dragons – parce que j’adoooore les dragons, que c’est mes bestioles fantastiques préférées et que donc je lis des machins de Dragons depuis que j’ai l’âge de lire de la fantaisie.  
> 1\. La Ballade de Pern (série) de Anne McCaffrey : Probablement une de mes séries préférées au monde. Sérieusement, si vous ne connaissez pas, lisez « Le Vol du Dragon » (et aucun autre de la série avant – INTERDIT !).
> 
> 2\. Téméraire (série) de Naomi Novik : J’adore tout le côté « espèces » différentes – et puis j’ai un truc pour le côté militaire depuis Gundam Wing.
> 
> 3\. Eragon de Christopher Paolini : et je mets uniquement le nom du premier livre parce qu’en fait, je ne l’ai pas terminé. Ne me jetez pas la pierre, adorateur de l’Héritage, mais je n’ai pas aimé. J’ai surtout vu le film, que je trouve sympathique mais sans plus – mais j’aime bien l’idée de la magie, alors je le mets comme référence.
> 
> Bon, puisqu’on parle de film : Smaug dans le Hobbit (de Peter Jackson – ouais non, le Smaug de Tolkien ne m’a définitivement pas marqué de la même façon… Mais en même temps… Tolkien en général a du mal à me faire ressentir des choses*sinon une forte part d’irritation lorsqu’il fait chanter ses ents…*.) est aussi une part d’inspiration, parce que… parce que Smaug est génial, c’est tout !  
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT : Le consentement est en vacance dans cette histoire. Ceux qui connaissent La Ballade de Pern sauront pourquoi. Si vous cherchez une histoire plein de bons sentiments et de fluff mignon, vous ne trouverez pas votre bonheur ici. Ni Charlie, ni Drago ne sont corrects, à leur façon toutes personnelles.

 

**Partie I : L’Apprenti Sorcier**

** Chapitre 1 : L’œuf et le dragon **

S’il y avait eu un livre pour référencer tout ce qu’Harry Potter ignorait sur le monde magique, il aurait probablement fait la taille de trois « Histoire de Poudlard » posés en pile. Il était souvent frustré lorsqu’un nouveau terme apparaissait dans la bouche de Ron ou lorsque ce dernier reconnaissait d’emblée quelque chose qui ne disait rien au brun.

Comme l’énorme œuf qu’avait caché Hagrid dans un chaudron.

Hermione et Harry avaient alors observé le visage de leur ami prendre une teinte grisâtre avant de jeter un regard aux yeux exorbités sur le demi-géant qui se trémoussait de gêne.

-Où avez-vous eu ça, Hagrid ??? Lâcha-t-il finalement. Ne me dites pas que vous l’avez volé à une Réserve ?!?!

Hagrid eut l’air indigné et secoua vivement de la tête :

-Non ! Jamais ! Je l’ai gagné aux cartes !

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard torve :

-Et ne me dites pas que vous n’avez pas pensé que cet œuf avait été volé !

-Il venait peut être d’une couvée sauvage…

-Improbable, tous les dragons sont surveillés, vous le savez ! Répliqua Ron en se dressant sur ses pieds.

Il n’était pas très impressionnant du haut de ses onze ans, mais sa colère semblait palier à la plus que légère différence de carrure entre lui et le demi-géant.

-Un dragon ?!? S’étonna alors Harry en se mettant sur ses pointes de pied pour observer avec plus d’attention le contenu du chaudron. C’est un œuf de dragon ?!? Vraiment ?!

Ron hocha la tête d’un air grave tandis qu’il essayait de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier de mauvais et qu’Hermione observait désormais le gros œuf noir tacheté comme si c’était une bombe prête à exploser.

-J’ai toujours rêvé de devenir chevalier dragon, bégaya alors Hagrid. Mais on ne m’a jamais laissé poser un pied sur une aire d’éclosion… D’abord parce que mon père s’y refusait… Puis à cause de mon expuls… Enfin bref…

Ron le regardait toujours comme s’il venait de tuer un chiot.

Harry ne voyait pas le problème. Evidemment, il comprenait qu’Hagrid ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder un dragon dans sa cabane – faite de BOIS- mais c’était la première fois qu’il voyait son ami aussi remonté. Même Malefoy ne lui donnait pas cette expression.

En plus, il comprenait un peu Hagrid. Il avait lui aussi souvent rêvé de pouvoir grimper sur le dos d’un dragon pour s’envoler loin de la maison des Dursley. Et quand on parlait de monde magique, c’était l’une des premières choses à laquelle on pensait : les dragons. Seulement, depuis la révélation d’Hagrid il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, Harry n’avait encore jamais vu de grands reptiles ailés.

Jusqu’ici, il avait dû se contenter des hiboux, des chats et des crapauds. Trevor, principalement, qui occasionnellement bavait dans ses chaussures pendant la nuit.

-Euh… OK… Il faut que je pose la question, attaqua Harry, qu’est ce qui pose un problème avec l’œuf de Hagrid ?

Le regard de Ron s’adoucit légèrement alors qu’il se posait sur lui, bien que la contrariété était toujours présente.

-Tout, Harry. Absolument tout. Le commun des mortels ne peut pas se trimballer avec des œufs de dragons dans ses chaudrons. Déjà, parce que la dragonne qui l’a pondu doit être furieuse et que l’éclosion d’un œuf… C’est quelque chose de… Comment dire…. ? Presque mystique. Quand les dragonnets naissent, ils choisissent un humain pour lier leurs vies ensemble. L’un de mes frères, Charlie, a vécu ça, il a été choisi par un dragon et aujourd’hui il vit en Roumanie avec son dragon dans la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche. C’est pour ça que je sais tout ça. Et pour ça que je sais que c’est MAL de voler et de se réserver un œuf. D’autant plus que rien ne dit que celui-là choisira Hagrid ! Et s’il ne trouve personne à son gout, il deviendra juste sauvage, incontrôlable et dangereux et il faudra le tuer !

Le gardien des clés de Poudlard essaya à nouveau de se faire tout petit, mais c’était une cause perdue d’avance.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder cet œuf Hagrid ! Lança Hermione. Il faut trouver quelqu’un pour le récupérer et l’amener dans une de ces Réserves.

-Mais… Gémit-t-il avec des yeux humides. Et s’il s’était habitué à moi ? Et s’il me cherchait une fois éclot ?

-Je vais écrire à mon frère pour qu’il vienne le chercher, annonça Ron sans se préoccuper des atermoiements du demi-géant.

Harry se garda bien d’ouvrir la bouche, aussi ému par la tristesse de son grand ami qu’intrigué par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre sur les dragons.

-D-

Une fois rentré dans le château, il mit de côté un devoir de potion pour écumer la bibliothèque à la recherche d’un livre sur les dragons. Il en trouva justement un énorme qui faillit le faire tomber en arrière quand il l’arracha à son étagère.

Assénant l’ouvrage sur une table à l’écart, il commença à tourner les pages avidement jusqu’au premier chapitre.

Il apprit ainsi que, lorsque le monde magique décida de se cacher pour éviter de nouvelles guerres avec les moldus, les dragons posèrent d’abord de très gros problème, au point où l’on vint à décider leur extermination complète. L’intelligence des dragons n’était plus à prouver, mais c’était une intelligence mauvaise et dépourvue d’empathie. Ce fut alors qu’une sorcière amoureuse de ces créatures prouva que certains sorciers avaient le pouvoir d’influencer les dragons pour en faire des partenaires.

Il leur suffisait pour cela d’assister à l’éclosion de leur œuf pour former ce que l’on appelait l’ _empreinte_.  Un couple chevalier/dragon ne pouvait être modifié et au décès de son sorcier, le dragon se donnait lui aussi la mort.

Un sorcier pouvait continuer à vivre sans son dragon, mais cela était considéré comme un sort peu enviable.

Les chevaliers dragons formaient un escadron d’élite chargé des surveillances aériennes ou des attaques surprises. Chaque Réserve était sous l’influence d’un gouvernement ou d’une alliance internationale et représentait une force de dissuasion, un peu comme l’arme nucléaire pour les moldus.

Lorsque Harry alla se coucher cette nuit-là, il ne put s’empêcher de penser à ce que cela pouvait être d’être _choisi_ par un dragon et de pouvoir le contrôler pour aller voler dans le ciel ou lui faire cracher du feu. Il pourrait ainsi lui ordonner de brûler la maison des Dursley pour ne pas avoir à y retourner à la fin de l’année scolaire.

-Dis, Ron, lança t’il en se tournant vers le lit voisin, tu n’as jamais voulu devenir chevalier dragon comme ton frère ?

Dans la pénombre il vit Ron passer ses bras derrière sa tête et son coussin.

 -Je sais pas. Je crois que j’ai toujours admiré Charlie, parce que « Wouaah il a un dragon », mais, tu sais, les chevaliers dragons ne sont pas très bien considérés. Ils vivent entre eux et souvent se pensent mieux que tous les autres – et ils n’utilisent pas la magie de la même façon que nous. Ils ne sont pas aussi doués que nous parce qu’ils n’ont pas fait d’études de sorcellerie ou qu’une partie. Et puis j’ai vu aussi Maman pleurer lorsque Charlie est parti pour devenir Candidat à dix ans, puis elle a à nouveau pleuré lorsqu’il a été choisi par Derianth, son dragon. Tu vois ? C’était une nouvelle triste, mais c’était ce dont avait toujours rêvé Charlie.

Ron se tut, et Harry n’osa pas le relancer, craignant de ramener de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

De toute façon, songea-t-il, ce n’était pas comme si cela aurait pu le concerner un jour. Il était un sorcier et il devait déjà chérir cette chance.

Remontant ses couvertures sur lui, il plongea presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Et si la nuit il rêvait de dragons, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

-D-

La nuit où le frère de Ron devait venir récupérer l’œuf arriva. Ce fut un véritable crève-cœur pour Hagrid, mais il sortit son chaudron, dans lequel il avait arrangé amoureusement l’œuf entre quatre coussins, avec un ours en peluche dépassant d’un côté. Avec un gros sanglot, il annonça qu’il ne pouvait pas rester voir ça et partit en direction de Pré-Au-Lard pour aller se saouler au pub des Trois Balais.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent donc à attendre seuls aux côté du chaudron, un peu gêné par le mélodrame qu’en faisait Hagrid, fixant les ténèbres à la recherche d’une silhouette couronnée de cheveux roux.

Une rafale de vent souffla brusquement sur eux, manquant de leur arracher leurs capes. Avec un couinement surpris et inquiet, Harry s’accrocha à ses affaires tandis qu’un grand bruit claqua de façon répété à leurs oreilles.

Cela lui fit penser à deux grandes voiles de bateaux fouettées par le vent, mais lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, il découvrit un gigantesque dragon qui stationnait près d’eux. Ses grands iris verts formaient deux points brillants qu’il eut l’impression stupide de sentir posé sur lui.

/ **Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?** / Fit alors une grosse voix étrange qui semblait venir du fond d’un tunnel.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais Ron se précipitait déjà vers l’animal qui se posait délicatement à terre, presque plus grand que la moitié du terrain de Quidditch.

-Charlie ! Derianth ! Fit le rouquin et alors une forme sauta depuis le cou du dragon pour venir l’attraper et le soulever de terre.

-Ey ! Ron ! Ca fait un moment ! Tu as encore grandi comme une asperge !

-Raah tais-toi ! S’exclama Ron en gloussant.

Le dragon derrière émit un doux son de gorge, comme un ronronnement. Harry sentit la main d’Hermione se refermer sur sa manche. Elle ne semblait pas très rassurée.

Il fallait dire que le dragon pourrait presque les croquer d’un seul coup de mâchoire. Toutefois, Harry n’éprouvait aucune crainte, juste de l’admiration. Il avait même envie de s’approcher et de poser la main sur la peau du reptile, se demandant si ce serait dur et chaud. Malheureusement, la nuit lui cachait tous les détails de l’animal, jusqu’à sa couleur.

Il tourna alors son attention vers le jeune homme qui approchait.

Charlie devait avoir tout juste 18 ans mais il semblait bâti comme un homme de trente ans. Sa carrure solide était visible sous sa tenue de cuir qui moulait des muscles d’acier au niveau de ses bras et de ses jambes. Harry se sentait tout ridicule à côté avec son allure de moucheron en robe de sorcier.

Bien évidemment, il était roux, les cheveux coupés très courts et il avait des yeux doux et bienveillants, aussi bleus que ceux de son frère. A la lumière du flambeau qui se trouvait devant la cabane d’Hagrid il remarqua aussi les tâches de son qui s’étalaient au-dessus de son nez, lui donnant un air un peu espiègle. C’était un beau garçon, d’ailleurs il sentit Hermione pousser un petit soupir à son approche.

-Tu dois être Harry, fit Charlie en lui tendant la main et Harry la prit avec plaisir.

Il avait la poigne franche et la main chaude.

-Enchanté, répondit-il et Charlie le fixa un instant de trop, plissant les yeux avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Hermione qu’il salua à son tour.

Etonné, Harry regarda le sol, le cœur battant, bizarrement intimidé.

-Il est cool mon frère, pas vrai ? Lui demanda Ron avec fierté en le bousculant légèrement de l’épaule.

-Ouais. J’ai du mal à croire que ce soit aussi le frère de Percy !

-Ah oui, rien à voir !

Les deux garçons observèrent alors Charlie manœuvrer avec son dragon pour attacher le chaudron à une partie de son harnachement. Durant toute l’opération, les yeux de l’animal ne quittèrent pas Harry et Charlie marmonnait en le tapotant parfois tout en serrant des sangles.

-Il lui parle, expliqua Ron. Derianth parle à Charlie et il lui répond.

-Mais je n’entends rien…

-Evidemment, les dragons parlent par télépathie. Seul Charlie peut l’entendre.

/ **Mais parfois nous parlons à d’autres personnes.** /

Harry sursauta alors que la grosse voix retentissait à nouveau. Il fixa Ron mais ce dernier n’avait aucune réaction, alors il tourna à nouveau son regard sur le grand reptile qui cligna de l’œil paresseusement.

/ **Et rarement, certaines personnes peuvent nous entendre. Entendre tous les dragons. Tu le pourrais sans doute.** /

Le jeune sorcier resta immobile, l’esprit rempli de question. Etait-ce vraiment Derianth qui lui parlait ? Dans sa tête ? Etait-ce normal ? Est-ce que s’il en parlait à Ron ce dernier le regarderait lui aussi comme s’il venait de commettre un crime capital ?

/ **Mieux vaut ne pas en parler**./ Lui conseilla Derianth. / **Mais sache que tu as un don endormi. Tu ferais un bon chevalier dragon si tu te le permettais**./

-Nous devons y aller ! Annonça un peu sèchement Charlie et Derianth s’ébroua, sa longue queue bifide venant fouetter l’air.

Ron rejoignit alors son frère pour une dernière étreinte et Harry les contempla en silence, remarquant néanmoins le regard intense que lui jeta leur ainé avant d’attraper les liens de cuir et de grimper sur le cou de son dragon où se trouvait sa selle.

C’était plein d’incertitude et de perplexité qu’il fixa jusqu’au bout le dragon et son œuf qui s’éloignaient dans l’obscurité du ciel.

Quelques mois plus tard, il affrontait pour la première fois Voldemort et prenait le train pour rentrer chez les Dursley.

**A suivre…**


	2. Le cadeau de Charlie

Avec un froncement marqué de sourcils, Harry vit de nombreux visages se détourner brusquement à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Il commençait _presque_ à y être habitué depuis que Justin Finch-Fletchley avait été pétrifié, même si ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’il espérait faire perdurer.

Il avait hâte de voir le coupable des agressions de Poudlard être démasqué.

Attaquant son petit déjeuner en écoutant d’une oreille distraite les commentaires de Hermione sur l’attitude immature de leurs camarades, il ne remarqua que bien après le reste de la salle le hibou qui volait dans leur direction, lourdement chargé.

Il tenait entre ses serres le nœud d’un tissu écarlate qui dissimulait un contenu vaguement ovoïde.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ce paquet atterrit au milieu de la table, renversant un pichet de jus de citrouille dans son assiette, qu’Harry leva les yeux.

Sur le linge se tenait épinglé la mention :

« Pour Ron Weasley – Ouvrir à l’abri des regards »

Le trio d’or se dévisagea avant de décider silencieusement de quitter la table avec ce si mystérieux fardeau.

Ils remontèrent en courant les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu’aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, là où mijotait paisiblement le polynectar qu’ils fabriquaient illégalement pour interroger Drago Malefoy sur ses possibles activités d’héritier de Serpentard.

Conscient donc que personne ne viendrait les déranger ici, si ce n’était Mimi elle-même, Ron défit le nœud du tissu, libérant de son enveloppe un panier d’osier où reposaient quatre tout petits œufs tachetés sur un lit de mousse.

-C’est de Charlie, fit Ron qui avait sorti une lettre de l’amas de végétation.

-Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Hermione en prenant délicatement un des œufs dans sa main pour le tourner sous toutes ses coutures.

Harry en fit de même, découvrant que celui qu’il avait entre ses doigts était plus dur qu’il ne le pensait, et chaud.

La chaleur pulsait depuis l’intérieur comme le battement d’un cœur.

Ron émit un sifflement de surprise face à la lettre et leur jeta un regard éberlué :

-Ce sont des œufs de lézards de feu ! C’est super rare !

-C’est ces animaux qui ressemblent à des dragons miniatures ? Demanda Hermione qui avait sans doute lu ça dans un livre.

Ron hocha de la tête en caressant presque révérencieusement l’un des œufs restés dans le panier. Harry se demanda s’il ne ferait pas mieux de reposer le sien même s’il appréciait de sentir sa chaleur au creux de sa paume.

-Ils valent une fortune en animalerie, expliqua Ron. Mais les chevaliers dragons savent où les trouver. Charlie en a un depuis quelques mois même si je n’ai pas encore eu le privilège de le voir… Quoiqu’il en soit, il nous en fait cadeau pour l’avoir aidé l’année dernière à récupérer l’œuf de dragon volé. Il y en a un pour chacun de nous… Et un pour Hagrid. En dédommagement.

-Vraiment ? On peut en avoir un ? Voulut s’assurer Harry en caressant machinalement le sien.

Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention :

-J’ai lu dans l’Histoire de Poudlard (donc elle avait bel et bien lu ça dans un livre) que les lézards de feu font partis des animaux acceptés à Poudlard. Donc j’imagine que rien ne nous en empêche…

Elle avait l’air positivement ravie de cette aubaine, comme s’il s’agissait d’un nouveau projet d’étude. En fait, elle avait eu la même expression lorsqu’elle leur avait proposé de brasser du polynectar…

-… Cependant je ne sais pas comment prendre soin d’eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils éclosent et pareil pour la suite. Il faut absolument que j’aille me renseigner à ce sujet à la bibliothèque.

-Charlie l’explique dans sa lettre, l’interrompit Ron en la retenant par le poignet et Hermione se rassit aussitôt, un air penaud sur le visage. Il pense que les œufs écloront dans deux ou trois jours si on les tient au chaud. Plus l’éclosion est proche, plus la coquille est dure et chaude. Le plus important c’est qu’au moment de l’éclosion, il faut rester près du lézard de feu et le nourrir jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête de réclamer. C’est comme ça que se créé le lien.

-Le lien ? Tu veux dire comme l’Empreinte pour les dragons ? S’enquit Harry.

-C’est différent, répondit Ron. A ce que m’a dit Charlie dans ses précédentes lettres, n’importe qui peut « marquer » un lézard de feu. Il faut juste le nourrir. Ils ne font pas les difficiles, et puis, cela n’a rien à voir, ils ne sont pas aussi intelligents que les dragons – ne parlent pas par exemple- même s’ils sont apparemment assez utiles. Il volent, crachent des petites flammes et surtout peuvent comme les dragons transplaner sur de très grandes distances. Ils font des messagers bien plus rapides que les hiboux même s’ils ne peuvent pas porter de lourdes charges comme eux.

-C’est en effet très intéressant, approuva Hermione. Moi qui hésitai à m’acheter un hibou… Cela ne sera plus utile.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu au sujet de leurs futurs lézards de feu et se mirent d’accord sur le fait qu’il valait mieux cacher l’existence des œufs aux autres. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait arriver autrement. Ils commençaient à avoir de l’expérience avec les choses normalement anodines, qui finissent par tourner mal.

Puis Hermione ne put résister à l’envie d’aller chercher son livre sur les lézards de feu et Ron voulut livrer son œuf à Hagrid.

Harry se doutait que le demi géant serait extatique. Ce n’était peut-être pas le dragon dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais cela semblait un très bon compromis.

Toutefois il choisit de ne pas l’accompagner, partant plutôt profiter de son samedi matin dans son dortoir et pouvoir admirer tout à son aise l’œuf dans lequel grandissait son futur petit compagnon.

Il espérait qu’il s’entendrait bien avec Hedwige.

Et il était couché sur son lit, caressant doucement de la pulpe de l’index l’œuf qui reposait sur son coussin quand un hibou entra dans la chambre et se posa sur le perchoir vide de sa chouette.

Intrigué, Harry rangea l’œuf dans une petite boite d’acier remplie exprès de mousse et récupéra la lettre que le rapace tenait dans son bec. Il lui tendit en échange un des biscuits d’Hedwige avant d’ouvrir l’enveloppe.

Il fut un peu étonné de découvrir que c’était de Charlie, et uniquement adressé à lui.

 

« _Bonjour Harry,_

_Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de discuter avec toi la fois où nous nous sommes vus… Ou plutôt j’ai manqué à mes devoirs par amour filial et fraternel. Je sais que tu es très important pour mon frère et je sais que notre mère t’a pris en affection au premier coup d’œil, je ne voulais donc pas m’immiscer._

_Mais Derianth a rattrapé mon erreur en te parlant de tes capacités et de ton potentiel de chevalier dragon._

_Je sais que tout cela doit te paraitre flou, mais les Réserves cherchent des enfants comme toi. Elles en ont même terriblement besoin. De nos jours, les sorciers n’encouragent plus vraiment cette vocation et éloignent leurs enfants de toute tentation. Ron te l’a peut-être dit, mes parents ont beaucoup souffert de mon choix._

_Néanmoins il serait injuste de te priver d’une possibilité pour préserver à nouveau ma famille d’un chagrin._

_Il faut cependant que je t’avoue que la vie dans les Réserves n’a rien à voir avec celle que tu vis à Poudlard. Déjà, parce que les chevaliers dragons ont un but avant tout militaire. Comme tu as vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu’ici, tu comprendras sûrement si je te dis que c’est assez similaire à l’Armée. On a beaucoup de responsabilités et de devoirs, on doit obéir à ses supérieurs et on n’est pas vraiment libre de ses mouvements. Et de par l’Empreinte, c’est un choix à vie. A partir du moment où l’on marque un dragon, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière et vivre autrement._

_A part si ton dragon meurt, mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas vivre ça._

_Sache cependant que je ne connais pas un seul chevalier dragon qui ait regretté ce choix. JE ne le regrette pas et si c’était à refaire, je le referais sans y réfléchir. Derianth est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Rencontrer son dragon, Harry, c’est comme trouver son âme-sœur, comme découvrir que jusqu’ici on n’avait vécu qu’avec une seul part de nous et qu’on cherchait désespérément la manquante. Avec un dragon, on trouve quelqu’un qui sera toujours là pour soi, pour nous soutenir et pour nous aider. C’est un accord parfait._

_Voler et se battre avec son dragon est la meilleure chose qui existe, particulièrement si on aime l’adrénaline, et j’ai cru comprendre au vu de tes exploits au Quidditch, que c’est ton cas._

_Bien sûr, je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant. Mais si je vous ai offerts ces lézards de feu, c’est pour que tu vois un peu ce que cela fait._

_Quoiqu’il en soit, les portes de ma Réserve te sont ouvertes. Si un jour tu décides de considérer cette possibilité, tu n’auras qu’à m’écrire et aussitôt, je viendrais te chercher._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Charlie Weasley, chevalier du bronze Derianth._  »

 

-D-

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour les trois gryffondors. Ils n’en pouvaient plus d’attendre l’éclosion de leurs œufs, vérifiaient quotidiennement leurs états, cherchant des fissures, et craignaient plus que tout de se retrouver pris au dépourvu pendant un cours.

Chacun d’eux se promenait avec la viande qu’ils réussissaient à dérober pendant les repas : tranches de lards et de bacon le matin, poulet ou poisson le midi et tranches de rôti froid le soir. C’était une sacré logistique pour ne pas avoir l’air suspect alors que toute l’Ecole était en pleine paranoïa à cause du Monstre de Serpentard.

 Harry était vraiment pressé de voir tout ce petit monde partir pour les vacances de Noël.

Souvent, pour soulager un petit peu ses deux amis de sa réputation de pétrificateur diabolique, Harry s’isolait dans le dortoir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que Ron et Hermione pouvaient le croire puisqu’il en profitait pour penser à la lettre de Charlie et à Derianth, son dragon.

Pour l’instant, il était incapable de s’imaginer quitter Poudlard. Il aurait l’impression de cracher sur la chance incroyable qui l’avait fait naitre sorcier… Et puis, c’était un cursus _normal_.  Il n’était pas certain de vouloir continuer à accumuler les anomalies dans sa vie même s’il semblait incapable de se fondre dans la masse.

D’un autre côté, il y avait une part de lui qui avait follement envie de devenir chevalier dragon et qui se sentait flatté d’avoir été reconnu par l’un d’eux.

Mais une autre part de lui, l’anxieuse qui était toujours là pour lui rappeler que sa vie était une petite chose précaire, craignait de ne pas trouver de dragon qui veuille de lui, aussi doué et talentueux pouvait-il être.

Avec un profond soupir, il songea qu’il devrait vite se préparer pour le prochain cours qui commençait dans dix minutes, cours de Lockhart… Beuuuh…  Il roula sur son lit pour se placer sur le ventre, observant son œuf qui gigotait sur son coussin…

Quoi ? Qui gigotait ?

Il se redressa brusquement et fixa l’œuf qui se balançait de droite à gauche. Se secouant brusquement, il arracha son sac au sol pour en sortir les morceaux de poulets qu’il avait piqué tout à l’heure.

Un craquement se fit entendre et une fissure se dessina sur l’un des flancs de l’œuf, rapidement suivit par un morceau qui tomba pour laisser place à un petit bec visqueux. Une bouche s’ouvrit et un trille plaintif en sortit.

Harry hésita alors à l’aider, mais comme ni Ron ni Hermione n’avaient parlé d’arracher le lézard de feu à sa coquille, il enfonça ses mains dans son couvre lit pour s’en empêcher.

Et l’animal réussit peu ou prou à s’extirper de sa gangue de calcaire. Il étira alors de longues ailes recouvertes d’un liquide gluant et une longue queue qui faisait pratiquement la taille du reste de son corps.

Et sans la compter, le lézard de feu était gros comme sa main et arborait une teinte chocolat ponctuée sur ses flancs de petites taches plus claires. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit dragon. Sans piques, sans crêtes ou écailles, mais c’étaient des détails.  La couleur de ses yeux roulait de la même manière que ceux de Derianth en un maelstrom de couleurs où le rouge dominait néanmoins.

Sa petite tête allongée se tourna alors vers Harry et après quelques secondes d’observation, il se mit à pépier lamentablement dans sa direction. Un pincement vint tirailler l’intérieur du garçon en réponse.

La faim.

Il réalisa presqu’aussitôt que ce n’était pas la sienne, mais celle du lézard. Il ne resta pas surpris longtemps et arracha des morceaux de poulet qu’il présenta à l’animal.

Ignorant tout ce qui l’entourait, Harry passa les vingt minutes suivantes à fourrer des morceaux de viande dans la gueule du petit dragon qui les avalait presque tout rond, ses yeux passant peu à peu de l’orangée à un profond vert bleuté de satisfaction.

Comment Harry le savait ? Simple : il le sentait.

C’était comme si le lézard de feu partageait ses émotions avec lui. Balayant en partie les émois parasites d’Harry.

S’étant largement restauré, le petit lézard grimpa sur le bras d’Harry et vint se lover à l’intérieur de sa manche dans le creux de son coude, sa longue queue s’entourant fermement à son bras. Il s’endormit alors presque aussitôt et Harry n’osa plus bouger.

Il dût contempler les restes de coquilles pour pouvoir réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Il avait apparemment réussi à marquer le lézard de feu puisque ce dernier l’avait choisi pour perchoir.

Tout d’un coup, il n’eut qu’une envie : celle d’annoncer la grande nouvelle à Hermione et à Ron.

Puis presque en même temps, il réalisa qu’il était en train de sécher le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il se sentit coupable deux secondes avant de décréter que louper un cours de Lockhart ne pouvait pas vraiment le pénaliser dans son avenir.

Il partit donc vers la salle, cherchant une autre excuse que « mon lézard de feu a décidé d’éclore » pour expliquer son retard.

Déboulant dans un croisement de deux couloirs, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron qui venaient de deux endroits différents. La première chose qu’ils remarquèrent fut le lézard de feu endormi sur l’épaule d’Hermione, sa queue enroulée autour de son cou.

Il était légèrement plus grand que celui d’Harry, avec une couleur entre le doré et le brun, légèrement cuivrée.

-Mon lézard de feu a éclos ! Annoncèrent-ils en même temps avant de se fixer avec étonnement, puis de rire doucement.

Ron montra alors la petite créature qui était roulée en boule dans sa main, la queue autour de son poignet. La sienne, en plus d’être la plus petite, était d’un puissant bleu foncé qui tournait presque au noir au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale.

-J’aimerais bien vous montrer le mien, mais il s’est planqué dans ma manche, fit Harry en désignant son bras droit.

-Toi aussi il s’est endormi dès qu’il a avalé un kilo de viande ? Demanda Ron avec affection, ses yeux ayant du mal à quitter sa petite beauté bleue.

Hermione était d’ailleurs dans le même état, un bras relevé pour flatter doucement le cuir de son petit dragon.

-Ils sont tellement merveilleux, gazouilla-t-elle. Je me demande si celui d’Hagrid a aussi éclos…

Ils abandonnèrent alors toute idée de suivre le cours déjà commencé et se rendirent à la cabane d’Hagrid tout en parlant avec enthousiasme de leurs nouveaux petits protégés.

Ces derniers étaient totalement inconscients de l’intérêt qu’on leur portait, profondément endormis et repus.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid, ils le trouvèrent dans le même état, berçant contre lui un lézard de feu semblable à celui d’Hermione.

-Ce sont des bronzes, expliqua Hagrid quand ils se furent installé autour de sa table. Comme chez les dragons, il y a différentes couleurs et sortes de lézards de feu. Les femelles sont toujours de couleur or ou vert, les bronzes, les bruns et les bleus sont quant à eux des mâles.

Harry conclut avec son aide et celle de Ron que le sien était un brun. Ils avaient donc tous eu des mâles.

Et Hagrid avait déjà décidé d’appeler le sien « Norbert ». Cela n’étonna pas vraiment Harry de la part d’un homme qui avait appelé un cerbère « Touffu ».

Ils restèrent sur place durant tout le cours de l’après-midi, attendant avec impatience le réveil de leurs lézards de feu. Cela arriva sur les coups de cinq heures, initié par celui d’Hermione.

Ce fut assez facile à comprendre puisque cette dernière changea brusquement d’expression. Et même Harry, sans comprendre, se retrouva à avoir faim.

-Il a encore faim, sauta sur ses pieds Hermione alors que l’animal ouvrait un œil orangé et reniflait de contrariété avant d’émettre un trille clairement quémandeur. 

Hagrid ouvrit alors un baril et jeta une dépouille de furet au milieu de sa table.

Elle ne fut pas de trop, car la faim qu’éprouva bizarrement Harry sembla réveiller son propre lézard qui était dans le même état.

Et si Hermione et lui s’inquiétèrent de ne rien trouver pour couper en morceau le cadavre, cela se révéla inutile, car le bronze et le brun s’envolèrent jusqu’à la table et commencèrent à mettre en morceau l’animal.

C’était un spectacle assez dégoutant mais comme c’était leurs deux lézards, Harry et Hermione laissèrent passer avec un sentiment de tendre mansuétude.

Ils n’étaient plus du tout objectifs et en avaient à peine conscience.

Une fois restaurés, les deux petits commencèrent cependant à se chamailler et s’envolèrent brusquement avec de forts pépiements stridents de colère qui se mirent à envahir la cabane.

Ils réveillèrent alors Norbert et le bleu de Ron. Le maître comme le lézard semblèrent tous les deux paniqués et Hermione n’arrangea à rien en essayant d’attraper son bronze, sans succès.

Harry, quant à lui, resta interdit un moment, puis voulut que son lézard revienne à lui et se calme.

Il y pensa juste et son brun cessa aussitôt ses cris de menaces pour foncer jusqu’à lui et enfoncer rageusement ses petites serres dans son épaule, sa queue venant lui entourer possessivement le cou.

Harry pouvait sentir son agacement, mais il s’attela à le caresser et à le rassurer, ce qui sembla agir peu à peu sur l’animal. Ses yeux qui rougeoyaient devinrent verts et même le bronze de Hermione cessa ses cris d’orfraie pour patouner les cheveux de sa maîtresse au-dessus de sa tête.

-Hey, oh, tu ne vas pas t’installer là-haut ? Gémit celle-ci alors que le lézard de feu bleu et Norbert glissaient prudemment vers le reste du furet.

Le calme revint aussi brusquement qu’il avait été brisé, juste rompu par les mâchonnements des deux autres reptiles.

Le bronze d’Hermione n’avait pas renoncé à sa position en hauteur au grand désarroi de celle-ci.

-Je sens qu’il va falloir les dresser… Soupira t’elle.

Harry ne répondit rien et caressa le dessous du menton de son lézard. Ca ne lui apparaissait pas être une tâche si compliquée : il sentait déjà qu’il avait une certaine emprise sur son brun. Il se demandait même s’il ne pourrait pas se faire obéir des trois autres lézards.

*Et d’un dragon ?*

Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Le fait qu’il entende Derianth ne signifiait rien. C’était Charlie qui avait l’entier contrôle de sa bête.

Avec leur attention tourné sur les reptiles, le temps passa vite et soudain il fit nuit et ce fut l’heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner… Et probablement expliquer leurs absences en cours.

-On devrait laisser nos lézards de feu chez Hagrid… Lança alors Hermione. Je veux dire… On ne nous autorisera certainement pas à les avoir avec nous pour les repas et les cours…

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, peu ravis de l’idée même s’ils comprenaient le bon sens là-dessous.

Il fut cependant difficile de décrocher les petits dragons de leurs cous ou bras. Bien que tout juste nés, ils avaient une sacré force dans leur queue.

Le brun d’Harry lui envoya des pensées d’interrogations inquiètes alors qu’il s’efforçait de le faire tenir sur la table.

-S’il te plait, restes ici, je reviendrais te chercher, promis, lui assura t’il en le caressant sous le menton, essayant de lui faire parvenir tout son amour.

Le bleu de Ron se mit à roucouler d’inquiétude en tournant sur lui-même et le bronze d’Hermione semblait indépétrable, admonestant carrément sa maitresse depuis les airs. Ils réussirent cependant à refermer la porte derrière eux, le cœur chagrin mais leurs lézards en sécurité.

 Sous la protection d’Hagrid et Norbert, ils commencèrent alors à remonter la colline en réalisant qu’ils allaient très certainement se faire hurler dessus. Avec l’histoire de la Chambre des Secrets et leur « disparition », le personnel de Poudlard avait sûrement craint le pire…

Cette inquiétude ne dura que les premiers mètres puisque, soudain, leurs trois lézards de feu volaient à leurs côtés en pépiant d’indignation.

-Mais ?!? S’étrangla Hermione. Ils étaient pourtant enfermés !

-Oh Merlin… Gémit Ron en se tapant le front de la main. J’avais oublié que comme les dragons ils peuvent transplaner…  Il faut se faire une raison, ils vont rester avec nous…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le brun vint atterrir sur l’épaule de Harry et se faufila lestement à l’intérieur de son col pour se lover dans sa chemise avec un grognement irrité. Sa petite langue fourchue vint lui chatouiller le ventre au passage.

*Moineau…* Pensa t’il alors comme prénom pour la créature en songeant à sa langue sifflante, puis à la façon dont ses vocalises rappelaient le langage des oiseaux.

Et c’était une petite chose brune, pour l’instant de la grosseur d’un moineau.

Heureux d’avoir retrouvés leurs compagnons, mais tout de même inquiets, ils reprirent la route vers le château. Malgré qu’ils soient autorisés à Poudlard, ils craignaient la réaction des professeurs et des autres élèves.

Ils eurent raison, d’une certaine façon.

A suivre…


	3. Le rêve d’un garçon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie I: Apprenti Sorcier

Le soir même de l’éclosion de leurs lézards de feu, Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, observant les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue les vilipender, chacun à leurs façons.

Leur professeur de Métamorphose était toute pleine d’inquiétude indignée quand Rogue leur jetait leurs comportements soit disant irresponsables à la figure en ignorant les quatre petits dragons qui lui grognaient dessus en battant vivement des ailes.

Le bronze d’Hermione lança finalement un petit jet de flamme qui obligea le sinistre maitre des potions à reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Les trois petits étaient tout pleins de sentiments protecteurs pour leurs humains.

Dumbledore était resté tout ce temps silencieux, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux alors qu’il observait  leurs petits guerriers.

-Des lézards de feu, lança-t-il finalement avec émerveillement, cela fait bien longtemps que je n’en ai pas vu !

Il gloussa devant l’air offusqué de Rogue qui s’écarta en continuant de tous les fusiller du regard comme si ça pouvait le débarrasser de leurs présences à tous.

-Oui, oui, je sais Severus. Ils se sont montrés oublieux de leurs devoirs et pour les enfants, ne se sont pas rendus à leur cours… Mais il est des circonstances exceptionnelles, fit-il en se levant de sa chaise, où l’on peut comprendre ces choix. De toute évidence, ils auraient surtout perturbé leur cours et dérangés leurs condisciples…

Harry sourit légèrement en observant l’expression dégouté de Rogue. Notant son soudain amusement, Moineau se calma et vint se poser sur son épaule, attentif.

-…Néanmoins, continua Dumbledore en les regardant tous les trois avec attention, vous auriez dû prévenir un de vos professeurs avant de sortir du Château. Avec ce qu’il se passe en ce moment…

Il se tut, l’air soudain fatigué et se tourna vers Fumseck qui avait légèrement grandi depuis sa mort et sa renaissance. Le jeune phénix semblait tout aussi intéressé que son Maître par les lézards de feu.

Voyant que le vieil homme était perdu dans ses pensées, McGonagall se racla la gorge et se posta devant eux :

-Je ne pense pas que vous mettre en retenue serait une bonne idée avec ces élèves pétrifiés, ainsi je me contenterais de vous assigner à votre salle Commune jusqu’à nouvel ordre !

-Quoi ?! Gémirent Harry et Ron devant cette restriction de leurs mouvements.

Hermione, blanche, demanda :

-Mais je vais quand même pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque ???

Elle avait une tonne de recherche à faire sur son nouveau compagnon !

-Nous verrons cela ! Fit la sorcière, toujours pas remise de sa frayeur. Et pas de discussions. A part pour aller en cours et manger, je ne veux plus vous voir trainer dans les couloirs !

-D-

Cette nouvelle leur donna un coup au moral. Comment pourraient-ils utiliser le polynectar s’ils étaient privés de sortie ?

-On rusera, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir profiter de la fin du repas. On s’éclipsera avec ma cape d’invisibilité.

-Ok, Harry, fit Hermione, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais d’eux ?

Elle désigna son bronze qui était de nouveau planté sur sa tête, dans son amas de cheveux.

-Personne ne voudra croire que nous sommes des serpentards s’ils nous suivent à la trace comme ils le font…  Approuva Ron.

Harry fronça des sourcils et décida de rejeter cette objection, déterminé :

-JE trouverais un moyen de les garder au dortoir. Ils seront en plus une couverture parfaite.

Oui, tout se mettait en place dans son esprit, et il se faisait fort d’apprendre à se faire obéir des trois petits lézards d’ici que la potion soit prête.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus fort avec Moineau à ses côtés.

Approchant des portes de la Grande Salle, il n’hésita même pas, totalement oublieux de la façon dont ses condisciples le traitait en paria. Il entendit néanmoins la voix de Drago Malefoy qui semblait se trouver aux environs directs de l’embrasure :

-Vous allez voir ça, ils vont recevoir la punition du siècle… A moins qu’ils ne soient finalement expulsés… Faisait sa voix trainante aux intonations de joie cruelle.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire moqueur avant de demander à son lézard de feu de se montrer royal. Moineau trilla avec défi et s’envola de son épaule pour montrer l’envergure de ses ailes.

Et c’est avec un dragon miniature volant au-dessus de lui qu’Harry fit son entrée, la tête haute, suivis de Hermione et de Ron qui étaient un peu moins assurés face aux expressions surprises et impressionnées qui s’affichaient sur le visage des autres élèves.

Harry se permit un petit coup d’œil sur Malefoy et sa brusque joie  fit cabrioler Moineau.

Oh la tête de dégouté que se payait le serpentard ! C’était tout simplement épique !

Il apprécia aussi les expressions dépitées de Crabbe et de Goyle, mais n’en fit pas étalage, souhaitant rester digne alors qu’il s’asseyait à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors.

« Bizarrement », les trous qui s’étaient formés de chaque côté de lui quand il mangeait se comblèrent brusquement de gryffondors oublieux de sa nature de pétrificateur malfaisant.

-J’hallucine ! Lança pour hostilité Fred en détaillant les trois lézards pour finalement s’arrêter sur Ron : c’est… ?

-Oui, fit celui-ci sans cacher sa fierté. C’est Charlie qui nous les a offerts !

Pour une fois qu’il avait quelque chose de bien à lui et que ses frères n’avaient pas possédé avant, il rayonnait.

-Pourquoi il vous en a donné à vous et pas à nous ?! Geignit George avec indignation.

-Tu rigoles ? Il aurait trop peur de ce que vous pourriez en faire ! Répliqua leur petit frère avec un petit gloussement ironique.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de, bons joueurs, acquiescer.

-C’est vrai…

-…Ces petites bestioles ont un sacré potentiel…

-…Tu nous la prêterais ?

Par sécurité Ron attrapa son bleu et le mit hors de portée du reste de sa fratrie.

-Ca va pas ? Je ne vous laisserais pas approcher Thot !

Harry sourit en entendant le nom que lui avait donné Ron. Il se tourna alors vers Ginny Weasley, craignant sa réaction, mais la première année était à plusieurs places d’eux, l’air ailleurs, mangeant d’une main, l’autre fermement appuyée sur un espèce de petit carnet.

Il aurait pourtant cru que la jeune fille serait admirative des lézards, elle qui aimait tant les animaux et qui avait pleuré en apprenant la pétrification de Miss Teigne (elle était bien la seule à l’avoir fait, du reste…).

Haussant des épaules, il revint sur les frères Weasley, constatant que Percy était lui aussi entré dans le débat et cachait difficilement sa propre jalousie.

Harry profita pleinement du repas, appréciant que l’attention soit sur Moineau plutôt que sur lui. Ses camarades venaient enfin lui parler à nouveau, même si c’était pour demander à toucher son compagnon, qui, au grand dam de tous ceux qui s’y essayèrent, préférait disparaitre et réapparaitre quelques mètres plus haut.

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si la chambre des Secrets n’avait jamais existée.

-D-

Les vacances de Noël troublèrent la routine qui s’était établie depuis la naissance des quatre lézards de feu.

Au début, Moineau, Thot et Hector avaient provoqué quelques petits problèmes.

Parce qu’ils étaient encore jeunes, ils semblaient passer tout leur temps à réclamer de la nourriture et à dormir. Presque toutes les quatre heures, les trois sorciers devaient donc les nourrir, peu importe ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire : étudier en cours, dormir ou se doucher… Les petits ventres sur pattes savaient se montrer très persuasifs.

En conséquence, ils avaient presque doublés de volume et leur peau avait commencé à se parcheminer comme une mue de serpents. Charlie leur avait envoyé une huile à appliquer sur leur cuir tous les jours après un brossage de peaux mortes. Cet instant toilette était vivement apprécié des plus si petits reptiles qui se vautraient entre leurs mains avec délice.

Les plus impressionnants restaient Norbert et Hector, les deux bronzes. Ils avaient désormais presque la taille d’un jeune chat. Moineau faisait quant à lui deux mains de longueur, toujours sans compter la queue, et Thot, le bleu, était plus petit de quelques centimètres.

Non comptant la taille, il y avait le caractère. Le bleu de Ron obéissait sans difficulté à son Maître, à Harry et aux autres lézards, même si parfois il lui arrivait de faire des choses stupides, comme s’il n’avait pas très bien réfléchi avant de se lancer, ce qui les faisaient tous éclater de rire… Mais les deux bronzes étaient bien plus difficiles à manœuvrer. Harry comprit au cours des jours qui suivirent qu’il y avait une hiérarchie chez les lézards et que par leurs métabolismes, les bronzes étaient des sortes de guerriers commandants, plus forts, plus intelligents, suivi ensuite des bruns, puis des bleus et des vertes.

« Bête comme une verte » semblait être une insulte fréquente chez les chevaliers dragons, même si Harry trouvait ça un peu méchant pour les maîtres de ces dragonnes.

Les femelles or étaient, elles, appelée les « Reines » et ce n’était pas pour rien. Hagrid lui avaient dit qu’elles étaient encore plus grosses que les bronzes.

Hermione avait bien du mal à contrôler son Hector qui pouvait surgir brutalement au-dessus d’un professeur en cours et le haranguer pour une raison ou une autre. Le lézard détestait particulièrement Rogue et lui criait dessus dès qu’il ignorait la main levée de Hermione.

Forcément, Gryffondor eut son record de pertes de points dura            nt le mois de novembre…

Moineau ne posait des soucis que lorsqu’il décidait de passer outre les ordres d’Hector. Le bronze l’attaquait alors et le petit lézard brun répliquait, refusant de s’aplatir. Harry avait quelques difficultés à comprendre la raison de cette rébellion, mais il arrivait généralement à faire cesser la bagarre en leur impulsant l’ordre de se calmer.

Il s’entrainait souvent à donner des ordres aux lézards afin d’être certain de les contrôler pour le jour où ils utiliseraient le polynectar… Jour qui approchait à grande vitesse.

Ce fut comme cela que le premier jour des vacances, il assista à une scène surprenante.

Il s’était éloigné de la salle commune sous sa cape d’invisibilité afin de s’assurer que Moineau obéirait à son ordre de rester dans le dortoir. Et comme McGonagall n’avait toujours pas levé sa punition, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se déplacer en catimini.

Invisible, il put donc surprendre Lucius Malefoy et son fils qui se tenaient dans la galerie de la Cour de Métamorphose.

-J’ai dit NON, Drago ! Cracha l’homme en élevant la voix, apparemment très contrarié par son fils.

Le petit serpentard n’était guère mieux, la colère et l’injustice s’affichant visiblement sur ses traits.

-Mais tu voudrais quoi ? Que _eux_ ils se pavanent avec leurs lézards de feu et que moi…

-Ça suffit ! Tu n’auras pas de lézard de feu ! Et j’aimerais que tu cesses immédiatement toutes tes sottises au sujet des dragons !

Le blondinet baissa la tête en évitant son regard, coupable. Son père émit une sorte de reniflement moqueur avant de continuer :

-Tu crois que je ne le savais pas ?! Par Salazar, quelle place penses-tu que possèdent les… (Il cracha le mot suivant comme s’il devait le vomir) « chevaliers dragons » ?

Drago marmonna une réponse et Harry sentit son cœur s’arrêter lorsque l’homme fusa sur le garçon pour lui asséner une gifle violente. Le petit blond vacilla légèrement sur le coup, mais n’émit aucun cri de douleur, si ce n’était un gémissement étranglé.

-Aucune ! Accepta-t-il alors de répondre de façon intelligible.

Lucius rajusta ses gants en le fixant avec colère.

-Exactement. Aucune. Alors plutôt que de perdre ton temps à admirer de stupides reptiles ailés, tu ferais mieux de t’entrainer avec ton balai. Ton match contre Gryffondor était une vraie honte. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau la face à cause de tes enfantillages.

-Oui Père…

Harry observa l’homme partir à grands pas, toujours un peu choqué de ce dont il venait d’être le spectateur. Soudain, il entendit une petite plainte près de son oreille et sursauta, constatant avec horreur que Moineau était là, ayant sûrement senti son désarroi.

Il se retourna alors vers le serpentard et jura entre ses dents en se rendant compte qu’il avait lui aussi aperçu le lézard de feu.

Et là où était Moineau… Harry se trouvait forcement.

Une véritable lueur de haine passa dans les yeux gris alors qu’Harry s’enfuyait en toute hâte, vraiment pas fier de lui. Et inquiet aussi, parce qu’il savait que Malefoy le lui ferait forcement payer…

-D-

Le polynectar fut prêt pour le jour de Noël. Harry réussit à intimer l’ordre aux trois lézards de feu de rester dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, se barricadant lui-même contre tout sentiment qui pourrait encourager Moineau à désobéir.

Il ricana légèrement en observant son reflet dans le miroir, légèrement désorienté de trouver Gregory Goyle à sa place. Il se demandait comment réagirait son petit compagnon s’il le découvrait sous cette apparence.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Ron sous son apparence de Vincent Crabbe à une Hermione qui refusait de sortir des toilettes.

-Oui, allez-y ! Ne faites pas attention à moi !

Légèrement soucieux pour leur amie qui aurait dû arborer les traits de Milicent Bulstrode, les deux garçons prirent la direction de ce qu’ils supposaient être l’entrée de la Maison de Serpentard.

Un coup de chance les fit croiser le chemin de Malefoy justement, même si le cœur d’Harry tressaillit un peu en l’apercevant. Il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l’altercation entre Lucius et son fils.

Ce n’était pas qu’il avait cru que Malefoy était un enfant pourri gâté, parce que contrairement à Dudley, qui, lui, en était un, le serpentard avait de la discipline. Mais de là à imaginer une telle violence… Aussi physique que verbale… Harry restait secoué d’avoir été le témoin d’un évènement aussi privé dans la vie de son rival.

Et il y avait cette surprenante découverte, celle qu’il était apparemment lui aussi très intéressé par les chevaliers dragons. Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec son image ou même avec la possibilité qu’il soit l’héritier de Serpentard.

Harry ne savait plus trop bien sur quel pied danser avec le blond et s’avouait sans honte qu’il évitait de le regarder pendant les repas.

Alors là, même sous le déguisement de Goyle, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir coupable de le « tromper » une fois de plus.

C’est donc dans un silence qui collait bien à la personnalité de Goyle qu’il suivit Malefoy jusqu’à l’intérieur de la salle commune des serpents. Le blond fit asseoir Harry et Ron sur un canapé en cuir avant de partir chercher ce qu’il voulait leur montrer. Ron jeta alors un petit coup d’œil à Harry en faisant la grimace, puis essaya de se mettre à l’aise, comme s’il était vraiment ce gros gorille sans cervelle que pouvait être Crabbe.

Il eut cependant plus de mal à garder contenance quand Malefoy leur mit dans les mains un article de la Gazette concernant Arthur Weasley et sa voiture volante que Ron et Harry avaient malencontreusement exhibés au début de l’année.

Le brun fit cependant l’effort de cracher un rire de circonstance, espérant cacher le manque d’enthousiasme de Crabbe/Ron. Il écouta ensuite le blond râler sur tous les gens qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. Quand le sujet en vint à lui, Harry Potter, il se sentit fondre d’horreur mentalement quand les yeux de son vis-à-vis devinrent aussi acérés que des lames de poignards.

Il lui semblait que c’était bien pire que la façon dont il pensait à lui avant. Il y avait de la colère dans son visage, oui, mais pas cette haine violente qui débordait à chacune de ses paroles.

Si auparavant Malefoy ne l’avait jamais vraiment effrayé, il sentait que les choses avaient changés. Que d’avoir surpris cette stupide gifle humiliante l’avait élevé au rang d’ennemi plutôt que de rival.

Il lui faudrait faire plus que jamais attention à ses arrières.

Non pas qu’un Monstre flippant était déjà suffisant pour ça.

 Quand le blond aborda finalement le sujet de l’héritier de Serpentard, Harry rebondit aussitôt dessus :

-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ?

Hélas, tout ce que le serpentard put leur révéler, c’était ce que lui avait dit son père. Et voyant que le polynectar commençait à ne plus faire effet, les deux garçons se contentèrent de ces quelques indices avant de se précipiter hors de la Maison des serpentards.

En revenant en toute hâte dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir une Hermione toute poilue qui tentait de calmer un Hector fortement perturbé.

Harry ne saurait dire si c’était les oreilles de chat, la queue ou l’absence de son habituelle chevelure touffue où se poser qui agaçait autant le lézard…

Ils eurent le plus grand mal à expliquer à l’infirmière ce qu’il était arrivé et COMMENT ça avait pu arriver.

Et quand cela arriva à ses oreilles, McGonagall fut encore plus furieuse contre eux, ce qu’il ne croyait pourtant pas possible.

-D-

Les cours reprirent en janvier et Harry eut une nouvelle énigme sur laquelle se pencher : l’étrange journal intime de Jedusor. Ainsi, entre lui, l’absence de nouvelles agressions et la stupide fête de la St Valentin organisée par le professeur Lockhart, Harry oublia une partie de ses inquiétudes quant à Malefoy et l’Héritier de Serpentard.

Moineau avait pratiquement mutilé le nain de la St Valentin que lui avait envoyé Ginny Weasley (il la retenait sur ce coup…) et il éprouva bien évidemment un choc quand la vérité sur le journal fut révélée et que Jedusor lui apprit la culpabilité d’Hagrid dans l’affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, cinquante ans auparavant.

Il fut quand même surpris de réaliser un jour du mois de Mars qu’il n’avait plus vu ou _subit_ Dobby depuis l’affaire du cognard fou. Légèrement inquiet, il se demanda si un nouveau coup fourré de l’elfe de maison n’allait pas lui tomber brutalement dessus.

Moineau roucoula doucement contre son cou pour le rassurer, sentant son humeur spéculative.

Rentrant dans la salle commune «  _tout de suite après les cours_  » comme le leur avait hurlé McGonagall, il s’étira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil le temps de se décider à en sortir pour aller s’étaler sur son lit, où il serait bien plus confortable.

Hermione et Ron, tous deux à la bibliothèque, ne devaient d’ailleurs pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il interrogea mentalement Hector, par simple jeu, et le lézard bronze lui fit transmettre l’image de Hermione en train de plier ses affaires dans son sac.

Il sourit en réponse.

Harry avait de plus en plus de facilité avec les lézards. Cela ennuyait un peu Hermione qui ne comprenait pas comment il faisait, d’autant plus qu’il n’arrivait vraiment pas à le lui expliquer. C’était presque… Inné pour lui.

Il pouvait sentir les subtiles différences entre les trois lézards et plus il connaissait l’animal, plus il arrivait à affiner sa maîtrise. Qu’il soit ou non lié à lui.

Evidemment, il n’attendait pas la même chose d’Hector et de Thot. Le petit bleu, aussi adorable et amusant était-il, avait beaucoup de mal avec les ordres compliqués comme transmettre des images. Si Harry se focalisait sur lui, le bleu apparaissait sans attendre qu’il lui ait fait comprendre ce qu’il attendait de lui.

Ron s’en moquait parce qu’il était bon pour porter des lettres et que c’était ce qui lui importait le plus.

A vrai dire, en aurait-il été incapable que Ron l’aurait aimé tout autant. Ils étaient tous les trois gaga de leurs lézards respectifs comme s’il s’agissait de leur propre progéniture.

D’ailleurs, apercevant le petit bol de viande que les elfes de maison laissaient à la disposition des lézards de feu, Harry s’étonna que Moineau ne soit pas déjà dessus, à s’empiffrer.

Mais non, le petit lézard était actuellement occupé à bronzer dans le rayon de soleil qui se jetait sur le dossier du fauteuil, sa queue se balançant d’un rythme régulier, son extrémité fendue tressaillant légèrement de bonheur quand elle frôlait les cheveux de Harry.

Charlie avait prédit que leur appétit se calmerait au fur et à mesure de leur croissance. Et en effet, Thot et Moineau se montraient plus mesurés, au contraire de Norbert et Hector qui semblaient encore manger leur poids en viande.

Heureusement que ces animaux étaient très propres, transplanant pour faire leurs besoins, sinon on aurait retrouvé de la crotte de dragon dans toute la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Trouvant finalement la force nécessaire, Harry s’extirpa du gouffre de coussin qui l’avait englouti et attrapa son sac pour monter dans son dortoir. De là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans le couvre lit et décida de rester immobile jusqu’à l’heure d’entrainement de Quidditch.

Il sentit plus qu’entendit Moineau transplaner au-dessus de lui et le petit brun venir jouer à tirer sur ses cheveux. Hedwige qui se trouvait sur son perchoir hulula de façon sévère sur le petit dragon qui, respectueux de la chouette, abandonna son activité pour se poser à ses côtés.

Harry releva alors la tête pour les observer tous les deux. La chouette avait la tête enfoncée fièrement dans son plumage, les yeux fixés sur le reptile qui tentait d’imiter sa posture. Ils étaient trop mignons.

Il laissa les minutes s’égrener doucement, attentif aux quelques gouttes qu’il entendait claquer contre les vitres et qu’il espérait éphémères.

Quand tout à coup il y eut un froid glaçant, ainsi que du bruit dans la salle commune.

Moineau disparut aussitôt et Harry tenta de faire de même, de façon bien plus pataude en manquant de se casser la figure au sol.

Il dévala les escaliers des dortoirs pour finalement trouver un cercle de personnes autour de la cheminée, ainsi que trois lézards qui volaient nerveusement en émettant des pépiements affolés. Ecartant d’un mouvement Parvati, il tomba sur le spectacle d’Hermione qui sanglotait bruyamment, soutenue par Ron qui la tenait fermement aux épaules, les yeux humides.

Dans les mains de la jeune fille se trouvait le corps mou et immobile de Hector, les yeux blancs et la gueule ouverte à la langue fourchue pendante où était accrochée une substance mousseuse.

 Les lézards présents se turent brusquement, puis une plainte sinistre s’échappa de leurs gorges, si puissante qu’elle devait s’entendre au-delà de la salle commune. Peut-être même dans tout le château.

Hector était mort.

Harry se sentit aussi froid que la pierre et laissa son regard tomber sur l’écuelle de viande toute proche, désormais à moitié vide. Un nouveau frisson d’horreur le secoua quand il réalisa que ça aurait très bien pu être Moineau.

Car conformément à son intuition, il fut prouvé peu après que la viande avait été empoisonnée.

Les elfes de maisons furent interrogés, mais aucun ne put donner le nom du responsable. Harry, en son fort intérieur, l’identifia rapidement.

Malefoy n’avait pas souri comme ça depuis au moins quatre mois.

Harry n’eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui cracher toute sa répugnance à son égard et à son acte dénotant toute sa vilénie, d’abord parce que ni lui ni Ron n’arrivaient à laisser Hermione, inconsolable, puis parce que tout s’enchaina avec rapidité lorsqu’elle fut, malgré leurs bons soins, pétrifiée à son tour.

Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Hector avait été en vie, ne cessait de penser Harry quand il se trouvait à son chevet dans l’infirmerie ou lorsque les professeurs les amenaient à présent d’un cours à l’autre en jouant les vigiles attentifs.

Aucun moyen de leur échapper. Aucun moyen d’aller écraser le nez de Malefoy sous son poing.

Il y eut ensuite l’emprisonnement de ce pauvre Hagrid qui, heureusement, même à Azkaban, ne pouvait être séparé de Norbert. Harry pria de tout son cœur pour que le lézard de feu rende la vie du demi-géant moins douloureuse.

Ron se montra moins clément dans ses pensées lorsque, par miracle, ils revinrent vivant de l’antre d’Aragog et pria pour que le gardien des clefs vive un martyr.

Quant à la suite des évènements, Harry ne savait pas s’il s’en serait sorti vivant sans l’aide de Moineau contre le Basilic. C’était uniquement grâce à lui, et à l’épée de Gryffondor, qu’il avait pu vaincre le Monstre qui se terrait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

L’année se termina donc sur une légère note d’optimisme lorsque Hagrid fut relaxé et blanchi de ses crimes, et que les pétrifiés furent ramenés à leur état originel.

Le dernier soir, Harry mangea comme d’habitude avec ses amis, riant, plaisantant et discutant de ce qui pourrait leur arriver l’année suivante.

Il ne savait pas alors que c’était la dernière fois qu’il dormait à Poudlard.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE I**


	4. La décision de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie II : Le Candidat

Il ne pouvait PAS ne pas y aller.

C’était ce qu’il se répétait alors qu’il s’efforçait d’avaler le contenu de son assiette sans écouter ce qui sortait de la bouche de sa « tante » Marge.

Cela devait le faire paraitre complétement idiot puisque la femme s’acharnait à lui extirper des réponses et qu’il se contentait de répondre au hasard avec un sourire stupide.

Tout ça pour que l’Oncle Vernon accepte de signer sa foutue lettre d’autorisation pour les visites à Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais il ne pouvait PAS ne pas y aller. Ces visites, c’était le grand moment qu’attendaient tous les élèves durant leur année scolaire et il mourrait plutôt que de voir Ron et Hermione y aller sans lui.

Grinçant des dents, il tâcha de retenir en lui la colère qu’il éprouvait envers le sort qui l’obligeait à devoir rester chez ces gens qui le détestait et qu’il détestait tout autant. Chaque fin d’année à Poudlard était un déchirement, et pour une raison curieuse ET injuste, alors que les parents de Ron étaient plus que prêt à l’accueillir durant tout l’été, afin que leurs enfants n’aient pas à devoir libérer Harry d’une chambre avec des barreaux une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore s’y était opposé.

Et Molly n’avait pas renouvelé son invitation. 

Et ils avaient brusquement gagné une grosse somme d’argent leur permettant  de partir en Egypte voir leur fils ainé, Bill.

Harry y voyait là un coup fourré contre lui, et même s’il était heureux pour les Weasley, sa situation à lui était toujours aussi misérable.

Et elle pourrait le devenir bien plus si on lui refusait Pré-Au-Lard.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait rouler derrière lui sa malle de Poudlard au milieu des rues enténébrées de Privet Drive, faisant la sourde oreille aux cris qu’émettait la tante Marge qui flottait dans le ciel comme le plus vilain des cerfs-volants.

Moineau était lové dans son cou, ayant aussitôt rejoint son Maître quand il avait senti son état bouleversé, et ce, malgré son interdiction de paraitre au repas (Il allait sans dire que les Dursley avaient tout sauf apprécié ce nouvel animal de compagnie…). Depuis il émettait des roucoulements tantôt rassurant, tantôt angoissés, cherchant à les apaiser tous les deux.

Harry était reconnaissant qu’il soit là. Sans lui, il se serait senti horriblement seul et vulnérable, à la rue et sans endroit où se rendre.

Agacé, il s’arrêta finalement près du parc-à-jeux et s’assit sur sa malle pour réfléchir, la cage vide d’Hedwige à ses pieds.

Les Weasley n’étant pas encore rentrés, Harry ne pouvait qu’écrire à sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Mais il n’était pas certain de ce qu’elle pourrait faire pour lui. Ses parents à elle ne lui avaient jamais proposé de l’inviter…

-Et puis j’en ai marre de faire les mendiants de famille… Marmonna-t-il à Moineau en sortant la photo de ses parents de la poche de son manteau.

Il caressa légèrement le visage souriant de ses parents qui lui faisaient signe de la main avant de s’enlacer amoureusement. Harry renifla fortement pour retenir une attaque de mélancolie soudaine.

Une autre alternative était d’écrire à Dumbledore, mais il était presque certain que ce dernier le ramènerait chez les Dursley.

Plus jamais.

Personne ne devrait avoir à se laisser trainer dans la boue, ainsi que ses parents, juste pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Les mots de Marge lui revenant, sur son père « alcoolique » et sa mère possédant une « tare », il se sentit grogner en accord avec Moineau. 

Le problème, c’était que Poudlard ne l’accueillait que pour l’année scolaire… Et qu’il n’était pas certain d’y être vraiment le bienvenu.

Il adorait le château et ses amis, certains professeurs aussi, mais ce qu’il s’était passé l’année dernière l’avait légèrement refroidi : Pratiquement toute l’école l’avait ostracisé juste parce qu’il avait parlé à un serpent.

C’était alors qu’il avait réalisé tous les aprioris qui gangrenaient son nouvel environnement. Des histoires de sangs purs et impurs, de maisons de Poudlard et de lignées maudites. De magie noire et de magie blanche.  Au milieu de tout cela, il ne savait pas où se situer et les belles paroles de Dumbledore n’étaient qu’un baume temporaire.

Il se sentait constamment tiré entre gryffondor et serpentard, se sachant lié aux deux, tout en n’appartenant réellement à aucun d’entre eux. 

Et il y avait une question qui le tenaillait au fond de son esprit : Et si finalement, il n’appartenait pas à Poudlard non plus ?

Depuis la première année, il y avait cette autre possibilité qu’il gardait secrètement enfouie dans un coin de son esprit :

Chevalier dragon.

Et si ce rêve était comme caché dans une boite qu’il se plaisait à ouvrir de temps en temps pour le contempler, il n’avait jusqu’ici jamais eu le cran pour y songer vraiment.

Ou pas le coup de pied au derrière nécessaire.

Là, il était plus ou moins à court de possibilités.

Inspirant profondément l’air chaud de la nuit, il se donna une seconde pour se rétracter, puis comme il n’y arrivait pas, il ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir du parchemin et une plume.

Fébrilement il écrivit sa lettre avant de la plier. Le destinataire serait Charlie Weasley, à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche. C’était le seul chevalier dragon qu’il connaissait de toute façon.

Il présenta alors la note roulée à son fidèle petit compagnon et pensa fortement à Charlie, retraçant dans son esprit son visage chaleureux, son sourire un peu taquin, sa silhouette athlétique gainée de son uniforme de cuir. Il traça aussi Derianth derrière lui, comme il s’en souvenait de cette nuit en première année.

-Va, ordonna t’il à Moineau une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’il ait reçu toutes les indications.

En un instant, le petit brun avait disparu.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, en partie soulagé d’avoir pris une décision. Ce qui arriverait ensuite… Il ne pouvait en être certain.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il commença à attendre, grommelant un peu contre la nuit et le lampadaire qui clignotait de façon spasmodique.  Un futur potentiel chevalier dragon ne pouvait pas avoir peur du noir !

Il ne pouvait cependant empêcher les frissons qui courraient sur sa nuque, comme si quelqu’un l’observait derrière lui. Tournant la tête avec suspicion, il ne voyait pourtant personne. Il fallait dire qu’à part ce stupide lampadaire, il n’y avait aucune autre lumière sur plusieurs mètres.

Il plissa un peu plus les yeux derrière ses lunettes et c’est là qu’il eut l’impression de voir une grosse masse noire qui se détachait du paysage.

Aspirant un peu d’air pour pousser un cri, Harry s’éjecta en arrière et se figea lorsqu’une bourrasque de vent lui gifla le visage.  La masse noire recula alors dans les ténèbres.

Tournant finalement la tête vers la source de cette brusque tempête, Harry resta bouche bée en trouvant un immense dragon qui stationnait au-dessus de la route.

Il regarda avec frayeur tout autour de lui, mais personne dans les maisons de la rue ne semblait se rendre compte de cette anomalie de plusieurs mètres.

Moineau fusa alors devant son nez, très heureux d’avoir accompli sa tâche. Il était suivi d’un petit lézard de feu vert qui semblait très curieux à son sujet vu la façon dont il lui tournait autour. Harry eut l’impression que le reptile était de la même couleur que ses yeux.

-Jade ! Appela fermement une voix masculine et un éclair vert fusa pour rejoindre un homme qui s’avançait vers lui.

Les cheveux roux toujours courts, le visage juste barré d’une nouvelle cicatrice, il avait toujours ses yeux bleus très doux et sa petite fossette rieuse. Charlie Weasley.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents en le reconnaissant et se retint de lui sauter dessus pour l’enlacer de soulagement.

/ **Tu n’as plus rien à craindre…** / Fit la voix grave et rassurante de Derianth.

Le brun salua mentalement le dragon qui obliqua son cou et sa tête vers lui, offrant le spectacle de ses yeux verts et sereins.

-Alors Harry, commença Charlie quand il fut devant lui, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds de gêne. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux rejoindre la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche en tant que Candidat ?

Harry se gratta le cuir chevelu, se demandant s’il était jamais certain de quoique ce soit.

-Eh bien… Il me semble que je tergiverse à ce sujet depuis que je t’ai rencontré. Mais bon… Même si j’adore certains trucs de Poudlard, comme le quidditch et lancer des sorts… L’année dernière j’ai éprouvé plus de plaisir à élever et à entrainer des lézards de feu qu’à faire quoi que ce soit d’autres… Et… Cette année s’annonce déjà mal… Alors…

Charlie gloussa soudainement et Harry faillit en faire de même lorsque Derianth demanda d’un ton circonspect pourquoi il y avait une grosse femme qui rebondissait sur les toits des maisons. A la place de quoi, il rougit, un peu honteux de son forfait.

-Je vois que tes dons se sont affinés, commenta simplement Charlie. Tu entends parfaitement Derianth maintenant, et pas uniquement quand il s’adresse à toi.

-Pardon. Je n’aurais pas dû entendre…  C’était indiscret…

Charlie balaya ses scrupules d’un geste de la main.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Il ne faut pas trop trainer ici. La magie qui rend Derianth invisible risque de ne pas fonctionner sur les sorciers qui ne tarderont certainement pas à débarquer.

Harry approuva et s’empressa d’aller trainer sa malle jusqu’à Derianth qui s’était couché sur le bitume.

Avec un chuchotement, Charlie sembla faire quelque chose pour l’alléger, pourtant Harry ne le vit pas sortir de baguette magique, et il attacha fermement le coffre et la cage d’Hedwige au harnais en cuir qui passait au-dessus de la naissance du cou de Derianth. C’était un cou énorme et sans avoir pu dire « ouf », Harry se retrouva dessus, porté par Charlie qui l’avait soulevé comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa alors attacher. Il y avait une ceinture de cuir qui lui ceignait la taille, tenue par des mousquetons à des lanières qui s’attachaient à l’autre bout aux harnais. Le tout semblait solide et le tenait bien en place sans être trop inconfortable. Devant lui, sur l’espèce de « selle », il y avait deux poignées où il pouvait sans doute s’accrocher.

C’était probablement pour les personnes sujettes à un manque d’équilibre. Lui, il était habitué à voler sur un balai sans se tenir au manche afin de pouvoir saisir le vif d’or.

Satisfait de l’installation de son passager, Charlie grimpa sans attendre sur une autre « selle », devant lui, s’accrochant avec une rapidité prouvant son ancienneté dans le métier.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Parfaitement, approuva Harry quand Moineau s’accrocha à son épaule.

-Alors on est parti ! Approuva Charlie en enfilant des lunettes d’aviateur. Derianth ?

Le dragon commença à battre fortement des ailes, provoquant de nouvelles bourrasques dans Magnolia Street et Harry le sentit quitter péniblement le sol.

/ **Nous préférons nous élancer d’un point élevé** / Expliqua Derianth avant de retranscrire les paroles de Charlie que Harry n’arrivait plus à entendre à cause du vent / **Charlie dit que c’est surtout parce que je suis un fainéant.** _/_ Il ajouta presque aussitôt, sans doute pour les deux humains avec un ton plein de hauteur dédaigneuse. / **Ce n’est pas vrai.** /

Le chaud rire de Charlie arriva cette fois-ci jusqu’aux oreilles de Harry.

Cependant, à ce moment-là, Derianth donna un puissant coup d’aile et Harry se sentit s’élever brusquement et son cœur sembla taper contre son cou avant de reprendre brutalement sa place initiale. Le vent fouetta son visage, Harry le sentit jusque dans sa gorge car il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire d’un air extasié. La sensation était indescriptible et il ne savait plus sur quoi il devait se concentrer : le ciel nocturne qui se dévoilait tout autour de lui ? La vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient désormais ? Ou les contractions puissantes qu’il sentait sous ses cuisses malgré le cuir qui le séparait du corps du dragon ?

Il se demanda si les chevaliers dragons sentaient la chaleur lorsqu’un dragon crachait du feu.

/ **Attention, on va transplaner** / Le prévint Derianth.

Cette fois-ci, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre, Harry agrippa les deux poignées.

Il eut raison de le faire puisque durant quelques secondes, il perdit toute sensation, ne sentant qu’un froid intense qui semblait se faufiler jusqu’à ses os.

Puis la chaleur revint, avec tous ses autres sens, et il découvrit un paysage bien différent de la banlieue londonienne et de ses éclairages électriques.

Ils étaient entourés de montagne à la roche claire, dépourvue de végétation sur la plus grande partie. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune ville ou construction humaine à des kilomètres, et pourtant, Harry finit par apercevoir tout une série de lueurs dans ce qui semblait être le cratère d’un volcan.

/ **Bienvenue à la Reserve** / 

Derianth plongea vers le sol, et le cœur d’Harry sembla à nouveau se décrocher en lui arrachant un mélange entre un cri et un rire.

Le dragon freina légèrement en faisant des cercles le long de la cuvette et Harry pût détailler un peu plus l’intérieur : il y avait une grande étendue d’eau au centre, et alors qu’il s’approchait, il aperçut des dragons posés sur des corniches le long de la paroi rocheuse.

L’un d’eux grogna dans leur direction et Harry reconnut une salutation.

Derianth se rapprocha un peu plus de la montagne et sembla choisir un affleurement rocheux devant une caverne pour se poser.  Les ailes battant vivement pour ralentir, toutes pattes avant, il agrippa la pierre avant de replier ses voiles sur ses flancs.

L’atterrissage réussi, il s’ébroua légèrement, faisant rire Harry qui se retrouva secoué comme un prunier, puis avança à l’intérieur de la grotte obscure.

Charlie dit alors quelque chose à voix haute que Harry ne comprit pas et des cristaux colorés s’allumèrent à différents endroits de la vaste caverne, révélant un grand espace usé en son centre, légèrement creux, ainsi que des râteliers contenant des sangles de cuir et d’autres outils, des seaux, des brosses et même deux paires de bottes dont l’une semblait à l’abandon et en peu glorieux état.

Charlie se racla la gorge nerveusement en se rendant compte qu’Harry les fixait et rougit en se détachant.

-Désolé, c’est un peu le bordel. Je ne m’attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

Derianth annonça qu’il ne voyait pas de problème et Charlie rougit encore plus.

-Tu vis ici ? S’étonna Harry alors qu’il s’occupait à le détacher à son tour.

-Oui, c’est mes appartements, marmonna Charlie avant de se reprendre et de pointer une ouverture qu’Harry n’avait pas vu : Enfin, MES appartements sont là-bas, ça c’est ceux de Derianth.

Sautant à terre, il tendit les bras à Harry pour l’aider à faire de même.

Il aurait pu se glisser jusqu’au sol, mais il laissa le rouquin l’attraper par la taille, le trouvant décidemment très protecteur. 

Et Harry devait avouer qu’il appréciait cette impression d’avoir un grand frère qui veillait sur lui.

-Je dois retirer le harnais, fit alors Charlie. Je m’occuperais de tes affaires, tu n’as qu’à aller visiter et t’asseoir où tu veux en attendant.

-Euh… OK, fit Harry en se balançant légèrement avant de succomber à sa curiosité et de partir en direction des appartements du chevalier-dragon, précédé par Moineau et Jade, la petite verte de Charlie.

Il entendit ce dernier grommeler alors qu’il s’éloignait et Derianth répondre avec amusement.

Harry posa une main à l’emplacement de son cœur, se sentant incroyablement heureux et léger. Il aimait bien Charlie, et il adorait aussi Derianth. Il était vraiment heureux d’être ici.

L’ouverture était fermée par un épais tissu rouge, et passant derrière, Harry découvrit un grand espace aménagé dans la montagne, ne faisant pas vraiment grotte même si le plafond était presque brut. Tout était néanmoins à échelle humaine et les murs étaient recouverts de grandes tapisseries animées présentant diverses scènes : ici une forêt remplie d’animaux bondissants, là-bas un champ de blé balayé par le vent près d’un château…. De sorte qu’au final on ne se sentait pas vraiment enfermé, mais au milieu d’un grand espace ouvert.

Il y avait un coin nuit, avec un lit en bois sans baldaquin, une grande armoire, des malles, un perchoir pour Jade, puis un salon avec une table et des bancs de chaque côté, un meuble garde à manger où trônait un gâteau qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux que faisaient Mrs Weasley.   

/ **Charlie dit que tu peux te servir si tu as faim** / Fit la grosse voix de Derianth dans sa tête. / **Il ne veut pas penser à sa mère. Il dit qu’elle le tuerait si elle savait qu’il t’avait amené ici.** /

-C’est MON choix. MA décision, répliqua Harry à voix haute.

Et comme pour empêcher quiconque de le déloger, il s’assit sur le banc avec une moue butée.

/ **Luneth a prévenu Desclare de notre arrivée** / Fit soudain Derianth.

/ **Il arrive** / Fit une autre voix de dragon que Harry n’avait jamais entendu.

-Qui est Desclare ? Lança t’il dans le vide, un peu étonné de discuter avec des dragons sans les voir.

/ **Le régent de la Reserve.** / Firent un chœur d’au moins quatre dragons et Harry se sentit rougir d’être apparemment écouté par plus d’une personne.

/ **TU es l’attraction de la soirée** / Roucoula Derianth, semblant ravi pour une raison qui échappait au jeune sorcier.

/ **Depuis le temps que le Maître de Derianth parle de toi** / Fit une voix féminine.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre quand Charlie déboula dans la pièce avec un air ronchon :

-Le Régent de la Réserve arrive, lui apprit-il.

-Je sais… Fit Harry en évitant son regard.

-Que… ? Oh ! Lâcha-t-il avec un nouveau grognement. Les dragons sont de véritables commères…

Harry en aurait bien ri s’il ne s’agissait pas de lui.

/ **Montemps l’accompagne.** / Annonça Derianth avant de préciser pour Harry : / **C’est le Chef des Candidats.** /

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, un bruit résonna depuis l’une des deux autres ouvertures de la pièce, la seule qui était fermée par une solide porte en bois. D’après Harry, l’autre au rideau vert eau était probablement une salle de bain.

-Entrez ! Lança Charlie en s’approchant d’Harry, posant une main sur son épaule comme pour le soutenir.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent alors dans les appartements de Charlie. Ils semblaient tous les deux être dans la cinquantaine, même s’ils étaient bien conservés, bien plus en tout cas que n’importe quel sorcier de leur âge qu’Harry avait pu rencontrer. A l’instar de Charlie, ils étaient tout en muscle, avec des angles durs, quelques cicatrices marquant leur peau. L’un des deux plus que l’autre.

Le plus petit, celui qui était rasé et avait des cheveux clairs coupés si ras qu’il en semblait presque chauve prit la parole :

-Bonsoir Mr Potter, je suis Ivan Desclare, le Régent de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche et chevalier dragon du bronze Norlith…

Harry entendit un dragon le saluer et supposa qu’il s’agissait de lui, d’autant plus que la voix semblait presque similaire à celle de son chevalier. 

 -… Et voici Adrian Montemps, le Chef des Candidats et chevalier-dragon du brun Goleth…

Il y eut une nouvelle salutation pendant qu’Harry détaillait l’autre homme, très grand, barbu, qui le regardait d’un air grave, ses cheveux châtains foncés attachés en catogan sur son épaule. D’instinct, il savait que ce n’était pas un homme avec qui on discute les ordres, mais loin d’être un Rogue bis, il n’était certainement pas porté sur la mesquinerie.

Néanmoins, son regard disait : Tu vas en baver petit.

En réponse, Harry bomba le torse, lui montrant qu’il relèverait le défi.

Alors celui-ci ouvrit la bouche :

-Il est peut être capable de parler à tous les dragons, il n’en reste pas moins un gringalet. On voit qu’il sort de Poudlard, il est pâlichon, chétif, n’a certes pas de graisse, c’est un bon point pour lui, mais pas de muscles non plus. Non, vraiment. Il est trop faible pour l’entrainement des Candidats. Moi je ne le choisirais pas.

-Avons-nous vraiment le luxe de _choisir_  ? Répliqua aussitôt Charlie en attirant à lui Harry et en fusillant du regard Montemps. Combien de Candidats avons-nous cette fois ? Huit ? Combien y a-t-il d’œufs sur l’aire d’Eclosion ? Et vous savez qu’il y aura forcément des Candidats qui repartiront bredouille, au final, ce sont les dragons qui choisissent. Et si ce n’est pas Harry, eh bien tant pis !

-Calmez-vous Weasley ! Asséna Desclare. Montemps nous a juste fait part de ses inquiétudes. Et j’en ais quelques-unes moi aussi, vous le savez. Mr Potter n’est pas n’importe qui et je doute que le Ministre de la Magie britannique ou Albus Dumbledore approuvent que nous en fassions un chevalier-dragon. Je suis même certain qu’ils ont d’autres projets pour lui…

A ces mots, Harry n’y tint plus et se dégagea de l’étreinte de Charlie :

-Ce n’est pas ce que je veux !  Je suis peut être petit et j’ai peut-être l’air chétif mais je supporte bien la douleur et j’ai de l’endurance et de l’équilibre… Et j’adore les dragons et les lézards de feu et je crois qu’ils me le rendent bien…. Et… Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et j’en ai marre d’être promené d’un lieu à l’autre sous les bon vouloirs de personnes qui ne se sont jamais manifestées avant mes onze ans, quand j’avais besoin d’eux ! Alors…

-Calmez-vous, vous aussi Potter ! Je n’ai jamais dit que j’allais vous renvoyer là-bas. Au contraire. J’envoie Fudge et Dumbledore au diable ! Et j’espère vivement que vous marquerez un de nos dragons parce qu’alors votre célébrité jouera pour nous.

-Hein ? Fit Harry avec surprise, légèrement désarçonné.

Un coup on lui dit qu’il ne convient pas. Un coup le contraire…

Charlie émit un ricanement ironique.

-C’est donc ça votre petit jeu Desclare ? Faire en sorte qu’Harry nous ramène des jeunes par la seule magie de son nom ?

-Si Harry Potter devient chevalier dragon, alors d’autres suivront son exemple ! Je veux bien manger mon chapeau si dans les années à venir les effectifs ne doublent pas !

-Autrefois les dragons faisaient rêver… Soupira mélancoliquement Montemps.

-Mais pour cela, se rectifia cependant Desclare, il faut que Potter marque avant la fin de l’été ! Je parierais mon dragon qu’ils se sont déjà rendu compte de sa disparition et qu’ils vont se mettre à sa recherche… Weasley, j’espère que tu as été prudent ?

Charlie se redressa, l’air grave :

-Oui Monsieur. Personne n’est au courant que j’ai proposé à Harry de nous rejoindre. Et j’ai offert des lézards de feu à mon frère et à leur amie afin qu’ils ne comprennent pas que Harry était ciblé.  Nous ne serons pas soupçonné avant longtemps, pas avec…

Il s’arrêta, hésitant, en regardant Harry, sans oser continuer sa phrase et Desclare approuva d’un « hum » satisfait.

Comprenant qu’on lui cachait quelque chose, Harry se décida à interroger directement Derianth en l’appelant par la pensée.

/ **Ais confiance en Charlie. Il t’en parlera quand il pourra.** /

Harry renifla avec agacement, détestant par-dessus tout qu’on lui fasse des mystères. Il exécrait cette impression de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa propre destiné. 

Mais maintenant qu’il était à la Réserve, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et il était prêt à arracher sa place au sein des chevaliers dragons de force, peu importe ce que lui préparait Montemps qui le fixait avec une lueur expectative.

_A suivre…_


	5. Princesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> M’apprêtant à insérer un certain nombre d’OC, je mettrais désormais un petit rappel de qui est qui dans la Réserve : 
> 
> **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
> \----------  
>  **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
> \----------  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 

* * *

 

Quand tout fut décidé, Harry fut prié de quitter les appartements de Charlie et de suivre Montemps, qui devenait dès à présent son supérieur.

Il salua rapidement Charlie qui lui fit un sourire plein d’encouragement et eut une pensée pour Derianth avant de se retrouver à presque courir derrière Montemps à travers un réseau de galerie.

Celui-ci, troué de portes à distance à peu près équivalente, était éclairé ici et là par des cristaux luminescents et colorés qui s’allumaient d’eux même au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

-Ici, il n’y a pas de place pour les mollassons et les fainéants, lança finalement Montemps d’une voix ferme. Ce n’est pas Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons où vous mettez les pieds sous la table. Les Candidats sont chargés d’une partie des corvées de la Réserve. Deux fois par jour. Le reste de leur temps est occupé par de l’entrainement physique et quelques cours théoriques sur  l’Eclosion. J’attends de mes Candidats, rigueur et sérieux.

Harry put à peine acquiescer qu’ils débouchèrent dans une coursive donnant sur la cuvette du volcan. La pierre étant percé comme de larges fenêtres, ils avaient une vue complète de la plaine, perdue en ce moment dans l’obscurité.

Ils continuèrent cependant à descendre.

-Que tu le saches, Potter, il n’y a pas de cours de magie pour les Candidats. Seuls les Aspirants y ont droit. Alors si tu veux continuer à pratiquer tes tours de Poudlard avec ta baguette, ce sera sur ton temps de libre.

-Quel temps libre ? Demanda Harry qui ne se souvenait pas que l’homme ait parlé d’un quelconque temps libre.

D’ailleurs il aperçut un rictus moqueur sur le coin de son visage. L’homme semblait apprécier sa vivacité d’esprit. C’était au moins ça.

-Celui où tu dors et mange.

Voilà qui était clair. Harry n’allait pas précisément passer le reste de l’été dans un club de vacance.

Puis semblant se rendre compte de l’expression un peu perdue du garçon, l’homme ajouta :

-Ne t’en fais pas, tu te feras vite une carte mentale de la Réserve. D’autant plus que les premiers temps tu seras surtout amené à fréquenter les Cavernes Inferieures. Autrement dit, le rez-de-chaussée. C’est là que se trouvent le Baraquement des Candidats, où tu dormiras, et là où aura lieu la plus grosse partie de ton travail et de ton entrainement. Les Cavernes Supérieures, là d’où nous venons, ne contiennent que les appartements des différents chevaliers dragons. Je ne veux d’ailleurs pas t’y voir trainer… Ah ! Gwen !

Harry baissa les yeux en découvrant une femme, apparemment en robe de chambre, qui se tenait en bas des escaliers et les fixaient d’un air serein, une chandelle à la main. 

Elle devait avoir quarante ans, des yeux calmes, bleus et des cheveux mi-longs de la couleur du miel.

-Les dragons sont agités, annonça t’elle d’une voix posée. J’ai supposé qu’il se passait quelque chose.

Elle sourit à Harry qui lui rendit l’honneur, sentant qu’il allait apprécier cette personne, qui quelle puisse être.

-Gwen, je te présente Harry Potter, nouveau Candidat. Potter, voici l’Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures, Gwendolyn Steenwich. Tu peux la considérer comme une de tes supérieures et j’entends bien que tu te montres poli et que tu lui obéisses sans rechigner si elle te demande quelque chose !

 -Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry comme il sentait qu’il devait répondre.

-Alors voici le fameux Harry de Charlie, commenta Gwendolyn, les yeux pétillants.

Harry replongea dans sa gêne, se demandant si Charlie avait parlé de lui à tout le monde.

Un concert de voix affirmative lui répondit dans sa tête.

*Oh misère…*

Il sentait qu’il allait être le « Harry de Charlie » pendant un bon moment.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, le sourire de Gwendolyn s’agrandit.

-Charlie est apprécié de la plupart des gens de la Réserve. Et puis c’est un de nos chevaliers bronzes, alors il est forcément connu… Mais nous aurons le temps de discuter de cela. Je ne sais pas depuis quand vous êtes debout, mais l’Aube n’est que dans quatre heures alors je suggère que nous nous rendions vite au Dortoir des Candidats pour vous trouver un lit.

Montemps grogna en réponse et emboita le pas de l’Intendante, Harry sur ses talons, bien qu’il fût trop excité par toute cette nouveauté pour avoir envie de dormir.

Les Dortoirs se trouvaient dans une grotte au niveau du sol et l’ameublement semblait spartiate pour ce qu’il pouvait en voir. Tous les garçons dormaient dans la même pièce, et il y en avait huit, dont un qui ronflait si fort qu’Harry se demanda si ce n’était pas un dragon qui se trouvait sous les couvertures.

Eclairé par la faible chandelle que tenait Gwendolyn, on lui désigna un lit avant de lui passer des draps, un coussin et une couette qu’il dû installer lui-même. Avant qu’il ait pu dire que sa malle et la cage de sa chouette étaient restées chez Charlie, Montemps lui jeta une chemise de nuit dans les mains :

-Elle sera peut-être un peu large, mais nous n’avons pas de modèles pour les moustiques.

Harry grommela un vague « merci » avant que les deux adultes ne disparaissent en le laissant dans le noir et les ronflements de ses nouveaux camarades. Moineau roucoula doucement à son oreille, frottant sa tête contre sa joue en réconfort et Harry poussa un soupir fataliste.

Il se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements et d’enfiler sa chemise avant de se faufiler sous les draps.

Au moins, il faisait bon dans ces grottes, il ne crèverait pas de chaud.

Comme il le prévit, Harry ne fut pas capable de fermer l’œil de la nuit. Il patienta jusqu’à l’aube en écoutant les doux ronronnements de Moineau et les babillages des Dragons de garde.

-D-

Assis sur son lit fait, habillé de ses vêtements d’hier, Harry pût observer le réveil progressif des autres Candidats garçons.

Le premier à sortir du lit devait avoir au moins seize ans, il parut surpris de l’apercevoir mais lui adressa aussitôt un sourire avant de l’approcher, ayant l’air plutôt habitué à voir de nouvelles têtes du jour au lendemain.

Il s’appelait Edmund Deiricht, originaire d’Allemagne et, Harry l’apprendrait plus tard, Candidat malheureux rejeté par six éclosions. C’était pourtant un jeune homme dénué d’amertume, très calme et le plus mûr d’entre eux.

Le deuxième à se lever fut le ronfleur dragonesque, un blondinet aussi vif qu’une pile électrique d’un an plus vieux qu’Harry, très tactile et ayant la blague facile. Il lui dit aussitôt de l’appeler Damian, ce qui fit qu’Harry ne sût jamais son nom de famille.

Damian sembla aussitôt le prendre sous son aile, lui adressant un « Ah mais t’es trop mignon toi ! Je t’adopte ! », puis il se mit à le dévorer d’un regard un peu miséricordieux.

-Tu vas en baver, tu sais ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu’Harry ait mis un peu de distance entre eux. Ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas eu un « Poudlard » ici.

-Je m’en doute, répondit un peu aigrement Harry en constatant que tous avaient de véritables corps d’athlètes.

Damian continua alors à papoter en s’habillant, lui expliquant que la plupart des Candidats étaient envoyés ici à l’âge de 10 ans par leur famille, généralement pour pouvoir se débarrasser d’un enfant en trop.

-C’est ton cas ? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Moi ? Nope. Je suis né ici. Ma mère est Claire, des Cuisines. Mon père est un des chevaliers-dragon.

-Lequel ?

-Aucune idée, répondit-il sans cependant en avoir l’air affecté.

Harry resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de la refermer brutalement.

Ce matin-là, il fit aussi la malheureuse rencontre de Ronan Watteau, qui le gratifia aussitôt d’un regard plein de mépris. Harry aurait pu le comparer à un mélange de Duldley et de Malefoy s’il avait été blond, mais ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les siens, sauf qu’ils formaient des vagues élégantes au-dessus de sa tête plutôt qu’un nid de corbeau. Sa peau était d’un beau brun chocolat, et en fait, il l’aurait sûrement surnommé le « beau gosse » du groupe, si ce dernier n’en avait pas eu un peu trop conscience.

Harry eut envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure au bout de trois mots sorti de sa bouche.

La cohabitation allait se révéler compliquée.

-C’est une blague ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils nous ont ramené, là ? Ils sont quand même pas SI désespéré ?

-La ferme Ronan, soupira Damian. Tu sais ce qu’on dit sur les écailles d’un dragon ?

\- Les dragons n’ont pas tous des écailles, crétin !

-C’est une FACON DE PARLER ! Répliqua Damian.

Avant qu’ils n’aient pu en venir aux mains ou qu’Edmund ne les sépare, ou même qu’Harry explique à Damian qu’il n’était pas une demoiselle en détresse dont on avait besoin de protéger la vertu, Montemps apparut dans la pièce et aboya :

-RASSEMBLEMENT !

Tous les garçons se jetèrent alors devant lui en ligne parfaite, l’expression fermée, à part pour Damian qui en semblait incapable. Harry hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre et d’imiter leur position.

Le Chef des Candidats approuva son initiative d’un mouvement de tête avant de passer devant les jeunes hommes pour inspecter leur habillement et leur coiffure. Les Candidats avaient apparemment un uniforme puisqu’ils portaient tous des pantalons larges en cuir brun et une veste verte fermée, renforcée aux coudes et aux épaules et portant dans un cercle le symbole d’un triangle blanc. Des gants et des bottes venaient compléter l’ensemble.

Satisfait, Montemps revint se poster devant eux :

-Candidats, comme vous l’avez très certainement remarqué, nous accueillons une nouvelle recrue. Harry Potter.

Ronan émit un grognement sarcastique que l’homme ne manqua pas puisqu’il s’interrompit brusquement en le fixant comme un serpent ayant ciblé sa proie :

-Une plaisanterie à nous partager Watteau ?

-Non, Monsieur, répondit-il aussitôt.

-Dans ce cas, veillez à garder pour vous vos appréciations !

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon. L’équipe 1 est à la cuisine ce matin. L’équipe 2 aux étables. L’équipe 3 au ménage. Potter est avec moi. DISPERTION !

Les Candidats frappèrent sur leur cœur de la main droite avant de partir en file indienne du dortoir.

Harry resta alors à sa place, ne sachant pas ce qu’il devait faire. Heureusement que Montemps était un homme efficace puisqu’il vint à lui et du pied lui ramena une jambe contre l’autre et de la main lui tint le dos en le redressant.

-Ceci est la bonne posture.  Il faudra muscler ce dos.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry en se disant que c’était ce qu’on attendait de lui.

A raison puisque l’homme approuva à nouveau.

-Lorsque j’appelle le Rassemblement, tu dois toujours te placer en ligne avec les autres et tenir cette posture. Lorsque j’annonce « Repos », c’est qu’en général ce qui va suivre est un discours plutôt long et que je vous autorise à vous mettre à l’aise. Se mettre à l’aise est aussi une position particulière que tu devras maitriser. Je ne veux pas te voir tout avachi et le dos rond.

Il écarta les pieds d’Harry afin qu’il ait une meilleure prise sur le sol et le fit croiser ses bras dans le dos.

-Voilà, les épaules droites, l’allure fière. On ne se cache pas sous des robes de sorciers.

-C’est censé être décontracté ? S’enquit Harry qui se sentait absolument pas de tenir plus de dix minutes dans cette position.

Comme cela allait arriver un certain nombre de fois dans les semaines à venir, Harry fut traité d’avorton et fut prié de se taire pendant qu’il lui apprenait à saluer comme un chevalier dragon. Ce dernier mouvement était simple puisqu’il combinait le premier avec le poing sur l’emplacement du cœur.

L’homme l’emmena ensuite chez le tailleur de la Réserve puisqu’aucun uniforme n’était à sa taille. Harry avait beau leur dire qu’il n’avait que treize ans et qu’il allait grandir, il ne s’attira que des soupirs exaspérés. L’étape suivante surpris Harry et il voulut un instant protester, mais aucun chevalier dragon ne pouvait porter de lunettes ni avoir une vue déficiente. C’était trop dangereux en situation de combat.

Il fut donc obligé de laisser le Guérisseur rectifier sa vision à l’aide de la magie et de remiser ses lunettes qui lui faisaient pourtant penser à son père. C’était étrange, mais il se sentait nu sans elles, ne cessant de les chercher de la main pour les remonter sur son nez… D’autant plus que le sort lui donnait l’impression qu’on avait donné des coups de marteau à l’arrière de son œil.

-La sensation passera au bout de quelques jours… Mais il doit venir deux fois toutes les semaines pour faire de la rééducation, ajouta l’homme à Montemps qui se contenta de grogner en réponse.

Après quoi, Harry fut autorisé à rejoindre Damian. 

Ce dernier le traina derrière lui à travers les cuisines où s’affairaient de nombreuses personnes sous la direction de Gwendolyn Steenwich, l’Intendante, qui avait noué un tablier sur sa robe pour l’occasion. Harry eut à peine le temps de regarder ce qu’il se passait :  dans un coin se trouvait une rangée de grandes cheminées où bouillaient des chaudrons et des viandes à la broche, au milieu se tenaient des tables de travail où des paniers de pommes de terres et de carottes s’épluchaient toutes seules sous la surveillance d’un commis…  Mais déjà Damian  le conduisait le long d’un couloir qui montait jusqu’à une grande salle toute illuminée d’un soleil qui s’écoulait depuis d’immenses fenêtres encastrées dans le mur. Des tables dispatchées d’une façon qu’Harry définirait d’aléatoire occupaient majoritairement l’espace, entourées de bancs, mais il y avait aussi une estrade dans le fond, surmontée d’une magnifique et gigantesque tapisserie enchantée où se pourchassaient des dragons dans un ciel nuageux.

Des chevaliers se trouvaient ici et là, assis aux tables, discutant et s’animant joyeusement en dévorant un plat ou en ingurgitant ce qui ressemblait à de la bière. De la vaisselle sale s’étalait aussi dans les coins, de temps en temps récupérées d’un coup de baguette jusqu’à des dessertes par les gens qui faisaient le service.

-C’est le Hall des Repas, annonça Damian même si son interlocuteur l’avait déjà deviné. Notre table, à nous, les Candidats, est celle-là.

Il désigna une large table un peu à l’écart où se trouvaient déjà quatre filles.

Ils s’approchèrent alors.

Trois d’entre elles lui semblèrent sans intérêt, mais la quatrième avait des faux airs de valkyries et possédait aussi un lézard de feu, et pas n’importe lequel puisqu’il s’agissait d’une petite reine dorée.

-Je te présente Valentine Lassauge, fit Damian en enjambant le banc pour s’asseoir devant elle. Ne fais pas attention à son prénom poétique et à son côté french-girl, c’est une véritable brute.

-Tu as l’art et la manière de présenter les gens Damian, répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit se crisper de douleur.

Après quoi, très satisfaite d’elle, elle tendit la main à Harry :

-Tu peux m’appeler Val’ et je ne te ferais mal que lorsque tu le mériteras !

-C’est bon à savoir, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Tu peux m’appeler Harry.

Il tourna ensuite son attention sur sa petite reine dorée qui toisait Moineau comme si elle le défendait de l’approcher. S’en apercevant, Valentine vint la gratouiller sous le menton.

-Elle c’est Delilah. Fais gaffe, elle a tendance à utiliser les lézards des autres comme ses sous fifres. Ne t’étonne pas si tu vois un jour ton petit brun lui ramener de la viande ou du poisson, c’est une véritable petite diva !

-OK, je ne m’étonnerais pas…

Harry ne pût en dire plus parce que Ronan le poussa sur le côté pour venir s’asseoir à sa place, le collant d’un peu trop près à son gout.  Avec agacement, Harry s’écarta, obligé de pousser un peu plus Damian et attrapa au passage l’expression ulcérée de Valentine.

Ronan, pour sa part, se servit d’une miche de pain dans une petite corbeille avant de se tourner vers lui, l’air délibérément provoquant :

-Alors _Princesse_ , tu te sens d’attaque pour six heures d’exercices physiques ?

S’il ne l’avait pas regardé bien fixement dans les yeux, Harry aurait cru qu’il s’adressait à l’une des filles. Mais non. C’était bien à lui qu’il parlait.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette pour lui faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de l’appeler « Princesse », mais il sentit aussitôt que s’il le faisait, il ne ferait que donner plus de pouvoir à ce garçon.

Aucun Candidat n’avait de baguette. Et seules les femmes qui amenaient les plats sur les tables semblaient s’en servir. D’une façon ou d’une autre, les chevaliers-dragons n’utilisaient pas la magie, ou pas de cette façon.

Oui, utiliser sa baguette le ferait perdre en crédibilité. « Tricher ». La seule façon de se venger serait d’utiliser ses poings. Mais Ronan n’avait rien à voir avec Malefoy. Il était tout en muscle et semblait n’attendre que ça. L’humiliation serait cuisante.

La conclusion à tout ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, mais pour l’instant, il allait devoir s’écraser.

-J’en rêve, grommela t’il ironiquement en réponse à sa question.

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de l’autre Candidat et il attrapa les épaules d’Harry d’un de ses bras tout en lui frottant rudement les cheveux de l’autre.

-Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser !

Après quoi il le jeta loin de lui plus que le lâcha, quittant le banc en emportant avec lui son pain.

Harry frissonna violemment comme pour retirer la sensation du corps de l’autre sur le sien, avant de se tourner vers Damian et Valentine :

-Mais c’est QUOI son problème à ce type ???

-C’est un connard, répondit Valentine.

-Je sais pas, fit quant à lui Damian, la bouche pleine, il doit avoir quelque chose à compenser.

-En tout cas il t’a choisi comme cible, Harry, lança soudain une voix derrière lui, et il découvrit Edmund qui le regardait d’un air concerné. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment t’aider…

Le plus âgé des Candidats vint s’asseoir à la place qu’avait occupée Ronan.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Je crois que j’ai compris qu’ici il faut montrer sa force pour être respecté, et ce n’est pas en demandant aux autres de me protéger que j’y arriverais… Mais… Je dois avouer qu’il m’a plutôt… (Il serra la mâchoire de colère). Je suis habitué aux altercations, j’en ai eu plein à Poudlard, mais je dois dire que c’est différent… Généralement, on ne se touche pas, et si je me fais insulter, c’est de crétin ou de balafré ou en rapport avec le fait que ma mère était une née moldue… Là…

Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer le malaise qu’il avait ressenti au contact de Ronan.

-Ce n’est pas de la vengeance ou de l’amusement facile. C’est de l’intimidation, intervint Edmund pour l’aider, ce que fait Ronan, c’est imposer sa domination sur toi. Tu dois faire attention… Ici… Ce n’est pas aussi gentillet que dans les Ecoles de Magie de l’Europe de l’Ouest. Nous ne sommes pas autant surveillés et surtout protégés. Et, même si je suis navré d’avoir à dire ça, tu as un physique qui va t’attirer des ennuis.

Harry le regarda avec une grimace :

-Quoi ?!?

-Tu es _mignon_ , se rappela à leur bon souvenir Damian en continuant à manger.

Edmund hocha gravement de la tête face à son expression horrifiée et Valentine vint lui attraper le bras au-dessus de la table. Elle avait l’air agacée :

-Ne les écoute pas. Tout ce qu’il faut c’est que tu apprennes à te défendre et les cours sont là pour ça. Quand tu auras donné un bon coup dans les précieuses de ces messieurs, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de t’embêter !

-C’est ce que tu as fait, toi ? Demanda Harry.

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire sadique.

-D-

Pourtant Harry aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

Ses premières « six heures » d’entrainement furent un véritable supplice. Il fit d’ailleurs la connaissance douloureuse de muscles qu’il ne se savait même pas posséder, mais qu’il ne pouvait plus désormais ignorer.

Montemps les fit commencer par de l’échauffement, et c’était dur à dire, mais rien que cette session le fatigua. Puis il leur fit faire des tours de lac en petites foulées. Harry dû en faire deux de plus que les autres parce qu’à plusieurs reprises il s’était mis à marcher. L’humiliation fut complète quand il se fit dépasser trois fois dans le même tour par Ronan qui ne manquait pas de le bousculer au passage et de lui glisser quelques mots sympathiques comme « Et alors Princesse, tu te crois au salon de thé ? ».

Le tout sous les regards des dragons qui semblaient se distraire en les observant et en les commentant, de quoi lui faire regretter son don.

Mais s’il crut que c’était terminé, il en fut pour ses frais, car ce jour-là il fit connaissance avec _les cordes_. En voyant les innocents parcours de filets de cordes et d’échelles de cordes, il ne se doutait pas que ça allait devenir son pire cauchemar.

C’était simple : ça n’avait aucune tenue et ça sciait les mains. Harry passa un nombre inqualifiable de temps la tête en bas, pendu lamentablement, ou bien emmêlés, sous l’expression extatique de Ronan et les grognements désapprobateurs de Montemps.

Valentine, Damian et Edmund avaient pourtant fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour l’aider… Mais eux semblaient se hisser et évoluer sur les toiles sans aucune difficulté.

Quand Montemps annonça la fin de l’exercice, Harry avait la paume des mains toute cloquées et en sang. Bien évidemment, il retint aussi bien ses pleurs que ses plaintes, il ne voulait pas offrir ce plaisir à Ronan, mais il doutait pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d’autre avec ses mains aujourd’hui.

Dire qu’il avait cru qu’avoir fait partie de l’équipe de Quidditch faisait de lui un garçon sportif… 

Il sursauta quand Valentine prit une de ses mains dans la sienne pour l’examiner :

-C’est bien Harry, ne t’en fait pas, ça va faire des cals et tu n’auras plus de blessures par la suite.

Elle lui montra son autre main ou la paume était effectivement marquée de zones dures, le genre de marque que l’on voyait plus sur la main d’un homme au travail manuel que sur une jeune fille de treize ans.

Sous ce point de vue, Harry avec ses mains toute lisses et douces faisait bel et bien Princesse de conte de fée. Il renifla d’agacement à cette idée.

-Il faudra y mettre du baume calmant en rentrant, lui dit Valentine en suivant le groupe jusqu’à une autre extrémité de la caverne d’entrainement.

C’était une énorme surface, autant en longueur, qu’en hauteur, qui abritait les outils de torture d’Harry. Beaucoup de cordes, trop de cordes, et il aurait bien aimé en connaitre la raison, mais aussi une très haute structures de cordes raides, en toiles d’araignées, qui grimpaient jusqu’à au moins une vingtaine de mètres en figures géométriques. Et il y avait aussi, là où ils se dirigeaient, un mur d’escalade.

Montemps arrêta Harry avant qu’il ne puisse se demander ce qu’il devait faire.

-Tu ne monteras pas aujourd’hui Potter. Avant ça il faudra que tu apprennes la plus importante des choses pour un chevalier dragon…

Il lui brandit un mousqueton sous le nez.

-…S’assurer.

Harry attrapa la pièce de métal dans ses mains meurtries, puis observa les autres Candidats. Certains étaient en groupe de deux, avec l’un d’entre eux qui tenait une corde, là apparemment pour retenir son partenaire s’il tombait, mais d’autres, comme Edmund ou Ronan, grimpaient seuls, accrochant régulièrement leurs mousquetons à des crochets au mur.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry. Pourquoi est-ce le plus important ?

-A ton avis ? Ce que tu fais aujourd’hui c’est pour monter un dragon de combat à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol. Si tu réussis à marquer un dragon tu apprendras que lors d’un combat, un chevalier ne reste pas tranquillement assis sur sa selle à attendre que ça passe. Il se déplace sur son dragon. Il doit toujours s’assurer parce qu’il peut lâcher prise pour une raison x ou y, et dans une situation de combat, ses chances de survie sont de… En fait il n’y a pas de chances de survie. S’il n’est pas tué dans les airs, déchiqueté ou cramé, il sera écrasé en bouilli par terre. Tenté ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Bien. TOUJOURS être accroché. Leçon N°1.

-Oui Monsieur.

Harry appris donc à s’équiper d’un baudrier et vit les bases pour assurer quelqu’un avec Damian. A ce stade-là, ses muscles qui avaient un peu refroidi se mirent à hurler de douleur et il eut l’impression qu’il n’allait pas tarder à se disloquer en tas d’os par terre.

-Damian, lâcha-t-il d’un ton solennel. Je crois que demain vous allez devoir m’accrocher à des morceaux de bois pour pouvoir me faire tenir debout.

-Ouais, prépares toi aux courbatures, tu vas morfler mec, approuva le blondinet qui avait les yeux fixés sur les fesses de Valentine, quelques mètres plus haut.

S’en apercevant Harry lui jeta un regard blasé en biais, mais son ainé se contenta de sourire un peu plus, ne se sentant pas coupable pour deux sous.

-Au fait, si j’étais toi, je ne me relâcherais pas, continua t’il. Montemps t’a mis dans notre équipe à moi, Val et Edmund, et ce soir, on est de corvée de troupeau.

Au soulagement d’apprendre qu’il n’aurait pas à supporter Ronan pour les corvées, succéda l’inquiétude.

-Troupeau ?

-Tu t’es déjà pris un coup de chèvre ? Répondit simplement Damian, l’air de rien.

Pour toute réponse, Harry s’autorisa à gémir.

_A suivre…_


	6. La Reine gisante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----RAPPEL----  
>  **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
> OOO  
>  **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
> OOO  
>  **Candidats** : Edmund Deiricht, Damian, Valentine Lassauge (lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau, Harry Potter (lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
> OOO  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 

Moineau éternua en se penchant sur l’ouverture du pot de baume calmant et s’empressa de disparaitre pour apparaitre à l’autre bout de la pièce, l’air indigné.

Le baume avait une odeur très distinctive, bien qu’Harry ne pouvait pas dire de quoi. Il savait juste qu’il serait capable de le reconnaitre au milieu d’autres produits.  C’était en quelque sorte la trousse de soin des chevaliers dragons car ça servait à un peu tout ce que pouvait infliger un dragon ou son attirail.

Depuis deux semaines, c’était sur les mains d’Harry que Gwendolyn l’étalait avant de couvrir le tout d’un bandage pour la nuit.

L’Intendante de la Réserve était toujours là quand on avait besoin d’aide. Sa présence semblait avoir à elle seule un effet calmant sur les habitants du volcan. Damian cessait ses pitreries, Val redevenait une fille et même Ronan fermait ce qui lui servait de bouche.

Harry appréciait presque de revenir des entrainements avec les mains en charpie parce que ça lui permettait de bénéficier de ses bons soins et de la monopoliser le temps que cela durait. C’était son instant de bonheur de la journée. Le seul moment où il était un peu câliné et plaint pour ce qu’il endurait.

Honnête avec lui-même, Harry ne s’était pas imaginé qu’être Candidat serait aussi dur. Il finissait ses journées épuisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, et les améliorations de ses capacités étaient longues à arriver.

Il se sentait vraiment comme un boulet à côté des autres, dans absolument tout ce qu’il faisait. Ce n’était même pas comme à Poudlard où il devait souffrir les cours de potions et récupérer des points d’estime de lui-même dans d’autres matières. Non. Ici, c’était humiliation à chaque étape. Et la seule chose pour laquelle on le félicitait, c’était son efficacité en cuisine, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire hurler de rire Ronan.

Ronan. La plus grosse part de sa fatigue mentale et de ses blessures.

Harry regrettait qu’ils ne servent pas de plats individuels aux repas : il aurait craché tous les jours dans sa soupe.

Mais tout n’était pas si négatif. Montemps n’était pas un Rogue bis, il ne critiquait jamais Harry injustement et au fil des jours, Edmund, Damian et Valentine devenaient de plus en plus des amis.

Et étrangement, il se sentait plus proche, et même plus libre, avec eux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été avec Ron et Hermione. C’était peut-être parce qu’ils étaient constamment en situation d’entraide, avec peu de possibilité de se détendre, qu’ils formaient un bloc soudé.

Ou bien c’était parce qu’il n’avait jamais pu enfouir Ron sous un tas de fumier. 

Et qu’Hermione ne l’aurait jamais balancé dans un lac.

Comme aucun de ses camarades n’était britannique, son nom et son surnom de Survivant n’avaient presque aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Ils le connaissaient, et s’en moquaient souvent en disant à chacune de ses plaintes qu’il « allait survivre », mais Merlin merci, ils ne le mettaient pas sur un piédestal.

En parallèle, son surnom de « Princesse » était devenu une blague entre eux, même si Harry détestait toujours autant quand c’était Ronan qui l’utilisait. Ou toute autre personne n’étant pas ses amis.

Heureusement, pour les chevaliers-dragons, il était surtout le « Harry de Charlie », même si le brun n’avait pour ainsi dire pas le temps de fréquenter le Weasley. Il ne pouvait même pas manger avec lui quand il était présent aux heures de repas des Candidats, car c’était très mal vu.

Tant qu’Harry n’aura pas marqué un dragon, il ne serait pas le bienvenue aux tables des chevaliers.

En ça, Ron n’avait pas eu si tord en disant que les chevaliers-dragons se pensaient supérieurs aux sorciers. Ils se considéraient carrément comme fait d’un autre bois, et n’acceptaient auprès d’eux que ceux qui avaient prouvés qu’ils étaient à leur égal.

-Eh bien… Il faut avouer qu’il y a tout de même une sacré différence, commenta Valentine quand il fit part de ses remarques.

Il la fixa avec attention  alors qu’elle trempait son éponge dans l’eau savonneuse de son seau pour continuer le nettoyage du long lavabo en pierre de la Salle de Bain des Candidates. Celui-ci prenait tout le mur d’un côté et, quand il n’avait pas besoin d’être nettoyé, était le réceptacle d’une eau chaude qui coulait indéfiniment et faisait leur bonheur le matin. En face se trouvait deux cabines en bois abritant les sanitaires, ainsi qu’Edmund et Damian qui avaient perdu à la courte paille.

L’équipe 1 était de corvée nettoyage ce matin. 

 Harry reprit donc son récurage.

-Je ne sais pas. On est de la même race, non ? Des sorciers. J’essaie de comprendre.

-Les sorciers sont des petites natures, fit la voix de Damian dans l’un des cabinets de toilette.

-Tu n’en sais rien, tu n’as jamais quitté la Réserve, répliqua avec un soupir Edmund dans la cabine voisine.

-Raah tu m’embête, tiens ! Attaque d’eau des toilettes !!!

-Aaah mais c’est dégueulasse !!!

Harry et Valentine se regardèrent en roulant des yeux, aussi amusés qu’exaspérés.

-Je ne crois pas que les chevaliers dragons soient de la « même race » que les sorciers, reprit Valentine. C'est plus comme des hybrides, comme les sorciers qui sont mordus par des loups garous. La preuve, seuls les chevaliers peuvent utiliser la magie draconique.

L’éponge d’Harry lui glissa entre les doigts.

-La magie draconique ?!?

-Bein oui, que crois-tu que font les chevaliers ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de magie draconique. Mais c’est vrai que je me posais des questions sur l’absence de baguette magique.

-Pff, ils n’ont pas besoin de baguettes, Harry. Il leur faut juste un dragon et le pouvoir de l’Ancien Langage !

-Les baguettes sont là pour concentrer et augmenter le pouvoir d’un sorcier, intervint Edmund en déposant son seau près d’eux. D’ailleurs ce n’est pas pour rien qu’une partie des baguettes magiques est fabriquée avec des morceaux de dragons.

-C’est vrai. J’avais oublié ce détail. Dans la mienne il y a une plume de phenix.

-Mais je ne pense pas que les différences se limitent à la magie, continua son ainé. C’est aussi une question de mœurs et de traditions. Les habitants des Réserves, et par là j’ouvre largement même aux gens des cavernes inferieures, ont développé une Histoire différente de celle des sociétés sorcières. Par certains points, ils sont plus ouverts, comme dans le fait qu’ils accueillent des sorciers de tous pays sans distinction et qu’ils n’ont pas cette mentalité de valeur du sang. Par contre, ils peuvent être plus fermés sur d’autres points, dont leur valeur en tant que chevalier CHOISI par un dragon. C’est vraiment deux mondes différents… Et deux mondes qui ont tendance à se mépriser l’un l’autre et à ne pas se comprendre…

Valentine se redressa soudain et tapa dans ses mains :

-Bon, suffit les papotages, terminons vite fait bien fait afin d’avoir le temps de bien manger. On a Mur tout à l’heure et, Harry, tu te souviens que tu commences toi aussi à grimper ?

Le brun hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas penser aux quelques douleurs qui lui restait d’hier.

-Il y a juste un problème… Marmonna Damian en sortant lui aussi de ses toilettes. Avec qui il va être en groupe ? Parce que toi Val, tu es avec moi… Et Ed n’a plus besoin de quelqu’un pour l’assurer…

-Ça ne me dérange pas d’assurer Harry, répliqua Edmund en s’attirant un sourire du jeune homme. Je verrais ça avec Montemps tout à l’heure… 

-D-

Il était dommage que des plans qui  devraient se dérouler comme sur des roulettes échouent lamentablement. Avant qu’Edmund ait pu se proposer pour servir de binôme à Harry, Ronan s’était glissé subrepticement aux côtés du garçon et l’avait attiré à lui d’un bras agrippant ses épaules et les serrant comme d’habitude trop fort :

-Je vais m’occuper de lui Monsieur !

Harry s’hérissa aussitôt comme un chat furieux et le repoussa sans trop de succès puisqu’il le récupéra presque aussitôt, lui pinçant le bras au passage, tandis que Montemps acquiesçait d’un air peu concerné.

-C’est pas génial Princesse ? Ta vie va reposer entre mes petites mains, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille en le poussant vers le mur.

-Si tu t’avises de me laisser tomber…  Le menaça Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

-Oh non, je ne ferais pas ça, ce serait mauvais avec Montemps, mais ta seule garantie est que je te rattraperais juste avant la fin.

Harry continua à le distraire en jouant les sang-chaud. L’autre Candidat était si occupé à admirer son visage furibond qu’il ne remarqua pas les mousquetons et les cordes qu’il récupéra au passage, les attachant discrètement à  son baudrier.

Par chance, il avait déjà enfilé celui-ci. Le comble aurait été les mains méchamment baladeuses de Ronan aux environs de son entrejambe.

Il croisa au passage les regards désolés de ses amis, en plus du geste que fit Valentine pour l’encourager à frapper l’autre garçon.

Si seulement…

Son seul renfort était Moineau qui n’hésitait pas à mordre quand il jugeait son Maître en difficulté. D’ailleurs lui et Delilah étaient perchés en haut du mur et le regardaient en roucoulant des encouragements… Ainsi qu’un autre lézard qu’il repéra au dernier moment avec un léger rougissement.

C’était Jade, la verte de Charlie.

Il grommela intérieurement en se retenant de lui ordonner de partir. Il ne voulait pas que Charlie le voit en proie à Ronan !

Il sentit le sourire malveillant de ce dernier sur lui alors qu’il commençait l’ascension, choisissant des prises faciles pour commencer. Il n’était vraiment pas confiant, d’autant plus que la corde de rappel semblait bien lâche à son gout et il ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard furibond derrière son épaule. 

Ronan répondit en haussant les sourcils d’un air entendu.

Cela ne fit que le raffermir dans sa décision de s’assurer tout seul dès qu’il serait arrivé à une hauteur casse gueule. Et la chance, ou la malchance, cela dépendait, faisait que Ronan était plus concentré sur ses fesses que sur ses bras.

-Regardez-moi ce joli petit cul qui se tortille, l’entendit-il commenter d’un ton moqueur alors qu’il se trouvait à une hauteur critique.

-Si tu me touche, je te tombe dessus, grogna  en réponse Harry.

-Watteau ! LA CORDE ! Aboya au même moment Montemps, ce qui fit que Ronan resserra son étreinte.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire de vengeance et s’attira en retour un regard plein de menace, sur ce visage si étrange que Ronan était capable de lui servir.

Il détestait ça. Ce mec le regardait comme un prédateur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant besoin d’avoir l’ascendant sur les autres… 

Tirant sur les muscles de ses bras pour se hisser d’une prise à l’autre, il s’efforça de l’effacer complétement de son esprit. Par chance, il avait une certaine expérience dans la grimpette, vu le nombre de fois où il s’était réfugié dans un arbre quand Dudley ou l’un des chiens de Marge le poursuivait.

Evidemment, les arbres n’avaient pas tendance à prendre des angles à 80 degrés, mais là était toute la nouveauté de l’exercice.

Il commença à y prendre plaisir quand il accrocha son premier mousqueton. C’était comme se débarrasser définitivement de la menace de Ronan.

L’objet avait un ingénieux petit mécanisme qui permettait de l’ouvrir, et donc de le libérer d’une attache, à distance. Il fallait bien sûr accrocher le deuxième mousqueton avant. Puis se libérer du premier. Et ainsi de suite. Il ne fallait pas se tromper. Là venait sans doute la principale erreur.

Montemps l’avait dit : la première leçon, c’était d’être TOUJOURS attaché. Harry eut un rictus sournois en se disant qu’il respectait ses ordres à la lettre. 

Arrivant finalement à un avancement du mur, il jeta un coup d’œil aux prises disponibles et essaya de calculer comment il allait négocier cela. Arriver à garder les quatre membres collés au mur avec la tête à l’envers ? Ou bien compter uniquement sur la force de ses pauvres bras déjà rudement sollicités ?

Il fit une tentative hasardeuse, attendant de voir comment la gravité se rappellerait à lui. Sans surprise, il sentit un de ses pieds ripper sur l’une des accroches et son poids l’entrainer impitoyablement derrière lui.

Harry perçut aussitôt l’inertie de sa corde de rappel.

*Salaud…* Jura t’il mentalement contre l’adolescent en bas alors que les trois lézards de feu se mettaient à pousser des cris de colères.

Au loin, un ou plusieurs dragons grondèrent.

La chute ne fut pas longue car sa propre longe le retint même pas un mètre plus bas, le faisant se balancer et se rattraper au mur. Au même moment la voix de Montemps hurlait : « LA COOOORDE !!!! » Contre Ronan qui raffermit sa poigne et resta un instant perplexe face à un Harry déjà rétablit, les trois lézards volant autour de lui en pépiant d’inquiétude.

Même s’il savait qu’il jouait avec le feu, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire avant de le saluer de la main. Puis devant Montemps qui s’approchait d’eux, furieux, il annonça innocemment :

-Vous m’avez dit d’être TOUJOURS attaché !

Les deux hommes en bas remarquèrent alors sa longe et le mousqueton. Si Ronan plissa des yeux avec un masque de fureur gravé sur le visage, Montemps fronça les sourcils…

Avant d’éclater brutalement de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il avait un coffre terrible, même dans ces moments-là.

Et cela dura au moins trois minutes gênantes qu’Harry mit à partie pour descendre du mur. Quand il se retrouva à nouveau les deux pieds par terre, Montemps lui donna une bourrade dans le dos qui manqua de peu de l’envoyer face contre terre.

-C’est la meilleure ! Grogna-t-il en s’essuyant une larme. Un petit corps, mais un esprit vif. Par l’Œuf ! Merlin seul sait qu’on en a besoin aussi !

Il s’éloigna alors en continuant à marmonner les mots d’Harry, partageant son hilarité avec son dragon qui ne semblait pas doté du même humour puisqu’il lui demanda d’un ton confus quel était le point amusant de cette histoire.

Mais les dragons n’avaient pas de sens de l’humour. Ils prenaient tout, tous, au sens de la lettre. Ce qui parfois pouvait créer des discussions entre les dragons tout à fait irréalistes. Harry en savait quelque chose pour les entendre tous les soirs avant de s’endormir.

Hedwige ne lui jetait plus de regard indigné lorsqu’il se mettait brutalement à rire tout seul dans son lit.

/ **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** / Fit soudain la voix mentale de Derianth.

Harry leva les yeux, mais ne trouva pas Jade en compagnie des deux autres lézards. Elle était certainement repartie auprès de Charlie faire son rapport. Est-ce que Derianth avait senti le danger au travers de la petite Verte ? Etait-ce lui qui avait grondé ?

Il sentit l’impatience du Bronze et, un peu agacé, envoya une réponse juste positive au dragon.

/ **IL va bien./** Entendit-il alors, encore attentif ou « connecté » à Derianth, même si le message ne lui étais pas adressé. Il rougit d’ailleurs en entendant la suite./ **Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter. IL est solide.** /

*Ne parlez pas de moi si je peux vous entendre…* Râla intérieurement Harry alors que Montemps donnait l’ordre du Rassemblement.

Lorsque les Candidats furent en ligne et en position, l’homme se mit à marcher silencieusement devant eux pendant plusieurs trop longues minutes, la mine grave.

Puis :

-Ce que vient de faire Watteau est I . NA . DMI . SI . BLE. Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire pourquoi Watteau mériterait d’être pendu par les pieds en haut de la structure d’escalade ? SANCHEZ ?

L’une des filles auxquels Harry ne parlait pas s’avança d’un pas en rougissant, embêtée d’être interrogée :

-Parce que Harry aurait pu se blesser ? Parce que nous sommes trop peu de Candidats pour nous permettre d’en perdre un ?

-Il y a de cela, mais vous n’allez pas au bout de la réflexion. A penser comme un Candidat avant de penser comme un Chevalier dragon, vous ne quitterez jamais les cavernes inférieures.

La jeune fille brune rougit à nouveau de la réprimande et fit un pas en arrière pour rentrer dans les rangs.

-DEIRICHT ? Appela alors Montemps et Edmund s’avança à son tour, l’air solennel.

-Parce qu’en tant que chevalier dragon nous serons amenés à nous battre ensemble et que la confiance dans un groupe de combat est primordiale.

-C’est ça ! Vous aurez suffisamment de problèmes avec les dragons ennemis, ainsi que leurs chevaliers, pour vous inquiéter de vos arrières ! Il ne doit pas y avoir de conflits entre vous… Même en tant que Candidats ! Je sais que certains d’entre vous pensent être en rivalité pour donner l’empreinte aux dragons, mais n’oubliez pas : c’est le dragon qui choisit. Et chaque dragon à son type bien à lui de chevalier. Tout ce que vous ferez en éliminant un Candidat, c’est faire un dragonnet sans Maître de plus. Et ces dragonnets, nous sommes obligés de les tuer. Car un dragonnet sans Maître deviendra un dragon sans empathie, sans scrupule, avide et mangeur d’Hommes !

Le Chef des Candidats tapa du pied le sol pour accentuer ses derniers mots et son dragon, probablement allongé au soleil sur une des corniches, poussa un rugissement en sentant la contrariété de son Maître.

* _Tout va bien._ * Lança sans y penser Harry à Goleth, y envoyant par la même occasion tout son calme.* _Montemps nous corrige, c’est tout.*_

Il sentit le dragon se détendre et Montemps tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction d’un air soupçonneux.

Harry fit comme si de rien n’était. Il savait que les dragons ne le dénonçaient pas quand il intervenait auprès d’eux. Il le faisait de façon machinale, comme lorsqu’il calmait les lézards de feu d’Hermione et de Ron, et avait en fait du mal à réaliser que les autres n’avaient pas la même faculté.

Montemps se racla la gorge en le lâchant finalement du regard pour se tourner vers Ronan qui arborait une expression fâchée. Fâché contre lui-même de s’être fait prendre.

-Bref. Ceci est mon premier et dernier avertissement Watteau. Je doute cependant qu’une telle chose se reproduise puisque Potter a démontré qu’il pouvait grimper tout seul. Tu retourneras donc à tes propres exercices solitaires, Watteau (il eut un ricanement, comme s’il parlait d’autres choses et il y eut quelques gloussements de la part des plus âgés). Et puisqu’un petit bleu y arrive, je m’attends à ce que Lassauge et Damian s’y mettent aussi. Vous faites partis des meilleurs et j’ai de grands espoirs pour la prochaine Eclosion… Et en parlant d’Eclosion… Je voulais vous faire une surprise pour aujourd’hui.

Il se tu brutalement en prenant conscience de l’attention soudain accrue de ses Candidats, accrochés à ses lèvres. Il aurait bien continué de les faire mariner un peu si la petite reine dorée ne s’était pas mise à piailler son agacement à son égard. Valentine rougit en tentant mentalement de faire taire sa petite compagne, mais on ne contrariait pas les désirs d’une Reine.

Fut-elle grosse ou petite. Et Montemps le savait puisqu’il continua :

-J’ai obtenu du Régent l’autorisation de vous amener à l’Aire d’Eclosion…

-YEAAAHH ! TROP GENIAL !!! S’exclama Damian en abandonnant sa position sous le regard noir de Montemps.

-Oups, pardon, fit-il en s’en rendant compte, se remettant aussitôt au garde à vous d’un air très faussement sérieux.

Comme Harry le comprenait. Il était si excité par cette perspective que ses membres tremblaient à force d’être retenus immobiles.

L’Aire d’Eclosion était une immense ouverture dans le flanc sud du Volcan, à dix minutes du Baraquement des Candidats, et jusqu’ici, on lui avait formellement interdit d’y entrer.

La Reine Dragon de la Reserve y couvait actuellement ses œufs.

Il était impatient de pouvoir voir une Reine Dragon, plus grande qu’un bronze et dont le cuir était à ce qu’on racontait, aussi brillant que de l’or en fusion. Mais il voulait aussi voir les œufs, dont l’un d’eux, peut-être, contenait son futur dragon.

Tout à ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Montemps dire qu’ils s’y rendraient une deuxième fois dans une ou deux semaines, l’éclosion étant proche, avant de suivre le groupe lorsque celui-ci s’ébranla.

-Les œufs, les œufs, les œufs, chantonnaient Damian à côté de lui, comme en transe.

Edmund, légèrement devant, avait l’expression un peu crispée alors qu’ils sortaient de la caverne d’entrainement et prenaient un sentier de terre qui serpentait dans l’herbe jusqu’à la grande entrée.

-Il sait que c’est sa dernière Eclosion, murmura Valentine à la droite d’Harry.

-Qui ? Edmund ?

-Il a seize ans.

-Mais je croyais qu’on pouvait être Candidat jusqu’à 17 ans ?

-C’est le cas, mais il n’y aura plus d’Eclosion avant 4 ans, maintenant.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris :

-Comment c’est possible ?

-La Reine est sur le point de mourir, intervint Damian. Et elle est la dernière de la Reserve et de sa race. Par chance, elle a pondu de quoi assurer sa descendance, mais il faut 4 ans à une jeune Reine pour être… Comment on dit déjà. ? Ah oui, « gravide ».

-Gra… ?!?

-Pour pondre des œufs, traduisit Valentine.

-En tout cas, ajouta Damian, cette éclosion est importante pour tout le monde. Perso, ça me dégouterait de rester Candidat pour encore 4 ans ! Devoir faire et refaire les mêmes exercices en boucle… Et toutes les corvées chiantes de la Reserve…

Alors qu’ils écoutaient les lamentations du blond, ils passèrent à l’intérieur de l’arche d’entrée, assez grande pour que trois dragons bruns puissent y passer les uns à côté des autres. Les Candidats se sentirent un instant très très petit dans cette immensité vide.

-Faites attention, le sable est brûlant ! Fit Montemps alors que la roche nue laissait place à un sable fin et doré qui formait une sorte de dune au milieu de la grotte.

Sur un côté se trouvait des gradins, mais le chevalier dragon les fit monter sur l’amas sableux, au plus près de l’action.

Harry émit un son de gorge indécis en découvrant la Reine et ses œufs. Ces derniers avaient toute l’attention des autres, mais il ne pouvait lâcher du regard l’énorme masse d’un jaune délavé qui était étendue plus en hauteur, sur une espèce de promontoire.

C’était à peine si on la voyait respirer.

Pourtant elle semblait émettre toute la tristesse du monde.

-Leslie, sa maîtresse et l’ancienne Dame de la Réserve, est morte en avril dernier, lança Valentine qui était restée à ses côtés. Conformément à son devoir, comme elle était pleine, elle ne s’est pas suicidée à sa suite, elle a pondu ses œufs et depuis les garde, mais elle ne mange plus et ne boit plus. Lorsque les petits auront éclos, elle se laissera partir.

-C’est tellement triste…

-Un dragon ne peut pas supporter un tel chagrin. Allez, viens voir la future nouvelle génération.

Elle le prit par la main, et il se laissa trainer jusqu’aux œufs disposés ici et là, blanc, tachetés de noir et de brun. Les plus gros lui arrivait jusqu’en haut du cou quand les plus petits ne dépassaient pas le bas de ses épaules.

La voix de Montemps se fit alors entendre :

-Je veux que vous vous familiarisiez avec les lieux et les œufs. Observez, touchez-les. Faites-vous à l’idée que le jour de l’éclosion, des petits dragons déjà pourvu de dents et de griffes en sortiront, maladroits et idiots, et qu’ils se précipiteront sur vous pour vous tester ou voir si vous êtes bon à manger. J’espère FORTEMENT ne pas vous voir courir partout en hurlant comme des poulets décapités !

Damian gloussa à cette idée avant de poser ses mains sur l’un des plus gros œufs, puis de l’enlacer en baragouinant des mots d’amours. Cela encouragea les autres à se choisir un œuf pour en faire de même.

Harry en choisit un de taille moyenne et posa d’abord délicatement le doigt dessus avant de comprendre que c’était suffisamment dur pour qu’il n’ait pas peur de le casser. C’était aussi chaud, comme toucher un radiateur, et cela lui rappela l’époque où il tenait le petit œuf de Moineau dans la paume de sa main.

*Est-ce que tu vas devenir mon dragon ?* Demanda t’il en envoyant ses pensées mentales vers l’intérieur de la coquille.

Bien évidemment, il n’y eut aucune réponse. 

Au bout d’un moment, Montemps appela les filles et les conduisit jusqu’à la corniche où se tenait la reine dragon.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elles vont voir ? Demanda Harry, curieux et un peu vexé d’être laissé de côté (comme les autres garçons, mais bon, il était CURIEUX).

-L’œuf doré, répondit Edmund, les yeux résolument fermé devant un des œufs comme s’il essayait une technique de méditation intense pour se faire choisir du futur dragon.

-L’œuf doré ? Répéta Harry, pas très avancé.

-Ouais, celui de la future Reine Dragon. Le plus important des œufs. Seules les filles peuvent marquer une Reine.

Au même moment, la voix de Montemps résonnait jusqu’à eux :

-C’est sur CET ŒUF là que vous devez concentrer TOUTE votre attention ! L’une d’entre vous deviendra la future Dame de la Réserve !

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais même comme ça, il n’arriva pas à voir l’œuf doré. D’ailleurs les dos des filles l’en empêchaient.

Il retourna alors sur « son » œuf à lui. Et se promit de ne pas paniquer le jour de l’Eclosion.

-Je suis sûr que c’est un bronze ! Lança brusquement Damian en continuant à caresser son œuf comme un animal de compagnie.

-Tu sais bien que la taille des œufs n’indique pas forcement la couleur d’un dragon, répliqua Edmund. J’ai vu des bleus sortir d’œuf aussi gros que le tien.

Ronan décida alors que ça faisait trop longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas remarqué :

-Aucun bronze ne choisirait un chevalier aussi débile que toi, Damian. Les bronzes ne choisissent que les meilleurs !

-Et tu crois peut être faire partie de cette catégorie ?!? Répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Le garçon eut un mouvement hautain de la tête, suivi d’un sourire supérieur :

-Bien évidemment.

-N’importe couleur vaut mieux qu’aucune couleur, cracha Edmund en les regardant tous les deux avec sévérité. Les escadrilles ont besoin de toutes les sortes de dragons. De la puissance de feu des bronzes, bien naturellement, mais aussi de la rapidité des plus petits, et de la polyvalence des bruns ! Aucun ne mérite votre mépris !

-Bah, ne te mets pas en pétard Ed’, lâcha avec nonchalance Damian. Tu sais comment on est entre mecs, on ne peut pas s’empêcher de mesurer qui a la plus grosse !

L’ainé des Candidats poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever, décidé à partir :

-Vous n’êtes vraiment que des gamins !

-Eh ! J’ai 14 ans ! Je suis pas un gamin ! Râla Damian.

Harry décida de ne pas entrer dans ce débat. Il acceptait bien, à tout juste 13 ans, d’être encore un peu immature.

-Eh ! Qui paris avec moi que notre petite Princesse de Poudlard aura une Verte ?  Demanda Ronan à la cantonade, mettant à mal sa décision de se montrer plus responsable.

Non pas, comme venait de le dire Edmund, qu’il refuserait l’amour d’un dragon à cause de sa couleur. Ça n’avait aucune importance… Mais il ne pensait pas valoir une Verte…

/ **Non, certainement pas.** / Fit une voix féminine très basse et profonde. 

Harry oublia aussitôt Ronan et se demanda qui était le dragon qui venait de lui parler. Il leva alors les yeux vers la Reine gisante et se rendit compte que son immense tête était tournée vers lui, posée sur son flanc. Ses yeux, d’un blanc qui lui rappelait douloureusement ceux du lézard Hector à sa mort, semblaient regarder au loin, comme contemplant son futur répit.

-Tu devrais arrêter de dire des trucs de ce genre Ronan, parce que t’auras l’air bien malin si c’est toi qui marque une Verte, au final !

La voix de Damian tout près de lui sembla sortir de sa transe Harry. Il se retrouva de fait attrapé par le blond et tiré vers l’extérieur de la grotte.

Il se laissa faire sans résister, se demandant s’il avait rêvé ce qu’il avait entendu, ou si c’était vraiment la Reine qui s’était adressée à lui.

Comme ils avaient quartier libre pour la première fois depuis qu’il était à la Reserve, les deux garçons coururent vers les rives du lac rejoindre Edmund qui observait un dragon bleu et un dragon brun se baigner. S’asseyant à ses côté sur l’herbe, ils restèrent silencieux, profitant du soleil de fin d’après-midi et de la relative tranquillité de la cuvette.

Au bout d’un certain temps, ils entendirent Valentine s’asseoir à côté d’eux, l’air toute aussi songeuse.

Harry lui adressa un sourire et se prit à espérer qu’elle marque la nouvelle Reine, elle, plutôt que les trois autres filles qui passaient leur temps à reluquer les chevaliers en gloussant.

-Dites, j’ai une question, lança t’il soudainement. L’œuf d’or est à l’écart pour les filles, parce que les dragons or sont toutes des femelles… OK. Mais pourquoi les Vertes, qui sont aussi des femelles, sont avec les autres œufs de mâles ?

-Eh bien, déjà, impossible de les différencier des autres, fit Damian en mâchonnant un brin d’herbe.

-Et puis, les Vertes peuvent choisir des garçons comme chevalier, répondit Edmund. Tout comme, à l’occasion, des Bleus choisissent des filles.

-Mais c’est bizarre, répliqua Harry. Ça devrait être séparé par sexe.

-Bein non, c’est parce que… Euh…

Edmund eut soudain l’air très embarrassé et tira sur son col avant de continuer :

-… C’est pour les garçons qui préfèrent… Eh bien… Les garçons… Et les filles qui préfèrent… Les filles…

Devant l’expression perplexe d’Harry, Valentine poussa un gros soupir :

-Il te parle de préférences sexuelles. D’homosexualité.

Harry la regarda en clignant des yeux. Eberlué. A 13 ans il commençait tout juste son « apprentissage » dans les choses de l’amour, mais jusqu’ici son cerveau avait naturellement envisagé la chose de façon aussi « conventionnelle » que possible. Les hommes avec les femmes. Et lui-même n’avait jamais regardé que les filles. D’ailleurs, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer celle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Valentine était très belle avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, longs et raides, parcourues de quelques tresses, et ses yeux bleus remplis de sa force de caractère…

Mais là, on lui apportait brutalement une image très différente dans sa tête. Un garçon avec un garçon. Une fille avec une fille. Il crut d’ailleurs se souvenir avoir entendu l’Oncle Vernon prononcer ce mot « homo », avec le mot « détraqué » juste à côté.

Mais là, Edmund et Val en parlaient comme si c’était quelque chose de normal.

-Quoi ? Quel rapport ? Tu veux dire que si je marque une Verte, ça veut dire que je suis… Homo ?

-En gros, ouais, lança Damian avec nonchalance, ne se rendant pas compte de l’effet que ça avait sur Harry.

-Attends… Mais ça veut dire que Ronan, tout à l’heure… Il faisait des allusions douteuses à mon sujet ?!?

-Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? Voulut savoir Valentine en s’accrochant aux épaules d’Harry pour se pencher sur Damian.

-Bah, les stupidités habituelles sur les Vertes. Mais ça sert à rien d’écouter Ronan. Il dit que de la merde.

-Damian a raison, intervint Edmund en souriant à Harry. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t’embrouiller l’esprit avec tout ça, tu auras largement le temps d’y réfléchir quand tu auras ton dragon. ( Edmund secoua la tête avant d’esquisser un sourire malicieux) En attendant…. Qui veut m’aider à jeter Damian dans le lac ?

-Quoi ?!? NOOOONNN !!!!

Le blondinet qui était couché de façon très décontracté dans l’herbe ne put empêcher les trois autres de lui sauter dessus.

Cela permit à Harry d’oublier pour un instant toutes ces histoires de Vertes.

A suivre…


	7. Une bonne personne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel
> 
> **Gérant:** Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** Gwendolyn Steenwich
> 
> OOO
> 
> **Chef des Candidats:** Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)
> 
> OOO
> 
> **Candidats:** Edmund Deiricht, Damian, Valentine Lassauge (lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau, Harry Potter (lézard de feu brun Moineau)
> 
> OOO
> 
> **Chevaliers:** Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 

Fin aout approchait, les œufs de dragons continuaient leur lent durcissement sur les sables brûlants de l’aire d’Eclosion, les Candidats s’entrainaient et  les chevaliers dragons allaient et venaient.

Charlie et Derianth étaient déjà partis trois fois ce mois-ci, s’absentant à chaque fois pendant quelques jours. Et quand ils rentraient, Harry voyait le jeune homme en compagnie de ses amis à leur table habituelle du Hall des repas, marmonnant entre eux comme des comploteurs autour de leur bieraubeurre.

En tendant l’oreille l’air de rien, Harry avait cru comprendre qu’ils cherchaient un type nommé « Black ».

Mais bien évidement, il ne savait rien de plus.

Et ce n’était pas comme s’il avait la possibilité d’y réfléchir sans arrêt puisque ses propres devoirs l’occupaient suffisamment. Mais il y avait cependant des jours où il aurait aimé pouvoir passer du temps avec Charlie, parler de ses craintes et de tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas confier à ses amis, parce qu’il aurait aimé obtenir des conseils et être rassuré.

Durant toute sa vie il avait vécu à travers le regard des gens, des Dursley d’abord, puis des professeurs et des étudiants de Poudlard. C’était étrange, mais plus il avançait sur le chemin qu’il avait choisi, plus il avait l’impression de ne pas savoir qui il était vraiment. Il découvrait quelqu’un de nouveau et il n’était pas sûr de savoir si la personne dans le miroir était quelqu’un de bien.

Charlie était ce genre de personne. Droit, fier, valeureux, mais aussi généreux et attentif aux besoins des autres. Il réunissait naturellement du monde autour de lui, possédant le rayonnement des leaders.

Harry voyait en lui un vrai modèle, et c’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait quelqu’un qui lui faisait cet effet. Evidemment, avant, il aurait aimé être comme son père, mais James Potter était une image idéalisée qu’il avait reformée à partir des bribes de ce qu’il savait de lui et qu’on lui avait dites…

Ce soir, alors qu’il fixait la chaise vide de Charlie, il était si pris par ces pensées qu’il ne suivait qu’en décousu la discussion de Damian et Valentine qui se disputaient pour une raison ou une autre. Ces deux-là n’avaient d’ailleurs même pas besoin de raisons pour ça.

Et quand les autres se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Harry les laissa partir devant. Depuis quelques jours, il préférait aller s’asseoir dans l’herbe pendant un temps, dehors, à scruter le ciel étoilé dans l’espoir du retour du rouquin et de son dragon.

Habituellement Moineau l’accompagnait, mais le petit lézard de feu brun s’était apparemment tellement dépensé dans la journée qu’il l’avait retrouvé endormi en boule à côté de son oreiller.

 Les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, le garçon pouvait alors laisser aller ses pensées à toutes sortes de questions, et elles étaient nombreuses ! Il y avait tellement de choses dans sa vie qu’il ne comprenait pas et personne ne voulait lui dire ce qu’il aurait aimé vraiment savoir.

Comme par exemple : Pourquoi les sorciers britanniques le tenaient à l’écart ? S’il avait pu renoncer si facilement à son statut de simple sorcier c’était parce qu’il n’avait jamais été vraiment intégré, il faisait sa vie à Poudlard puis on le rangeait soigneusement dans son quartier moldu jusqu’à la rentrée suivante. Finalement, en dehors de la vie scolaire, il en savait peu sur sa société. Et puis il y avait ce silence sur sa famille paternelle. Les professeurs évoquaient vaguement ses parents, mais où vivaient-ils autrefois ? Quelles étaient leurs métiers ? Leurs passions ?  Où étaient ses grands parents ? Il devait bien en avoir. Et les amis de ses parents ? Ils n’étaient certainement pas des ermites, si ? Et pourquoi précisément Voldemort s’était attaqué à sa famille ? Pourquoi y avait-il eu cette guerre ? Ca ne pouvait pas être simplement pour des histoires de pureté de sang… Les adultes n’étaient quand même pas si puérils !

*Il y a un secret derrière tout ça.* Pensa-t-il, avant de songer avec détermination :*Je le découvrirais coute que coute.*

Comment était-il censé devenir quelqu’un s’il ne connaissait même pas son histoire ?

Il poussa à ce moment un profond soupir qui fut à moitié étranglé par une main qui s’apposa fermement sur sa bouche. Harry se débattit aussitôt, mais son agresseur, à l’arrière, était plus grand et plus fort que lui.

Il fut trainé jusque dans l’atelier de tannerie, inoccupé à une telle heure de la nuit, et fut jeté violemment face contre le mur et maintenu. La main quitta sa place sur sa bouche, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu hurler, crier ou tempêter, il n’était pas encore certain de sa réaction, une voix reconnaissable souffla dans son oreille.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t’en sortir comme ça, _Princesse_  ?

Ronan. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Ce dernier était comme un lion en cage depuis qu’il s’était fait remonter publiquement les bretelles par Montemps.

Harry sentit son côté gryffondor et serpentard s’affronter. L’un d’eux l’enjoignait à la provocation, l’autre à la mesure et la ruse. Mais il avait toujours été cet espèce de mélange d’audace et de calcul.

-M’en sortir ? Eh bien… Comment dire… ? Oui !

Son agresseur l’envoya à nouveau rebondir contre le mur. Harry se mordit la langue au passage et le gout ferrugineux du sang envahi sa bouche. Ce con n’y allait pas de main morte !

Il appela intérieurement Moineau mais ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui était curieux, car même endormi, le petit lézard pouvait habituellement sentir ses émotions.

Néanmoins plusieurs dragons grondèrent dehors et Harry se retrouva bombardé de messages mentaux inquiets. Bon sang, à ce rythme-là tous les chevaliers dragons allaient être réveillés !

-Ce n’est pas facile de t’approcher ma jolie. Tu sais que tu es constamment entouré de personnes qui veillent sur toi comme si tu étais une espèce de poule aux œufs d’or ? Montemps, ces crétins que tu appelles amis, les dragons, les lézards de feu et ce chevalier anglais ! Mais lui je suis pas sûr que ce soit pour tes œufs vu la façon dont il te reluque ! Non, on dirait plutôt qu’il veut te faire passer à la casserole !

Harry essaya de se dégager, furieux de la façon dont Ronan parlait de Charlie.

-Tout le monde n’est pas un taré comme toi, Ronan…

-Naïf. Tu n’as pas la moindre idée dans quoi tu as mis les pieds, lui glissa Ronan en le retenant sans apparemment trop de difficulté puisqu’une de ses mains avaient quitté sa prise pour lui pincer la taille. Bientôt, j’en suis sûr, tu te rendras compte que tu n’es que de la chair fraiche pour eux.

Harry émit un grognement de gêne et de dégout, ne supportant plus de sentir le corps de l’autre candidat se presser contre son dos. Ecrasé contre ce mur, il sentait des larmes s’amasser au coin de ses yeux, de frustration et d’humiliation.

En plus, il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait l’autre garçon. Il voulait juste arrêter de sentir son souffle contre son cou et son oreille.

-Laisse-moi… Tu es dégoutant…

-Hum ? Et toi tu as peut-être bon goût ?

Harry s’hérissa de tout son corps lorsque l’atteint dans le cou quelque chose d’humide, qu’il soupçonnait vraiment être une langue, mais qui lui faisait l’effet d’un escargot trainant sa bave sur sa peau. Il eut soudain la nausée.

Et la main qui s’était attaquée méchamment à sa taille le lâcha pour agripper férocement l’une de ses fesses.

S’en était trop. Si Harry avait pu se fondre avec la pierre et y disparaitre, il l’aurait fait. D’ailleurs il essaya désespérément mais la surface continua à le garder prisonnier de la carrure de Ronan.

Sentant sa raideur et sa tentative de fuite, ce dernier ricana :

-Vas-y, hurles comme la jolie princesse en détresse que tu es. Mais ne compte pas trop sur ton lézard, je lui ais administré un somnifère tout à l’heure. Tu vois ? Dans ma famille on est plutôt calé en potion…

-Oh, oui, et tu devais être TELLEMENT doué pour qu’ils t’abandonnent ici ! Répliqua Harry qui sentait qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre.

Mais c’était apparemment la chose à ne pas dire. S’il avait pût voir son visage, Harry y aurait vu un masque de haine et de colère.

-Sale petit rat… Cracha le candidat en l’attrapant fermement par les cheveux pour l’envoyer à plusieurs reprises contre le mur comme s’il espérait l’y incruster.

La troisième fois, Harry sentit douloureusement son nez se casser et du sang se mit à couler jusqu’à ses lèvres. L’une de ses pommettes y passa aussi, éraflée comme si on y avait frotté du papier de verre. Il hoqueta mécaniquement entre deux coups, ses bras s’agitant autour de lui mais ne réussissant pas à lui empêcher de rencontrer le mur…

Puis soudain un glapissement féroce réussi à passer le barrage du vrombissement de son sang dans les tempes et le contact avec Ronan disparut.

Etourdi et hébété, Harry tomba en arrière sur ses fesses.

Puis, finalement, avec l’air d’un chaton déboussolé, il tourna la tête pour voir une petite chose verte harceler sans répit Ronan, le griffant au visage et lui crachant des flammes juste sous le nez.

Le garçon tenta bien de la chasser à grands coups de bras, mais lorsqu’il se saisit d’une pince utilisée pour le travail du cuir et fit mine de frapper avec la petite créature, une énorme patte griffue jaillit de l’entrée de l’atelier, défonçant la porte en bois, avec un grondement menaçant et Ronan lâcha tout en poussant un cri de terreur.

Il se décala pour se mettre à l’abri et la patte repassa par le trou créé, laissant apparaitre un grand œil rouge de fureur qui les fixait dans un océan de peau bronze.

-Derianth ! S’exclama avec soulagement Harry alors que Ronan, comprenant qu’il était découvert, courait vers le passage intérieur avec un regard haineux pour Harry :

-Tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux, tu es vraiment une sacrée _Princesse_ , Potter. On dirait que ton chevalier servant est arrivé… Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Tu regretteras ça, je te le jure !  Cracha-t-il avec mépris et dégout avant de disparaitre, pressé par un nouveau jet de flamme de la petite verte.

Celle-ci, que Harry reconnut alors comme Jade, vint se poser triomphante sur l’un de ses genoux relevés. Il la caressa doucement sous le menton pour la remercier.

**/Est-ce que tu vas bien ?/** Fit quant à lui Derianth, la voix chargée de colère. **/Charlie arrive. Tu as du sang sur le visage! /**

L’œil rouge cligna férocement et il sentit l’envie du dragon d’aller mâchouiller de l’humain cinglé.

-Rien de très grave, bafouilla Harry.

Et c’était vrai. Les blessures n’étaient rien. C’était à l’intérieur qu’Harry se sentait mal. Sale.

Il passa machinalement une main dans son cou comme si une plaie purulente s’y trouvait même s’il n’y avait dans les faits plus une trace de la bave de Ronan. Il frissonna nerveusement.

Il voulait oublier tout ça au plus vite.

Charlie déboula sur cette entrefaite, encore habillé de sa tenue de vol complète, ses lunettes d’aviateurs pendant autour de son cou comme un collier.

-Par Merlin, Harry ! Que s’est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry lui envoya un sourire gêné et forcé :

-Je vais bien. J’ai juste eu une discussion musclée avec un fou furieux qui ne m’aime pas ! Mais l’aide était la bienvenue…

Dire cela lui fit remonter une vague de chagrin qu’il combattit vaillamment en tentant de se relever. Charlie vint aussitôt lui attraper le coude pour l’aider en le voyant légèrement bancal.

-…Merde… Lâcha le petit brun. Je me sens tellement nul…

-Ne dis pas ça Harry. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire casser la gueule par une brute. Je te le jure.Ca m’est arrivé plus d’une fois ici. Tu sais, je suis le genre de mec qui lâche rien et qui peut vite emmerder les gens !

-Tu es parfait… Marmonna Harry.

-Quoi ? (Charlie émit un éclat de rire rauque) Agréable à entendre, mais faux. Allez, tu as besoin de soin. On va aller dans mes appartements, inutile de déranger cette pauvre Gwendolyn a une heure pareille. Elle a déjà si peu de vie sociale ! Ne parlons même pas du Maître Guérisseur !

-Je n’ai pas le droit d’aller dans les cavernes supérieures, objecta Harry. En plus… j’ai plus envie de… me laver qu’autre chose…

Il devait se débarrasser de la sensation de Ronan contre lui.

Charlie s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui, soupçonneux :

-Le type qui t’a fait ça… Est-ce qu’il a fait autre chose que te frapper ?

Harry n’était pas très sûr de ce qu’entendait Charlie, ou même de ce que lui avait « fait » Ronan. C’était ridicule de pleurnicher au sujet d’un peu de salive dans son cou, non ?

-T’inquiètes, lui fit-il. C’est juste un gros con.

Charlie le fixa avec force, silencieusement, semblant vouloir fouiller au plus profond de l’âme d’Harry comme s’il pouvait sentir son désarroi. Intimidé, le brun détourna les yeux, une étrange impression dans le fond de l’estomac. Comme si une petite flamme venait de naitre et le chatouillait légèrement en dansant.

-Qu’importe, il y a de quoi se laver chez moi. Tu y seras mieux que dans le dortoir des Candidats.

Harry approuva alors d’un hochement de tête et, timidement, emboita le pas du chevalier dans les escaliers, Jade désormais posée sur son épaule.

-D-

La dernière fois qu’Harry s’était trouvé dans les appartements de Charlie, il était resté dans la pièce principale. Il ne se serait jamais douté que derrière un rideau bleu eau se trouvait une autre caverne desservie d’une grande cuvette  remplie d’une eau chaude qui scintillait sous la lumières de joyaux de toutes les couleurs. L’eau circulait naturellement depuis une petite fontaine au mur, jusqu’à une évacuation tout au fond, là où Harry n’avait même plus pied vu que le bassin était en pente douce. Le sol était recouvert de sable tout doux où Harry pût se coucher, poussant un râle de satisfaction profonde en laissant le liquide le recouvrir complètement, la chaleur massant agréablement ses muscles meurtris par l’entrainement.

Si tous les chevaliers avaient ça dans leurs appartements, Harry se jurait d’en profiter autant que possible s’il marquait un dragon.

S’émergeant à nouveau pour pouvoir prendre une bouffée d’air, il se laissa porter un instant, laissant ses pensées s’écouler avec l’eau, ainsi que toutes ses contrariétés.

Charlie avait soigné son nez et sa joue, il n’y avait donc plus aucune trace de l’agression de Ronan, mais il restait quand même quelque chose qui restait accroché à lui, refusant de se laisser évacuer. Un sentiment de malaise… De souillure.

Et malheureusement le savon délicatement parfumé ne suffisait pas à l’en débarrasser.

C’était peut-être à cause de la façon dont Ronan réussissait à le manipuler à sa guise, comme un animal ou un objet, niant sa nature d’être humain libre. Parce qu’il était plus fort que lui, il faisait de lui sa chose, son jouet…

Un jour Harry le lui ferait regretter…

Si seulement il était possible de grandir plus vite…

Avisant l’espace de toilette de Charlie, là où se trouvaient une bassine et un grand miroir, il sortit de l’eau pour aller s’observer. Détaillant son corps, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer quelques changements, même si minimes… Il y avait désormais une élégante bosse sur ses bras, là où se trouvait son muscle, toujours malheureusement fin, mais plus uniquement longiligne. Il avait de même l’impression d’avoir un peu plus d’épaule, mais là, c’était peut-être juste son imagination. Son torse était encore désespérément plat, et il n’y avait toujours pas de trace de ses abdominaux sous son ventre lisse et plat.

Quant à ses poils… Ils étaient encore inexistants. Et sa voix avait à peine commencé à muer !

Etant le plus jeune des Candidats garçons, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir complexé face aux corps des autres qu’il apercevait souvent au moment de la toilette. Il était le seul encore glabre et dont le corps était encore plus celui d’un enfant que d’un homme. En plus ce n’était pas Damian et son manque de gêne qui l’aidait… Ce dernier avait tendance à commenter tous les matins la taille de ses testicules comme si ces dernières grandissaient pendant la nuit…

En tout cas il était clair qu’elles grossissaient, au contraire des siennes.

Avisant le set de rasage de Charlie, Harry laissa ses doigts voyager sur le couteau-rasoir qu’il ouvrit un moment pour en admirer la lame, la brosse du blaireau qu’il passa sur une de ses joues, se chatouillant avec, et le savon qu’il porta à son nez, reconnaissant là la fragrance masculine de Charlie.

Fermant les yeux, Harry s’imaginait adulte, beau et fort, portant la tenue des chevaliers, un magnifique dragon bronze comme compagnon. Il se voyait s’asseoir à la table de Charlie et le saluer familièrement, comme à un frère, plaisantant et riant des mêmes choses.

Dans sa rêverie Ronan était tout seul, sans dragon, méprisé de tous, condamné à faire toutes les corvées de la Réserve, comme un Rusard bis.

Il ricana à cette idée, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n’y avait que Harry, 13 ans, avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux mouillés.

Ne voulant pas abuser de la salle de bain de Charlie ( ce dernier devrait en avoir bien plus besoin vu qu’il rentrait d’une mission de trois jours !), Harry se rhabilla et rejoignit le chevalier qui se tenait assis devant sa table à manger, l’air grave et pensif.

Le visage du rouquin s’illumina cependant lorsqu’il l’aperçut.

-Ah ! Harry, ça a l’air d’aller mieux, non ?

Utilisant une petite serviette, Harry termina de se sécher les cheveux, frottant vigoureusement sa tête avec.

-Oui, merci. La salle d’eau est géniale !

-Ah, ça. Privilège d’habiter dans un volcan. On a toujours de l’eau chaude à volonté, et l’hiver, nous sommes très bien chauffés… J’imagine que tu ne t’es pas encore rendu dans les Grandes Thermes ?

Harry s’assit en face de lui, haussant des épaules :

-Montemps ne nous laisse pas « vagabonder », comme il dit, là où nous sommes inutiles.

-Oui, j’imagine. Ce sont d’immenses bassins thermaux pour les dragons. Dès qu’il commence à faire froid, ils adorent. L’été ils préfèrent se baigner dans le lac après s’être fait cuir pendant des heures au soleil. Curieuse race…

**/Je ne suis pas celui qui se couvre de parfum pour cacher son odeur**./ Répliqua malicieusement Derianth depuis sa grotte.

Charlie claqua de la langue, amusé.

-Insensible reptile. Je ne voulais pas imposer l’odeur de ma transpiration à Harry.

-L’odeur ne me dérange pas Derianth, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

**/Moi oui, j’ai l’impression d’être lié avec un bouquet de fleur. Je préfère largement la transpiration./** Puis plus spécifiquement à Charlie : **/C’est toi qui a commencé/.**

-C’est bien ma chance, sur tous les dragons je suis tombé sur celui qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, soupira Charlie à Harry.

-Tu as de la chance, moi j’aimerais avoir un dragon comme Derianth. Ca a dû être génial quand il est sorti de son œuf et t’as trouvé.

Charlie sourit en allant chercher un gâteau qu’il posa au milieu de la table.

-Ça l’était, approuva t’il en coupant des parts et en tendant une à Harry. En tout cas ça a largement compensé tout ce qui s’est passé avant.

Harry reconnut la pâtisserie comme venant de Molly Weasley. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de charger en crème comme si elle désespérait de la maigreur de tous ses enfants. Il mordit avec plaisir à l’intérieur.

-Qu’est ce qui s’est passé avant ?

-Je veux dire… Au sujet de quitter ma famille. Tu dois le savoir maintenant, l’Angleterre a un sacré mauvais point de vue sur les chevaliers dragons. Et pas qu’elle. Les français ne sont pas mieux. Mais moi… Je suis le deuxième de la fratrie.  Deux ans de différence avec Bill, quatre avec Percy. Mon grand frère était… Disons que mes parents l’ont vite responsabilisé et les autres étaient des petits. J’étais très souvent seul et on s’occupait assez peu de moi. J’avoue, j’avais souvent l’impression d’être délaissé et je piquais alors des colères pour essayer d’attirer l’attention, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Tout ce que ça m’attirait, c’était d’être puni au coin. Tu penses, avec autant d’enfant, et mon père quasi tout le temps au travail, ma mère se devait d’être stricte, sans quoi elle aurait été débordée.  Un jour je suis tombé sur un livre parlant des dragons et des chevaliers et ça a été la révélation. J’y ai vu un moyen d’avoir mon premier meilleur ami et de ne plus jamais être laissé de côté. Et c’est ce qui est arrivé. Derianth a été mon premier ami. Mais bon… Avant ça il a fallu convaincre mes parents de m’envoyer à l’âge de onze ans dans une Réserve plutôt qu’à Poudlard et ça n’a pas été une mince affaire. Mais m’avoir laissé me débrouiller seul m’avait donné la détermination et la volonté nécessaire pour m’opposer à ma mère.  On m’a souvent traité d’insensible dans ma famille… Mais c’est eux qui ont fait ça de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi «famille » qu’eux et en plus ça m’aurait fait mal de devoir être comparé au Plus que Parfait Bill si j’avais été à Poudlard.

Il s’arrêta alors et Harry se rendit compte qu’il buvait ses paroles avec avidité. Il avait l’impression de le connaitre un peu mieux et de l’apprécier encore plus. Il se trouvait quelques points communs – la solitude dans leurs enfances – et ça lui plaisait parce que ça les rapprochait.

D’autant plus que cette solitude n’avait pas empêché Charlie de devenir populaire ici. Il restait lui-même, sans concession, avec son côté un peu bourru, sa sympathie et son sang chaud. 

-Ouah… Ron m’avait dit un peu que ça avait été dur chez toi… Tu n’aimes pas Bill ? Le questionna t’il, très intéressé d’en apprendre plus sur les Weasley.

-Si, bien sûr. Surtout que maintenant il est devenu bien plus cool qu’avant. La mainmise de ma mère l’a forcé à faire sa crise d’ado tardivement et elle n’a plus de contrôle sur lui. Il porte les cheveux longs rien que pour l’embêter et récemment il s’est fait un piercing, je pense que ça va la rendre folle quand elle l’apprendra !

-Elle a dû s’en rendre compte maintenant vu qu’elle est en Egypte pour le voir.

-Sans doute, acquiesça le roux en ricanant.

Il tendit le bras dans un même mouvement pour laisser ses doigts se poser sur les cheveux encore légèrement humide de Harry en une caresse qui surprit un instant le jeune garçon.

Charlie lui aussi eut l’air légèrement décontenancé un instant, fixant sa main comme si elle était douée de vie propre, puis après un léger froncement de sourcil, accentua son geste en frottant vigoureusement les mèches folles.

-Hey ! Damian va encore dire que je me coiffe avec un balai à chiotte !

-Que c’est adorable ! Ricana Charlie . C’est pas ma faute si tu as des cheveux qu’on a envie d’emmêler !

Harry fit la moue, remettant vaguement ses mèches à leurs places.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, si tu veux éviter de te faire tabasser par un taré, tu devrais toujours rester avec tes amis, l’informa Charlie en reprenant son sérieux. Comment se fait-il que tu t’es retrouvé seul ce soir ?

-En fait… Je voulais pouvoir te parler… Mais tu n’étais pas là… Fit Harry en retenant un bâillement, se sentant soudain un peu somnolent.

La fatigue, l’altercation avec Ronan, le bain chaud et son estomac rempli l’envoyait direct vers le sommeil. Mais il ne voulait pas partir, pas encore, même s’il était moins attentif à ce qu’il disait.

-Moi ? S’étonna Charlie en détournant légèrement le regard avant de retourner à lui : Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j’ai confiance en toi. Et… Que… J’aimerais être comme toi. J’ai l’impression d’être un peu perdu avec moi-même en ce moment… C’est difficile à expliquer. Tu sais… C’est comme si j’avais vécu en portant des masques depuis… Depuis trop longtemps. J’devais toujours me forcer à être ce qu’on attendait de moi. Ici, les gens s’en foutent de moi. Je suis un Candidat comme les autres contrairement à ce que dit Ronan. J’ai pas de privilège. Je suis pas « plus protégé » ou je sais pas quoi. Bref, je suis… différent d’avant… Et c’est pas que ça me perturbe, mais je me demandais si ma façon d’être était bien ? Tu vois, c’est pour ça que je dis que j’aimerai être comme toi. Tu es cool et fort, et gentil, et populaire… Bref, parfait.

Harry qui divaguait légèrement avec un léger embarras, avait évité le regard du chevalier jusqu’à ce moment où il leva un regard timide vers lui.

Le chevalier le fixait avec intensité, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, mais très silencieux et immobile. Une immobilité toutefois nerveuse. Du moins c’était comme ça qu’Harry la sentait.

-J’aimerai devenir ne bonne personne, expliqua t’il alors. Pour moi, pour mes amis de Poudlard. Pour ta famille. Pour mes parents. Pour que personne n’ait jamais à dire que j’ai fait un mauvais choix en venant ici et que j’ai mal tourné.

-… Harry… Commença Charlie qui avait l’air légèrement dépassé. C’est… Je suis flatté que tu penses ça de moi. Mais tu dois garder en tête qu’on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Une…

Il fut coupé par un bâillement qu’Harry ne put retenir cette fois-ci, et avisant son expression ensommeillée, Charlie sourit.

-Ce n’est pas le moment pour une telle discussion, tu as l’air exténué. Tu n’as qu’à prendre mon lit cette nuit, je ne vais pas te faire descendre toute la montagne maintenant….

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne veux pas te déran…

-T’inquiètes, j’ai tout sauf envie de dormir là. Je subis le décalage horaire là. Alors je t’en prie, ne te gêne pas.

-Merci, souffla Harry en passant à côté de lui.

Il se dirigea alors vers l’alcôve où se trouvait le lit et retira le maximum de vêtement avant de se pelotonner sous les draps en se formant un cocon confortable. Jade vint alors se lover contre lui, comme le faisait habituellement Moineau, et le petit brun s’endormit rapidement en écoutant les bruits que faisait le chevalier dragon à côté, le cœur confiant. 

-D-

Rangeant les documents en rapport avec ses missions actuelles, Charlie chercha un instant à se changer les idées, mais c’était très difficile. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier la discussion qui avait eu lieu à cette même table, et le garçon qui dormait avec innocence dans son lit.

D’autant plus lorsque l’image du même enfant se trouvait sur l’avis de recherche devant lui. Le ministère britannique avait missionné les chevaliers dragons à la recherche du garçon. Quelle ironie.

Charlie, lui, ferait tout ce qui était possible pour qu’Harry reste ici.

Avisant le léger ronronnement qu’émettait le garçon dans son sommeil, il ne put résister à l’approcher silencieusement jusqu’à s’asseoir sur le lit, se repaissant des traits détendus de l’adolescent. Ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur ses lèvres, d’une couleur et d’une pleineté appétissante et il mordit les siennes, son corps s’éveillant encore plus aux appétits qu’il gardait cachés.

Derianth roucoula légèrement de contentement alors qu’il se laissait à passer son visage dans le creux de l’épaule et la joue du brun, humant son odeur.

-Je ne suis pas une « bonne personne », chuchota t’il alors à personne en particulier…

A l’endormi…  à lui… au silence… aux lèvres adorables qu’il lécha avant de les embrasser délicatement.

_A suivre…_


	8. Talath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel:
> 
> **Gérant:** Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** Gwendolyn Steenwich
> 
> OOO
> 
>  **Chef des Candidats:** Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)
> 
> OOO
> 
>  **Candidats:** Edmund Deiricht, Damian, Valentine Lassauge (lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau, Harry Potter (lézard de feu brun Moineau)
> 
> OOO
> 
>  **Chevaliers:** Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 

La dernière semaine d’Aout fut désagréable au possible pour les Candidats. Ils furent réquisitionnés comme tous les autres habitants des Cavernes Inferieures pour brasser du baume calmant. Pendant six jours, toute la nourriture et toutes les boissons eurent un gout de médicament.

Les chevaliers et leurs dragons se trouvaient brusquement des tâches à faire à l’extérieur pour échapper à la puanteur qui émanait des chaudrons.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Harry était d’humeur massacrante.

Pourtant, les choses s’arrangeaient de jour en jour pour lui, l’entrainement ayant fini par renforcer tous ses muscles et son endurance, il souffrait beaucoup moins durant les exercices et commençait même à s’y sentir à l’aise.

Ses petites mains de princesses s’étaient fortifiées et les cordes glissaient désormais sur sa peau sans l’irriter. Il était très doué pour évoluer le long du mur d’escalade, malgré Ronan qui essayait toujours de le faire tomber, quant à la structure en corde rigide au centre de la grotte, c’était tout simplement une partie de plaisir pour lui ! Plus léger que les autres, et très agile, il grimpait à toute vitesse jusqu’en haut, n’éprouvant ni peur du vide, ni vertige.

Oui, il s’habituait vraiment à la vie de la Reserve et surtout, commençait à avoir l’impression d’en faire partie. Vivre dans les Cavernes Inférieures, c’était comme se trouver au milieu d’une très grande famille. Tout le monde se connaissait, des femmes travaillant aux cuisines, aux tailleurs, tanneurs, éleveurs et cultivateurs… La Réserve s’auto suffisait en de nombreux points. Et il y avait tous les enfants, des fils et des filles adoptives, Harry ne comprenait pas encore bien le système, mais il semblait rare que les parents élèvent leurs propres enfants.

Damian, par exemple, savait qui était sa mère, mais il avait été élevé de l’autre côté du Volcan, par sa mère adoptive qui était agricultrice.

En général, et ça il pouvait le comprendre, les chevaliers dragons n’élevaient pas leurs enfants, parce qu’ils n’en avaient pas le temps. Ils étaient donc confiés à la naissance à une femme des Cavernes Inférieures.

Harry ne savait pas si lui accepterait que quelqu’un adopte son enfant, mais ça n’avait rien avoir avec l’état de son humeur actuel.

A l’inverse de l’arrivée imminente de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Il se sentait nerveux, angoissé et changeait d’avis sur la situation toute les heures. Un coup il était heureux d’être à la Réserve, loin des machinations de la société sorcière, un autre coup il pensait à Ron et à Hermione et se sentait coupable d’être ici.

Que diront-ils lorsqu’ils ne le trouveront pas dans le Poudlard Express ?

Et en ce moment même, avec la famille Weasley rentrée d’Egypte, ils devaient être au courant de sa disparition et se faire un sang d’encre à son sujet. Malheureusement Harry n’avait pas le droit à de la correspondance avant l’Eclosion, de peur que Dumbledore et tout le défilé du Ministère de la Magie ne débarquent en force ici pour le récupérer.

A cause de ses inquiétudes, il avait le plus grand mal à s’endormir le soir, et quand le baume calmant fut terminé et que les entrainements reprirent, il fut le 1er Septembre.

Harry devint dès lors si insupportable que même ses amis en vinrent à le fuir. Il n’écoutait rien, ni personne, semblant dans une autre réalité, bien loin, à guetter l’heure du départ du Poudlard Express et à se lamenter intérieurement quand elle fut passée.

Il fallait dire qu’il n’arrivait pas à parler de ce qu’il ressentait aux autres, parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Ils n’avaient jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie, et pour eux, Poudlard était un sujet de moquerie.

Harry lui, y avait quelques bons souvenirs. De première année, surtout, quand il découvrait encore tout avec des yeux pleins d’étoiles. Et puis il y avait Ron et Hermione, si différents de ses nouveaux amis, mais restant important dans son cœur.

Parfois il imaginait faire rencontrer ces deux groupes et dans ses scenarios imaginaires, ça se passait toujours bien. Damian taquinerait d’abord Ron sur sa couleur de cheveux, puis Valentine interviendrait et son meilleur ami en tomberait amoureux au premier regard. Edmund, lui, aurait des discussions de gens sages et avisés avec Hermione…

Mais est-ce que ça se passerait vraiment comme ça ?

Il y avait tellement d’a priori des deux côtés.

-Bon ça suffit POTTER !!! Aboya Montemps alors qu’Harry s’écrasait par terre, chutant d’un filet qu’il n’avait pas escaladé assez vite.

Il sentit la poigne du Chef des Candidats le relever par le col et le mettre sur ses pieds sans délicatesse. Harry lui jeta un regard furibond et l’homme le contempla un moment avec un air expectatif.

Désireux d’échapper à cette fixation, Harry contacta Goleth, le dragon de son instructeur, afin de le réveiller de sa sieste. Habituellement, ça suffisait à distraire l’homme, mais aujourd’hui, cela lui valut une tape sur l’arrière du crâne.

-Tu crois peut être que je n’ai pas compris à quels petits tours tu t’employais ? Grogna Montemps avant d’abandonner son expression de blaireau contrarié pour pousser un petit soupir.

Il ordonna aux autres de continuer leurs exercices avant d’attraper Harry par le bras pour le tirer avec lui à l’extérieur de la caverne d’entrainement.

-Dis-moi. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi depuis quelques jours ? Tu t’en sortais très bien et puis tout d’un coup tu t’es mis à être distrait et à t’énerver contre tout le monde ? Je sais que j’ai dit un certain nombre de choses à ton arrivée ici, mais mon avis sur toi a bien changé depuis. Je serais désolé si tu renonçais après tous ces efforts.

Harry se mordit la joue, le suivant alors que l’homme le conduisait vers le lac.

-Je suis désolé Chef… J’ai… C’est juste que c’est la rentrée de Poudlard et… Je n’arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma légitimité à être ici… Et mes amis me manquent… Je ne peux même pas leur écrire ou recevoir des nouvelles d’eux… Vous savez… En ce moment ils sont dans le train. Et j’aimerais être avec eux…  Mais ce n’est pas que la vie ici ne me plait pas ! Et si j’étais là-bas, Val, Damian et Edmund me manqueraient… Et probablement pleins d’autres trucs me manqueraient, comme les tartelettes à la myrtille de Gwen, ou les ragots que se racontent les dragons de garde le soir… Et même vos hurlements me manqueraient…

Montemps ricana en l’invitant à s’asseoir dans l’herbe, ce qu’il fit avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Je me sens juste… Déchiré.

-Ce n’est pas facile de quitter un environnement familier. Particulièrement avec ta situation particulière… Mais ça ne durera pas toujours, après l’Eclosion, rien ne pourra plus t’empêcher d’envoyer et de recevoir des lettres et tu récupéreras le contact avec tes amis…

-Si je marque un dragon… Sinon le Ministère me ramènera à Londres sans se préoccuper de ce que je souhaite… Je trouverais bizarre de reprendre ma vie d’avant. Celle où tout le monde semble savoir ce que je dois être sans s’intéresser à qui je suis… Et ça causera forcement des problèmes… Je crois que je commence à avoir une mentalité de chevalier dragon.

-Tu as donc peur de ce qui se passera si tu ne marques pas un dragon, constata le chef des Candidats.

-Eh bien… Edmund a vécu six éclosions sans être choisi… Et c’est le meilleur des Candidats…

-Edmund est Edmund. Et toi tu es toi. Ça ne sert à rien de te comparer aux autres. Les dragons savent ce qu’ils font et si Edmund ne marque pas la prochaine fois… Alors c’est qu’il n’est pas fait pour devenir chevalier dragon. Point final.

Harry voulut répliquer face à cette fatalité énoncée, mais l’homme l’arrêta d’un mouvement de la main :

-Ou peut être…. Qu’Edmund avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie.

-De nouveau ?

-Oui. Il y a un proverbe qui dit que l’on a besoin de nouvelles rencontres pour changer. Peut-être qu’il avait juste besoin de te rencontrer pour obtenir ce petit « plus » qui ferait de lui un potentiel chevalier dragon… Ou pas. Nous verrons cela lorsque les coquilles se fendront. 

Harry l’observa avec attention avant de tourner son regard sur le lac. Plusieurs dragons s’amusaient à voler assez prêt de l’eau pour y tremper leurs ailes. C’était un spectacle magnifique. Les dragons en eux même l’étaient, et avoir le privilège de vivre au milieu d’eux, c’était quelque chose dont Harry ne pourrait pas se passer.

 Ça, et la discussion avec Montemps, il se sentait soudain beaucoup mieux.

-Merci, fit-il. Vous êtes un super Chef des Candidats et je suis désolé d’avoir réveillé Goleth.

-T’inquiètes pas pour ça, Potter. Ce bougre de brun t’apprécie trop pour ne pas te contenter. D’autant plus qu’il ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à se rendormir.

Harry sourit, songeant à la façon dont les dragons semblaient tirer du plaisir à toutes leurs tâches, même, et surtout, celle de dormir sur de la pierre chauffée par le soleil.

-En parlant d’appréciation, commença Harry qui se sentait tout d’un coup d’humeur audacieuse, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n’avez pas encore déclaré vos sentiments à Gwen ?

Le jeune candidat se mordit la langue pour s’éviter un fou-rire lorsqu’il eut le plaisir de voir la figure si sérieuse et inébranlable de Montemps prendre de vives couleurs aussi indignées qu’embarrassées.

Il se leva vivement pour échapper à sa vindicte, même si cette histoire n’était un secret pour personne – à part peut-être Gwendolyn –et qu’observer le processus de ces deux adultes qui se tournaient autour sans jamais oser, était un des petits plaisirs de la vie de Candidat.

-Reviens donc ici Potter ! Hurla Montemps en se redressant lui aussi sur ses jambes. 

Là, le brun ne put retenir une série de gloussements amusés, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser chopper. Un brusque son profond l’arrêta cependant un moment, avant qu’il se reprenne en se disant que ça devait être encore une Verte qui entrait en chaleur.

Mais le son n’arrêta pas, s’enflant au contraire d’un chœur de voix, un véritable chant qui s’élevait depuis l’ouest, et Montemps l’appelait désormais avec un ensemble de sérieux et d’inquiétudes. Il lui attrapa le bras un peu plus rudement que d’habitude, le faisant pratiquement tomber sur lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-L’Eclosion, répondit simplement Montemps alors qu’un dragon brun atterrissait à leurs côtés souplement.

-QUOI ?!? MAINTENANT ?!? S’horrifia Harry, son cœur battant la chamade à cette nouvelle inattendue.

Le Chef des Candidats ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de se reprendre et l’arracha au sol pour le jeter sur le cou du dragon –Goleth- tout en lui rappelant avec vitesse les consignes.

Harry l’écouta à peine, ne sachant plus tout d’un coup ce qu’il devait faire, ni où il devait poser ses mains pour s’accrocher puisque le dragon n’était même pas harnaché. Il serra de lui-même les cuisses en se penchant alors que l’animal décollait pour se mêler aux autres dragons qui se dirigeaient tous vers l’entrée sombre de l’Aire d’Eclosion. 

C’était un sacré spectacle que de voir cette masse de toutes les couleurs virer et battre des ailes sans pour autant se gêner, mais Harry n’en profita pas vraiment. Il était envahi d’un sentiment d’urgence et lorsque Goleth s’approcha des sables, il sauta de lui-même de son perchoir, atterrissant aussi bien qu’il le pouvait avec des muscles noués par le stress.

/ **Bonne chance.** / Lui souhaita le dragon avant de s’envoler rejoindre une des saillies en hauteur où se tenait déjà un grand nombre de ses congénères.

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais il était encore seul sur les sables. Les œufs, qu’il connaissait bien à présent, étaient quasiment tous agités de mouvement spasmodiques, comme si eux aussi étaient pressés que ça se termine.

En attendant, des dragons faisaient toujours leurs entrées, certains déposant leur charge avant de rejoindre les autres, et les gradins derrière lui se remplissaient peu à peu de chevaliers, de membres des Cavernes Inferieurs et même de notables sorciers qu’on était allé chercher en urgence. Harry déglutit nerveusement en sachant que le Ministre de la Magie Britannique, Fudge, serait aussi là avec  quelques autres du Ministère et des journalistes.

Comme force de frappe de leur pays, les Eclosions étaient toujours couvertes par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry voulait se faire tout petit rien qu’à y penser.

C’est alors que les autres Candidats le rejoignirent, et Harry fut satisfait de voir que leurs visages étaient aussi tirés que le sien. Ce fut à peine si Valentine le remarqua alors qu’elle se précipitait sur la corniche de l’œuf Doré.

Edmund était blanc comme un linge, les lèvres si serrées que sa bouche n’était plus qu’une ligne sur son visage. Normalement Damian se serait ramené avec une remarque stupide, mais même lui était muet, l’expression un peu nauséeuse.

Quant à Ronan, il semblait avoir banni tout ce qui n’était pas lui et les œufs, son regard naviguant nerveusement d’une coquille à l’autre.

Harry lâcha alors du regard ses compagnons pour lever la tête vers le plafond, n’en revenant pas du nombre de dragons qui pointaient leurs museaux vers eux. Certains d’entre eux semblaient même venir d’autres Réserves car leurs morphologies étaient différentes.

Les dragons d’ici étaient tous des _Longwing_. Leur nom mettait en valeur leur particularité première, à savoir leur large envergure d’ailes. C’était des « poids moyens », bien qu’une Reine _Longwing_ pouvait rivaliser avec un mâle « poids lourd ».

L’un de ces fameux poids lourds semblait se tenir avec les bronze, les ridiculisant légèrement par sa taille, et faisant paraitre les lézards de feu, perchés aux plus près des humains, comme de petites libellules.

Un craquement attira à nouveau l’attention d’Harry sur les sables.

Bonne réaction puisqu’un petit dragon bleu jaillit de sa gangue comme un diable de sa boite.

C’était une petite créature étrange, légèrement pathétique avec ses cris plaintifs, son corps couvert de liquide amniotique, sa tête et ses ailes légèrement surdimensionnées par rapport au reste. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire des deux, trébuchant sur la membrane de ses voiles et oscillant son crane d’un ton larmoyant.

Harry n’arrivait à capter aucune pensée de l’animal, même pas sa faim, alors, comme le leur avait enseigné Montemps, il s’approcha du dragonnet, se proposant à lui tout en se tenant prêt à se dégager au plus vite.

La chose avait déjà des dents de la taille de son pouce.

Il n’était pas le seul à tenter le coup puisqu’il aperçut au coin de sa vue Damian et Edmund. 

Les naseaux se l’animal se rétractèrent et ses gros yeux globuleux, du rouge de la faim, passèrent sur les garçons d’un air évaluateur. Finalement, rien ne sembla lui plaire, là, puisqu’il se désintéressa d’eux pour émettre une nouvelle plainte déchirante.

Harry s’éloigna, d’autant plus que deux autres dragons avaient éclos. Un brun et une verte s’il en jugeait bien, mais tout était en train de devenir un peu flou, pleins de garçons qui courraient d’un dragonnet à l’autre, d’œufs trémoussant, d’yeux globuleux et de cris stridents qui auraient causés un véritable capharnaüm si les dragons adultes ne chantaient pas au-dessus.

Il vogua alors ici et là, tentant d’accrocher le regard d’un des bébés dragons qui erraient encore sur les sables.

Il eut l’impression de voir Damian caresser la tête d’un dragon brun, mais il n’en fut pas très sûr.

Il devait absolument trouver SON dragon !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’un cri féminin retentit et Harry observa avec un peu de consternation l’une des filles accrochée au bord de la corniche de l’œuf Doré, semblant incapable de remonter ou de se laisser tomber quelques mètres plus bas.

Il la reconnut comme étant celle qui avait le vertige.

Et en plus de cela, elle semblait totalement effrayée par les petits dragons.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisque le bleu avait mâchonné le bras d’un des garçons, la faim ayant, semblait-il, prit le dessus sur toute autre considération.

La fille avait sans doute été effrayée par la petite Reine, qui, logiquement devait faire presque le double de la taille des mâles.

-Reste accroché, je viens te chercher, lui hurla Harry en commençant à grimper le long du promontoire rocheux.

Il se demandait quand même où était Valentine. Arrivé en haut, il se précipita vers la demoiselle en détresse, lui attrapant un bras et lui tendant l’autre main pour la hisser. Ses deux « amies » étaient toutes deux recroquevillées contre le corps inerte et blanc de l’ancienne Reine Dragon, se serrant dans les bras en chouinant autant que les bébés qui venaient de naitre.

Une fois ramenée à terre, la troisième larronne trébucha pour les rejoindre sans même adresser un merci à Harry qui ne put s’empêcher de regretter son geste. Il aurait dû la laisser tomber dans la gueule du petit bleu affamé.

Curieux maintenant de voir quelle était exactement la taille de la petite Reine nouvellement né, il se tourna et découvrit une pauvre créature qui se lamentait auprès du bord. Sa couleur était à l’égal d’un vif d’or, scintillant dans la lumière des braseros et lorsqu’elle tourna sa grosse tête dans sa direction, ce fut comme si un arc-en-ciel venait de se jeter sur lui.

Tout un tas de sensations l’envahirent : Bonheur, félicité, orgueil et de la faim. Beaucoup de faim. Talath s’était vraiment épuisée pour sortir de sa coquille et n’avait trouvé que des humains stupides sur sa route.

Harry n’était pas stupide bien sûr. Il était parfait. Mais il n’avait pas été là, alors elle s’était fait du souci !

Sans savoir à quel moment il s’était déplacé, ou si c’était elle qui l’avait fait, Harry était contre elle, à lui caresser le museau et le contour de l’œil, s’excusant d’avoir été bêtement en bas alors qu’elle avait besoin de lui.

/ **J’ai TRES faim** / Insista-t-elle alors.

Harry ne demandait rien de mieux que d’accéder à sa requête, d’ailleurs – il avait encore bougé (non, un homme l’avait guidé) et il y avait de gros morceaux de viandes débités dans un tonneau qu’il s’empressa d’attraper et de présenter à Talath.

Elle renifla d’un air d’abord précieux, faisant mine, mais rapidement elle se retrouva à se goinfrer sans soin dans l’intention de remplir ce qui lui servait d’estomac. Entre deux bouchées, elle avait quand même des compliments pour Harry, surtout maintenant que son problème majeur était réglé. Ses iris tourbillonnaient d’un bleu de plaisir intense, se gorgeant de l’image de sa merveilleuse moitié, autant que Harry ne le faisait.

Il n’existait qu’eux deux en ce moment. Harry et Talath. Ils étaient les seules choses qui importaient et seraient toujours là l’un pour l’autre. Ils n’imaginaient même pas vivre sans leur double, leur âme sœur.

La nourriture finit cependant par assommer la jeune dragonne qui commença à somnoler. Tout plein de prévenance, Harry lui désigna une grande pierre creusée au pied d’un lit et Talath ne se fit pas prier, indiquant que le lieu était à son gout. Se lovant sur elle-même comme un chat, l’extrémité de sa queue bifide venant se placer devant son museau, elle s’endormit presque aussitôt.

L’afflux d’émotion qui était venu combler Harry s’amenuisa drastiquement et pendant un instant, il se sentit hébété, comme s’il avait pris un coup derrière la tête. Tout ce qui n’était pas Talath revint alors : la pièce inconnue où il se trouvait et qui semblait être un dortoir, des marmonnements et des chuchotis provenant derrière lui alors que Valentine, à sa droite, était assise près d’une petite dragonne verte, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, qu’à sa gauche se tenait Damian, debout, les poings sur les hanches  près d’un dragon brun endormi.

De l’autre côté se trouvait Edmund qui le regardait avec gravité et qui détourna le regard avec gêne quand ceux-ci se croisèrent. Harry ne comprenait pas son comportement, d’autant plus que lui était ravi pour son ami : il avait marqué un dragon bronze !

Malheureusement, l’enthousiasme d’Harry retomba un peu en constatant que Ronan était aussi là… Lui aussi maître d’un petit dragon bronze. Ce dernier ne fuit pas son regard, bien au contraire, et il brillait de moquerie et de malveillance.

Harry renifla de dégoût, se demandant ce qu’il lui prenait, avant de revenir sur Talath.

Talath et son incroyable et magnifique couleur dorée. Qui serait bien plus grande et imposante que n’importe quel bronze… Ce qui était normal puisqu’elle était…

Elle.

Elle. Reine dorée.

Pour…

Fille.

Harry se retourna brusquement, catastrophé, et tomba sur les regards de Montemps, du Régent de la Réserve :  Desclare, et d’une femme longiligne à la chevelure auburn que Harry remettait comme la Maitresse des Aspirants, tous le regardant avec embarras tout en parlant.

Lui, Harry, venait de marquer une Reine dorée, normalement réservée aux filles !

Il ne savait pas si c’était plus ou moins embarrassant que de marquer une Verte…

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque la femme se tourna vers eux et tonna :

-RASSEMBLEMENT !

Aussitôt, comme ils en avaient été habitués, les cinq ex-Candidats se placèrent en ligne et en position de salut.

La femme hocha la tête d’un mouvement sec, sans cependant leur montrer la moindre lueur de contentement.

-Donc. Maintenant que vous avez été soumis à l’Empreinte d’un dragon, vous voilà Aspirants pour la durée que durera la maturité de votre nouveau compagnon. Bien que certains d’entre vous me connaissent déjà,  je m’appelle Amber Stevens, maîtresse de la Verte Legith et Maitresse des Aspirants. Vous êtes désormais sous mon commandement et ma responsabilité. Mes ordres sont prioritaires sur TOUT le reste, et vous découvrirez rapidement que votre jeune dragon deviendra votre priorité maximale avec moi. Je me fiche que vous soyez fatigués, que vous ayez faim, une envie pressante ou que vous ne vous soyez pas lavés depuis plusieurs jours, les besoins de votre dragon passeront toujours en premier. Il a faim ? Accourez le nourrir ! Sa peau le démange ? Accourez le huiler ! Il veut un câlin ? Accourez le lui donner ! Votre propre existence devient désormais secondaire et je ne pardonnerais aucune forme de négligence envers son dragon ! Votre vie, votre corps, votre devoir, après ce jour appartient à votre dragon et à la Réserve, vous ne pouvez plus vous rétracter. Un soudain regret ? Tant pis pour vous, il fallait partir avant de se présenter sur les sables ! La couleur de votre dragon vous déplait ? Rien à faire, vous vous ferais une raison ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous chouchouter ou vous consoler, je suis là pour vous préparer à la guerre et aux champs de batailles.

Harry resta soigneusement immobile, ayant l’impression que bouger un seul muscle lui vaudrait de se faire hurler dessus. Il ne s’était pas attendu à un tel discours après l’Empreinte. Il s’était imaginé qu’on les féliciterait et qu’on leur permettrait d’assister à la fête d’après Eclosion… Et surtout il ne pensait pas pouvoir regretter un jour Montemps et ses aboiements !

Même Damian qui n’hésitait jamais à faire le bravache avait soudain l’air un peu consterné. 

-Dès demain matin vous commencerez les cours. Ils se divisent en quatre points : Théorie, d’une part sur la biologie des dragons, de l’autre sur l’art militaire du combat à dos de dragon, nous continuerons votre entrainement physique sur des situations de plus en plus réelles, une partie pratique concernera les soins à apporter à vos dragons grandissants et à l’entretien du harnachement, puis en dernier point, vous aurez des cours de magie draconique. Croyez-moi, vous aurez des journées bien chargées.

Elle les fusilla tous du regard comme si elle voyait en eux de futurs resquilleurs, mais finalement, elle se mit de côté, avec Montemps, pour laisser le Régent de la Réserve s’exprimer.

-Avant toutes ces futurs réjouissances, félicitation pour avoir reçu l’Empreinte et d’avoir permis à notre flotte de s’agrandir un peu…

Disait-il mais le regard qu’il posa sur Harry était plutôt contrarié.

-… Cinq dragons sur douze œufs, dont un or et deux bronzes, c’est un meilleur résultat que la précédente Eclosion et vous serez fêtés ce soir comme il le convient. (il se racla la gorge) Je vous autorise donc, pour la soirée et la nuit, à vous amuser et profiter de cette opportunité. Aujourd’hui vous n’êtes plus à l’écart des chevaliers dragons, vous êtes des nôtres ! 

-Mais n’oubliez pas que les cours commenceront à sept heures tapantes, ajouta la Maitresse des Aspirants. Le premier qui loupe les cours, je le mets de corvées de nettoyage de harnais jusqu’à la fin du mois !

On les libéra et Harry s’apprêta à accompagner Valentine et Damian quand Mrs Stevens l’attrapa par le bras :

-Un instant, Potter, nous devons vous parler.

Il se retourna, légèrement inquiet face aux trois visages sombres qui étaient posés sur lui.

-Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, vous savez…. Se justifia t’il. De marquer Talath.

-Bien sûr gamin, fit Montemps d’une voix bourrue. C’est le dragon qui choisit, pas le Candidat. Je vous l’ais suffisamment répété, non ? Si tu ne l’avais pas fait… « Talath » n’aurait choisi personne et cela aurait été désastreux pour la race des Longwing. J’avais mis beaucoup d’espoir en Valentine, sachant que les trois autres… Comment dire… (il se massa la barbe d’un air gêné). .. Mais Valentine a été choisie avant même l’éclosion de notre nouvelle reine. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Sans compter que tu as un don certain, ajouta Stevens. Un don que ne peut prétendre équivaloir Valentine. A mon sens il est normal que la Reine choisisse le meilleur Candidat potentiel.

Elle défia légèrement du regard le Régent qui semblait plus que contrarié par son discours. D’ailleurs, ce fut lui qui reprit :

-Certes, mais cela n’empêche pas que cela pose un certain problème…

-Question de gout, Desclare, se moqua mystérieusement Stevens.

Montemps ne reprit pas aux commentaires de sa collègue, il sembla plus inquiet pour Harry.

Ces trois-là savaient et parlaient de choses dont Harry était totalement ignorant. Cela l’agaçait profondément et puisque cela le concernait en premier lieu, il aurait aimé être mis au courant, mais le Régent reprit :

-Quoiqu’il en soit, ce qui est fait, est fait. Il n’y a jamais eu de précédents dans toute l’histoire de notre Reserve, mais nous aurons un Seigneur de la Reserve à la place d’une Dame. Et alors que les jeunes Candidates avaient déjà été un peu formées sur les devoir incombant au titre, il va vous falloir tout rattraper, Potter. En plus des cours de votre instructrice, je vous ferais suivre une formation sur la gestion d’une Reserve. Tous les temps libres que vous auriez pu prétendre avoir, vous les passerez avec moi, soit en cours, soit à me suivre dans mes fonctions, ou à suivre Gwendolyn dans les siennes. 

Harry papillota furieusement des yeux, ébahi, le ton de Desclare avait tout de la sanction, comme s’il avait fait quelque chose lui méritant d’être puni.  Il émit une exclamation indignée :

-Quoi ?! Mais je n’ai JAMAIS demandé à gérer une Reserve ! Pourquoi le fait d’être le chevalier d’une Reine m’oblige à devoir prendre de telles responsabilités ? Je n’ai que 13 ans !

-Quand votre Reine sera mature, vous en aurez 17, Potter. Cela vous laissera largement le temps de vous faire à cette idée ! (puis dans un marmonnement) Et à moi aussi…

-Allons allons, fit la Maitresse des Aspirants en l’attrapant par les épaules, Allez boire un coup Desclare, détendez-vous à la fête et ça ira mieux !

-Me détendre ?!? S’offusqua le Régent, j’ai Fudge qui m’attend là-bas ! Il a sauté d’indignation dès qu’il a vu Potter sur les sables. Et deux fois plus haut quand il a marqué la Reine. Je vais TOUT sauf me détendre.

Il partit d’un pas vif en grognant, suivit de Montemps qui bougonnait comme à son habitude. Ainsi Harry se retrouva seule avec sa nouvelle instructrice qui arborait une expression fermée. Elle ne semblait pas être contre lui, mais il ne savait pas si elle serait encline à lui dévoiler le fin fond de cette affaire. Ainsi, dans le doute, il fit ce qu’il faisait toujours : il interrogea le dragon.

Personne ne connaissait mieux les dispositions de leurs maîtres que leurs dragons.

*Legith ?* Appela t’il mentalement.

Un son distrait lui répondit, puis une voix féminine très semblable à celle de Stevens suivit :

/ **Qu’il y a-t-il, jeune maître de la jeune Reine ?/**

Il retint une grimace intérieure. Parler avec les Vertes était toujours assez fastidieux.

*A ton avis, est-ce que je peux demander à ta maîtresse pourquoi tout le monde est contrarié que j’ai marqué Talath ?*

La verte sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de répondre :

/ **Non, ce n’est pas le bon moment./**

Harry soupira. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais « Pas le bon moment » serait probablement l’excuse qu’il entendrait le plus durant les quatre années à venir.

En attendant, il se prépara à aller lui aussi souffrir le Ministre de la Magie à la fête.

Au passage il jeta un coup d’œil à sa petite beauté dorée endormie, veillée par Moineau qui semblait tout autant sous le charme, et se dit au fond de lui que c’était beaucoup de troubles pour une si petite chose.

**Fin de la Partie II**


	9. Interlude 1 : Poudlard

Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers prévenus de la disparition de Harry, parce que non seulement cela leur valut d’être interrogés par les parents Weasley, mais aussi par le Ministère. Ils s’étaient cependant doutés de quelque chose avant même tout ce cirque, parce que leurs lettres étaient restées sans réponses.

Quelle chance il y avait-il pour qu’un nouveau Dobby bloquent leurs lettres ?  Dans le doute, Ron avait envoyé son lézard de feu, Thot, mais ce dernier était revenu presque aussitôt, très perturbé.

Si Thot avait été capable de mieux se faire comprendre, Ron aurait su qu’il était allé à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche et qu’il avait été refoulé par le dragon de garde.

Pour les petits reptiles, leurs grands cousins étaient comme des figures divines – ainsi se faire réprimander par l’un d’entre eux avait plongé le petit bleu dans un état d’apathie que même le soleil d’Egypte ne sut guérir.

Seul le temps réussit à lui faire oublier sa mésaventure et désormais, il battait joyeusement des ailes dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, passant de son maître légitime à Hermione qui lui adressait de bonnes caresses et lui offrait de beaux morceaux de viandes de son assiette.

Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il y avait autant d’amour que de tristesse. La perte de son lézard de feu, l’année dernière, avait ouvert une faille dans son cœur – une faille que même son nouveau gros chat roux, Pattenrond, n’arrivait pas encore à guérir.

Qui plus est, son inquiétude pour Harry l’empêchait de se détendre. Pas depuis qu’elle avait appris LA nouvelle.

L’évasion de Sirius Black de la très célèbre et jusqu’ici inviolable prison des sorciers, Azkaban.

Un homme sans cœur qui en avait après Harry, en tant qu’assassin de son ancien maître, Voldemort.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Thot cherche tout le temps à bouffer Croutard… Je veux dire, ce pauvre rat est tout décharné, il n’a pas l’air très appétissant. Et maintenant si ton chat s’y met aussi, il va me claquer entre les mains, tué par le stress… Grommelait Ron à ses côtés, honorant comme il le fallait la table du petit déjeuner.

C’était leur premier jour à Poudlard et ils attendaient encore de recevoir leurs emplois du temps. Hermione souffla avec désapprobation.

-Ron. Ce n’est pas que je me fiche de ton rat, mais il y a bien plus important, non ?

-S’inquiéter pour Harry ne le fera pas brusquement apparaitre sur sa chaise, à nos côtés, philosopha Ron. Tout le monde est en train de le chercher, que veux-tu de plus ? Et je ne crois pas que Black lui ait mis la main dessus.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu commencerais à développer des dons pour la voyance avant même notre premier cours de divination ?

Le rouquin sourit à cette idée. Il n’avait choisi cette matière que pour pouvoir se la couler douce.

-Absolument pas. C’est juste logique. Vu le mec et ce qu’il semble être, on serait déjà au courant si… Enfin. Ne parlons pas de ça.

Il ne voulait ni mentionner, ni parler d’une quelconque mort de son meilleur ami. Son absence était déjà difficile à vivre, trop pour songer qu’elle puisse être définitive. Ron avait l’impression qu’il ne serait plus jamais capable de sourire ou de s’amuser si cela devait arriver.

Thot trilla doucement au coin de son oreille, frottant sa petite tête à sa joue et il le caressa sous le menton en remerciement.

Il retourna alors à Hermione et son expression chagrine, forçant un sourire à atteindre ses lèvres :

-Hermione, pense à autre chose. Harry n’aimerais pas savoir que tu te mets dans des états pareils à cause de lui. Disons que c’est juste… Son accident de parcours de l’année, comme lorsqu’on est parti chasser le troll en première année, ou lorsqu’on est arrivé dans la voiture volante de mon père l’année dernière. Là aussi on était en retard.

-D’UNE heure, pas d’un jour !

Il se força à prendre une allure nonchalante :

-Détail !

Heureusement pour lui, l’attention d’Hermione fut détournée par l’arrivée du courrier.

Les hiboux voltigèrent dans tous les sens pendant un moment, faisant tomber ici des paquets, ici des rouleaux ou des lettres. Ron, comme Hermione, attrapèrent tous les deux au vol leurs exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier et les déroulèrent prestement.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri quand Ron hoqueta nerveusement.

Le nom de leur ami était affiché en gros et gras, de façon à ce qu’un aveugle puisse le voir dans le noir.

Les mots qui l’accompagnaient mirent plus de temps à apporter leur compréhension.

«  _Eclosion à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche._  
**HARRY POTTER**   
marque   
une Reine Dragon ! »

La Grande Salle s’emplit alors de murmures, professeurs et élèves lisant, commentant ou désignant leur journal à leur entourage. Ron qui venait un peu de comprendre de quoi il en retournait était en train d’hyperventiler.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : Mais qu’est-ce que son fichu ami faisait à la Réserve de Charlie ? Comment avait-il fait son compte pour marquer un dragon ? Est-ce qu’il se rendait compte de ce que ça voulait dire ? Et pourquoi personne n’avait été au courant de rien ????

Puis l’évidence lui tomba dessus :

Sa mère allait tuer Charlie.

Et si elle ne le faisait pas… IL le tuerait.

Bon sang !

-Ron… Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Hermione qui venait de finir de lire l’article et le fixait comme s’il avait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Il réalisa en même temps que beaucoup de monde le regardait, lui ou ses frères, mais surtout lui, et il se plongea dans la lecture du journal.

«  _Prévenu comme toujours à la dernière seconde,  notre équipe reportage de la Gazette a sauté sur le dragon venu nous chercher pour foncer à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche où avait lieu la dernière éclosion de dragon en date._

_Pour ceux qui l’ignoreraient, la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche est l’une des dix Réserves de Dragons appartenant à notre coalition militaire Europe-Ouest, comprenant la Grande Bretagne, l’Irlande, la Norvège, la France, l’Espagne, l’Allemagne, l’Autriche, la Pologne, la Hongrie et la Roumanie. La Suisse ayant son propre contingent de « Berger des Alpes » et l’Italie et le Portugal faisant partie de l’Union Méditerranéenne depuis l’Incident du Détroit de Gibraltar._

_Nos dragons sont une part de nos défenses et de nos forces d’intervention rapide lors d’incidents, comme lors du grand incendie de Ste Mangouste en 1885 où 55% des victimes avaient été sauvé par les petits dragons et leurs chevaliers, quand les plus grands ont emportés les malades et les blessés en moins de dix minutes à l’Hôpital des Biens-Guéris de Paris._

_Aujourd’hui, bien sûr, le métier de chevalier-dragon n’a plus vraiment la côte en Angleterre : trop contraignant, impliquant un déracinement au sein de son pays et de sa famille, une coupure dans la Lignée d’une famille et un environnement aux mœurs très différentes des nôtres. Autrefois, c’était le métier adressé aux troisièmes fils des familles._

_Toujours est-il que le Ministre de la Magie se fait toujours le devoir d’assister aux Eclosions des Réserves sous notre juridiction, ne serait-ce que pour le bon vin servi durant les réjouissances qui suivent (notre reporter approuve). Cela faisait dix ans qu’un anglais n’avait pas été choisi - depuis Charles Weasley en fait, deuxième fils de Arthur et Molly Weasley. Cela avait déjà fait couler de l’encre à l’époque…_ »

Ron s’arrêta un instant, grommelant et maudissant Charlie, comprenant désormais pourquoi tout le monde les regardait.

«  _… Mais voila que nous avons retrouvé, à l’étonnement de toute la délégation britannique,  le jeune Harry Potter, sans responsables légal pour l’aiguiller, l’air perdu et désorienté alors que les œufs se cassaient tous les uns après les autres et que de petits dragons envahissaient la zone._

_Quelle différence avec les autres participants ! Des garçons plus âgés et bien bâtis ! Qui donc avait obligé ce pauvre enfant à participer à cela ? Vous l’auriez vu, effrayé par la brutalité des bêtes (rappelons que même un dragon nouveau-né peut broyer la tête d’un enfant), il faisait peine à voir… Le Ministre a bien essayé d’intervenir et de faire chercher l’héritier Potter- mais Hélas ! Il était trop tard ! Un dragon l’avait repéré et s’était empressé de le choisir. Et le Lien qu’impose un dragon est une chose mystérieuse toujours inexpliquée et qui malheureusement ne peut être rompu que par la Mort._

_Notre Enfant chéri, Celui-qui-a-survécu et nous a libéré du mal, est désormais enchainé à un dragon et forcé de rejoindre les rangs des chevaliers-dragons. Espérons qu’il n’oubliera pas d’où il vient._ »

Ron eut un reniflement indigné à la fin de sa lecture. 

-C’est un ramassis de n’importe quoi, affirma-t-il à Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire que Charlie ait pu laisser un « Harry terrorisé » sur les sables d’Eclosion. Déjà parce que je ne vois pas Harry être terrifié par quelque chose de plus petit qu’un basilic, et parce que si je me souviens bien, les Candidats sont préparés pour ce jour.

-Pour ça, je suis d’accord, affirma Hermione, mais pour le reste ? Avec le dragon…

-Harry ne peut plus revenir étudier à Poudlard, annonça Ron avec un gout de cendre dans la bouche. Mais… Il y a forcément une raison. Il n’aurait jamais fait ça sans de bonnes raisons…

*Mais pourquoi était-il resté silencieux ?*

-J’espère qu’on aura bientôt de ses nouvelles, fit Hermione qui semblait néanmoins être suffisamment rasséréné pour se servir à manger et sourire à la vue des emplois du temps qui arrivaient.

Ron ne commenta pas, sachant qu’il aurait rapidement des réponses à ses questions. Hermione avait toujours été du genre communicative sur ses impressions.

Ils finirent donc de manger en silence, ignorant les regards posés sur les Weasley, fixés à la fois comme des fautifs, et comme de potentielles sources de renseignements.

A leur sortie de la Grande Salle, le regard de Ron croisa inconsciemment celui de Malefoy.

Mais il n’arriva pas vraiment à lire les sentiments qu’il contenait. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs comme si le garçon tentait de se cacher sous un voile gris. Néanmoins, ce qu’ils ne montraient pas était tout aussi révélateur : le serpentard n’exultait pas. Il ne se moquait pas. Et quelque fut l’émotion qui l’étreignait à cet instant, elle ne pouvait être qu’incommensurablement forte et embarrassante pour qu’il la restreigne à ce point.

Ron décida qu’il devrait le garder à l’œil dans les jours à venir. Il chassa pour l’instant le petit blond de ses pensées en voyant Hermione se retourner vers lui avec un sourire qui touchait ses yeux. Ils étaient désormais dans les escaliers centraux, loin de tout tapage médiatique.

-Au moins, lui expliqua-t-elle. Harry est en sécurité. Black ne peut pas lui faire de mal à la Réserve. Pas vrai ?

Ron lui rendit son sourire :

-Pas sans se faire griller comme une brochette par sa dragonne. Ça c’est sûr !

.

A quelques kilomètres de là, à l’entrée du village de Pré-Au-Lard, un grand chien noir un peu miteux lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sirius Black ouvrit alors la gueule, laissant sa langue pendre de contentement :

Harry était en sécurité.

.

Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Un rat tout osseux qui perdait ses poils par plaques se recroquevilla un peu plus au fond des couvertures du petit garçon qui s’occupait de lui. Il entendit le battement d’ailes, puis le ronronnement satisfait. Le chat et le lézard de feu l’encerclaient, se réjouissant d’avance du jour où ils pourraient le croquer. Dehors, c’était Black qui l’attendait, lui réservant un sort similaire, sinon pire.

Peter Pettigrow était coincé, il ne savait plus ce qu’il devait faire pour échapper à son destin.

.

De destin, il en était aussi question un petit peu plus haut, une tour de Poudlard solitaire au milieu du château, où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore qui recevait un Ministre de la Magie furibond.

Mais ce n’était pas comme si Albus pouvait faire quelque chose pour changer ce qui était arrivé. Il était lui-même très ennuyé de ne plus pouvoir avoir l’œil sur son protégé, d’autant plus qu’il était persuadé qu’il aurait fait un grand sorcier. Sage et noble. Hélas ! Il connaissait mieux les dragons et leurs chevaliers que la plupart des gens et il savait comment les sorciers tournaient dans les Réserves… La bestialité des dragons déteignaient fatalement sur leurs maîtres.

Albus Dumbledore n’aimait pas vraiment les dragons, il s’en méfiait énormément. Et il trouvait fort pertinente la devise de l’école : « Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort ». Les reines d’or étaient particulièrement à craindre. Trop intelligente. Sournoise. Possessive. Manipulatrice. Egoïste.  Là où les gens voyaient les crocs, les griffes ou les jets de flammes, lui, il voyait un cerveau à la mesure de l’Homme.

A sa mesure.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la longue discussion qu’il avait eu avec  Menerath, reine dragon de la Réserve du Grand Nord. Il était encore jeune homme alors, et Gellert l’avait accompagné.

Tous deux en avaient conclu qu’ils ne laisseraient jamais une autre créature contrôler leur esprit – et concernant Gellert, ses pulsions. Les lézards de feu semblaient être un bon compromis même si leurs émotions se révélaient presque aussi contagieuse. 

Bref, Albus était horriblement déçu. Ce n’était pas le destin qu’il avait imaginé pour Harry et il se sentait comme s’il devait se rendre sur la tombe des Potter pour s’excuser.

Le seul point positif à toute cette histoire, c’était que son Maître des Potions était devenu gai comme un pinson… Enfin.. A la façon de Severus, bien évidemment.

Pour preuve, cela faisait quinze minutes que le cours commun de potion des troisièmes années venaient de commencer et il n’y avait eu encore aucun retrait de points à Gryffondor. Le directeur se permit d’ignorer Fudge et de sourire du comportement de l’homme en noir, chassant définitivement Harry Potter de son esprit.

**Fin de l’Interlude 1.**


	10. Gold and Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Partie III : L’Aspirant**
> 
> Rappel :
> 
> **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures**  : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
>  \-------  
>  **Chef des Candidats**  : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
>  **Maitresse des Aspirants**  : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith)  
>  \-------  
>  **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
>  Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
>  Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
>  Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
>  Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
>  \-------  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

** Chapitre 9 : Gold and Black **

 

« _Ron,_

_Comme tu l’as sans doute remarqué, Thot est cette fois-ci bien arrivé jusqu’à moi, et il se porte bien. Aucun dragon ne lui barrera plus le chemin, je te le promets._

_Et… Je suis désolé de vous avoir tenu dans le silence Hermione et toi, mais malheureusement, cela m’a été imposé comme à vous. C’était le seul moyen pour qu’on me laisse tranquillement accéder aux sables de l’Aire d’Eclosion._

_Merci de m’avoir envoyé l’exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais tout ce qu’il raconte à mon sujet est un tissu de mensonges ! On ne m’a pas forcé ou je ne sais quoi et j’ai eu tout un mois pour me préparer à l’Eclosion, je n’étais pas le moins du monde effrayé par les dragonnets._

_Effrayé de ne pas être choisi, ça, oui. Mais Par l’Oeuf (regarde, j’utilise des expressions de chevaliers dragons !) je l’ai été, et j’en suis des plus heureux. Ma bébé dragonne, Talath est merveilleuse._

_Exigeante, orgueilleuse et un peu vaniteuse, mais merveilleuse._

_Le souci c’est qu’elle n’est pas toujours éveillée (tu te souviens quand nos lézard étaient petits, c’est pareil), et quand elle dort, je dois m’entrainer. M’entrainer. Et m’entrainer._

_Notre instructrice est un monstre. McGo a côté à l’air d’un ange._

_J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas trop d’avoir abandonné Poudlard… J’ai eu l’impression que ma voie était peut être ailleurs. Et maintenant… Eh bien maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière._

_Amitié,_

_Harry._  »

.

Grimper, accrocher le premier mousqueton, le deuxième, enjamber, défaire le premier mousqueton, le récupérer, l’accrocher de l’autre côté…

-ENCORE TROP LENT PETIT BRUN, tu as eu trois fois le temps de te faire cramer, éviscérer, empoisonné ou fondre ! Lui hurla de façon « charmante » la Maitresse des Aspirants, Amber Stevens.

Il grinça des dents en entamant la phase contraire.

-ALLEZ ! UN PEU DE NERFS LES MECS !! Vous tous êtes moins rapides que ma grand-mère !

Sa voix résonna à l’intérieur de la Caverne d’Entrainement des Aspirants, semblant rebondir le long de chaque coursive d’observation, en surplomb, et entre chaque stalactite au plafond émaillé de cristaux de lumière.

Harry posa un pied à terre, courut jusqu’au piquet qu’il toucha et repartit grimper sur sa sculpture de dragon en bois.

Les « sculptures » : elles avaient remplacées les parcours abstraits de cordes qu’ils expérimentaient en tant que Candidats. Il y en avait un certain nombre, disséminés dans le très large espace de la grotte, mais pour l’instant, les nouveaux Aspirants étaient cantonnés à la « Zone n°1 ».

Au moment où Harry se sanglait une nouvelle fois sur sa selle, Damian geignit :

-Mais c’est injuste Madame, Valentine à moins de hauteur à escalader ! C’est normal qu’elle soit plus rapide !

Les regards se tournèrent un instant vers la seule fille du groupe qui voltigeait légèrement du piquet à la selle de sa sculpture reprenant le modèle d’un dragon vert de taille adulte. Cette dernière faisait approximativement 2m30 au garrot. A peine l’équivalent d’un saut depuis la patte courtoisement relevée du reptile.

Mais si Damian se plaignait, qu’est-ce que Harry devrait dire ? Il avait le plus gros modèle de dragon en réserve ! Il se serait fort bien contenté de celui de Damian qui culminait à à peine 3m de haut. Le sien en faisait presque le double !

Talath, en tant que dragonne dorée, était appelée à devenir la plus imposante des quatre pattes de la Réserve.

La voix de l’instructrice leur arriva, cassante et pleine de moquerie :

-Ca suffit blondinet, tu n’avais qu’à marquer une Verte ! Je suis sûre que tu as passé toutes tes années de Candidats à baver sur les gros dragons, et bein maintenant, tu assumes !

Damian grommela en réponse, puis son pied ripa et il se vautra malencontreusement par terre dans un nuage de poussière.

-TU ES MORT BLONDINET ! Cracha Stevens en se penchant sur lui. Je ne suis pas certain de si tu es transformé à l’état de rôti ou en petite flaque de chair au sol ?

-Je suis juste écrasé dans la poussière, la contredit le garçon en levant un visage couvert de marques sombres.

-Tout ce qui est certain, c’est que tu es de corvée de harnais toute la semaine !

Valentine éclata de rire depuis son dragon factice et Damian poussa un long gémissement.

Traditionnellement chaque chevalier dragon devait s’occuper de son propre matériel, mais lorsqu’un Aspirant se faisait punir, ils profitaient de l’aubaine pour le couvrir sous une tonne de lanières de cuir à graisser, à fortifier ou même à réparer.

C’était juste une tâche incroyablement chiante et chronophage que Harry essayait d’éviter de son mieux.

Mais l’entrainement était très exigeant, répétitif et assez ennuyeux pour l’instant. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu’ils avaient marqués, et ils en étaient encore à apprendre à attacher un harnais et à se harnacher et se déharnacher le plus vite possible.  D’après Stevens, cela devait devenir un geste machinal qu’ils devraient être capables de réaliser même endormis ! 

Et tant que ce ne serait pas le cas, elle leur faisait de la rétention de cours sur la magie draconique, ce qu’attendait pourtant avec impatience Harry. Et bien évidemment, pour l’instant, ils ne voyaient aucune tactique de combat en cours théorique, mais subissait une nomenclature exhaustive des races de dragons existantes, croisements compris, avec leurs capacités particulières.

L’endurance d’un dragon était calculée au nombre de fois où il était obligé de battre des ailes pour se maintenir en l’air : Les _Longwings_ , avec leurs longues envergures d’ailes faisaient partis des meilleurs dans cette discipline, mais ils étaient aussi équipés d’un jet de flammes à longue portée qui était redouté en situation de combat.

Un groupe de _Longwing_ pouvait embraser une ville entière et sans défenses en moins de deux heures, tout ça, en se tenant en vol à 15 mètres du sol.

Le problème pour cette race restait le combat rapproché. Ils étaient vulnérable à une attaque directe : leur corps était juste recouvert d’un cuir souple avec une légère collerette autour de la tête. C’était pourquoi ils étaient souvent escortés par l’autre type de dragon élevé en Roumanie : le _Cornelongue roumain_ , qui, s’il ne crachait pas de flammes, était équipé d’un cuir écailleux qui le protégeait des serres ennemies, et de cornes acérées.

Ces derniers étaient élevés à la Réserve du Canyon Perdu, plus au nord de la Chaine des Carpates, et parfois, maintenant qu’il y faisait attention, Harry voyait des chevaliers originaires de cette zone atterrir sur la corniche principale pour apporter des messages importants.

Harry se détacha de ses pensées lorsqu’il sentit le tiraillement désormais familier dans son esprit : celui de Talath cherchant sa présence alors qu’elle commençait à quitter les limbes du sommeil.

Il se laissa tomber à terre :

-Instructrice : Talath est sur le point de se réveiller.

La femme hocha la tête d’un mouvement sec et lui fit signe d’y aller. Il sentit alors le regard suppliant de Damian sur lui et approuva discrètement en tentant d’entrer en contact avec Emlith, le dragonnet brun de son ami.

Il n’était pas conseillé de forcer le réveil d’un jeune dragon, mais Harry savait qu’Emlith comprendrait.

Il entendit alors un grognement mental mécontent, suivit de la voix de Damian alors qu’il avait presque quitté la Caverne d’Entrainement des Aspirants.

-Oh ! Emlith vient aussi de se réveiller, je…, enfin… Vous savez ! Fit le blond en s’éclipsant avec un grand sourire forcé sous le regard sévère de Stevens.

Il courut pour rejoindre Harry et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

-Merci, à charge de revanche !

-Vois plutôt ça avec ton dragon, il est tout bougon ! 

Ils sortirent à l’extérieur, se retrouvant à plusieurs kilomètres de leurs anciens appartements en tant que Candidats, séparé d’eux par la grande caverne de l’Aire d’Eclosion.

Ils pouvaient voir le groupe restant s’entrainer sur le parcours de corde extérieur et eurent une pensée amicale en percevant les cris de leur ancien mentor, Montemps.

L’homme manquait un peu à Harry, même s’il le voyait encore souvent. Mais ce n’était plus pareil, il ne pouvait plus sentir ses yeux voyager sur eux d’un air protecteur et plein de fierté bougonne.

A côté, Amber Stevens était assez froide, avec un cynisme qui déplaisait à Harry. Bien évidemment, elle les formait pour la guerre, et probablement qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’attacher à eux parce qu’il n’était pas impossible qu’ils finissent effectivement en bouilli quelque part par terre… Mais il était condamné à passer 4 ans avec elle, jusqu’à ce que sa dragonne soit considérée comme « mature », alors autant qu’ils s’entendent tous bien, non ?

**/4 ans semble interminable./**   Commenta Talath qui avait fini de se réveiller.

Harry sourit alors qu’une bouffée de joie et d’amour arrivait jusqu’à lui, envahissant cette partie de lui qui lui semblait désormais trop vide quand la dragonne quittait ses pensées.

Précédé de Damian, il pénétra dans le dortoir des Aspirants, où ils dormaient encore tous –jusqu’à ce que leurs dragons soient trop gros pour y rentrer-  même Valentine qui était pourtant une fille.

Sa verte, Dinth, roulée en boule dans le creux de son rocher, semblait terriblement petite à côté de Talath qui s’étirait, dépassant de toute part de sa couchette.

-Si tu continues à grandir comme ça, mon petit vif d’or adoré, ce pauvre rocher va finir par ne plus pouvoir te porter ! Commenta t’il en lui flattant doucement le cou.

Elle ronronna sous l’attention, laissant passer la remarque, comme le petit surnom que lui donnait Harry, celui-ci ayant passé deux heures à lui expliquer le quidditch lorsqu’elle s’était insurgée d’être appelée comme une minuscule balle volante.

Mais il avait suffi qu’il lui annonce que c’était la plus importante, celle qui valait le plus de point, pour qu’elle se rengorge et regarde avec mépris les autres dragons pour les traiter de bêtes souaffles.

Les autres avaient regardés Harry de travers.

Enfin, Damian, Ronan et Valentine… Parce que Edmund était devenu horriblement distant avec lui depuis l’Eclosion, évitant son regard et lui parlant que quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et toujours avec énormément de gêne.

Harry ne comprenait pas, pas plus que Damian et Val.

**/ Je suis levée. J’aimerais jouer avec mon galion avant d’aller manger. Oh, et puis, il y a cette démangeaison juste derrière ma patte avant droite, c’est horrible Harry…/**

Arrangeant, Harry sortit de dessous son matelas le galion qu’il mit entre les pattes de la dragonne avant de lui gratter le cuir, le sentant s’effriter sous ses ongles.

Talath, elle, était littéralement obsédée par sa pièce. Plus adroitement qu’on ne pouvait le penser, elle la prenait entre ses griffes et la faisait tourner, admirant sans fin les éclats dorés avec un bonheur qu’elle transmettait généreusement à son âme sœur. Quand elle avait vu Harry la sortir d’une poche d’un vieux jeans qu’il venait d’extirper de sa malle, elle n’avait pas pu cacher son intérêt.

Il la lui avait donc donné sans y penser et se faisant, c’était comme s’il était devenu le Père-Noël, et Talath la dragonne la plus comblée de toute la Roumanie.

Elle avait été tentée de la couver sous elle, mais elle n’aimait pas devoir la laisser sur son rocher, sans surveillance, là où tout le monde pourrait avoir l’audace de la lui voler. Alors Harry planquait la pièce.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas la laisser avec cette pièce, fit Damian qui avait été jeté à terre par un dragon brun ayant désormais la taille d’un poney shetland. L’instructrice ne serait vraiment pas contente si elle la voyait avec. En plus, ça rend nos dragons jaloux ET ça encourage ce côté des dragons qu’on cherche à éliminer, tu te rappelles ? Vilains dragons tueurs et possessifs sur leurs trésors ?

-Mais ce n’est qu’une pièce. Et ça la rend SI heureuse ! Répliqua Harry.

**/ Oui, je suis TRES heureuse. Et je suis très satisfaite d’avoir quelque chose que les autres n’ont pas. JE suis une Reine après tout. Ne l’écoutez pas, Harry. Je ne vais pas devenir un méchant dragon./**

-Tu me préfère à cette pièce, pas vrai ? Fit Harry en appuyant sa tête contre son museau.

**/ Je vous aime plus qu’un millier de ces pièces./**

Bien qu’il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que lui racontait sa dragonne, Damian leva  les yeux au ciel.

Emlith, par contre, était bien compréhensible pour Harry alors qu’il donnait des coups de tête dans les jambes de son compagnon :

**/Allons manger, s’il vous plait !/**

**/ Je ne serais pas contre, moi non plus./** Répondit avec plus de pondération Talath, se levant gracieusement pour étendre ses immenses ailes et les agiter avec impatience.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec complicité avant d’amener leur petite troupe jusqu’à l’extérieur, vers l’Aire de pâture. Là-bas les éleveurs leurs abattaient une bête par jour et par tête, habituellement une chèvre ou un mouton, pour remplir l’estomac sans fond de leurs protégés.

Les dragonnets ne pourront chasser eux même leur nourriture dans l’enclos que lorsqu’ils sauront voler, ce qui n’arrivera pas avant leurs un an. En attendant, Moineau et Delilah leur attrapaient parfois des poissons dans le lac.

Ensuite, lorsque les deux créatures s’étaient bien barbouillées de sang, il fallait les laver, ainsi que les sabler pour retirer toutes les peaux mortes et les saletés. Pour ensuite les huiler.

Cette tâche devenait de plus en plus longue au fur et à mesure qu’ils grandissaient. Chaque jour il y avait un pouce de plus à frotter.

-Tu es trop grande ma chérie, soupira Harry. Regarde, Moineau, au moins, lui, je le débarbouille en quinze minutes !

Talath souffla des naseaux sur le petit lézard de feu qui voletait autour d’elle, se sentant mécontente d’être comparée à un avorton.

**/Il est utile, j’imagine… Mais vous ne pouvez pas le préférer à moi./**

-J’ai pratiquement fini Harry, intervint Damian. Je peux t’aider après ! Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à rentrer voir l’autre folle furieuse de l’entrainement !

Le brun ne disait pas non. Quand il voyait la taille des bronzes, il se disait qu’il devrait finir par recruter tous les enfants du coin pour s’occuper de sa belle.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas utile cette fois-ci, puisqu’il reconnut Derianth qui atterrit près d’eux, le cuir luisant de propreté, et Charlie qui s’approchait d’un pas nonchalant, deux longues brosses sur son épaule :

-Bonjour les garçons ! Bonjour Talath !

**/Bonjour Talath/** Fit Derianth d’une voix soyeuse en penchant son cou vers elle. **/Bonjour Harry./**

La jeune reine ne put s’empêcher de se pavaner un peu sous les regards admiratifs de ses deux nouveaux admirateurs, dressant ses ailes à la façon d’un cygne pour mieux faire chatoyer sa robe dorée sous le soleil.

Harry cacha un rire amusé, bien que plein de tendresse,  dissimulant par là même son propre embarras.

Les dragons étaient loin d’être des créatures stupides, bien que la couleur jouait un peu, mais Harry s’était peu à peu rendu compte que la majorité des dragons, s’ils retenaient leurs noms entre eux, prenaient rarement la peine de le faire pour les humains. C’était « le chevalier de… » ou bien «  la personne qui s’occupe de…. ». Lorsqu’un dragon qui n’était pas le votre disait votre nom, c’était que, d’une façon ou d’une autre, vous étiez favorisé par ce dernier. 

Bien entendu, de par son don, Harry était quelqu’un de particulier dans l’esprit des dragons, mais peu à peu, certains dragons laissaient tomber l’usage de son prénom au profit de son nouveau statut : « Futur Seigneur » ou « Seigneur de la future Reine ».

Mais ils pouvaient aussi avoir une façon très sournoise de parler des humains qu’ils n’aimaient pas. Derianth, par exemple, plutôt que de privilégier le titre « Gérant de la Réserve » qui était plus honorifique, disait « Desclare » - et Harry savait que ce n’était pas par sympathie.

Il y avait, semblait-il, une certaine crispation entre le Gérant de la Réserve et Charlie.

Puisqu’il en avait l’occasion, alors qu’ils finissaient d’étaler de l’huile sur la peau de Talath, Harry l’interrogea à ce sujet.

Charlie fit la grimace.

-Disons que Desclare est d’une autre génération. Son fichu dragon a couvert les anciennes Reines pendant 10 ans. 10 ans sans changement de Chef de Réserve, c’est énorme ! 

-Tu veux dire que Talath est la fille de Norlith ? S’étonna Harry.

-Ouaip, tout comme Derianth. Il est de sa première ponte.

La fierté qui émanait de sa voix à ce moment tout en regardant son dragon fit sourire Harry.

-Alors Derianth et Talath sont frères et sœurs.

L’homme haussa des épaules.

-Plutôt demi. Il y avait deux Reines dragons à cette époque. Mais, le problème n’est pas tant là. C’est juste que ça fait dix ans que les mêmes monopolisent les responsabilités. Desclare ne place que ses fidèles, même si leurs dragons commencent à se montrer moins performants que les jeunes. Mon Chef d’Escadrille est un de ses meilleurs amis, et je suis désolé d’avoir à le dire, mais c’est un con. Il sait qu’il devient moins bon, du coup il nous refile tous les trucs dangereux en restant tranquillement à l’arrière, quitte à nous laisser dans la merde. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j’ai dû faire son travail à sa place.

-Je n’aime pas beaucoup Desclare non plus… Maugréa Harry en signe de compassion.

Un léger sourire vint alors s’accrocher aux lèvres de Charlie alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

-Alors il y a peut-être un espoir… Fit-il mystérieusement.

Harry l’interrogea du regard, mais il ne s’expliqua pas, caressant avec vénération le cuir doux de la jeune Reine.

**/ Je l’aime bien, lui. /** Lâcha Talath en tournant sa tête vers le rouquin, ses yeux remplis d’un bleu lagune de plaisir.

*Il s’appelle Charlie, Talath. C’est le chevalier de Derianth.* Lui rappela Harry.

**/J’aime bien Derianth aussi./**

*Mais j’ai toujours l’impression qu’il me cache quelque chose. Lui, et les autres…*

**/Vous n’avez qu’à lui demander. Peut-être qu’il vous répondra./**

*Jusqu’ici…*

**/Ca peut changer, essayez. Je suis persuadée que le harcèlement est une force justifiée quand elle implique notre bien-être./**

*Mais qu’est-ce que je t’apprends, moi ?* S’horrifia Harry tandis que la dragonne le fixait avec incompréhension.

-Une remarque amusante ? Demanda Charlie en voyant la dragonne cacher sa tête entre ses deux pattes de devant, les yeux pétillants de son amusement.

-Je suis le pire des éducateurs. Ma dragonne est un tyran en devenir. 

-Je crois savoir que c’est un signe distinctif des femelles or.

-Pas la mienne ! Protesta le brun en faisant la moue. Mais bon… Elle n’a pas tout à fait tort…

-Au sujet ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le confrontant du regard :

-J’aimerais savoir ce qu’il se passe. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient aussi inquiets à mon sujet ? Pourquoi Fudge m’a sermonné au sujet de rester chez moi en sécurité ? J’ai eu comme l’impression qu’il y avait ou qu’il y a encore un danger qui me menace et que tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi !

Charlie le fixa un moment en silence, avant d’hocher la tête, ayant apparemment pris une décision.

-OK. Oui tu as raison. Il y a bien quelque chose… Installons-nous un moment, d’accord ?

Il lui présenta un tronc d’arbre renversé non loin et les deux chevaliers s’y installèrent alors que Talath se posait devant eux, tout aussi curieuse.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Sirius Black, Harry ? Se lança Charlie d’un air grave.

Black. L’homme que recherchaient activement certains chevaliers, dont Charlie. Accolé à un prénom, cela réveilla un vague souvenir dans sa mémoire.

-Euhh… Oui. Attends. J’en ai entendu parler aux infos quand j’étais chez mes moldus. C’est un criminel échappé de prison.

Oui, l’information avait tourné un moment sur les chaines de télévisions et les postes de radio et sa Tante Petunia avait passé un temps fou à guetter la rue comme si Privet Drive était un lieu de meurtre de prédilection. En réalité, elle mourrait d’envie de pouvoir appeler la police pour leur signaler des individus suspects.

Malheureusement pour elle, à ses yeux, le seul individu « suspect » du coin se révélait être son neveu.

-Ce n’est pas un moldu. C’est un sorcier en réalité, et il s’est bien évadé, mais de la prison d’Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais…

-Oui. Hagrid y est allé l’année dernière… Injustement…  Heureusement qu’il avait Norbert avec lui.

-Cette prison c’est l’horreur Harry, et il est normalement impossible de s’en échapper, pas avec ses gardiens : les détraqueurs. Ce sont des créatures qui aspirent toutes pensées positives et ne te laissent que le pire…

**/Ca a l’air terrible…/** S’horrifia Talath en se levant pour s’enrouler autour d’Harry, comme si elle craignait qu’un détraqueur apparaisse et le lui enlève.

-Mais _lui_ , il a réussi, fit Harry en grattouillant la gorge de la dragonne. D’accord. C’est un méchant sorcier, mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce qu’on pense qu’il cherchera à se venger. Black était un fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui…. Alors…

-Alors parce que c’est moi qui ai détruit Voldemort quand j’étais bébé, il va vouloir s’attaquer à moi ? Me tuer ?

Talath claironna bruyamment d’inquiétude et de colère et Harry se retrouva en prise avec sa panique. Charlie évita de peu un mouvement brutal de queue alors qu’Harry roulait avec sa dragonne dans l’herbe, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à attraper sa tête entre ses mains pour caler ses yeux dans les siens.

**/Cet homme ne vous fera pas de mal ! Je ne le permettrais pas !/**

-Ca n’arrivera pas Talath. Calme-toi. On ne fait que parler de possibilités. Rien n’est certain. Tu sais que je ne laisserais personne nous séparer !

La dragonne poussa un bruit pitoyable, marque de son stress.

**/Je sais, mais quand même…/**

-Ca n’arrivera pas, répéta t’il en posant son front contre l’arrête de son museau, restant ainsi plus d’une minute pour faire le ménage dans les pensées de Talath et n’y laisser que du calme et de l’affection.

Il l’embrassa alors avant de s’extirper de son étreinte.

-Je le protégerais aussi, affirma Charlie.

Harry lui sourit en se redressant, amusé malgré lui par cette attitude de chevalier servant qu’arborait le jeune homme.

-Oh, mon sauveur ! Mima-t-il en prenant une pause de jeune fille en détresse, avant d’attraper l’un des seaux rempli d’eau pour le jeter sur son soi-disant protecteur.

-Hé ! Attends un peu, toi ! Espèce d’ingrat ! Râla Charlie qui n’avait réussi à éviter que de moitié l’attaque et se retrouvait donc en partie éclaboussé. 

Il attrapa l’une des brosses et en menaça Harry qui se mit à courir en ricanant, sous l’œil ennuyé de Talath qui avait le ventre trop rempli pour s’amuser elle aussi.

La vitesse de son chevalier ne suffit pas cependant à échapper au grand roux qui l’attrapa pour lui imposer une friction du cuir chevelu intensive, rendant plus hirsute que jamais sa crinière de mèches brunes.

Damian qui était resté de côté avec son dragon héla alors Harry, le ramenant un peu à la réalité.

C’est avec une expression navrée que Harry s’arracha à Charlie :

-Désolé, on doit y aller. Tu connais Stevens, si elle trouve qu’on traine trop à se remettre à l’entrainement, elle peut nous coller des corvées pour l’entièreté de l’année à venir…

Charlie eut un rictus moqueur avant de prendre un air pensif :

-Aaah mes années d’aspirants… Je ne regrette absolument pas. Mais si Amber vous embête trop, dis le moi, je trouverais un moyen de ramener Rebecca.

-Qui est Rebecca ?

-La maitresse d’un bleu, et la compagne d’Amber. Elle est la seule qui arrive à la modérer. 

Harry cligna des yeux, étonné, avant de le remercier d’un hochement de tête et de repartir pour la caverne d’entrainement en compagnie de Damian et de leurs deux dragonnets.

Il n’aurait jamais dit que son Instructrice était amoureuse d’une autre femme. En même temps, ce n’était certainement pas quelque chose que l’on pouvait deviner juste en regardant le visage de quelqu’un.

**/Cela arrive, il me semble./** Commenta Talath qui ne comprenait pas sa surprise. **/Il y a des bleus qui préfèrent les filles. J’ai déjà parlé à Farlith, le dragon de cette femme, il m’a dit qu’aucun garçon ne l’avait attiré. Tout comme moi. Il y avait tout un tas de filles quand je suis né, mais c’était vous que je voulais./**

Harry lui sourit doucement, mi figue, mi raisin, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir pourquoi il s’était retrouvé à marquer une dragonne. En fait, il avait un peu du mal à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire de genres – il espérait vraiment qu’à un moment Mrs Stevens le leur expliquerai.

Pourquoi donc marquer une femelle quand on était un garçon signifiait que l’on devait être homosexuel ? Harry était persuadé qu’il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d’un autre garçon.

*Ce serait trop bizarre…* Soupira t’il intérieurement en caressant Moineau qui venait d’atterrir sur ses épaules, curieux du sentiment dubitatif qu’il ressentait. 

**/Tu aimes bien Charlie./** Lui fit cependant remarquer Talath en faisant un effort sur le prénom.

Harry éclata de rire à cette idée, et dû faire un signe de dénégation en direction de Damian qui le fixait d’un air intrigué.

-Talath est comique, expliqua t’il.

**/Je ne le suis pas./** Rouspéta dignement la dragonne en étendant sa pensée jusqu’à Damian qui la regarda alors avec un sourire.

*J’adore Charlie, mais c’est parce qu’il me donne l’impression d’être mon grand-frère. Je m’étais toujours demandé ce que ça faisait… Et je trouve ça génial ! Je suis super heureux d’être ici !*

Influencé par le sentiment euphorique d’Harry, Talath n’insista pas. Après tout, qu’Harry soit heureux était tout ce qui lui importait.

-D-

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient en plein cours de soins, Stevens leur montrant comment soigner une plaie infligée par des griffes, quand un petit lézard de feu bleu foncé se précipita sur Harry, tout paniqué.

Moineau et Delilah se mirent aussitôt au diapason : s’élevant de leurs promontoires respectifs pour piailler d’agacement.

-A qui est ce bon sang de lézard ?! S’écria Valentine alors que sa dragonne, Dinth, jetait sa tête de droite à gauche, aussi paniquée qu’intriguée.

-C’est Thot, répondit Harry en détachant difficilement le lézard qui tentait de se cacher sous ses vêtements. C’est le lézard de mon ami Ron, à Poudlard. Je me demande ce qu’il a…

-Le syndrome de « j’attire l’attention » comme une certaine personne, grommela Ronan en roulant des yeux, s’attirant un grommellement de connivence de son dragon.

**/Ses pensées sont très confuses/** Fit quant à elle Talath, puis avec un certain espoir qui représentait son niveau d’ennui : **/ Peut être qu’il s’est blessé comme dans l’exercice ?/**

Elle affirma aussi qu’elle devrait blesser Kyreth, le dragon de Ronan, comme ça, il serait enfin utile à quelque chose. Le bronze la fixa alors avec méfiance, rampant prudemment en retrait tout en gardant néanmoins son chevalier sous sa protection.

**/C’est ma faute./** Fit un dragon d’un air si solennel que Harry reconnu Norlith. **/Pour un petit bleu, il est très déterminé**./

Harry devina sans peine la raison de la présence de Thot ici et fronça les sourcils.

-Où est le courrier qu’il devait m’apporter ? Demanda t’il alors à voix haute pour contrer son Instructrice qui s’apprêtait à tonner au sujet de son cours perturbé.

Il y eut un grand silence télépathique, avec un rien de hautain, du côté de Norlith.

A son arrivé dans la Réserve, Harry avait pensé qu’il ne pourrait pas ne pas aimer un dragon, mais il avait de plus en plus du mal avec celui-là. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son maître, Desclare ?

**/La Maître de Norlith veut voir le Maître de la jeune Reine/** Fit soudain Legith à Stevens, et celle-ci se retourna vers lui, l’air fâchée.

Elle lui fit passer l’information, et Harry se retint de dire qu’il était déjà au courant, sachant que tous les chevaliers n’étaient pas comme Montemps et Charlie, et avaient l’impression qu’Harry espionnait des discussions privées.

C’était comme s’ils pensaient qu’il le faisait exprès ! Mais le brun avait encore du mal à contrôler ce pouvoir.

Quittant le cours avec Thot et Moineau, Talath restant pour lui faire ensuite un rapport de ce qu’il aurait manqué, Harry grimpa les escaliers, décidé à en découdre, jusqu’à l’étage intermédiaire entre les cavernes inferieures et les appartements des chevaliers-dragons. Là se trouvait les bureaux des Chefs d’Escadrilles, la bibliothèque, les Archives, la Salle du Conseil, les Appartements de la Dame de la Réserve et le bureau du Chef de la Réserve.

Il y avait une subtile différence entre « Chef de la Réserve » et « Gérant de la Réserve », mais personne ne l’avait encore expliqué à Harry. Apparemment, le titre de Chef ne valait que s’il y avait une Dame (ou un Seigneur le concernant), et donc Desclare ne le récupérerait que quand Talath serait considérée comme « mature ».

En attendant, Harry et les autres Aspirants avaient peu de raisons de fréquenter ces lieux, même si un petit tour dans la bibliothèque ne les aurait pas tués…

Quand il entra dans la petite caverne éclairée par des cristaux et plusieurs lampes à huile, Desclare était penché sur son bureau, occupé à trier tout un tas de missives.

-Alors ? Fit Harry. Pourquoi Thot n’a pas pu m’apporter sa lettre ? Je croyais que maintenant je pouvais correspondre avec mes amis sans contraintes ?

L’homme redressa le nez, le fixant de ses yeux perçants et dépourvus de douceur.

-Je n’ai pas dit qu’il n’y aurait pas de contraintes, le contredit il. Nous devons examiner vos courriers avant de vous les donner.

-Quoi ? Vous n’avez pas le droit d’ouvrir mes lettres ! C’est privé ! S’offusqua le petit brun en cherchant des yeux quel pouvait être le parchemin de Ron.

**/Il est très indiscipliné/** Gronda Norlith à son chevalier et Harry n’en conçut que plus de colère pour l’homme devant lui.

**/Ce que nous sommes n’est pas discutable/** Trancha avec froideur Talath, affrontant mentalement celui qui était apparemment son père.

Norlith poussa un rugissement de défi depuis sa corniche.

Desclare reprit sans en prendre compte :

-Rassurez-vous Potter, nous avons autre chose à faire que de lire votre correspondance. Mais nous devons nous assurer de votre sécurité.

Il se leva et partit se servir une tasse en versant un liquide sombre depuis une carafe. A l’odeur, Harry reconnut du klah, une boisson qu’à sa connaissance, on ne trouvait que dans les Réserves. Le gout était une sorte de mélange entre le café et le chocolat, et on pouvait le boire aussi bien chaud que froid, ce qui était une aubaine en plein été.

Harry commençait à en être un fervent consommateur.

-Ma sécurité ? Demanda-t-il. Vous voulez parler de Sirius Black ? On m’a tout dit à ce sujet, comme quoi il voudrait me tuer, mais…

-Sirius Black n’est pas le seul sujet de notre inquiétude… Hésita Desclare avant de continuer, tirant une chaise pour que Harry s’y asseye : Vous-a-t-on dit comment notre Dame de la Réserve est morte ?

-Euh… Non… Réalisa Harry en prenant place, intrigué.

-Elle a été assassinée, lança Desclare dans un sifflement plein de rage. Empoisonnée. Une robe qu’on lui avait offerte avait été imbibée d’un terrible poison à effet externe. La pauvre a souffert l’enfer durant des mois avant de s’éteindre…

*Oh mince…* Pensa Harry, partagé entre inquiétude et étonnement face à la tristesse qu’affichait légèrement l’homme en face de lui.

-Et… Vous pensez que la même personne voudrait me tuer moi aussi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi d’abord l’ancienne Dame a été tuée ?

-Nous ne sommes certain de rien. Vous imaginez bien que ça n’a pas été revendiqué, sinon… Mais nous avons des soupçons. Il y a à peu près deux ans, un sorcier est venu nous voir à la Réserve, apparemment, il faisait le tour des Réserves afin de lier des amitiés et les recruter à son projet… Il avait un point de vue très… puriste, dirons-nous. Et Leslie l’a jeté dehors, refusant son offre. Elle était très inquiète. NOUS étions très inquiet…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n’est qu’un pressentiment, et je vous en parle uniquement à cause de votre statut, mais nous pensions à l’époque qu’une très grande guerre se prépare. Internationale… Interraciale… Et que l’un des camps a commencé son recrutement. Evidemment, nous avons fait part de nos inquiétudes aux différents gouvernements de notre coalition, mais soit il y a déjà des gens infiltrés, soit ils préfèrent faire les autruches, puisqu’on ne nous a pas pris au sérieux…. Il faut dire que le sorcier que l’on nous a envoyé était un sacré olibrius avec son turban et sa forte odeur d’ail…

Harry se figea brusquement sur sa chaise, le cœur loupant plusieurs battements.

*Non… Ce ne serait pas… ? *

Il ne voulait pas le croire. Que son propre destin le rejoigne ici. Les réunissent Leslie, sa mort, et lui.

**/Harry ?/** Interrogea avec inquiétude Talath, toujours en cours de soin.

-Cet homme… Il ne s’appelait pas Quirrell ? Lança-t-il avec beaucoup d’hésitation et d’appréhension.

-Eh bien… C’est possible… Il me semble que c’est cela. Comment savez-vous cela ?

Quirell était son premier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard et il s’était révélé être « l’hôte » de ce qu’il restait de Voldemort. L’homme était mort lors de l’évènement de la Pierre Philosophale, à la fin de sa première année.

Si Voldemort essayait de recruter les dragons des différentes Réserves… Cela voulait dire qu’il prévoyait de recommencer à tuer des gens et à faire régner la terreur…

-Potter ! S’impatienta Desclare alors qu’Harry restait figé, pensif.

-Quirell n’était qu’un pantin, finit-il par dire. C’est Voldemort qui est derrière tout ça.

Desclare fronça des sourcils. On voyait qu’il n’était pas originaire d’Angleterre parce que le nom du Mage Noir ne lui évoquait pas la peur qui agitait tous ceux qui avaient eu des proches impliqués dans ces heures sombres.

-Mais je croyais qu’il était mort. Que VOUS l’aviez tué. Toutes ces histoires que l’on raconte à propos de vous, bébé…

- Non. Il n’est pas mort ce jour-là. Il a juste été… très affaibli. Mais je peux vous assurer qu’il est bel et bien vivant, tout comme Quirell, lui, est bel et bien mort il y a un peu plus d’un an…

-Alors si c’est le cas. S’il est bien notre nouvel ennemi, il y a d’autant plus de raisons de penser que vous êtes une cible prioritaire pour lui. En vous éliminant, il détruit votre légende et il détruit la possibilité d’agrandir le nombre de _Longwing_ existants…

**/Cela n’arrivera pas/** Répondit pour Harry Talath qui écoutait leur discussion par son entremise. **/Ni Voldemort. Ni Black./**

Harry n’avait désormais qu’une envie : celle de la rejoindre. Elle prenait aussi personnellement que lui tout ce que venait de dire le Gérant, et quelque part, cela faisait plaisir à Harry de pouvoir compter sur elle, de ne pas être le seul à devoir tout prendre sur lui.

**/JE suis Talath de la Montagne Blanche. Je suis la Reine en devenir et ce territoire m’appartient et tous les dragons qui vivent ici sont sous ma protection. Nous avons tous les deux les mêmes responsabilités. Nous avons tous les deux la même volonté et la même détermination./**

Harry approuva mentalement le laïus de la dragonne et se leva pour pouvoir confronter Desclare yeux dans les yeux.

-Si guerre il y aura, je veux être mis au courant de tout ce qu’il se passe en rapport avec. Parce que je sais que d’une façon ou d’une autre, Voldemort finit toujours par revenir vers moi, comme un boomerang maudit… Et s’il faut que vous vérifiez mon courrier avant, eh bien, j’imagine que c’est en effet nécessaire… Mais s’il vous plait, ne me mettez pas à l’écart.

Desclare poussa un soupir.

-Cela viendra Potter. Mais pour l’instant il est important que vous mettiez toute votre énergie dans vos cours et les soins à apporter à Talath. La première année d’un dragon est primordiale pour la suite. Ensuite, oui, je m’occuperais de vous, et je gage que vous regretterez infiniment d’avoir insisté pour cela.

Desclare sourit alors. Un semblant de sourire à lui : tordu et inquiétant.

_A suivre…_


	11. Eclats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures**  : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
>  \-------  
>  **Chef des Candidats**  : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
>  **Maitresse des Aspirants**  : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith)  
>  \-------  
>  **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth), Damian (dragon brun Emlith), Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth), Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
>  \-------  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 

Ce matin-là, la journée de Amber Stevens commença avec une doléance de Ronan Watteau.

-Ca suffit ! On ne peut plus dormir comme ça, ELLE est trop grosse ! Il faut qu’ELLE parte ! Écuma-t-il avant de montrer d’un mouvement du bras leste et rageur l’intérieur du dortoir des Aspirants.

La chevalier dragon émit un long bruit pensif en cherchant du regard les autres humains présent dans la caverne. Il était vrai qu’il devenait difficile de voir autre chose que de la peau dorée, celle de Talath, qui dépassait allégrement de sa couche, ses ailes reposant sur les corps de Emlith et Dinth, et sa queue fouettant de façon probablement intentionnelle le museau de Kyreth… Ce qui était certainement la raison du comportement exaspéré du jeune homme face à elle. 

A 6 mois, la jeune reine dragon était déjà plus grosse qu’un bœuf et sa voilure conséquente occupait à elle seule presque toute la largeur des lieux.

-Bon, il est plus que temps de vous déménager, tous les deux, affirma Mrs Stevens lorsqu’elle eut trouvé Harry au milieu de tous ces dragons. J’en parlerais à Desclare et nous verrons si on peut faire nettoyer les anciens appartements de Leslie pour vous deux.

Elle se retira ensuite du dortoir, leur laissant la « possibilité » de continuer à se préparer dans le peu d’espace qui leur restait.

Talath renifla, indignée :

**/Ce n’est pas MOI qui suis _grosse_. Ce sont les AUTRES qui sont minuscules !/**

Et ainsi dit, elle reposa sa tête sur ses pattes en grondant d’agacement, bien décidée à se rendormir comme bon lui semblait. Et pour bien faire, elle fouetta plus violemment le visage de Kyreth qui lui montra les dents, furieux.

Harry eut un peu pitié du dragon parce que dans les faits, il s’était attiré l’antagonisme de Talath rien qu’en étant le compagnon de Ronan. Ainsi, il soutenait son âme sœur de façon inconditionnelle, sans même s’interroger sur le bien-fondé des actes du jeune homme. Mais basiquement, Kyreth n’était pas un mauvais dragon.

Et il était la seule chose qui rachetait un peu Ronan aux yeux de Harry, parce que ce connard était vraiment attaché à lui.

D’un autre côté, ce que Talath faisait vivre à Kyreth était assez semblable à ce que Ronan lui faisait vivre à lui… Du coup… Eh bien Harry attendait de voir combien de temps il accepterait de subir son propre traitement.

-La chance, vous allez être lotis comme des princes, Talath et toi, siffla Damian, détournant son attention de Ronan. Les appartements de la Dame de la Réserve sont les plus grands du volcan. On dit même qu’il a son propre accès aux Grandes Thermes.

-Vraiment ? S’étonna Harry en bouclant sa veste fourrée avant de vérifier qu’il avait bien ses gants.

Tout ce qu’il connaissait des appartements des chevaliers était celui de Charlie, qui était à ses yeux déjà très confortable – surtout comparés aux dortoirs des Candidats et des Aspirants.

Comme ils leur restaient un peu de temps avant le début de l’entrainement, Harry et Damian s’empressèrent de sortir des baraquements pour courir à travers la neige vers les cuisines, là où ils étaient sûrs de trouver une bouilloire remplie de klah chaud. On gardait toujours un pot sur la braise, pour que les visiteurs de toutes heures puissent se servir. Il n’était pas rare, à cause du décalage horaire, que des chevaliers rentrent au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ils eurent un regard compatissant pour le groupe de Candidats déjà à l’œuvre aux corvées et se servirent avant de s’installer à une table

-Les chevaliers bronzes sont généralement les mieux lotis, se plaignit alors Damian. Mais à moins qu’il y ait un décès – ce que je ne souhaite pas, hein – et qu’un appartement se libère, on est quasi sûr d’atterrir dans les cavernes du haut. Je te dis pas la galère de tous les escaliers à descendre quand tu veux pas déranger ton dragon !

Il fit la grimace, sans doute parce que son dragon, Emlith, au contraire de lui qui était une espèce de pile électrique, était assez indolent.

-Peut-être, mais au moins, on ne viendra pas vous déranger sans cesse, supposa Harry. Les appartements de la Dame de la Réserve ne sont-ils pas reliés à la Salle du Conseil ?

-Si, il me semble, approuva Damian avant d’hausser des épaules avec fatalisme : Mais… C’est ton futur job, non ?

Harry fronça le nez, peu ravi d’un tel énoncé. Il avala une grande gorgée de son gobelet, laissant la chaleur de la boisson le réchauffer de l’intérieur.

Mouaif, il se méfiait de ce que le régent de la Réserve, lui réservait à ce sujet.

Les deux garçons s’empressèrent de terminer leur très légère collation pour repartir en direction de la caverne d’entrainement sous les rires moqueurs et compatissants des chevaliers alors présent.

La plupart d’entre eux était aussi passée entre les mains de Amber Stevens et ils savaient très bien ce qu’ils vivaient.

D’ailleurs, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la caverne d’entrainement, bon derniers,  la femme les incendia du regard et ils se firent tout petits en s’alignant avec les autres.

-Puisque tout le monde est ENFIN là, nous allons pouvoir commencer les exercices matinaux. Aujourd’hui nous allons nous concentrer sur votre entrainement personnel. Monter sur un dragon c’est une chose, mais il vous faut pouvoir vous défendre si vous subissez un abordage ou si vous êtes séparés de votre compagnon. Etirements, parcours d’obstacle, puis escrime. ET, si et seulement SI, je juge que vous avez été méritant, vous aurez votre première leçon de magie draconique cette après-midi.

Harry et Valentine eurent le même réflex d’écraser le pied de Damian pour que son enthousiasme légendaire ne vienne pas tout gâcher, et ils eurent raison de le faire puisque le cri de joie qu’il s’apprêtait à lancer se changea en gargouillis de douleur.

Il les fusilla du regard mais aucun des deux autres Aspirants n’eut l’air désolé.

Pas quand un cours de magie était en jeu.

Ils étaient prêts à donner le meilleur d’eux même et à ramper des kilomètres dans la neige sous un filet de barbelés s’il le fallait. Ce qui était de toute façon ce qu’ils devaient faire.

Le parcours d’obstacle était devenu un classique de leurs entrainements. Ce dernier commençait du haut d’un promontoire, dragon fictif duquel ils devaient sauter en se créant une tyrolienne à l’aide d’un grappin et d’une corde. Et de là, plusieurs murs de tailles variables, fossés, corde à grimper, et même passage dans l’eau du lac étaient à franchir le plus vite possible. Et c’était là tout le problème, en plus du fait que la Maitresse des Aspirants aimait parfois à leur inventer des handicaps, comme se déplacer avec un sac rempli d’équipement ou attaché à un partenaire.

A la fin du parcours, ils étaient tous au bout de leur vie, même si, fierté oblige, ils faisaient tout pour ne pas le montrer.

A ce moment, pour bien faire, il aurait fallu que Talath se réveille. Harry aurait pu se reposer un peu le temps qu’elle mange, mais son réveil forcé en début de matinée l’avait probablement décalée. Tout comme Kyreth. Harry maudit silencieusement Ronan d’avoir piqué sa crise juste pour une histoire de coin d’aile l’ayant heurté et sorti du sommeil…

Il roula des yeux à ce souvenir alors qu’Edmund, Valentine et Damian désertaient le terrain extérieur pour s’occuper de leurs bébés dragons.  

Voilà donc qu’il se retrouvait seul avec leur instructrice-démone et l’autre connard d’aspirant-bronze. Fantastique.

-Vous deux, dans l’arène. Prenez vos fleurets.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la femme avait déjà pris le chemin de la caverne d’entrainement. A la place, Ronan le bouscula d’un coup d’épaule au passage tout en lui crachant :

-Prépare-toi à souffrir, Potter !

Il le fusilla du regard et Moineau qui observait depuis le toit d’un appentis cracha de colère sur le garçon avant de rejoindre l’épaule d’Harry d’un coup d’aile.

Ce dernier le caressa machinalement.

-Elle est folle. M’opposer à Ronan alors qu’elle sait bien qu’entre nous deux c’est tout sauf le grand amour…

Moineau ne répondit pas, bien évidemment, mais une femme qui sortit de la petite cabane le fit :

-C’est pour vous tester. Et voir à quel point vous pouvez être sérieux lors d’un combat « à tension ».

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement. Elle était à l’image de la plupart des femmes chevalier dragon : carrée et puissante, absolument pas du genre demoiselle en détresse, mais plus Xena la guerrière. La peau noire avec d’étonnants yeux bleus, elle lui sourit et lui fit même un clin d’œil complice.

-On ne s’est encore jamais formellement rencontrée, fit-elle, je suis Rebecca, chevalier du bleu Farlith.

Il voulut se présenter en retour mais elle l’arrêta.

-Inutile. Tout le monde sait qui tu es, Harry, seigneur de Talath. Et je suis bonne amie avec Charlie, alors, tu imagines bien que je l’ai entendu rabâcher à ton sujet comme une vieille dame gâteuse !

-Merlin, il n’a pas vraiment fais ça… ? S’inquiéta Harry alors qu’elle l’invitait à le suivre en direction de la caverne d’entrainement, un sac en cuir sur l’une des épaules.

-Tu penses ! C’était embarrassant au possible. Plus pour lui que pour toi, ne t’en fais pas !

Elle rit, avec cette franchise qui ressemblait tant à Charlie et devait être commune à ses amis. Harry se rappela alors que la femme à ses côtés était la petite amie de Amber Stevens.

Et il en fut étonné. La personnalité de Rebecca semblait aussi chaude que celle d’Amber semblait froide. Il dût la fixer un peu trop longtemps car la jeune femme  l’interrogea muettement du regard.

-Stevens… Se contenta-t-il de dire, ayant le plus grand mal à aborder le sujet franchement.

En même temps, cela aurait été un peu brut de décoffrage : «  _Au fait, il parait que vous aimez cette espèce de Reine des neiges qui nous sert d’Instructrice. Vous êtes les premières femmes que je croise qui sont comme ça, c’est pas un peu bizarre ? Vous n’aimez vraiment pas les hommes ? C’est à cause de votre dragon qui est un mâle ?_  »

Mais il en fut pour ses frais, puisque la seule chose qu’elle répondit fut un « Ah… » constatatif, comme un « bougez, il n’y a rien à voir ! ».

Bien que frustré, il n’osa pas insister. Après tout, ça restait leur vie privée. Et ça ne semblait pas perturber énormément Rebecca.

Ils passèrent l’entrée de la caverne des Aspirants et prirent une galerie à droite jusqu’à une grotte ronde, pourvue d’une coursive qui en faisait tout le tour et, en son milieu, d’une fosse en terre battue. Un trou dans la roche du plafond laissait un faisceau de lumière éclairer le terrain. A 15h, en hiver, le soleil était normalement positionné de façon à ce qu’il tombe exactement au centre. 

C’était l’arène.

Ils entrèrent ensemble à peine dix minutes après les deux autres, mais ces derniers les fixaient comme si ça faisait des années. Stevens se contenta d’un lever de sourcil à l’arrivée de sa soi-disant amoureuse et celle-ci se contenta de sourire avant de poser son fardeau sur l’un des bancs des coursives.

Le sac en cuir révéla une belle rapière dont l’acier étincelait par sa perfection. Rebecca la tendit à Harry :

-Je viens de la finir ce matin. Je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion. (puis face à l’expression interdite de Harry) Au cas où tu l’ignorerais,  je suis la forgeuse d’arme de la Réserve. Je suis celle qui va forger vos armes personnelles, les vraies, celles qui ont une pointe qui pique et un tranchant effilé et dont vous vous servirez peut être allégrement pour tailler de l’ennemi !

-Rebecca… La tança Stevens d’un ton de sermon.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu’ils ne savent pas à quoi ça sert !  Ironisa Rebecca en désignant Ronan qui s’amusait à fendre l’air de sa rapière comme s’il découpait des hommes invisibles.

-Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Harry avait eu juste un vague regard sur l’autre Aspirant, la grimace qui va bien avec, avant de revenir sur Rebecca et cette histoire d’arme personnelle qui l’intéressait bien plus :

-C’est vrai ? On va avoir nos propres armes ?!

-Un peu que vous allez en avoir ! S’enthousiasma tout autant la brune. Et c’est pour trouver l’inspiration que je vais vous regarder vous affronter. Je saurais à la façon dont vous vous comportez quel genre de lame je devrais forger ! Un duel de ce genre est parfait pour cela ! Montrez-moi toute votre passion et toute votre rage !

Elle finit son laïus beaucoup plus haut afin que Ronan l’entende et ce dernier se fendit d’une révérence moqueuse :

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Dame !

D’un saut, Harry l’obligea à se déplacer en vitesse en se laissant tomber dans l’arène. Cela cassa un peu son effet pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune.

Le combat avait déjà commencé.

Sans attendre le signal de départ, ils s’élancèrent l’un sur l’autre. Les lames blanches claquèrent l’une contre l’autre, se séparèrent et se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Tous deux étaient très offensifs. Ronan était plus puissant, mais Harry était plus vif et souple.

Ils s’attaquaient sans relâche et sans la retenue habituelle qui pouvait les habiter face aux autres aspirants. Plus aucun respect entre eux, entre celui qui voudrait dominer pour se sentir exister et celui qui se bat pour arracher sa place et son statut. Harry feinte, Ronan réplique du revers, dans une danse étroite dont le but est le contact.

Dans le rayon de lumière où dansaient de minuscules pépites dorées de poussières, la rencontre des armes faisait naitre de petites étoiles fulminantes et fugitives. Rebecca retint son souffle en se penchant un peu plus sur le banc où elle s’était assise.

Le spectacle continuait.

Afin d’éviter une frappe, le plus jeune s’esquive, tourne, s’enroule dos à dos avec son adversaire. Un moment de flottement, les voilà qu’ils s’éloignent d’un bond du pied, pivotant adroitement pour se remettre face à l’autre. Ils touchent à peine le sol, l’un avant l’autre cependant, et repartent – conscient ou non de ce bref écart ?

En tout cas l’ouverture dans la garde de Ronan apparut à Harry assez tôt pour qu’il puisse réagir et changer l’angle de trajectoire de sa lame.

Il le vit : le moment où le bouton en bout de lame s’enfonça sur la veste de son adversaire. Malencontreusement, à cause d’un mouvement d’appui puis de retrait de Ronan, la lame ploya, puis ripa sur le vêtement et vint gifler la joue du garçon, arrachant à celle-ci de nombreuses gouttes écarlates.

Ronan poussa un cri de surprise avec un bond en arrière qui l’envoya sur les fesses. La main sur la joue, jusqu’en dessous de son œil, il ne semblait pas d’abord réaliser, jusqu’à ce qu’il la retire un peu et voit son sang couler.

Et alors son regard se fit mortel pour Harry qui de l’autre côté de l’arène essayait d’expliquer à Stevens ce qu’il s’était passé avec de grands gestes d’impuissance.

Il tourna cependant bien vite son attention sur Ronan qui se dressa d’un bond furieux et brandit son épée dans sa direction :

-PUTAIN JE VAIS TE TUER, TU VAS VOIR !!!

-Ca suffit Watteau ! L’interrompit avec agacement Stevens.  Le combat est terminé. Harry a gagné dans les règles.

Le petit brun ne put alors s’empêcher d’avoir un rictus moqueur et supérieur envers son adversaire qui lui promettait de l’écraser un moment plus tôt. Cette victoire était la sienne, la preuve qu’il devenait plus fort. 

Les narines de Ronan frémirent de rage et il jeta au loin son arme, le visage crispé :

-FAIS PAS LE BEAU POTTER ! TU CROIS QUOI ?!? T’ES JUSTE UNE PETITE PUTE T’ENTENDS !  JUSTE BONNE A TE FAIRE MONTER PAR LES CHEVALIERS BRONZES !!!

Le sourire d’Harry disparut aussi vite qu’un vif d’or. Derrière la maitresse des Aspirants qui hurlait à présent à son tour sur Ronan et Rebecca qui l’avait attrapé sous les bras pour le sortir de l’arène, il ne comprenait pas d’où ça sortait. Encore une méchanceté de Ronan ? Il fut cependant choqué quand le garçon continua à hurler malgré les deux chevaliers dragons.

-J’TE BAISERAIS POTTER ! TU ENTENDS ?!? J’TE BAISERAIS !!!

-ASSEZ WATTEAU !!! Tonna quant à elle Stevens. VOUS SEREZ DE CORVEE JUSQU’A CE QUE LA NEIGE FONDE !!!

-J’EN N’AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES ORDRES LA VERTE! TOI AUSSI J’TE BAISERAIS !!!

Harry aperçut le moment exact où Ronan allait passer un sale quart d’heure dans les yeux de Rebecca, mais à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Stevens qui répliqua en lui envoyant un magistral coup de poing dans l’os saillant de l’orbite.

Il était certainement bon pour un cocard magistral demain.

Mais Harry n’eut pas le temps de se réjouir ou d’analyser même la situation car Ronan se mit à hurler de douleur en attrapant sa joue coupée et un grand cri de douleur résonna mentalement dans sa tête.

-KYRETH !!! Appela avec angoisse et fureur Ronan en tentant de s’arracher de l’emprise de Rebecca.

**/J’AI MAL ! J’AI MAAALLL !!!/** Faisait le jeune dragon.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements de dragons dehors et Harry réalisa alors la colère qui vibrait en lui.

Juste en lui ?

Non.

Maintenant il se rendait compte que Talath était réveillée et qu’elle était enragée.

Il y eut une course précipitée vers les dortoirs sous les cris mentaux de Kyreth qui appelait désespérément à l’aide. Ils y trouvèrent le dragon, recroquevillé dans un coin, la moitié de la face sanguinolente et marquée de belles rangées parallèles de griffures. L’un de ses yeux, touché restait fermé tandis que l’autre était d’un jaune lumineux, marque de la frayeur qu’il ressentait. Il tenait ses ailes cachées le plus possible, comme il en était coutume chez les dragons, car toute graves blessures à cet endroit pour cette espèce pouvait vite devenir dramatique.

Et face à lui se tenait Talath, les yeux rouges de rage, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs et la gorge rayonnante des braises que sa poche à feu commençait à produire. Sa posture imposante et déployée montrait sans conteste qui était à l’avantage.

Les deux Aspirants fusèrent aussitôt sur leurs dragons respectifs : Harry attrapa le museau de Talath sans la moindre crainte, cherchant à aspirer son regard au sien pour la ramener à lui. Il devait pour cela chasser toutes ses propres rancunes et angoisses, ce qui était assez difficile quand il entendant encore Kyreth pleurer à quel point il avait mal.

Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la querelle des deux dragons était née de la leur.

*Talath mon amour, mon vif adoré. S’il te plait, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tout va  pour le mieux. Je vais bien et toi aussi ! Laisse Kyreth. Tu l’as battu. Il n’est plus important !*

Peu à peu les yeux de Talath cessèrent de vriller l’autre dragon pour se poser sur son chevalier qui put apprécier le changement miraculeux de la couleur des milliers de petites facettes qui couvraient son iris. Le rouge les traversa encore en reflet un instant avant de laisser place à un vert qui tirait sur le orange de l’agacement.

**/Je ne veux plus le voir ! /** Déclara impérieusement Talath  en tapant du pied.

-Vous ne dormirez plus ensemble en tout cas. Promis.

Il la déconcentra le temps que Kyreth soit transporté jusqu’au maitre guérisseur, l’emmenant manger, puis se nettoyer aux Grandes Thermes.

C’était une majestueuse et énorme caverne qui renfermait de grands bassins d’eau thermale où paressaient les dragons avec délice, se laissant flotter au grès des geysers sous-marins. L’atmosphère était saturée de vapeur, comme dans un hammam, et les chevaliers s’y promenaient en tenue légère (voire même TRES légère pour certains) pouvant se reposer sur des bancs, profiter de bassins plus petits ou bien alors tenter le diable dans les petites grottes glacées à côté où le test de virilité consistait à plonger entièrement dans un bassin où flottaient littéralement des glaçons à la surface.

Si ici et là la roche nue et polie apparaissait, les lieux avaient été aménagés, les sols et les plafonds recouverts de mosaïques qui présentaient de célèbres dragons avec leurs noms. Des piliers plus décoratifs qu’autre chose soutenaient des arcades sculptées, assez haut à certains endroits pour permettre le passage des reptiles, plus bas dans les lieux réservés aux humains pour leur offrir un semblant d’intimité.

C’est dans un de ces petits refuges, sorte de rotonde portant en son centre une fontaine, qu’Harry retrouva Damian et Valentine, tous deux en simple tunique de lin qui commençait à coller à leur peau – et dans le cas de la jeune fille et de la majorité des femmes qu’il avait croisé pour arriver jusqu’ici, à laisser apercevoir la couleur plus foncée de ses mamelons. Il évita de regarder dans cette direction et leur conta plutôt les évènements qu’ils avaient loupés.

Quand il eut fini son récit, l’humeur de Talath était déjà revenue à la normale, trop occupée à jouer dans l’eau avec Dinth et Emlith, éclaboussant sans vergogne les dragons plus âgés qui grommelèrent d’agacement avant de daigner bouger leur immense masse pour se trouver un bassin plus calme. 

-Après ça, Stevens va l’avoir dans son collimateur. Ce n’était pas malin de sa part, commenta Damian.

-J’espère quand même que Kyreth n’est pas trop blessé… Fit quant à elle Valentine en se tournant pour tremper ses mains dans l’eau froide de la fontaine.

Harry fit de même, jouant à remuer l’eau en tentant de ne pas trop y penser. Il réalisait brusquement que sa capacité à entendre TOUS les dragons risquait de le faire souffrir durant les batailles qu’il pourrait être amené à mener. Ils n’étaient pas juste de magnifiques créatures magiques et leurs compagnons d’âme. Ils étaient aussi des armes. De redoutables machines à tuer.

A tuer des gens. A tuer d’autres dragons.

C’était ce qu’il adviendrait si Voldemort trouvait un moyen de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

A ce moment précis de sa réflexion, Thot fit son apparition avec une lettre dans ses griffes. Le petit lézard bleu paraissait très curieux des thermes, et plutôt envieux, c’est pourquoi Harry l’envoya rejoindre Moineau et Delilah qui barbotaient autour des dragons.

Sans surprise, la lettre avait déjà été ouverte par Desclare et Harry, bien qu’en comprenant l’importance, soupira un peu avant de commencer sa lecture.

«  _Harry,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m’arriver ! Non, raté, je n’ai pas été pris dans l’équipe de Quidditch – on en a déjà parlé entêté, je ne me sens pas encore prêt ! Non, ce que j’ai à te dire est plus sérieux, flippant même, bon sang j’ai flippé comme un malade sur le moment. Maintenant, j’avoue que je raconte ça à longueur de journée en rajoutant ici et là des trucs. Ca exaspère totalement Hermione._

_Mais trêve de parlote. J’ai failli me faire tuer par Sirius Black !_

_Eh ouais. Carrément. C’était la nuit, je rêvais que je faisais du patin à glace avec Pattenrond dans la salle de potion (pas de question à ce sujet, merci !) quand tout d’un coup je me réveille parce que Thot me mord. Et voilà pas que je me retrouve face à face avec un mec tout en noir, le visage cadavérique, brandissant un couteau au-dessus de moi, ayant déjà lacéré mes rideaux._

_La version héroïque c’est moi faisant courageusement fuir Black._

_La version réelle, c’est moi hurlant assez fort pour réveiller un mort – et faire fuir Black._

_Ne te marre pas Harry, j’ai été pris au dépourvu._

_Après l’affaire de la toile de la Grosse Dame déchirée et notre camping dans la Grande Salle, personne ne s’imaginait qu’il arriverait à entrer dans notre dortoir ! Le responsable c’est le stupide tableau de chevalier qu’ils ont mis pour remplacer, à l’entrée._

_Mais il y a un truc qui nous turlupine à Hermione et à moi, c’est : Pourquoi Black est à Poudlard ? Tout le monde disait qu’il était après toi, mais tout le monde sait que tu es à la Réserve. Ça n’a pas de sens. Un idiot (Perçy) a émis l’hypothèse que ne pouvant t’atteindre, il se rabat sur tes amis pour t’attirer à lui, et Maman est catastrophée et veut tous nous faire rentrer à la maison, mais, je sais pas… Ca colle pas, je trouve. C’est beaucoup d’efforts et de prise de risque avec les détraqueurs tout autour de l’école._

_Enfin, c’est que mes pressentiments à moi._

_Concernant notre autre affaire, qui exaspère aussi Hermione, je n’ai rien de nouveau à te dire. Malefoy reste toujours aussi étrangement calme. J’étais persuadé qu’il se servirait des cours d’Hagrid pour faire de sales coups, mais rien du tout ! Bon, il ignore la plupart du temps Hagrid, mais il a de bonnes notes, il fait même gagner des points à serpentard !_

_C’est presque frustrant._

_Mais tu veux mon avis ? Une grande partie du temps, quand il croit que personne ne le regarde, il n’est pas « calme », il a l’air songeur. Alors je ne sais pas à quoi il pense comme ça, mais ça a l’air d’être ardu._

_Mais bon, c’est calme aussi de ne pas toujours l’avoir dans les pattes à t’insulter. Les seules fois où il le fait, c’est quand ses crétins d’amis sont là et qu’ils semblent attendre que ce soit un truc que Malefoy fasse. Cependant, on dirait presque que ça l’ennuie._

_Hermione dit qu’il « grandit » et que nous deux devrions en faire autant. Tu parles. Je parierais mes cartes de l’équipe des Canons de Chudley que ça n’a rien à voir._

_Je reste sur me gardes._

_En espérant que toi, Talath et Moineau vous portez bien._

_Ron Weasley._ »

**/Ce Sirius Black ne me dit définitivement rien qui vaille…/** Commenta Talath dont la grosse tête s’était penchée au-dessus de son épaule pour fixer la lettre, même si elle ne savait pas lire, se contentant de suivre la lecture de Harry dans ses pensées.

*Je suis un peu inquiet pour Ron…* Avoua Harry.

Il se demanda aussi si Charlie était au courant.

**/Cela expliquerait son brusque départ à lui et à Derianth./** Fit Talath en s’écartant un peu parce que sa position n’était pas agréable. **/C’est Gilath qui me l’a dit tout à l’heure. Il était de garde en fin de nuit./**

Harry se retint de penser trop fort aux habitudes de commérages de leurs amis reptiles, même si Talath avait son avis là-dessus : celui d’être toujours informée.

-Mon ami Ron a failli se faire agresser par Sirius Black à Poudlard, dit-il à haute voix à ses compagnons alors que Talath retournait se couler dans le bassin pour raconter la nouvelle aux autres.

Cependant cela n’eut pas beaucoup de résultats sur Valentine et Damian.

-Qui est Sirius Black ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Bein l’assassin. Celui qui est recherché dans le monde entier ! Il s’est enfuit d’Azkaban au milieu de l’été dernier !

*Et il veut me tuer.* Ajouta mentalement Harry qui ne voulait pas faire dans le dramatisme devant les deux autres Aspirants.

Damian haussa des épaules :

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas trop au courant de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de la Réserve. Je connais personne dehors.

Le jeune homme, d’un an son ainé, était né ici et ne semblait jamais avoir connu rien d’autre, Harry pouvait comprendre, ainsi il se tourna vers Valentine :

-Mais toi Val ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne reçois pas des nouvelles de ta famille ?

La blonde fit la grimace, torsadant nerveusement une de ses tresses entre ses doigts.

-Si… Ma sœur m’écrit de temps en temps… Mais ce n’est pas comme si c’était pour me raconter ce qu’il se passe à l’extérieur. Je pense qu’elle préfère que je ne sois au courant de rien…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-On… Ne s’entend pas vraiment bien. Et en fait, on est plus demi sœur qu’autre chose…

Parce qu’Harry la dévisageait avec incompréhension, elle poussa un soupir résigné et se résolut à des explications :

-C’est compliqué… Ma famille, les Lassauge, est très influente dans la sphère française de la sorcellerie. Sauf que tu vois, je suis « la batarde » de mon père, née d’une liaison avec une jeune débutante ingénue – mais je suis l’ainée. Selon les codes français, je suis donc l’héritière légitime des biens de mon père, même si je ne suis pas l’enfant de son mariage, au contraire de ma petite sœur Ophélie. Comment te dire que j'étais viscéralement détestée par l’épouse de mon père et par ma demi sœur… C’est pour ça que je suis ici. Parce qu’un chevalier dragon, une fois qu’il marque, ne fait plus partie de l’ordre d’héritage. C’est le moyen qu’a trouvé ma famille pour qu’Ophélie ait « ce à quoi elle a le droit »… Bref, ma sœur adore exulter et m’écrire à quel point elle est heureuse depuis que je ne suis plus là.

-Charmant… Ironisa Damian.

-Ca veut dire que ce n’est pas toi qui a choisi de venir ici ? S’étonna Harry. Mais tu sembles tellement à ta place ! Tellement plus que dans une robe de bal à faire des moulinets avec une baguette !

S’il tombait des nues, sa remarque eut au moins le bénéfice de dérider Valentine qui éclata de rire :

-Disons que j’ai trouvé de nombreux points positifs à ma nouvelle situation ! Je ne suis pas amère, tu sais, et je suis contente d’être ici. Mais beaucoup de Candidats ne sont pas là par choix.

Damian approuva en se penchant vers Harry :

-Je crois que je te l’ai dit, non ? Dans de nombreux pays, on envoie les troisièmes enfants aux Réserves, parce que ça coute trop cher les frais de scolarités pour trois enfants. Edmund est dans cette situation. Mais en Allemagne, c’est encore très bien considéré – à part pour les filles, ils envoient jamais les filles – et les garçons sont fiers d’être Candidats et sont valorisés par leur famille pour leur sacrifice. C’est aussi le cas de l’Autriche d’où vient Ronan, même si, pour lui, je pense qu’il y a une autre histoire là-dessous…

-En France et en Angleterre, on voit plutôt ça comme un déshonneur, ajouta avec fatalisme Valentine. Parce que les grandes familles ont pris l’habitude d’y envoyer les indésirables !

Les trois Aspirants firent silence parce qu’Edmund venait d’apparaitre devant eux, perçant la vapeur avec un regard grave :

-Le Maitre Guérisseur a terminé d’opérer Kyreth, annonça t’il. Stevens nous laisse quartier libre jusqu’à demain. Pas de cours de magie donc.

La déception de cette nouvelle fut vite épongée par la vague inquiétude et curiosité malsaine qu’ils éprouvaient au sujet du dragon de Ronan :

-Alors ? L’encouragea Valentine d’un ton vif.

Les sourcils d’Edmund se crispèrent légèrement alors qu’il portait son regard sur Arenth, son bronze, puis continua jusqu’à Talath, la dorée, avec une ombre dans le regard.

-Kyreth a perdu un œil, répondit-il finalement d’un ton sombre.

-D-

Un pressentiment encouragea Harry à laisser ses amis pour s’aventurer dans les couloirs du Niveau Intermédiaire. Discret, il avait revêtu, pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé, sa cape d’invisibilité et avec Moineau en éclaireur, il cherchait Desclare ou O’Connel, que l’on pouvait considérer comme son second.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelque part, on parlait de la situation de Ronan et de Kyreth. Et peut-être aussi de lui et de Talath.

Cette dernière avait beau être persuadée de sa toute puissance au sein de cette Réserve, lui, il préférait assurer leurs arrières.

Ce fut finalement dans le bureau de la Maitresse des Aspirants qu’il trouva, bien évidemment Stevens, mais aussi le gérant de la Réserve. Discrètement, il entrouvrit la porte et se tapit dans l’embrasure pour écouter.

-Il pourra toujours se battre. Malgré ce handicap, faisait Stevens. J’ai vu de dragons se battre avec plus de membres en moins. Tant que les ailes ne sont pas touchées…

-Oui, oui, je suis d’accord, la coupa Desclare. Mais le problème reste le comportement de Watteau… Je ne comprends pas, habituellement les bronzes prennent des partenaires sains d’esprits ! Ca, et l’antagonisme de Talath. Si elle ne supporte pas Kyreth alors il risque d’y avoir d’autres incidents.

-Je croyais que de toute façon nous allions transférer ce soir Harry et Talath dans leurs appartements définitifs…

-Oui, fit l’homme d’un ton pensif. C’est peut-être le bon moment… L’occasion de les séparer des autres (puis devant la bouche ouverte de Stevens) pas encore totalement, mais commencer. Talath m’inquiète moins que Potter. Et pour faciliter les choses, je pense qu’il vaut mieux contrôler son enseignement.

-« Pour faciliter les choses » ?! Répéta Stevens avec ironie.  

-Vous savez bien de quoi je parle. Il faut qu’il se fasse à certaines choses, dont celle que son rôle est différent, et ce n’est pas en trainant avec une verte et un brun qu’il le pourra.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que vous n’aimeriez pas plus le voir trainer avec les bronzes. Vous êtes déjà bien ennuyé par Charlie !

Desclare émit un son dédaigneux.

-J’occuperais Charlie. Je l’enverrais ailleurs…

-Desclare... Vous ne pensez pas à… Ce n’est pas une façon de faire ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans les Réserves ! S’indigna Stevens en tapant du poing contre une surface.

-« Parfois c’est celui que tout le monde veut voir gagner…. » Commença l’homme sans finir sa phrase avant de continuer : Je me souviendrais toujours de ces mots de Gloria.

-C’est elle qui a manigancé votre ascension au poste de Chef de la Réserve, pour se débarrasser de Phillipé qu’elle détestait ! Alors que vous… Mais elle en a été pour ses frais, puisque vous lui avez préféré la jeune Leslie !

-Ca n’a plus d’importance. Leslie est morte. Harry est notre nouveau seigneur de la Réserve…

-Oui, et au final c’est à lui et à Talath que reviendront le choix final, le coupa vicieusement Stevens. Et à ce moment-là, vous devriez vous méfier Desclare, ce n’est peut-être plus vous que tout le monde voudra voir gagner ! 

Comme la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau pour en sortir, Harry se redressa et s’éloigna hâtivement, plus que perplexe par tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

Pourquoi Desclare voulait le séparer de Damian et de Valentine ? Et qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire de « gagner » ? Gagner quoi ? Et quel était ce choix final qu’il devrait faire avec Talath ? Que venait faire Charlie dans cette histoire… ? Et quel était le rapport avec Kyreth ou Voldemort ?

**/Peut être aucun./** Réfléchit Talath depuis l’intérieur de la cuvette, couchée sur un rocher au bord du lac. 

Harry grogna.

Décidemment, il n’était pas prêt d’en avoir fini avec les secrets !

-D-

Dans la caverne qui servait de lieu d’opérations aux dragons blessés, Ronan vint s’asseoir au niveau de la tête de son dragon, à moitié recouverte d’un bandage qui lui barrait un œil à l’orbite désormais vide. Kyreth émit une stridulation triste en venant poser son menton sur les cuisses de son âme sœur.

Il laissa l’adolescent lui étreindre le museau, et lui transmettre les pulsions de colère et de haine qui s’entrechoquaient en lui. Son unique œil se colora dés lors de vagues rouges qui ondulaient dans le jaune de son anxiété.

-Dans quatre ans… Cracha sourdement Ronan en fixant un point sur le mur comme s’il s’agissait d’une fenêtre sur le futur. Dans quatre ans Potter…

-D-

« Dans quatre ans.. » Pensait aussi Charlie, allongé contre Derianth au bord du Lac Noir, surplombé par Poudlard.

Le dragon inclina la tête dans sa direction, émettant toute son approbation et son amour pour lui et le rouquin ancra toute sa détermination dans son projet.

Dans quatre ans tout sera joué.

_A suivre…_


	12. Du sang sur les mains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures**  : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
>  \-------  
>  **Chef des Candidats**  : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
>  **Maitresse des Aspirants**  : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca-  
>  \-------  
>  **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth), Damian (dragon brun Emlith), Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth), Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
>  \-------  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
>  Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-

* * *

 

Quand Charlie et son dragon avaient transplané en urgence depuis la Réserve, il faisait déjà jour sur la cuvette du volcan, mais ce fut la nuit écossaise qui les accueillit à Poudlard.

Malgré leur envie de s’assurer de la bonne santé de Ron, ils firent d’abord plusieurs tours des environs, scrutant la surface du sol à la recherche d’un signe de Black. La vision de Derianth était si précise qu’il pouvait repérer un faon se déplaçant au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Et ne parlons même pas d’un sorcier et son aura de magie qui brillait comme un phare à travers les pupilles draconiques.

Ils revinrent néanmoins vers le château, bredouilles.

Charlie était plus frustré que jamais : Black était comme une anguille qui ne cessait de lui glisser entre les mains – et il faisait une affaire personnelle de sa capture, après tout, non content de menacer Harry, _son_ Harry, voilà qu’il avait tenté d’agresser son petit frère. 

Son expression renfrognée sembla décourager Rusard de lui demander quoique ce soit quand il entra dans le grand hall et partit en direction de l’infirmerie.

Il fit cependant demi-tour en apercevant l’amas de rouquin qui s’y trouvait, dont la silhouette familière de sa mère qu’il avait soigneusement évité depuis qu’Harry avait marqué.

Bien évidemment, il voulait retarder une engueulade, mais il était toujours assez mal à l’aise quand sa famille était en nombre… Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir à l’écart, un peu comme un cousin lointain que l’on voit une fois l’an à noël. Il savait qu’il était le vilain petit canard de la famille. En de nombreux points.

Il sentit l’amour et le soutien de Derianth s’enrouler autour de lui alors qu’il s’éloignait pour faire un rapide tour au bureau du Directeur pour annoncer son intention de patrouiller sur ses terres durant une partie de la journée. 

Hélas, il fut repéré bien avant d’avoir mis les pieds sur une marche d’escalier :

-CHARLES FABIAN WEALEY !!! Tonna la voix impérieuse de sa mère accompagné du bruit de ses chaussures claquant sur les dalles.

Charlie fut tenté deux secondes de s’enfuir comme un voleur, mais il se résigna et se tourna vers la femme qui l’avait mis au monde.

Il déglutit mentalement en apercevant ses yeux bruns qui le foudroyaient, accompagnés de rougeurs sur les joues qui noyaient totalement ses taches de rousseur. Il sentit Derianth s’installer confortablement sur la pelouse avec amusement, à la façon de quelqu’un qui grignoterait du popcorn devant un spectacle.

**/Il n’y a pas grand-chose à manger ici/** Déplora cependant son dragon en repoussant d’une patte nonchalante la chatte miteuse qui lui feulait dessus.

Charlie revint sur sa propre situation, laissant Rusard se pâmer à l’idée de sa Miss Teigne dévorée, afin d’affronter sa mère qui enfonçait ses poings dans ses hanches.

-Alors ? Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Attaqua Molly.

Elle était devenu plus petite que lui, bien que Charlie ne fut lui-même pas le plus grand des Weasley, bien au contraire, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau six ans.

-Quelle défense ?! Annonça-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air sérieux.

S’il le prenait à la rigolade, peut être que ça passerait… Ou pas.

-Toi ! Enfant égoïste ! Je n’aurais jamais souffert pendant douze heures pour te faire naitre si j’avais su que tu deviendrais ainsi ! (Charlie connaissait le couplet et leva les yeux au ciel) « Quelle défense »  Tu dis ?!? Peux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi tu as entrainé ce pauvre Harry dans tes histoires de dragons ?!? Et ne me fais pas l’offense de nier ! Je SAIS que c’est toi ! Je le sais jusque dans mes tripes !

Plus loin les jumeaux qui se régalaient de la dispute étouffèrent un éclat de rire en imitant la façon dont leur mère agrippait dramatiquement son ventre et Charlie les fusilla du regard.

Il eut plein de réponses en tête sur le moment, mais aucune qui pourrait lui convenir, et surtout pas le « je l’ai trouvé trop mignon » qui était la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit quand il pensait à Harry.

Par mesure de survie, il ne parlait jamais de tout ce qui se rapprochait des affaires de cœurs et de sexe, sachant trop bien le point de vue que les sorciers anglais avaient d’eux. « Aimer comme un chevalier dragon » n’était pas une expression très positive et il savait que pour sa mère, il était devenu une espèce de dépravé qui ne se marierait jamais.

-Ecoute Maman, il ne t’est pas arrivé de penser que Harry le voulait ? Tu sais très bien que je ne l’aurais jamais kidnappé et forcé à marquer. Sans compter que c’est impossible. C’est le dragon qui choisit ! Et Harry avait des prédispositions, tu voulais que je les ignore ? Si on ne trouve pas des Candidats, alors qui se battra pour vous quand il le faudra ? Ah ! Les autres c’est ça ? Belle mentalité des anglais qui laissent les autres pays faire le sale boulot !

Molly ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Maintenant qu’il venait d’insulter sa conscience de sujet britannique et d’ancienne combattante, il s’attendait à subir un flot de récriminations.

*C’est le moment où tu dois m’aider vieux frère !*  Envoya t’il en appel au secours à Derianth qui s’étira langoureusement.

**/Vous et votre mère vous ressemblez. Vous voulez tous les deux être le dominant !/**

Charlie l’ignora, s’adressant plutôt à sa mère :

-Mais avant de continuer cette « fructueuse » « discussion », Derianth aimerait te saluer Maman.

La petite rousse perdit aussitôt le fil de sa colère, devenant toute confuse et gênée, comme à chaque fois qu’elle se retrouvait face au dragon de son fils. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l’ignorer puisqu’il était désormais comme la moitié de la vie de son fils.

C’était comme si elle avait récupéré un autre enfant, ou bien qu’il s’agissait d’une espèce de beau-fils qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment inviter à prendre le thé. C’était une des choses qui la chagrinait le plus : le fait que Charlie n’aurait jamais de famille à lui, juste cet énorme reptile.

Charlie la regarda soupirer mais se diriger d’un bon pas vers la sortie du château, la tête haute.  Il pouvait deviner ses pensées, et intérieurement s’en affliger : sa mère oubliait toujours qu’il y avait plusieurs sortes de bonheur, et que sa conception à elle impliquant repas de famille dominical pleins d’enfants et de couples heureux, n’était pas forcement la sienne.

Il la suivit à quelques mètres, faisant signe à son père et à ses frères qu’il n’était pas utile qu’ils viennent. Derianth pouvait se montrer très sournois quand il le souhaitait.

**/Bonjour Molly/** Fit justement celui-ci en baissant son immense têt à hauteur de sa mère pour qu’elle vienne le toucher.

-Bon…Bonjour Derianth… Balbutia t’elle légèrement en venant lui tapoter gentiment mais brièvement un morceau de museau.

**/J’écoutais votre discussion/** Lança Derianth en faisant jouer sa longue queue sur le sol. **/Et je tenais à vous dire que Talath est très heureuse que Harry est accepté de venir vivre à la Réserve.  Tout comme je le suis que vous ayez permis à Charlie de le faire aussi. Je sais quel déchirement cela a été pour vous, que pour vous aussi Charlie est unique et irremplaçable… Bien qu’il le soit probablement plus pour moi…/**

Charlie étouffa un toussotement nerveux en sentant le caractère retord de son dragon se réveiller. Il craignait un peu ce qui allait arriver et Derianth ne le déçut pas. Les yeux du dragon se plissant légèrement, ils se braquèrent sur Molly qui devint encore plus nerveuse.

**/Sans Charlie, j’aurais été tué à la naissance, et on aurait fait de moi des bottes, des ceintures et même des manteaux ou des sacs… On aurait pris mon cœur qui lui est aujourd’hui dévoué et on l’aurait découpé, séparé, pour le placer dans des baguettes magiques… A ce sujet, j’ai toujours trouvé injuste que l’on se contente de prélever des poils ou des plumes à un phénix ou à une licorne alors que nous, on nous tue pour que vous puissiez faire de la magie… Dites-moi Molly Weasley, de quoi est faite votre baguette ? /**

Charlie observa sa mère tenter de rester sereine face à l’expression accusatrice de son âme sœur et arriver au bout de longues secondes à répondre :

-Un poil de licorne, souffla t’elle.

Le dragon tint un silence plus théâtral qu’autre chose avant de lâcher un simple **/C’est bien/** qui permit à sa mère de respirer à nouveau.

Pas si bizarrement que ça, il ne fut plus question de Harry après cela.

-D-

Talath était plantée au milieu de l’énorme caverne, la tête levée vers le haut. Si elle avait été un dessin animé, Harry l’aurait décrite « les yeux pleins d’étoiles ».

Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses nouveaux quartiers lui plaisaient.

On accédait à l’entrée de la caverne de la Reine par une rampe de pierre depuis la vallée de la cuvette, évitant ainsi un vol que, de toute façon, Talath n’était pas encore capable d’effectuer.

Au centre de l’énorme grotte on pouvait sans problème apercevoir l’endroit où des générations de reines dragons s’étaient couchées, usant la pierre et creusant un lit lisse que Talath ne remplissait pas encore au quart.

**/Je vais devenir aussi grande que ça ?/** S’étonnait-elle en parcourant la surface.

Harry, lui, observait les différents râteliers aux murs, contenant les uns, du matériel de « pansage », les autres diverses brides. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant était l’immense harnais exposé, au cuir rutilant et marqués de symboles, avec de véritables plaques d’or ornées de joyaux au poitrail, à la tête et aux épaules.

-Le harnais de cérémonie, expliqua Gwendolyn qui était chargée de l’emménager dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Cette beauté est utilisée pour les grandes occasions. Il a au moins trois cents ans et le maitre tanneur le restaure avec amour tous les trois ans.

Harry hocha de la tête, tâchant d’imaginer sa Talath ainsi habillée, puis chercha des yeux les pièces d’un autre harnais qui aurait dû aussi s’y trouver :

-Où est l’armure de combat ? Demanda-t-il. Et les côtes de mailles ?

Gwendolyn le fixa un instant, perplexe, puis regarda autour d’elle d’un air perdu et un peu embarrassé.

-Oh… Euh… Et si on allait voir tes propres appartements ? Je parie que tu ne vas pas en revenir !

Elle l’attrapa par le bras et le conduisit vers une ouverture de l’autre côté de la caverne, laissant Talath à sa contemplation béate.

Harry qui aurait bien aimé voir son armure protesta un peu, mais il oublia rapidement  en entrant dans un couloir couvert de part en part d’une tapisserie animée présentant un décor de falaise tombant sur l’océan. C’était comme marcher sur une fine bande de montagne au milieu des vagues grises, accompagné de quelques herbes sauvages agitées par un vent imaginaire.

Pour peu, on en oublierait presque les ouvertures menant aux autres pièces. Ou même que l’on se trouvait au cœur d’un volcan.

Avec ahurissement, dans la première ouverture, Harry découvrit un petit salon doté de plusieurs fauteuils confortables, de guéridons élégants soutenant des lampes à huile, d’une vitrine et de plusieurs petits meubles de rangements. Dans un coin se tenait deux perchoirs où l’attendaient déjà Hedwige et Moineau qui semblaient eux aussi très satisfait du changement.

Cette pièce en menait à une autre : une confortable chambre avec un grand lit au baldaquin rouge brodé de petits dragons dorés, une grande malle et plusieurs placards. Sur les murs se tenait une reproduction des constellations dont les étoiles scintillaient comme si elles étaient vraies.

Harry ne put s’empêcher d’aller s’asseoir sur le lit pour en tester le confort, allant jusqu’à s’y coucher tout son long sans avoir la tête tombant de l’autre côté.

Et ça, c’était génial. Poudlard l’avait malgré tout habitué à dormir sur autre chose que les « planches en bois » qu’ils avaient dans les dortoirs des Candidats et des Aspirants.

Il tâta l’édredon tout doux et voulut s’y enrouler, ivre d’un luxe dont il avait été totalement privé ces derniers mois. Il laissa Gwendolyn rire de lui quand il se transforma en maki humain et la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Mais conscient de disposer du temps de l’Intendante, il se déroula et avança vers la pièce suivante.

C’était la salle de bain. Si on pouvait se permettre d’appeler un grand bassin avec cascades une salle de bain.

Il dût faire la même tête que Talath.

L’enclave dans la roche était magnifique, pratiquement à l’égale des Grandes Thermes question décoration et emménagement. Son lavabo était une fontaine sur pied, il y avait de grands miroirs ici et là qui donnaient une impression de profondeur à l’espace. Des étagères en bois étaient déjà remplies de serviettes ayant l’air moelleuses  et de bocaux contenant multitudes de produits colorés pour le bain.

Les mosaïques alliaient un thème à la fois floral et maritime, comme dans une autre réalité où poissons et dauphins nageraient entre jasmins et iris.

En fait, Harry pourrait très bien se contenter de vivre juste dans cette pièce.

-C’est trop beau… Soupira-t-il à Gwendolyn, n’arrivant pas à croire un instant que tout ça était désormais à lui.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement avant de poser une main dans son dos :

-Tu es le seigneur de la Réserve, Harry. Tu mérites tout ça.

-Non, je ne mérite rien. C’est bien ça le problème ! Tout ce que j’ai fait c’est me planter devant un bébé dragon !

Il se laissa conduire de nouveau vers le couloir « Océan », ne sachant pas trop s’il pourrait se sentir à l’aise ici en ayant rien fait de vraiment valable pour mériter tout ça.

-Tu as fait bien plus que de te planter devant un dragon, Harry, le contredit Gwendolyn. Tu as sauvé la race des Longwing, et tu as fait, et continue de faire le sacrifice de ta vie au nom de la cause des dragons. Tu mérites tout ça, parce que tu auras à donner plus de toi que n’importe quel chevalier dragon ici. Quoique puisse en dire certain.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement : la fin de sa phrase avait été dite avec un ton dur et grave qu’il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà entendu.

-Que dises « certains » ? Demanda-t-il alors qu’elle les menait vers une autre ouverture.

-Ça ne vaut pas la peine d’en parler. Il y a toujours des imbéciles partout, même choisis par des dragons !

-Tous les dragons ne sont pas des lumières non plus, commenta Harry avec un sourire ironique.

Gwendolyn fronça le nez d’un air faussement offensé et pointa son index sur sa bouche en un « chut » silencieux. L’air de dire « ne médisons pas sur ces augustes gros reptiles ».

Ils changèrent alors totalement de sujet puisqu’ils venaient d’entrer dans un grand salon/ Salle à manger relié, non seulement par un passe-plat aux cuisines, mais aussi au reste du volcan par l’entrée officielle de l’Etage Intermédiaire.

-Je vois, c’est la pièce « tout le monde peut entrer comme un moulin », fit-il en constatant l’absence de porte, jetant un coup d’œil à un couloir étant sans doute celui où se trouvait aussi la Salle du Conseil et le bureau de Desclare.

-Eh bien… Je suis navrée de dire qu’il me faudra envahir ton intimité assez souvent… Mais les personnes autorisées au-delà de cette pièce sont en nombre limité, rassure-toi.

Il cacha comme il put son manque d’enthousiasme. Il ne voulait pas pouvoir croiser Desclare au sortir de sa chambre.

-Par le passe-plat, tu peux commander de la nourriture et manger ici-même. C’est le plus gros avantage de ces appartements, continua Gwendolyn en lui montrant le fonctionnement de l’appareil.

Puis ils reprirent le chemin du couloir, artère centrale de sa nouvelle résidence. La dernière porte n’étant pas un placard ou des commodités menait dans un bureau, _son_ bureau, avec la Bibliothèque et les Archives personnelles des Dames de la Réserve.

C’était un endroit plutôt austère, vraiment conçu pour le travail. La seule touche de couleur venait de la cinquantaine de portraits de femmes accrochés aux murs qui bougeaient à la façon des toiles sorcières, tout en gardant néanmoins un silence surprenant.

Certaines dormaient, d’autres lisaient, une particulièrement coquète se brossait les cheveux depuis leur entrée.

-Ce sont les précédentes Dames de la Réserve, expliqua Gwendolyn avant d’approcher un tableau présentant une grande brune à la peau bronzée qui les regardait avec orgueil : voici Gloria qui m’a nommé Intendante.

Entendant ce prénom qu’il avait tout juste surpris plus tôt dans l’après-midi, Harry se rapprocha pour la détailler. Il pensait à tout ce qu’elle aurait pu lui révéler. Sans doute savait-elle tout ce que l’on cachait à Harry. 

-Les portraits ne parlent pas, ici ?

-Non. On leur jette un sort de mutisme avant de les placer. C’est la tradition.

*Tradition pourrie pour mieux embêter les nouveaux…* Songea rapidement Harry avant de demander :

-Gloria est morte ?

-Oh non ! S’étonna Gwendolyn. Elle est dans  l’Archipel du Couchant. C’est là que l’on envoie tous nos chevaliers et nos dragons à la Retraite… Ainsi que ceux qui ont subi de trop gros dégâts pour pouvoir continuer à effectuer des missions.

Harry sourit, songeant alors que tout espoir n’était pas perdu.

-J’aimerais pouvoir lui parler, lui apprit-il, déclenchant alors un éclat de rire. Quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit d’amusant ?

-Gloria n’est pas exactement quelqu’un avec un bon caractère. Elle était passionnée, ça c’est certain, mais ses péripéties provoquaient un certain nombre de problèmes à la Réserve ! Je pense qu’elle s’ennuyait pour passer son temps à monter les gens les uns contre les autres. Pendant un temps, on a eu un Chef de la Réserve qui avait assez de poigne pour les tenir, elle et Clarianth, sa dragonne, mais elle a réussi à l’éjecter de sa place.

-C’est pour ça que Desclare l’a mise à la retraite ? Demanda alors Harry, l’air de rien, reconstituant peu à peu les évènements dans sa tête.

Gwendolyn le fixa étrangement et il haussa des épaules négligemment.

-Je l’ai entendu quelque part.

-Je ne sais pas, finit par lui répondre Gwendolyn, mais Gloria avait un certain âge et les pontes de Clarianth étaient de moins en moins prometteuses. Un seul œuf d’or marqué en trente ans, c’est assez piteux comme résultat. Cela ne veut cependant pas dire qu’elle n’a pas donné d’excellents dragons. Pour preuve, Derianth est un de ses fils, Legith et Farlith sont aussi d’elle. Et puis bien sûr, Aluranth, la dorée de Leslie, et mère de votre excellente Talath…

Tout en parlant, l’Intendante s’était décalée vers un autre portrait, présentant cette fois-ci une belle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules qui souriait gentiment. Elle avait l’air de quelqu’un d’honnête et de dynamique, prêt à tout faire pour aider les autres… Et surtout elle avait une ressemblance frappante avec l’humaine qui se trouvait devant.

Les yeux habituellement doux de Gwendolyn se trouvèrent altérés par une touche de chagrin et Harry perdit l’envie de parler de complot contre lui.

-Oh… Personne ne m’avait dit que Leslie était de votre famille…

-C’était ma petite sœur, précisa vaillamment Gwendolyn.

-Ca a dû être dur…

-Ça l’a surtout été pour elle…

L’Intendante se tourna alors vers Harry avec un sourire douloureux :

-Desclare m’a dit que CE « Quirrell » était mort. J’espère que c’était dans d’horribles souffrances.

-Plutôt, oui, grimaça Harry.

Ce n’était pas un bon souvenir.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Le questionna Gwendolyn, troublée par son expression.

-J’étais un peu au premier rang. C’est plus ou moins moi qui l’ais tué… Sans vraiment savoir ce que je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il se retrouva brusquement étouffé contre une poitrine, agrippé par deux bras déterminés.

-Merci… Soupira la femme blonde en l’embrassant sur le front, puis dans son enthousiasme, elle continua sur ses joues et sur sa tête, continuant à murmurer des « merci » plein d’une reconnaissance éperdue.

Dépassé, Harry resta les bras ballants.

Il évitait toujours de penser à ce qu’il s’était passé comme à un « j’ai tué un homme », considérant que ça n’avait été que de la légitime défense. Peut-être aussi que de voir un homme être réduit à l’état de morceau de charbon se réduisant en poussière l’avait un peu traumatisé.

Mais en ce moment, grâce à Gwendolyn, il  arrivait à se sentir content de ce qu’il s’était passé. Certes, ça n’effaçait pas la souffrance et la mort de Leslie, mais ça rééquilibrait un peu l’Univers.

Quand l’Intendante se reprit, elle s’excusa doucement en le libérant, puis affirma avoir des tâches qui l’attendaient, sans doute pour sortir en récupérant un peu de sa dignité.

Il la laissa faire, même si après ce brusque afflux d’émotion, tout seul dans ces trop vastes appartements qui étaient désormais les siens, il se sentait soudain bien seul et petit.

Un peu perdu et ne se sentant vraiment pas encore comme chez lui, Harry erra un instant, avant de commander un plateau aux Cuisines, et de partir manger dans la Caverne de Talath.

Hedwige et Moineau finirent par les rejoindre, formant un campement improvisé. Il partagea son plateau repas avec ses deux petits compagnons, acceptant de se faire pincer les doigts amicalement par sa chouette qui ne faisait plus aucun voyage depuis qu’elle était là. Elle semblait néanmoins parfaitement s’accoutumer à chasser dans les environs, bien qu’elle trouvât les manières des lézards de feu dans cette matière, plutôt irritante.

Moineau lui avait déjà fait partager l’image d’Hedwige se faisant piquer sa proie au dernier moment par Delilah, surgissant depuis le néant grâce au transplanage.

Quand il eut terminé leur repas et renvoyé le plateau par le passe-plat, Harry attrapa une couverture dans une armoire et retourna auprès Talath. Son nouveau lit avait beau être celui d’un roi, il ne se sentait pas d’y dormir de suite, sans sa dragonne à ses côtés. Il n’avait jamais dormi sans elle depuis qu’elle était née, et même si Talath lui affirmait de façon bravache qu’elle n’aurait pas peur sans lui, Harry sentit qu’elle était aussi fébrile que lui dans cet immense espace silencieux. 

C’est pourquoi ce soir-là il se coucha contre son flanc, se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière.

-D-

Charlie avait lui aussi opté pour dormir avec son dragon, à la fraîche, mais il ne put malheureusement pas éviter le petit déjeuner à Poudlard, réveillé par un Albus Dumbledore penché sur lui, sa barbe touchant le sol, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il se retrouvait alors assis entre le directeur et sa mère, d’humeur ronchonne à cause d’une journée de recherche tout à fait stérile.

Mais au moins, Ron avait l’air de s’être remis de son aventure puisqu’il discutait avec passion à sa table, sous le regard légèrement exaspéré de la jeune Hermione.

Charlie, lui, aurait aimé éviter les discussions de qui que ce soit, pour rentrer rapidement à la Réserve, mais Dumbledore et sa mère étaient deux incorrigibles bavards. Le souci étant qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment intéressés par la même chose : sa mère ne voulait que la tête de Black sur une pique, bougonnant contre les recherches qui ne donnaient rien, et Dumbledore, lui, essayait de mettre le sujet de Harry sur le tapis de façon très moyennement subtile.

Or lui ne voulait absolument pas parler d’Harry avec sa mère à côté ! Il avait aussi trop peur que le vieillard à sa droite, qu’on disait plutôt clairvoyant, ne devine ses penchants à son égard. Les sorciers étaient si collets montés ! A ce niveau-là, Charlie avait trouvé toute la liberté dont il avait besoin  à la Réserve !

Et il s’en rendait encore plus compte en observant les élèves dans leur robe de sorcier, innocents et sages, même pour les plus âgés. Une douceur qu’il retrouvait en Harry, purement inconscient des regards qui commençaient à se poser sur lui alors que commençait à apparaitre l’homme qu’il deviendrait.

L’entrainement avait un peu bousculé le processus puisque Ron, pourtant plus âgé de quelques mois, faisait encore enfant avec sa silhouette en allumette et ses rondeurs au visage.

Au terme d’une heure à faire l’homme sauvage – donnant du grain à moudre aux détracteurs des chevaliers dragons-qui-se-pensent-trop-bien-pour-les-sorciers, ses deux voisins imposés lâchèrent finalement l’affaire, sa mère s’exaspérant une nouvelle fois de l’avoir mis au monde et Charlie fut enfin libre d’invoquer le rapport de mission qu’il devait remplir pour pouvoir rentrer à _la maison_ le plus vite possible.

Il fut pourtant à nouveau intercepté par quelqu’un à la sortie de la grande Salle.

C’était un homme au visage marqué par la fatigue et aux courts cheveux châtains mêlés de mèches argentées. Ses yeux couleur de l’ocre, avec une pupille légèrement plus petite que la normale, apprit néanmoins à Charlie qu’il s’agissait d’un loup-garou.

-Vos frères sont de bons élèves, commença l’homme en marchant avec lui.

-Vous êtes professeurs ? S’étonna le rouquin.

Habituellement ces hybrides préféraient vivre en marge des sociétés… une préférence peut être influencées par les lois anti loups-garous, mais il y avait aussi une part d’instinct et de gout pour la liberté que Charlie, en tant que lié à un dragon, pouvait tout à fait comprendre.

Après tout, au naturel, les dragons restaient entre eux, et même ainsi, ils ne se toléraient que grâce à leur soif d’or et à la nécessité de la reproduction. Mais seul le lien avec leur chevalier pouvait faire se supporter plusieurs reines dorées sur le même territoire.  Les loups-garous n’ayant pas besoin de richesse, ils vivaient seuls la majorité du temps.

Celui-ci semblait cependant tout à fait social.

-Oui, je me présente, Rémus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Charlie renifla avec ironie :

-Vous êtes celui qui apprend aux jeunes sorciers à blesser les dragons et à tuer les gens de votre propre espèce.

L’homme se figea brusquement, un éclair de peur passant dans son regard. Charlie comprit alors que sa véritable nature n’était pas connue au grand jour.

-Vous…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Enfin… Je suis avant tout un chevalier dragon. Je ne suis pas du genre à être dérangé ou effrayé par ça. Surtout un jour de lune décroissante. Derianth n’a pas mangé ce matin et je ne compte plus le nombre d’élèves et même d’adultes qui s’en sont inquiétés, venant me voir comme s’ils craignaient que mon dragon ne dévore la première chose qui bougera dans son champ de vision !

Lupin eut un sourire légèrement complice.

-Un dragon mature n’a pas besoin de se nourrir tous les jours, affirma t’il. C’est pourtant dans la plupart des livres et des manuels, mais les Réserves sont si secrètes au sujet de votre mode de vie que tout un tas de on-dit fleurissent ici et là. Vous faites autant peur que vous impressionnez…

-Et que l’on nous méprise, ajouta Charlie.

-C’est le lot que toute race hors sorcier de sang pur est appelé à subir. Malheureusement. Mais j’avoue avoir moi-même quelques aprioris sur les Réserves et… Je sais que cela peut vous paraitre étrange, mais j’aimerais savoir si Harry est heureux. S’il se sent bien dans cette nouvelle vie.

Surpris, Charlie le considéra avec méfiance – une méfiance tout aussi justifiée par la sécurité de son protégé que par des raisons moins honorables, comme la jalousie.

-Par où le connaissez-vous ?

-Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré… En fait, j’avais espéré en prenant ce travail… Je connaissais ses parents, c’étaient de très bons amis. Considérez ma demande comme la simple inquiétude d’un vieil ami de la famille, qui ne souhaite que le meilleur pour leur fils.

Charlie le fixa un moment, incertain, puis décida de le croire. Il resta néanmoins très concis :

-Il va bien, il a des amis avec qui il s’entend très bien, et a gardé contact avec ses proches amis ici, à Poudlard. Demandez à mon frère, Ron, je suis certain qu’il vous répondra la même chose.

Ceci dit, il accéléra pour sortir, espérant éviter ainsi d’avoir à subir la curiosité de quelqu’un d’autre.

Passé la grande porte d’entrée, il eut néanmoins la mauvaise surprise de trouver un enfant près de Derianth, proche de le toucher, et accéléra le pas pour l’intercepter, furieux.

Ce n’était pas qu’il craignît quoique ce soit de la part de Derianth, qui considérait l’adolescent avec un brin de curiosité, mais c’était les cheveux très blonds, presque blancs et la peau pâle comme une statue…

Il avait beau ne pas fréquenter les lieux sorciers, il pouvait reconnaitre un Malefoy quand il en voyait un. Sa famille avait un très gros passif avec ces sangs purs, et il avait eu les lettres de Ron et les histoires d’Harry pour se faire une idée de qui ils étaient.

Pourquoi donc un Malefoy chercherait à s’approcher d’un dragon, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Et encore moins Drago Malefoy, responsable de l’empoisonnement d’un  innocent lézard de feu.

Derianth ne pouvait agir de peur de donner une mauvaise image des dragons, mais Charlie n’hésita pas une seconde à attraper violemment le bras du garçon pour le rejeter en arrière.

Le blond fut entrainé par le mouvement sans pouvoir lutter contre et tomba sur les fesses, choqué et furieux. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard glacial que lui jeta Charlie quand il fit mine d’ouvrir la bouche.

-Ne touche pas Derianth avec tes sales mains couvertes de sang !

La colère présente sur le visage du garçon se mua brusquement en effroi et soudain Drago Malefoy ne sembla plus vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, regardant tout sauf le dragon et son maître, l’expression douloureuse.

Charlie grogna avec mépris et décida de l’ignorer, grimpant sur la patte que Derianth lui tendit pour rentrer au plus vite dans un endroit où il n’aurait plus à croiser de superstitieux sorciers.

Il ne remarqua donc pas, alors qu’il s’envolait, le jeune garçon se relever et les fixer avec envie, mais aussi colère. Il ne saurait pas plus ce que Drago Malefoy aurait pu avoir à lui dire, et pourtant… Cela aurait changé bien des choses.

_A suivre…_


	13. Les Mots de Pouvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures**  : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
>  \-------  
>  **Chef des Candidats**  : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
>  **Maitresse des Aspirants**  : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca-  
>  \-------  
>  **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
>  Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
>  Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
>  Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
>   Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
>  \-------  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
>  Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-

* * *

 

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la magie et toutes les idioties que se mettent les sorciers en tête ?

Le ton était donné pour cette première leçon de Magie draconique et Amber Stevens tourna le tableau noir pour récupérer une face encore libre de tout écrit.

Harry s’assit, récupérant sa place habituelle dans la salle de cours théorique, grimaçant des douleurs qu’il avait dans le dos. Découverte au matin, l’entrainement physique du début de la journée n’avait rien arrangé.

-Mais quelle idée aussi de dormir par terre quand on a un super lit juste à côté, marmonna Damian en se glissant à ses côtés.

-Je n’ai pas dormi par terre, mais contre Talath, rectifia à voix basse Harry.

**/Et je suis très confortable/** Intervint la dragonne derrière lui, donnant un léger coup de museau dans la tignasse blonde de l’aspirant.

Emlith la repoussa avec un sourd grognement et prit sa place près de son compagnon tandis que les autres dragons s’installaient aussi à grands coups de bousculades d’ailes. Ils avaient néanmoins plus de place que d’habitude puisque Ronan et Kyreth étaient dispensés de cours pour la semaine.

-Et puis, ça n’a rien d’étonnant qu’il n’ait pas pût dormir dans sa chambre la première nuit, ajouta Valentine avec un rictus moqueur. Sans tes ronflements insupportables, il devait lui manquer quelque chose !

-LA. MAGIE, reprit Stevens en écrivant en gros les mots au tableau, est une énergie commune à plusieurs espèces sur cette Terre…

 Elle se retourna vivement pour jeter son bout de craie pile sur le haut du crane de Damian qui couina de surprise et continua d’une voix polaire :

\- Les trois larrons qui se prennent dans un salon de thé vont peut-être pouvoir nous citer quelques espèces concernées ?

-Les dragons ! Répondit aussitôt Damian en balayant des restes de craies de sa chevelure. Et puis… Les sorciers ! Et… Euh…

-Les gobelins, continua Harry à sa place face à son hésitation. Les elfes de maisons. Les vampires et les loups-garous .

-Les veelas, ajouta Valentine. Les licornes, les phénix, les sphinx, les leprechauns, les fées et les sirènes.

-Les alfes, énuméra à son tour Edmund. Les géants, les Ents, les trolls. Et… On dit que certains moldus ont sont aussi un peu pourvu.

-Ça fait beaucoup de monde, approuva Stevens. Et pourtant aucune de ces races n’utilisent la magie de la même façon. Certains peuvent faire des choses, d’autres pas. Que pensez-vous de la catégorisation magie noire et magie blanche ?

-C’est un système utilisé uniquement par les sorciers, annonça Valentine. Cela leur permet de mettre de côté un certain type de sorcier sous l’appellation de « mage noir ». Mais je crois savoir que tous les pays ne sont pas tout à fait d’accord sur ce qui est ou n’est pas de la magie noire…

-DONC, ce que l’on peut en conclure, c’est que ça mérite d’être mis à la poubelle ! Fit la Maitresse des Aspirants en effaçant rageusement les deux mots qu’elle avait marqués au tableau. Les sorciers se prennent énormément la tête à placer les choses dans des boites.

-Mais, intervint Harry qui était légèrement choqué de voir un pan de son éducation magique être mis « à la poubelle », que pensez-vous de l’exemple des vampires ou des loups-garous ? Ce sont tout de même des créatures des ténèbres !

-Vraiment ? La magie qu’utilise les vampires est basée sur le sang. Le sang est-il « maléfique » ? « Noir » ? Tu en as pourtant dans tout le corps. Ou bien fais-tu parti de ces gens qui trouvent le sang « sale » et qui tordent le nez à chaque mention de menstruation féminine ?

Harry ne put s’en empêcher, et il tordit effectivement le nez. Mais il ne fut pas le seul puisque les autres garçons de la pièce en firent de même sous les regards désespérés des deux membres féminins et l’incompréhension totale de tous les dragons sauf Dinth.

**/Les femelles humaines saignent une fois par mois/** Annonça celle-ci aux autres, toute heureuse de connaitre enfin quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.

**/Damian saigne bien plus souvent qu’une fois par mois !/** Répliqua Emlith comme si c’était une raison d’être fier. Ainsi fait, il réussit à perturber Dinth qui ne comprenait plus pourquoi les saignements de sa maitresse étaient exceptionnels.

Valentine soupira avant de se tourner vers eux :

-On vous expliquera à un autre moment.

-« Elle » vous l’expliquera, reprit Damian avec des hochements de tête affirmatifs de Harry et Edmund qui ne voulaient pas non plus avoir à faire avec cela. Ou ne serait-ce que le mentionner.

-Petites natures… Marmonna Valentine.

-Et pour en revenir à notre sujet, reprit Stevens, les loups-garous, eux, puisent leur magie dans la lune, liée à la Nature dite « animale ». Alors que celle des vampires est organique. Mais dans tous les cas, nous avons à faire à des énergies qui n’ont rien à voir avec un quelconque « Mal » ou force négative et obscure. C’est l’Homme qui invente le mal. Le renard qui tue un lapin obéit à des règles immuables de survie et de régulation des espèces. Le vampire qui boit du sang en fait de même, tout comme le loup-garou qui mord ou dévore une victime. Parmi toutes les races que vous m’avez citées, nombre d’elles sont des mangeurs d’Hommes : les vampires, les loups garous, les dragons, les géants, les trolls, les gobelins et certaines fées et sirènes ne cracheraient pas dessus non plus. « Bizarrement », ils sont tous considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres. Parce que l’Homme et les sorciers sont les seules races à envoyer au diable le principe de régulation des espèces. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes trop nombreux sur Terre.

-Avec les cafards, maugréa Damian. Eux aussi je suis sûr qu’ils sont magiques. Ils se dédoublent à l’infini.

-Merci blondinet pour cette remarque si pertinente… Bref, durant ces cours, je ne veux pas vous entendre parler de bonne ou de mauvaise magie, c’est compris ? Laissez ça aux agitateurs de baguettes en robe. D’ailleurs, parlons-en des baguettes ! Un artifice inutile qui rend le sorcier feignant et l’empêche de travailler sur sa propre magie !

-Ce n’est tout de même pas SI facile que ça de faire de la magie avec une baguette ! S’exclama à nouveau Harry.

Il ne voulait pas entendre que ses deux ans à Poudlard avaient été une perte de temps ! Ni nier les heures passer à obtenir le geste parfait pour arriver à un résultat en métamorphose ou en sortilège.

-Je n’ai pas dit que c’était facile, mais c’est belle et bien une idiotie de passer un temps fou à contrôler sa baguette quand on peut travailler à la place sur sa propre magie. Evidemment, elle est moins puissante sans l’ajout d’énergie du cœur de la baguette… Et à l’origine c’est probablement pour ça qu’elles furent créées.  Mais pour vous, chevaliers, votre baguette est votre dragon ! Votre voix et votre dragon, c’est tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans ce cours. Et même votre voix pourrait devenir inutile pour les plus doués d’entre vous. La magie des dragons, des sorciers, des alfes, des nains et des gobelins est très semblable par le fait qu’elle passe par des mots de pouvoirs. C’est ce qu’on appelle l’Ancien Langage. Les mots ont une force. Qu’elle passe par la voix, l’écriture ou la pensée. L’intention, le contexte, sont ensuite là pour moduler le mot de pouvoir.

La Maitresse des Aspirants fit une pause, observant ses élèves, puis sans prévenir, leva la main devant elle, paume ouverte et prononça un mot. Une boule de lumière naquit brusquement au milieu de celle-ci, pareille à un « lumos » éclairant le bout d’une baguette.

Les aspirants et les jeunes dragons se penchèrent plus en avant, passionnés.

Stevens referma sa main avec un nouveau mot et la lumière disparut. Puis elle recommença avec le premier mot et cette fois-ci, ce fut plusieurs orbes lumineuses, semblables à des lucioles, qui tournèrent autour d’elle lentement.

-Vous voyez ? Le mot est le même mais l’intention module l’effet. En fait, la seule limite à votre magie est votre imagination… Ainsi que votre puissance. Je ne pourrais certainement pas faire apparaitre un soleil par exemple. Pas sans nous tuer Legith et moi. N’oubliez pas à tout moment que vous puisez aussi dans l’énergie de votre dragon.

**/Et nous ? Puisons nous dans l’énergie de notre compagnon quand nous faisons de la magie ?/** Demanda Talath en caressant du bout du museau la joue de Harry.

Stevens eut l’air contente de sa question puisqu’elle lui offrit l’un de ses rares sourires non sarcastiques :

-Habituellement le dragon est celui du couple qui a le plus d’énergie magique. Mais oui, un dragon peut requérir l’énergie de sa paire humaine.

Les dragons s’agitèrent un instant à cette nouvelle, mais se calmèrent presque aussitôt quand leur professeur se rendit au tableau pour écrire.

-Deux mots aujourd’hui, fit-elle. _LUX_ , pour lumière, _NOX_ pour obscurité. Vous verrez que nous apprendrons souvent les mots en couple, avec leur contraire. Avec _Lux_ vous pouvez aussi obliger les cristaux de lumière à s’enclencher, et avec _Nox_ , selon votre volonté vous pouvez tout aussi bien faire disparaitre une lumière ou vous plonger dans l’obscurité. D’ailleurs, ne perdez pas de vue que ces deux mots ont une autre signification : Visible et Invisible. _Nox_ est utilisé comme sort pour se cacher à la vue des autres, et plus particulièrement des moldus. C’est pour cela que nous allons bien travailler sur ces deux mots jusqu’à ce que vous les maitrisiez à la perfection ! Vous allez devoir vous imprégner de ces mots, de leur signification, y ajouter la bonne intention et pour les humains du lot : vous connecter au lien qui vous uni à votre dragon…

Puis elle ajouta après coup :

-Et par pitié, ne brulez pas les meubles, le Maitre ébéniste en a assez de devoir tout refaire !

Les aspirants rirent en réponse, ayant remarqué depuis un moment les traces noires qui ornaient les murs nus de pierre.

Valentine leva cependant la main pour poser une question :

-Mais puisque les mots ont parfois plusieurs significations, comment fait-on pour « invoquer » la bonne ? Et comment on se connecte au lien ? Moi j’ai l’impression d’être déjà connectée, j’entends Dinth et je ressens ses sentiments…

-C’est bien là la difficulté de la chose, ma chère. Si faire de la magie était facile, tout le monde en ferait. Pour y arriver, vous devez comprendre que contrairement à la sorcellerie, vous ne devez pas vous contenter de dire le mot comme une formule, par cœur, bêtement, vous devez le comprendre et l’invoquer, c’est moins un mot qu’un concept. C’est ce concept dont vous devez vous imprégner. Pour Lux, vous devez comprendre le mot, tout ce qu’il referme. Qu’est-ce que la lumière ? D’où vient-elle ? Que nous permet-elle de faire ? Elle offre la vue sur le monde, elle clarifie les choses, elle participe à la vie. Vous devez ensuite faire jaillir le côté qui vous intéresse. Puis y ajouter le lien avec votre dragon. Et là vous verrez que le mot qui sortira de votre bouche, ne sera pas « simplement » _Lux_. Parce que le lien avec votre dragon, par quoi vous est-il fourni ? Qu’est-ce qui vous donne votre pouvoir sur votre dragon ?

Les Aspirants se regardèrent, légèrement perplexes. Les dragons, eux, restèrent calmes et attentifs, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question.

-Bein, c’est l’Empreinte, finit par dire Damian. Juste ça. Le dragon qui nous choisit à la naissance.

-Et qu’est-ce que l’Empreinte ? Le phénomène en lui-même ?

Harry leva la tête vers Talath qui le surmontait, ayant le plus grand mal à mettre un peu de sens au moment qu’avait été l’Empreinte. Il avait été submergé d’émotion et tout s’était passé comme dans un épais brouillard ou un rêve dont il n’avait pas le contrôle.

-Moi, je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

Stevens posa les poings sur ses hanches, l’air légèrement agacée par leur réceptivité de mollusques.

-Allons faites chauffer un peu ce qui se trouve sous vos cheveux ! Quelle est la première chose que vous avez appris de votre dragon ?

Qu’elle était merveilleuse. Qu’elle l’attendait. Qu’elle l’adorait déjà…

-« Talath »… Réalisa Harry. La première chose que j’ai su d’elle, au premier regard, c’est comment elle s’appelait.

Il ne s’était jamais étonné de ce fait, comment un dragon qui venait de naitre avait déjà un nom. En fait, avant l’Empreinte, il s’était dit que c’était les chevaliers qui nommaient leur dragons, exactement comme il l’avait fait avec son lézard de feu. Mais d’un autre côté, Talath savait déjà parler à la naissance et avoir un brin de réflexion, alors…

Stevens tapa sur le tableau avec un sourire :

-Exactement petit brun ! L’Empreinte consiste ni plus ni moins pour un dragon à partager ce qu’il a de plus précieux avec un humain : son nom. Son VRAI nom, dans son entièreté, un concept en lui-même, car les noms sont aussi des Mots de Pouvoir. C’est la jonction de ces deux Mots de Pouvoirs qui feront votre magie. Mais pour cela vous devez être capable d’invoquer le nom complet de votre dragon. Ce mot est TOUT ce qu’est votre dragon.

Et sur ces mots assez peu éclairants, de l’avis de Harry en tout cas, elle les enjoignit à s’exercer.

Talath et Harry se plantèrent l’un devant l’autre, le jeune homme fixant la dragonne comme pour essayer de s’inspirer de « tout ce qu’elle était ».

/ **Ce n’est pas si compliqué** / Fit Talath **/Vous n’avez qu’à penser à l’amour que j’ai pour vous. Vous êtes ma vie après tout./**

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

**/Je n’ai aucune raison de vous mentir. Je ne le peux pas, vous savez tout de moi, et je sais tout de vous. Je sais à quel point cela vous comble que je vous aime, parce que vous n’avez jamais connu réellement d’amour aussi fort et exclusif avant de me rencontrer. Et que vous creviez intérieurement de ce manque. Je suis à la fois votre mère, votre sœur, votre amie et votre fille, comme vous êtes à la fois mon père, mon frère, mon ami et mon fils. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes triste de ce que je viens de dire, parce que vous avez l’impression de ne pas le mériter, de ne pas le valoir, mais je suis aussi là pour ça, Harry. Je suis votre plus grand soutien et celle qui vous tirera toujours vers le haut. Et ces mots ne sont pas anodins, ils sont gravés entre nous, ce sont NOS mots de pouvoirs./**

Il ne pouvait que la croire puisqu’il sentait l’influence qu’avaient ces mots sur lui. Il se sentait bien plus apaisé et plus en accord avec lui-même… C’était comme si Talath avait le pouvoir de le réconcilier avec toutes ses facettes, même celles qu’il aurait aimé consumer dans les flammes.

*Tu es merveilleuse.* Lui envoya t’il et Talath répondit en émettant un roucoulement satisfait et heureux, sa longue queue venant les entourer tous les deux.

* _Talath_ * Songea t’il encore, et dans ce mot, il mettait bien plus que son prénom, il mettait tout ce qu’il avait d’elle.

Sa magnifique couleur de vif d’or, qui au fur et à mesure qu’elle grandissait s’ornait curieusement de motifs un peu plus foncés, ne faisant que la rapprocher un peu plus de l’apparence de la petite balle ailée. Sa voix qu’il savait très semblable à la sienne, juste quelque octaves plus haut, ses manières appuyées et distinguées, mais aussi sa violence et sa sauvagerie quand elle sentait qu’ils étaient attaqués ou dépréciés. Son caractère indomptable et indépendant. Et sa manie de faire de lui son exception à tout. Sa façon de regarder de haut tous les autres, mais de le regarder, lui, comme s’il était plus important encore que le plus gros des diamants.

**/Oui, c’est ça./** L’encouragea Talath qui suivait le déroulement de ses pensées. **/C’est Moi./**

Et comme si en cet instant ils ne formaient qu’un seul et même être, ils dirent le mot de pouvoir en même temps.

Cela coula de source, de la même façon qu’Harry avait toujours su ce qu’il pouvait faire avec les lézards de feu, il ne s’interrogea pas de cette facilité ou de la façon dont son corps et son âme semblaient savoir.

Le mot sortit de sa bouche sans même qu’il l’eut réfléchit, et effectivement, ça ne ressembla pas à un « Lux » ou même au mot qu’avait prononcé Ms Stevens. C’était comme si le nom entier de Talath avait fusionné avec le mot de pouvoir pour en créer un nouveau, un que seul Harry et sa dragonne pouvait utiliser.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Tleurxfle », bien que ce mot semblait en réalité imprononçable.

L’immense orbe lumineuse qui brillait entre Talath et lui prouvait cependant le contraire.

Un sourire extasié naquit sur ses lèvres, les yeux de Talath virèrent à un bleu lumineux de plaisir tandis qu’ils maintenaient à deux la lumière, comme dans un jeu entre eux.

C’était un peu comme retrouver cette impression qu’il avait eu à l’Eclosion, celle que rien d’autre n’existait qu’eux deux.

Et en effet, ils n’avaient pas le moins du monde conscience des autres regards braqués dans leur direction.

**/Je n’ai jamais vu un couple chevalier-dragon maitriser aussi vite leur premier mot de pouvoir…/** Lâcha Legith à sa compagne.

Amber Stevens  approuva mentalement. Mais si sa dragonne se réjouissait d’avoir une future reine aussi douée, la chevalier ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si la venue d’une telle paire n’était pas au contraire signe de futures épreuves pour la race des dragons.

Rien n’arrivait jamais par hasard, pensa t’elle en observant le jeune garçon au sourire doux et la dragonette qui s’amusaient innocemment à étendre ou à réduire leur orbe de pure magie.

-D-

Il lui fallut du temps, mais finalement Damian accepta de reconnaitre un semblant de supériorité magique aux élèves d’école de magie. Valentine était pour sa part persuadée que cela n’avait rien à voir, mais elle préféra se taire.

Harry semblait détester tout ce qui le plaçait hors norme. Ce qu’il était, malheureusement pour lui, en pratiquement tous points, mais elle n’allait pas le décourager dans ses efforts vers la normalité.

Elle s’enfonça donc un peu plus dans un fauteuil du petit salon des Appartements de Harry, sirotant son klah pendant que leur blondinet de service continuait à se plaindre de ses misérables performances de la journée.

-Pourquoi c’est SI compliqué ! Gémit Damian. Même Emlith a réussi à faire apparaitre une étincelle ! Je devrais peut-être me mettre à étudier la sorcellerie pour comprendre mieux la magie… ?

**/Ne t’en fait pas, tu y arriveras, il n’y a pas de raison./** Chercha à le consoler Emlith en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Il était encore assez petit, tout comme Dinth, pour pouvoir suivre son maître dans toute les pièces, mais sa carrure s’étoffait de plus en plus et dans peu de temps, il serait confiné aux grottes de dragons comme Talath, Arenth et Kyreth.

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu n’aies jamais fait de magie. Tu es sorcier, non ? Tu as dû avoir des accidents de magie incontrôlée quand tu étais petit, raisonna Harry à côté de lui.

Damian poussa un son incertain en gratouillant le contour de l’œil de son dragon.

-Ouais. Un peu. C’était pas très impressionnant.

Valentine ne put s’en empêcher et gloussa.

-En fait Dam’, si il faut, tu es pratiquement Cracmol, le taquina t’elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous deux éprouvaient toujours le besoin de se défier l’un l’autre. Il regretta brusquement Edmund qui était celui qui autrefois s’occupait de les rappeler à l’ordre. Maintenant que leur ainé les évitait, c’était à lui de jouer les arbitres.

-Vous deux… Soupira t’il mais il ne fut pas écouté.

-Cause pour toi ! On en reparlera quand tu seras capable de faire autre chose qu’un misérable ver luisant clignotant ! Aboya Damian en trépignant sur son siège, délogeant Emlith qui partit se trouver un endroit plus confortable et moins bougeant.

Il fut tenté un instant par les cuisses d’Harry, mais Talath, bien que plusieurs mètres plus loin, poussa un grondement clairement possessif pour le décourager et le brun alla s’allonger simplement par terre avec un soupir. 

A côté, les deux autres humains continuaient de s’envoyer bruyamment des piques et Harry se prit à penser qu’il devait y avoir un Mot de pouvoir pour « silence ». Enfin, en attendant, il avait toujours sa bonne vieille baguette pas loin, et l’utilisa pour lancer un silencio bien placé à ses deux amis.

Il se récolta en réponse deux regards trahis, mais il n’avait pas une once de la patience d’Edmund.

-Je sais que c’est très important ici de ne pas avoir l’air faible, mais vous êtes amis, alors plutôt que de vous enfoncer l’un l’autre, vous feriez mieux de vous aider. On est tous des aspirants, égaux.

Comme Valentine le regardait sombrement il leva le sort, et celle-ci émit une exclamation dédaigneuse :

-Egaux, nous l’étions en tant que Candidats, maintenant nous ne le sommes plus. Je suis une Verte, tu es un Or et Damian est un Brun. Nous trois ne sommes déjà plus traité de la même façon que tu désires le voir ou non. Il suffit de constater comment Edmund nous snobe depuis qu’il a marqué Arenth ! On sait tous que les bronzes sont les grands gagnants des éclosions ! Ils ont un statut privilégié par rapport aux autres couleurs : les meilleurs appartements, les meilleures fonctions, et j’en passe…

-Nos professeurs jusqu’ici n’étaient pas des bronzes, la contredit Harry.

Il n’aimait pas penser qu’il existait à ce point une évidence de traitement, même si, au fond, il était mal placé pour parler à ce sujet : il avait actuellement les appartements les plus grands de toute la Réserve !

Mais les bronzes, Ronan et Desclare exclus, étaient toujours très gentils avec lui.

Même si parfois… Il trouvait justement leur empressement à son égard un peu étrange. Un peu pesant.

Il devait néanmoins admettre qu’ils n’en faisaient pas autant pour Damian, qu’ils regardaient à peine la plupart du temps, et se contentaient de sourire à Valentine qui les ignorait avec obstination, l’air toujours en colère quand ça arrivait.

Harry avait mis leur sympathie à son égard sur le fait qu’il était ami avec Charlie… Mais ce que venait de dire Valentine l’obligeait à revoir son opinion.

-Même si ce sont des statuts, être professeur n’est pas une place recherchée par les bronzes. Eux, ce qu’ils veulent, c’est être chef d’escadrille – et même, s’ils le peuvent, carrément Chef de la Réserve ! Lâcha Valentine avec moquerie.

Damian jeta alors un regard étrange à Harry, avant d’aussitôt détourner la tête et de se lever pour aller gratouiller la tête d’Emlith en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry ne put l’entendre, mais il comprit bien évidemment la réponse de Emlith :

**/Mais c’est plus simple ainsi, non ? Pour Vous. /**

-J’aimerais qu’Edmund revienne vers nous, fit le blond plus distinctement. On s’amusait bien tous ensemble.

Valentine émit un son de frustration en croisant les bras tandis que le brun, à côté, ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu’ils ressentaient : il y avait des moments où Ron et Hermione lui manquaient beaucoup – et encore, Damian et Edmund se connaissaient depuis probablement plus longtemps.

-Les choses ne peuvent pas rester les même, finit par affirmer Valentine avec douceur, nous le savons. Dans à peine un an et demi, toi Damian, Edmund et Ronan, vos dragons seront considérés comme matures et vous serez élevés au rang de chevaliers. Moi je devrais attendre un an de plus. Et un autre an de plus pour Harry. Il y a de fortes chances pour que nous soyons dispatchés sur des escadrilles différentes et même si nous nous retrouvons à combattre ensemble, nos rôles seront différents en fonction de la couleur de notre dragon. On ne se battra pas à la même altitude. C’est juste comme ça, on ne sera plus jamais sur le même pied d’égalité.

-Mais on a besoin de tout le monde, Val. De toutes les couleurs, répliqua Harry.

Il se leva nerveusement et se mit à faire les cent pas entre les deux autres Aspirants.

-Ca me rappelle Poudlard, expliqua t’il. Au début ils nous répartissent entre quatre groupes. Il y a des on-dit sur chacun de ces groupes et chacun d’entre eux pense qu’il est le meilleur. Les gryffondors sont des brutes qui agissent avant de réfléchir, les serpentards sont tous de la graine de Mage Noir, poufsouffle est la maison poubelle et les serdaigles sont des intellos sinistres. Le système même de Poudlard, malgré ce qu’ils disent sur l’Unité entre les Maisons, est voué à opposer ces groupes. Match de quidditch, points donnés aux Maisons pour gagner une Coupe à la fin de l’Année… On en vient à vouloir défendre son groupe contre les autres… Alors que chaque groupe correspond à une qualité nécessaire. La vérité c’est que pour être un groupe équilibré, il nous faudrait des courageux, des rusés et méfiants, des gens de confiance pouvant être impartial et des sages ainsi que des gens dotés de la fantaisie des artistes. Il nous faudrait une personne de chaque maison pour compenser ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Pourquoi chercher toujours à séparer ce qui est différent ? « A mettre dans des boites » comme l’a dit Stevens tout à l’heure ? Je me fiche que vos dragons soient bruns, verts, bronzes ou même roses. Je n’ai pas l’intention de cesser d’être votre ami.

Le silence fut tout ce qui lui répondit pendant un moment et l’adolescent finit par se demander s’il avait dit une connerie. Heureusement Damian, dans toute son incapacité à plus de cinq minutes sans parler, brisa le silence :

-Quoiqu’il arrive, j’ai l’impression que tu feras une Dame de la Réserve tout à fait capable.

Harry rougit, aussi embarrassé que vexé.

- _Seigneur_ de la Réserve, pas Dame !

**/Mais il a raison, c’était un bon discours/** Approuva Talath de son habituel ton satisfait.

Maugréant, il repartit vers son fauteuil et s’y laissa tomber comme une masse. Il n’y avait pas de raison d’en faire toute une histoire, il avait juste dit ce qu’il pensait. Ce qu’il ressentait. Contrairement à ce que son ami venait de dire, il ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait assumer correctement ce rôle. Il n’était qu’un orphelin qui avait grandi dans un placard sous un escalier.

**/Vous n’avez pas de raison d’être gêné Harry. Vous êtes destiné au Pouvoir, vous êtes mon seigneur après tout. Nous parlerons et ils nous écouteront, parce que c’est comme ça que ça doit se passer./**

*Tu es si confiante…*

**/Je le suis. Pour nous deux si vous le voulez… /**

Elle ne termina pas, attentive à autre chose, et pratiquement quelques secondes après :

**/ « Desclare » est dans nos appartements./** Le prévint-elle.

Harry jura, surprenant ses deux amis.

-Desclare arrive ! Leur apprit-il en se levant et Damian et Valentine en firent de même, conscients qu’en tant qu’aspirants (et aussi chevaliers d’ailleurs ! ), ils ne devaient pas être vu en train de feignasser autour d’une tasse de klah, quand bien même ils avaient fini les cours et donnés tous les soins possibles et inimaginables à leur dragon.

Ils firent donc disparaitre toutes les traces du crime tandis que Desclare faisait un détour par la caverne de Talath.

**/ Je n’aime pas la façon dont _il_ me regarde/** Confia Talath. **/ _Il_ est trop satisfait de lui-même sans raison ! /**

*Essaie quand même de le retenir encore un peu.* Lui envoya Harry alors qu’il exfiltrait Valentine, Dinth, Damian et Emlith pour les faire passer le plus discrètement possible par la sortie intérieure. 

Il s’en voudrait si à cause de Desclare, Stevens les mettait tous les deux de corvée de harnais.

Une fois tout ce petit monde déguerpi, il alla à la rencontre de Desclare qui subissait à présent une liste de remarque de tout ce qui pourrait être changé dans la caverne. Harry sourit en coin, remerciant sa diabolique moitié et celle-ci lui renvoya un regard amusé qui attira l’attention du gérant sur lui.

Desclare avait aussi une façon de le regarder que Harry jugeait déplaisante. Au tout début, c’était un agacement mêlé à de l’étonnement, comme si chaque matin il espérait découvrir une fille à sa place, mais peu à peu, alors que la fatalité venait faire son chemin dans l’esprit de l’homme, il se mettait à le détailler attentivement. Harry se sentait jaugé et il n’aimait pas vraiment ça, surtout quand finalement l’homme faisait sa moue d’approbation comme si Harry venait de gagner sa bonne note de la journée, juste en présentant un physique correct.

Néanmoins, la moue durait assez peu longtemps généralement car Desclare ne venait jamais le voir sans raison.

-Allons dans le cabinet de travail, ordonna t’il en passant à côté de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils à l’idée de devoir travailler encore aujourd’hui, Harry lui emboita le pas.

-Le diner est dans un peu plus d’une heure, lâcha t’il en trainant des pieds. Et j’ai eu mon premier cours de magie cet après-midi…

-Oui, j’ai entendu cela, le coupa Desclare. Une prestation impressionnante d’après Amber. C’est une bonne chose.

-Je suis…

Il s’apprêtait à dire « fatigué », même si ce n’était pas vraiment la vérité, mais sa remarque fut balayée d’un geste de la main par son supérieur qui ralentit pour le pousser d’autorité dans la petite pièce aux portraits.

Gloria sur le sien se redressa et fusilla l’homme du regard avant de disparaitre par une porte peinte en décor, Desclare ne lui adressa  même pas un regard, venant tapoter une pile de gros manuscrits qui n’étaient pas là la dernière fois qu’Harry était entré ici.

-Asseyez-vous. Nous allons dès aujourd’hui commencer votre éducation de seigneur de Réserve. Tous les jours après les cours, vous viendrez ici étudier des textes que je vous fournirais.

A contre cœur, l’adolescent prit place à la table, cachant à peine sa grimace quand l’un des gros manuscrit fut poussé et ouvert sous ses yeux.

-« Ballades traditionnelles et Marches des dragons » ? Lut-il avec incertitude sur la page de titre.

-Ce sont tous les textes fondateurs des Réserves, mis en vers, parce que c’était ainsi que cela se faisait à l’époque.

Harry tourna une nouvelle page et commença à lire, de plus en plus dubitatif. Desclare n’y fit pas attention et continua :

-Je m’attends à ce que vous les appreniez par cœur et soyez capable de les réécrire à la virgule près. Je viendrais quotidiennement vous interroger.

Harry releva brusquement le nez du livre, horrifié :

-Vous plaisantez ?!? En quoi connaitre ce charabia par cœur va m’aider avec la gestion de la Réserve ?

-C’est de la culture générale. Toutes les dames et les chefs des Réserves connaissent ces vers. Nous encourageons même les Chefs d’escadrilles à les apprendre. C’est vraiment la base. Quand vous l’aurez, vous vous familiariserez avec l’Histoire des Réserves en général, et de celle de la Montagne Blanche en particulier. Vous apprendrez à lire et à tenir les Archives, c’est l’une des plus importants tâches de votre poste. Puis il vous faudra apprendre le nom de tous les chevaliers bronzes avec leurs dragons de la Réserve, et quelques bruns aussi, ce serait bien, particulièrement s’ils sont Seconds d’escadrille. Il vous faudra aussi connaitre tous les noms des actuels chefs et dame des autres Réserves, ainsi que le nom de leurs dragons. Tout ça c’est la priorité, mais il y aura de nombreux textes annexes à étudier par la suite.

Seul le silence lui répondit tellement Harry était atterré. Il allait devoir s’avaler une bonne quantité d’informations potentiellement inutiles.

-Bien, je vous laisse à votre travail, fit Desclare en profitant de son choc. Je viendrais contrôler votre avancée demain !

La porte se referma, le collant dans cette pièce lugubre avec son éclairage lugubre, ses poèmes lugubres et son parchemin et ses plumes lugubres. Harry relu le premier vers :

«  _Par l’Oeuf d’Or de Faranth,_  
Par la Dame de la Réserve, sage et sincère,  
Enfante un vol de bronze et de bruns,  
Enfante un vol de bleus et de verts,  
Enfante des chevaliers pleins d’audace.  
Et liés aux dragons par l’amour,  
Pour monter par milliers vers l’espace,  
Dragon et chevalier unis pour toujours. » (1)

Il n’arriverait jamais à retenir ça.

Il se tourna alors vivement vers les portraits des anciennes Dames de la Réserve :

-Mais pourquoi vous avez pas brûlés ce livre ?!?!

Bien évidemment, il n’eut pas de réponse, mais parmi les dames offusquées ou indignées, Leslie avait l’air de rire.

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hormis l’ajout de « Réserve », le poème provient du « Vol du dragon » de la Ballade de Pern et son auteur Anne McCaffrey.


	14. Interlude 2 : Le chien, le chat et le lézard de feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  Au sujet du vouvoiement des dragons :  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _J’avais déjà répondu à_ Oznela qui l’avait remarqué, mais comme j’ai reçu cette question plusieurs fois pour le chapitre précédent, je fais un point général :  
> Le vouvoiement vient de la série de la Ballade de Pern (pas que Talath, tous les dragons vouvoient leur compagnon humain), même s'il est difficile de dire si c'est une erreur de traduction, puisqu'en anglais le « tu » et le « vous » sont pareils. Ça m'a plu parce que ça fait marque de respect envers son humain, comme si les dragons n'oubliaient pas qu'ils auraient été tués jusqu'au dernier si quelques humains n'avaient pas acceptés de lier leur vie à la leur.  
> Et d'un autre côté, ça reste une marque "d'esclavage" en quelque sorte puisque la race des dragons n'est plus libre comme elle l'était avant. D'où le terme de "Maître de...". Des chaines d'amour, mais des chaines quand même.  
> Cela aura son importance dans la suite de l’histoire.

* * *

 

-Thot ! Non ! Arrête !

Ron hurlait dans le parc de Poudlard plongé dans la pénombre, poursuivant son lézard de feu bleu, qui lui-même était en chasse de Croutard, suivi par un énorme chien noir et du chat roux obèse de Hermione.

C’était un spectacle inénarrable et complètement grotesque. Ron se demandait quand est-ce que tout le monde s’était mis à marcher sur la tête ?

Hermione courait derrière lui, toute aussi dépassée par les évènements.

Dire que cette journée avait démarré de la façon la plus normale qu’il soit ! Cette année même avait fait office de modèle à la normalité, si on excluait les détraqueurs aux alentours de l’école et la fois où Black avait failli l’assassiner dans son lit ! Mais à part ça, pour une fois, ils avaient eu un professeur de défense sympa –même s’il était de temps en temps malade et se retrouvait alors remplacé par Rogue – il n’y avait pas eu de voix dans les murs, de trappes secrètes, de fantômes hystériques… Même Malefoy que Ron avait surveillé attentivement ne l’avait pas trop ramené et leur avait juste jeté quelques piques ici et là sur la défection de Harry. Pourtant avec Hagrid comme professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques, il s’était attendu à plus d’éclats de la part de leur serpentard de service.

Bref, aujourd’hui, en cette presque fin d’année scolaire, rien ne présageait que son lézard de feu deviendrait fou et s’attaquerait à son rat de compagnie.

Les animaux se dirigeaient tous vers l’arbre le plus capricieux de Poudlard : le Saule Cogneur. Ron le connaissait bien, Harry et lui l’avaient fréquenté d’un peu trop près l’année dernière en s’y emplafonnant avec une voiture volante… Et Ron ne tenait pas vraiment à reproduire l’expérience…

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, mystère, l’arbre s’immobilisa et toute la faune s’engouffra dans un gros trou situé entre ses racines.

Sans réfléchir, tel Alice plongeant dans le terrier du lapin blanc, Ron s’y précipita la tête la première, ignorant les glapissements de sa meilleure amie au sujet de l’imprudence d’une telle chose.

Ron s’en fichait bien. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose et il avait bien l’intention de découvrir quoi. 

Ses vadrouilles avec Harry lui avaient appris qu’il n’y avait jamais rien d’anodin et que le plus souvent, tout était lié. Etait-il prudent donc de s’embarquer dans quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement concerner un assassin en cavale ? Non, certainement pas, mais Harry l’aurait fait.

Et comme ce dernier n’était pas là, c’était à Ron de s’en occuper, non ?

L’entrée menait tout droit à une galerie souterraine qui ne semblait pas naturelle. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à allumer sa baguette, Hermione se cogna à lui en débarquant à son tour et se plaignit dans sa barbe avant de lancer un lumos.

-Je croyais que c’était imprudent ? Releva Ron d’un ton moqueur.

-Comme si j’allais te laisser y aller seul ! Répliqua la brunette avec un mouvement hautain du menton.

Ron lui répondit avec un sourire. En fait il était heureux de ne pas être complétement seul.

Eclairés, ils évoluèrent le long de la galerie jusqu’à des escaliers en bois, à l’intérieur d’une cave délabrée qui sentait fortement le moisi. En haut ils découvrirent l’intérieur d’une grande maison pratiquement en ruine. Un parfait décor pour un film d’horreur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et inspira, Ron reconnut cette mimique comme le signe d’une future révélation.

-Mais… ! Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante !

-Parfait, ironisa Ron, il ne manquait plus que des fantômes à cette histoire…

Ils firent silence lorsque retentit brusquement un bruit à l’étage et se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de se diriger en direction des escaliers branlants.

Trop focalisés sur le plafond, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux ombres qui se détachèrent du passage de la cave. Non, ils montèrent le plus silencieusement possible, et dans une chambre en aussi mauvais état que le reste, ils retrouvèrent les animaux.

Croutard était en très mauvaise position, encerclé par tous, et se recroquevillait piteusement en couinant sous une vieille descente de lit à terre.

Ron fit un geste pour aller l’attraper et le mettre à l’abri, mais Thot s’opposa en lui fonçant dessus, l’esprit plein de peur pour son maître.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas. Jusqu’à ce que le gros chien noir saute sur le rat, tous crocs découverts et que brusquement, sous un cri de Hermione, Croutard enfle et devienne un horrible petit bonhomme en haillons.

La grimace de Ron dût être très explicite. 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette merde ?!?!

Pattenrond cracha un feulement en réponse et le chien revint sur sa position, clairement menaçant avec les grondements qui résonnaient depuis sa gorge, ainsi que ses babines découvertes.

-Sirius… Gémit le petit bonhomme qui avait pris la place de Croutard. Mon ami…

Le chien fit une nouvelle tentative de lui arracher quelque chose et le petit homme sauta sur le lit derrière lui pour éviter le coup.

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n’avais PAS le choix !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Intervint brusquement Hermione, la baguette tendue vers le nouveau venu.

L’attention de l’homme passa alors frénétiquement du chien à la jeune fille et à sa baguette, et Ron put lire dans ses yeux brillants le déroulement de ses pensées calculatrices. Il voulait se mettre à l’abri. Il voulait la baguette magique.  C’était tellement évident. Personne n’aurait pu faire confiance à ce type même s’il se présentait avec une recommandation du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

-Jeune fille… Si intelligente…. S’il te plait, aide-moi !

-Répondez à sa question ! Cracha Ron en se plaçant devant son amie, brandissant sa propre baguette. Et qu’avez-vous fait de Croutard ?

Les yeux mobiles de l’homme cherchèrent furieusement une sortie de secours avant de se reposer sur Ron. Son expression reprit alors un air larmoyant :

-Oh, gentil garçon… Gentil maître… Je t’ai toujours protégé, tu te souviens ? J’ai mordu ce gros garçon pour toi quand tu es entré à Poudlard…

Quoi ?!?

Déstabilisé, Ron le regarda avec incrédulité.

Cet affreux petit bonhomme était Croutard ? Croutard pouvait se changer en humain ??? Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être possible…

Une voix bien connue le sortit heureusement de ce véritable délire sans queue ni tête :

-Mr Weasley ! Miss Granger, reculez ! Cet homme est un animagus ! Le chien aussi !

Ron eut un temps de latence face aux propos de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui venait de surgir de nulle part, accompagné de Rogue qui fixait le petit bonhomme avec une expression effarée.

Pace que… Qu’est-ce qu’était un animagus au juste ?

Ce fut Hermione qui le tira finalement en arrière tout en lui chuchotant :

-Un animagus est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en le même animal sans utiliser sa baguette.

Ron n’entendit alors plus ce qui l’entourait. Hermione était-elle en train de suggérer qu’il avait dormit pendant trois ans avec un horrible petit bonhomme ayant l’âge d’être son père ???? Il était purement et simplement mortifié.

Quand il revint de son choc, les adultes « discutaient » ensemble.

-Je n’arrive pas à y croire… soufflait Remus Lupin tout en se déplaçant autour de l’ancien Croutard, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Tu étais MORT Peter ! Ils ont tous dis que tu avais été tué par Sirius !

Son regard était littéralement hanté et ses cernes semblaient plus impressionnantes qu’à leur habitude. Dans son coin, le gros chien noir qui avait tenu ses positions gronda.

-J’étais effrayé ! Couina rapidement le bonhomme « Peter ». Je… J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait pour lui échapper !

Il y eut soudain un énorme rire rauque, comme un crachat, et à la place du chien se trouvait l’homme le plus sale et le plus loqueteux qui ait été tenu de voir à Ron, si l’on omettait le Peter.

-T’échapper ! (cela sortit comme un aboiement). Oui ! De ta sentence légitime ! De ta vilénie et de ta trahison ! Tu mériterais d’être hanté par James et Lily tout le reste de ta misérable existence de lâche !

Peter se recroquevilla un peu plus, larmoyant comme un horrible gros bébé au visage adulte et puis, il se figea, frappé par un sort.

Il tomba comme une masse tel un meuble bancal soudain privé de trois de ses pieds, raidi dans cette position.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue qui renifla d’un air dédaigneux.

-Je ne le supportais plus, annonça-t-il simplement de la même façon qu’il commentait les potions des gryffondors de toutes sortes de qualificatifs ironiques et déplaisants.

L’ancien chien noir marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, entre la râlerie et le commentaire acerbe et le professeur Lupin, lui, envoya un regard éperdu dans la direction de l’homme. Le pauvre, pour une raison qui échappait COMPLETEMENT à Ron, semblait être perdu.

-Mais que se passe t’il ici ?!? Intervint alors Hermione en faisant danser sa baguette devant elle. Qui est cet homme ? Et pourquoi vous n’arrêtez pas Sirius Black professeurs ?

-Ce détail en particulier peut s’arranger, lâcha Rogue en dirigeant sa baguette vers l’homme crasseux, mais le professeur Lupin s’interposa.

-Non Severus ! Je t’en prie ! Il est peut être innocent !

Black émit un nouveau rire tordu :

-Oh allons, Remus, laisse-le faire, il en a toujours mourut d’envie ! Il a de tout temps eu des envies de dominations malsaines !

Le visage de leur professeur de potion se crispa visiblement, semblant hésiter entre pâlir ou rougir, de gêne ou de colère, Ron n’aurait su le dire.

-Ca suffit ! Les arrêta cependant Lupin. Sirius ! Tu n’aides pas !

Puis avec un soupir, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents :

-Je suis navré que vous soyez pris dans toute cette histoire. Je connais bien… Enfin, je connaissez bien Sirius, tout comme votre professeur de potion. Nous étions de la même année avec le père et la mère de votre ami Harry, ainsi que… cet homme, Peter Pettigrow. James, Peter, Sirius et moi étions amis. D’ailleurs, Sirius est le parrain de Harry.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent aussitôt le regard vers le criminel toujours tassé dans un coin, qui avait cependant été rejoint par Pattenrond qui le pattounait activement en ronronnant bruyamment. Un mythe était en train de s’écrouler.

*Mince… Quand Harry va apprendre ça…* Songea Ron en tentant d’échapper à cette vision pour revenir à son professeur de DCFM.

-Vous voulez dire qu’alors même qu’il est le parrain de Harry, il veut le tuer ?!? S’indigna t’il.

-NON ! Cracha aussitôt Black en se levant brusquement, un chat toujours accroché à sa loque de pantalon. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry ! QUAND ais-je essayé de le tuer d’abord ? Il est à des kilomètres d’ici, Merlin merci !

-VOUS avez essayé de ME tuer, MOI ! Le contredit Ron.

-Ce n’était pas toi que je visais, c’était Peter ! C’est TOUJOURS PETER ! C’est lui qui était le gardien du secret de James et Lily ! On avait changé au dernier moment en se disant qu’ils ne penseraient jamais à lui ! Mais c’est nous qui avons fait une erreur ! Nous qui n’avions pas pensé qu’il chanterait comme un rossignol à la moindre petite inquiétude pour sa vie !

Il fixa le bonhomme stupéfixé par terre avec dégout.

-Il ne mérite pas l’appellation de gryffondor.

-Oh Merlin, quelle insulte, cracha Rogue d’un ton narquois. La prison n’a pas l’air de t’avoir changé Black. Tu vis encore dans ta petite illusion !

-Oh si, Snivellus, la prison m’a changé, siffla Sirius en le dardant du regard. D’une façon que tu ne pourrais pas t’imaginer. Quand innocent tu es obligé de subir ça… Quand malgré cette innocence, tu te fais dévorer tout ce qu’il y a de bien en toi au point d’en croire que tu mérites ce qui t’arrive… Que tu en viens à te dire que tu es finalement le coupable de la mort de ton meilleur ami et de sa femme. Qu’à cause de toi ton filleul est orphelin… C’est destructeur. Mais tu ne le sauras pas, parce que toi, toi… Dumbledore a décidé de te sauver de ça. Et pas moi. Et nous deux savons QUI le méritait le plus.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, mais étonnement c’était au-delà de la haine, ou de la colère, Ron n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose, comme un discours muet entre eux, et que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

-Coupable…. Je le suis tout autant… Lâcha tout d’un coup le professeur Lupin, brisant le moment entre Black et Rogue qui poussèrent tous les deux un soupir exaspéré envers l’autre homme.

-Oh ! Arrêtez ! S’irrita Ron en s’avançant. Si j’ai bien compris, ce « Peter » est coupable, alors prenez-le, livrez-le, et arrêtez de vous culpabiliser les uns les autres. Ce n’est pas le moment !

Rogue renifla alors qu’Hermione posait une main sur son épaule en le regardant fièrement.

-Des paroles sages, Mr Weasley, ironisa Rogue. Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas en cours, j’aurais pu vous récompenser pour cela.

Ron en doutait beaucoup et lui jeta un regard bovin.

Récupérant Thot qui vint s’enrouler autour de son cou en pépiant de soulagement, Ron ouvrit la marche à travers le tunnel en direction de Poudlard. Hermione le suivait de près, une main agrippée à son bras et sa chaleur corporelle dans le dos du rouquin.

Thot émit une sorte de roucoulement satisfait, ce qu’il avait de plus en plus tendance à faire en ce moment et Ron se demanda alors ce qu’il ressentait à ce sujet.

Depuis le départ de Harry, sa relation avec Hermione était différente. Il manquait toujours quelque chose pour les caser gentiment dans la sphère d’amitié et pour calmer cette espèce de tension qu’il y avait entre eux.

Parce que, au final, Harry avait toujours été une espèce de tampon entre eux. Harry était celui qui avait fait d’Hermione une amie. Ron était celui qui s’était moqué d’elle pour éponger sa fierté.

Bien évidemment, il s’était calmé depuis cette époque. Il n’avait plus rien à prouver comme ça avait pu être le cas en arrivant à Poudlard après quatre frères talentueux. Il ne voyait plus la jeune fille comme une enquiquineuse… Mais voulait-il pour autant qu’elle puisse devenir une « amie spéciale » comme disait parfois sa mère avec des étincelles moqueuses dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas. La possibilité existait, mais il voudrait être plus libre de ses choix. Ne pas se limiter à une fille si vite. Mais il s’inquiétait de ce qu’allait devenir leur relation s’il ne prenait pas cette voie.

Toutefois, c’était bien le moment pour s’en préoccuper ! Il eut un ricanement dédaigneux pour lui-même en sortant du trou du Saule Cogneur, légèrement précédé par Pattenrond qui vint appuyer sa patte sur une racine.

Même le chat semblait  se moquer de lui.

Silencieusement, il regarda les autres sortir, dont les adultes qui faisaient flotter le « Peter » par magie.

Sirius Black fit quelques pas vers le château, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur un moment, et Ron ne put imaginer ce que l’on devait ressentir quand ce simple plaisir nous était refusé. Il pensa alors à Harry, et à comment il prendrait le fait d’avoir un parrain dont on l’avait privé injustement toutes ces années.

Tout aurait été si différent…

Il s’approcha alors timidement :

-J’écrirais à Harry pour lui parler de tout ça. De vous.

-Mais comment le vivra t’il ? Demanda l’homme avec une expression vulnérable. Je n’ai rien à lui offrir actuellement. On ne se connait pas. Je suis un inconnu. Et il est si loin, avec des préoccupations désormais bien loin de celle des sorciers. Pas que je le lui reproche. Je n’ai rien contre les chevaliers dragons et j’aurais même dû y aller à mes quinze ans, envoyé par ma « très chère » mère, mais j’ai préféré fuir chez les Potter…

-Vous savez… Commença Ron qui se sentait touché par l’homme. Harry n’est pas quelqu’un qui attends quelque chose en retour de son affection. Il se moquera bien que vous ayez quoique ce soit à lui offrir. Au contraire, vous pourriez devenir une rare personne en plus à accepter son choix et à le soutenir. Ça lui suffira. J’en suis certain.

Black baissa la tête vers lui, et lui sourit. Et même si ce sourire était gâté, Ron put voir le bel homme qu’il avait pu être autrefois.

-Il a l’air d’être une belle personne, commenta le brun avant d’ajouter : Tout comme ses amis.

L’adolescent commença à rougir de contentement face au compliment quand Hermione poussa un cri d’effroi.

Elle qui discutait avec les professeurs était désormais entrainé vers eux par Rogue qui la tenait derrière lui en protection.

Et pour cause, le professeur Lupin avait commencé à se plier dans tous les sens en poussant des grognements, ses vêtements se fendant ici et là pour laisser apparaitre des plaques de fourrures sombres.

-C’est un loup-garou ! Geignit Hermione en le regardant. Le professeur Lupin !

Ron leva alors les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, admirant l’immense pleine lune qui venait de sortir de derrière un banc de nuage.

-Remus ! Appela Black en voulant se précipiter sur son ami, mais Rogue l’attrapa au passage et l’agrippa pour l’en empêcher, semblant brusquement considérer que la protection de l’ancien détenu lui revenait.

-Non Black ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Il n’a pas pris sa potion Tue-Loup ! C’est pour cela à l’origine que je l’avais rejoint !

-Mais je peux l’aider ! Le contra t’il en essayant vainement de lui échapper.

Malheureusement, face à un homme bien alimenté et en bonne santé, il ne faisait pas le poids et le professeur de potion le garda contre lui, essayant d’insuffler un peu de bon sens dans son esprit.

-Ce raffut va attirer tous les détraqueurs du coin. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites finir ainsi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis le trop entêté Black commença à changer de forme.

Et le trop inflexible Rogue le garda dans ses bras, chien se débattant ou pas. Il fit signe aux deux élèves de fuir vers le château.

-Mais Peter ? Demanda Hermione.

Ils jetèrent un regard vers le traitre qui semblait apparemment retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Il leur sourit avant de se transformer en rat, bondissant pour fuir…

… Avant de se faire croquer d’un coup par la gueule d’un loup garou.

Black se mit à hurler à la mort, couvrant le hurlement d’agonie de Hermione.

Ron réagit alors sans y penser et attrapa la boule de poil orange qui trainait près de sa maitresse, puis la main d’Hermione pour la trainer derrière elle à toute vitesse vers le château.

Il entendait derrière lui la course de Rogue même s’il était ralenti par le poids du chien.

Il ne s’arrêta et regarda derrière lui qu’une fois dans le hall, essoufflé et tremblant d’adrénaline. Pattenrond semblait tétanisé dans ses bras, à l’image d’Hermione. C’est donc vers Rogue qu’il se tourna, étonné d’éprouver un sentiment de fraternité pour la sinistre chauve-souris des cachots.

Pourtant, après cette épreuve, il voyait le professeur différemment. Plus comme un homme et un être humain. Ce dernier hocha la tête dans sa direction et murmura « 20 points pour gryffondor » avant de laisser poser les pattes par terre au chien qui couinait des pleurs contre lui.

-Black… Pettigrow ne mérite pas tes pleurs. Quant à Lupin, tu sais très bien qu’il ne se souviendra de rien demain. Et que personne ici n’ira lui rappeler son coup de dent malencontreux.

Cet euphémisme sembla sortir Hermione de sa transe avec un petit son indigné :

-Professeur, c’était un homme !

Il la fusilla du regard :

-C’était un rebut de l’humanité. Et même si je ne tiens pas du tout à Lupin et à Black, je ne vois pas de raison de leur mettre sur la conscience ce qui vient de se passer. Pettigrow a vécu comme un rat, il est mort comme un rat !

Cela dit, il attrapa la peau du cou de Black pour le tirer vers le chemin des cachots.

-Rentrez dans votre maison avant que quelqu’un ne se rende compte de votre disparition et ne parlez de tout ça à personne… A part évidemment Potter, puisque je pense qu’il est impossible de le tenir à l’écart de ça.

-Mais… Qu’allez-vous faire de Black ? Demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à l’animal qui se laissait tirer sans résistance, l’air abattu.

-Pettigrow mort, nous n’avons plus de preuves pour le disculper. Je n’ai pas le choix, je vais le garder avec moi… Le temps que l’affaire se clarifie.

-Comment ça le garder avec vous ? Ce n’est pas comme si…

Ron ne put terminer le compte rendu de ses inquiétudes pour le faux criminel puisque Rogue reprit soudain son expression de professeur honni.

-Eh bien Mr Weasley ? Vous n’avez pas remarqué mon nouvel animal de compagnie ? Penser que je n’arriverais pas à m’occuper d’un animal est une offense envers votre professeur. Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor !

Ron resta la bouche ouverte d’indignation alors que l’homme disparaissait en trainant Black avec lui.

-Ce type… Je le déteste ! Finit-il par cracher en laissant tomber Pattenrond par terre, s’attirant les foudres du chat et d’Hermione.

-D-

Severus poussa un soupir en se laissant finalement tomber sur le canapé de son appartement. Il fixa avec incertitude le grand chien noir tout décharné qui restait debout face à lui, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris.

Lui ! S’occuper de Black !  Ron Weasley avait raison d’être préoccupé !

Mais il l’avait dit, alors il devait le faire. Il se sentait étrangement coupable de l’avoir condamné, il y avait treize ans, crachant qu’il avait toujours su qu’il tournerait mal et qu’il était une ordure de la pire espèce, alors qu’au final…

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-C’est bon, Black, tu peux reprendre ton apparence, j’ai verrouillé mes quartiers. 

Il s’attendait à devoir subir l’homme, ses paroles piquantes et provocantes, mais rien n’arriva. Le chien se contenta d’avancer et de s’étendre à ses pieds, le museau sur une de ses chaussures.

Severus aurait dû rire de cela, se moquer de l’homme abattu lui léchant presque les pieds…

Mais ce spectacle lui donna envie de pleurer.

_A suivre…_


	15. Interlude 3 : « Cher Harry […]. »

« _Cher Harry,_

_Il faut absolument que tu persuades tes chefs de te laisser venir chez nous cet été, on a des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Irlande contre Bulgarie !  Ce n’est pas tous les 36 jours du mois qu’ils l’organisent en Angleterre._

_Ron._

_Ps : Tu te souviens ce qu’avait utilisé Hermione pour son polynectar ?_

_-Sous écriture cachée-_

_Alors, comment marche le système d’écriture cachée d’Hermione ? Tu ne m’as rien répondu au sujet de ce que je t’ai écrit sur Black, alors je ne sais pas si c’est parce que tu es choqué ou si c’est parce que tu n’as pas réussi à faire apparaitre la partie cachée (ma question était-elle trop compliquée ???) ou si c’était trop évident pour Desclare et qu’il a tout lu… Mais je ne pense pas puisque Black était là au dernier cours de potion, collant toujours Rogue sous sa forme de chien. J’espère que tu vas bien. Tu sais, il m’a l’air d’être un type bien. Ce serait vraiment génial si vous pouviez vous rencontrer._ »

-D-

« _Lupin,_

_Je ne dirais pas que je suis navré de ta « démission », je te fais l’honneur de croire à ta perspicacité à ce sujet. Concernant mon nouveau chien, je n’ai rien de nouveau à te faire parvenir. Il dort beaucoup, quand je m’occupe des cours particulièrement, il s’intéresse à peu de choses, je crains qu’il ait mal vécu les évènements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n’a pas voulu venir avec toi, cela aurait été plus logique, d’autant plus qu’il s’agissait aussi de ce que voulait le directeur… Tu penses que cela m’arrange ? Pense ce que tu veux. Ou réfléchis un peu. Peut-être trouveras-tu une explication proche de la réalité. Cela n’a rien à voir avec de la mesquinerie, il n’y a aucun mérite à frapper un homme déjà à terre._

_Severus Rogue._ »

L’homme en noir confia sa lettre à l‘un des hiboux, et, presque inconsciemment, laissa sa main se poser sur la tête de Sirius qui était sagement assis à côté de lui en attendant qu’il finisse, la truffe à l’air et les yeux perdus vers l’une des fenêtres de la volière.

-Albus n’est pas vraiment un homme de confiance te concernant, marmonna Severus en suivant le regard de l’animal. Mais ça, je ne pense pas que Lupin soit prêt à l’entendre.

Pour toute réponse, l’animagus appuya sa tête contre sa main avec une légère plainte.

-D-

« _Harry,_

_Serieusement ? LA FINALE DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH !!! Charlie vient, zut, et le champ à l’arrière de la maison est assez grand pour deux dragons ! Desclare réalise-t-il à quel point cet évènement est spécial ? Unique ?_

_Et puis, merde, j’ai envie de te voir, moi. Tu me manque !_

_Ce sera pas pareil si t’es pas là._

_Ron._  

_-Sous écriture cachée-_

_Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile à concevoir. Black gentil et ton parrain. Surtout que tu n’as pas d’autres images de lui que les atroces photos d’incarcération publié par la Gazette…  Mettre au courant Charlie ? Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Rogue a dit d’en parler à personne. Mais à ce que je sais, le professeur Lupin a tout déballé au directeur. Alors il n’est pas impossible que ça finisse par devenir public. Mais oui, tu devrais définitivement lui écrire une lettre, surtout si tu veux plus de détail sur ton histoire. Pour le professeur Lupin, vu qu’il a démissionné, je sais pas si tu arriveras à le joindre. Je te le souhaite, néanmoins._ »

-D-

Severus fit couler longuement l’eau dans la baignoire, vérifiant de temps en temps la température en y plongeant sa main.

Lorsque ce fut rempli à mi-hauteur, il coupa l’eau et rejoignit le chien noir qui lisait pour au moins la quatrième fois la lettre que lui avait envoyé le jeune Potter. L’humain de la pièce haussa un sourcil quand l’animal daigna enfin lui jeter un regard :

-Tu sais que tu as besoin de doigts pour répondre ? A moins que tu ne comptes juste continuer à la regarder avant de l’encadrer et de l’accrocher à un mur.

Le chien éternua d’un air réprobateur et Severus admit que ce ne serait pas encore aujourd’hui qu’il reverrait le visage de Sirius Black.

-Je ne l’écrirais pas à ta place, affirma t’il quand même. A moins que tu ne souhaites envoyer à ton filleul un «  _Cher Potter, vu que vous avez eu l’extrême courtoisie de quitter Poudlard et de vous domicilier à des kilomètres de moi, me faisant ainsi la faveur de ne plus voir votre tête de jeune cornichon tout décoiffé, je vous serez très reconnaissant d’y rester. Très cordialement, Professeur Rogue._  » 

Il y eu un nouvel éternuement, mais cette fois-ci, à son grand étonnement, Severus y détecta un semblant d’amusement.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais fait rire Black quand ils étaient plus jeunes, enfin… Pas pour son humour quelque peu particulier en tout cas. Même durant leur cohabitation forcée cette année, Lupin ne s’était jamais déridé malgré quelques insinuations que Severus avait pourtant trouvées délicieuses.

Mais que faisait-il ? C’était comme s’il essayait de piquer les amis de James Potter maintenant que ce dernier était mort. Il l’avait tellement envié pour ça, avoir trois fidèles compagnons toujours là pour le soutenir… Même si au final, l’un d’eux avait trahi.

Et puis il appréciait secrètement le pouvoir qu’il avait à présent sur Black, en tant que son bienfaiteur qui avait choisi de le protéger plutôt que de le livrer au Ministère.

Agitant sa baguette d’un geste distrait, il fit décoller l’animal du sol. Le chien patina des pattes, un peu affolé, avant de le regarder avec incompréhension, qui se changea rapidement en panique lorsqu’il se retrouva lévité jusqu’à la salle de bain, juste au-dessus de la baignoire.

-Allons Black, si tu veux continuer à squatter mon lit, je n’ai qu’une condition, et elle est bien maigre vu le sacrifice.

Sirius Black lui lança une œillade humide, mais il finit quand même tout recouvert de mousse et frotté par son « propriétaire ».

Lui aussi, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas rester un chien toute sa vie, il y avait tellement de choses à faire : avec Severus, avec Harry et avec Remus… Mais pour l’instant… Pour l’instant il voulait juste profiter de cette chance qu’il avait que quelqu’un s’occupe de lui.

-D-

«  _Je ne boude PAS. Promis. Mais je suis déçu. Je sais que tu es déçu aussi. J’ai hâte que Desclare cesse de considérer Talath comme une espèce en voie de disparition et qu’ils vous laissent un peu plus de liberté, parce que là, ça craint._

_Ron_. »

-D-

_« Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_Ca y est, 14 ans ! On est plus du tous des gamins maintenant. Enfin, ce serait bien que ma mère le comprenne, je n’ai toujours pas le droit de fermer ma porte à clef, t’imagine si j’ai envie d’admirer tranquillement mon corps d’athlète et qu’elle rentre pour me rapporter des chaussettes ? La honte. Mais de toute façon, si ce n’est pas elle, ce sera Fred et George qui n’en ratent pas une pour se moquer de moi ou de Percy. D’ailleurs en parlant de Percy, tu as de la chance de ne pas être là, depuis qu’il est entré au Ministère il est devenu totalement rasoir et pompeux. Je me demande comment il passe encore les portes avec une tête aussi grosse que la sienne._

_Il a dit des trucs méchants sur toi et Charlie la dernière fois, prétendant que les chevaliers dragons étaient des parasites qui coutaient trop cher pour leur utilité, qu’ils étaient tous des débauchés ou je sais pas quoi, trahissant tout ce en que la communauté sorcière britannique prônait, la respectabilité et tout le blablabla, et que le Ministre pensait à faire savoir au prochain conseil de l’Union qu’il baisserait ses subventions. Je crois que Fudge est dégouté parce que les chevaliers lui ont cachés que tu étais à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche.  Eh bien laisse-moi te dire en tout cas que Maman a corrigé vertement Percy._

_« Personne sous mon toit ne critiquera mes enfants ! » ou un truc comme ça !_

_Je ne sais pas si Charlie se rend compte à quel point Maman l’aime. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux, question caractère. Ouais, je pense qu’il est celui qui lui ressemble le plus. Tu crois que ça aurait fait de ma mère une bonne Dame de Réserve ?_

_Ouais, argh, non, vision d’horreur._

_Hermione sera bientôt là à la maison et je ne sais pas très bien comment me comporter avec elle. C’est dur les filles. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de ce genre avec Valentine ?_

_Je suis un peu jaloux d’elle et de ce garçon avec qui tu passes toutes tes journées, tu es certain que tu ne peux vraiment vraiment vraiment pas venir ? Bon, ok, j’arrête. Mais fallait que je demande encore une fois._

_Amitié,_

_Ron. »_

-D-

« _Harry,_

_Je vais bien. Tout le monde dans la famille va bien. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire ce qu’il se passe au camping puisque Papa nous a fait évacuer en urgence, mais Charlie et d’autres chevaliers sont restés là-bas pour essayer de mettre la main sur les coupables._

_Tout ça est fou. Et encore, tu ne sais peut-être pas encore tout : la marque des Ténèbres a été lancée avec la baguette d’Hermione ! La pauvre, elle est toute retournée à l’idée que les agents du Ministère aient pu la croire coupable, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. ELLE._

_J’ai bien peur qu’elle n’ait pas autant apprécié la coupe du monde que moi, entre ça et l’elfe de maison de Croupton (elle te racontera sûrement tout à ce sujet, je me prépare mentalement à en entendre parler tout le reste des vacances)._

_Papa n’a que de vagues idées qu’il refuse de partager au sujet des sorciers masqués qui ont mis le feu au camping et tués les moldus.  Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il les a appelé les « mangemorts ». Sinistre, pas vrai ? Ce serait les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et, ce n’est qu’une de mes fameuses hypothèses, mais je crois que le père de Malefoy en est un._

_D’ailleurs, parlons-en de ce dernier (Malefoy, pas son père). Il était VRAIMENT bizarre._

_On l’a croisé avec ses parents dans la loge du Ministre, et c’est peut-être parce qu’ils étaient là, mais il était très différent de Poudlard. Il m’a jeté un regard… Je ne sais pas. Il avait l’air… Ah ! Je suis incapable de le définir, mais c’était pas de la haine, du mépris ou tout ce qu’il m’envoie d’habitude._

_Peut-être qu’il savait que tout allait tourner ainsi._

_Il n’était pas à l’aise en tout cas. Il était tout crispé, même durant le match. Je ne suis pas certain qu’il l’ait, lui aussi, apprécié._

_Viktor Krum était néanmoins terrible, dire qu’il est encore étudiant, comme moi !_

_Allez, c’est décidé, cette année je participe aux sélections de l’équipe de Quidditch !_

_Ron_. »

-D-

«  _Salut Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Nous sommes allés faire nos courses scolaires aujourd’hui. Il y avait un monde ! Je t’ais joint le dernier numéro de la Gazette pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même le bordel que c’est en ce moment au Ministère depuis l’attaque de la Finale. On ne voit pratiquement pas Papa, ainsi que Percy même si dans son cas, c’est pour le mieux._

_Et toi, ça va mieux à la Réserve ? Les critiques contre les chevaliers dragons présents semblent être un peu retombées de notre côté. Sérieusement, il y a des personnes qui abusent, il y avait pleins d’agents de sécurité qui n’ont rien pu faire, alors les dragons devaient faire quoi ? Cramer ou écraser la foule en panique ? Pff vraiment, des crétins._

_Pour en revenir à des sujets moins lourds, j’ai essayé de persuader ma mère de m’acheter un balai pour les sélections, mais rien à faire, mais le plus intéressant dans cette triste histoire c’est ce qu’à marmonné mon père : « D’autant plus que tu n’en auras pas besoin **cette** année. »  _

_C’est le CETTE année qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. Je pense qu’il va se passer quelque chose de spécial ! Mais quoi… Là est toute la question ! J’ai mis Hermione sur le coup, elle est plus douée que moi pour arracher subtilement des informations._

_Tu me demandais comment ça se passait entre nous deux ? Bein, ça passe. Il y a souvent les autres et elle dort dans la chambre de Ginny, avec laquelle elle semble bien s’entendre au point de faire des messes basses entre elles et glousser de façon irritante comme les filles savent si bien le faire._

_Quant aux filles qui pourraient me plaire… Je ne sais pas. Les filles plus âgées je crois. Peut-être parce que je ne les aurais pas vu petites ? Mais quoiqu’il en soit, ce n’est certainement pas avec l’horreur que ma mère m’a acheté que je vais les séduire. Figure-toi qu’on nous demande une robe de soirée cette année ! La mienne est… Il n’y a pas de mot pour la décrire. On dirait une robe ayant appartenue à une de mes vieilles tantes. Et elle est violette en plus ! Quand est-ce que Maman comprendra que le violet NE ME VA PAS ????_

_Bref, les un an de Talath approchent, tu dois être surexcité à l’idée de la voir commencer ses leçons de vol._

_Au moins un de nous deux qui volera bientôt._

_Amitié,_

_Ron._ »

_A suivre…._


	16. Faire Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
>  **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures**  : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
>  \-------  
>  **Chef des Candidats**  : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
>  **Maitresse des Aspirants**  : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -  
>  \-------  
>  **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
>  Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
>  Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
>  Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
>  Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
>  \-------  
>  **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
>  Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-

* * *

 

-Sérieusement, c’est un dragon ou une vache avec des ailes ? Fais-le monter un peu plus haut blondinet !!!

Damian fit la grimace et poussa un peu plus Emlith qui n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’entamer un ballet aérien.  Le dragon brun stationnait à une hauteur paresseuse, balayant l’air de ses grandes ailes de façon régulière.

**/A quoi bon ? Je vole là, plus haut ou plus bas n’a aucune importance !/**

-Stevens vient de te traiter de vache, là ! Tu ne vas pas réagir ?

**/La maitresse des Aspirants vous traite tout le temps de diverses choses et je ne vous ais pas encore vu changer quoi que ce soit à votre façon de faire./** Répliqua Emlith d’un ton catégorique, s’attirant une exclamation de désespoir de son compagnon.

Le reptile jeta alors un regard las à Dinth, la dragonette verte, qui voltigeait dans tous les sens comme une abeille folle, faisant à l’occasion de brusques pointes de vitesses sans se soucier de l’exercice.

Valentine était tout aussi incapable de s’imposer à cet instant, mais Stevens avait rapidement cessé de lui hurler dessus, invoquant « le quart d’heure de folie des vertes ». Damian avait crié à l’injustice, mais il pouvait difficilement faire passer le vol nonchalant de Emlith comme un quelconque moment de folie.

Quant aux deux bronzes, à la hauteur requise, ils suivaient les exercices avec diligence, étendant bien les ailes, gardant un rythme le plus régulier possible grâce aux indications de leurs chevaliers. Ces derniers, à terre, leur donnaient la cadence avec un métronome.

Kyreth était de plus soumis à un autre exercice : il devait compenser un léger décalage à droite qui découlait de son œil aveugle.

Tout se passait très bien pour eux quand, soudain, une ombre noir s’abattit sur leurs dos, et sans autre avertissement que le grondement poussé au moment même, ils durent s’écarter en vitesse, agressés par la dragonne dorée qui plongeait sur eux.

**/Hors de mon chemin !/** Ordonna autoritairement Talath en venant se poser pesamment à terre, faisant ployer l’herbe tout autour d’elle.

Elle replia son immense envergure d’ailes et avec un reniflement agacé, termina de s’assurer que son espace aérien personnel était dégagé.

Il n’y avait plus rien de la princesse dragon taille poney shetland qu’Harry pouvait faire dormir dans son lit, elle dépassait dès à présent la plupart des créatures existantes et côtoyait les hauteurs des dragons verts adultes de la réserve.

Ayant une fois de plus rappelé à ses frères et sœur qui était le chef, elle se dirigea, le bout de la queue frétillant, vers Harry et allongea son cou pour qu’il vienne la gratter autour de l’œil.

Harry lui-même avait bien grandi durant l’été.

Et les plus grands changements étaient plus subtils que ce que l’on pouvait voir au premier coup d’œil.

Cela s’entendait, par contre, sa voix se cassant de façon inopinée, mais il s’y faisait, conscient qu’il s’agissait d’un passage obligatoire vers sa future voix d’adulte, plus grave. Quelque chose venant avec la fin de son corps d’enfant imberbe.

En plus, pour un adolescent, il poussait de façon fort harmonieuse, s’épargnant la silhouette dégingandée de jambes ou bras trop longs par rapport au reste de son corps. Non, il avait enfin la silhouette sportive de tous les garçons de la Réserve, faite de muscles élégants sous une peau halée marquée ici et là de cicatrices blanches dues soit à des blessures d’entrainements, soit à quelques accolades un peu trop enthousiastes de Talath. Mais contrairement à celle qu’il avait sur le front, il les regardait avec contentement, comme les preuves de son dur labeur.

Fier de lui et de ce qu’il devenait, il commençait à être sensible aux regards que posaient les femmes des cavernes inferieures sur lui.

-Tu as été parfaite, complimenta-t-il sa moitié.

**/NOUS l’avons été/** Le reprit Talath en roucoulant de bonheur.

-J’ai hâte de pouvoir voler avec toi.

**/Bientôt. Très bientôt. Moi aussi je suis impatiente de partager cela avec vous. Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai pu vivre autant de temps sans voler./**

Harry s’amusa de son effarement et la laissa repartir, en vol libre cette fois-ci, admirant sa silhouette lorsqu’elle se jeta du perchoir de sa caverne pour récupérer son morceau de ciel. Grace à leur lien, il partageait lui aussi un peu de son expérience, goutant à son euphorie de sentir le vent épouser son corps, d’attraper un courant aérien, puis de s’en laisser tomber jusqu’à un autre, plus chaud ou plus froid. De n’avoir aucune limite de chaque côté, offrant une sensation de liberté presque infinie.

Mais il savait que tout ça n’était qu’un aperçu. Voler avec Talath serait grandiose.

**/La meilleure chose./** Approuva Talath en s’essayant à un looping.

Harry fut néanmoins obligé de se détacher de cette vision pour aller assister à sa propre partie de l’entrainement : la zone d’entrainement n° 6, le simulateur de vol.

C’était encore des représentations de dragons en bois, mais celles-ci s’animaient avec un sort pour reproduire les mouvements que seraient amenés à expérimenter les chevaliers en vol. Elles s’élevaient donc, s’inclinaient parfois à 90°, effectuaient des tonneaux ou des piqués.

Honnêtement, Harry s’amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait une assiette et un équilibre impeccable grâce au Quidditch et il fallait croire qu’il adorait être malmené dans tous les sens. Les autres aspirants, par contre… Ce cours était la bête noire de Valentine qui passait pratiquement tout son temps à tomber ou être balloté par son harnais. Pour sa défense, qui disait dragon plus petit, disait moins de stabilité. Edmund et Ronan essayaient quant à eux de faire bonne figure, mais tous deux finissaient aussi un certain nombre de fois pendu en l’air.

Il ne s’agissait pas que de rester assis sur sa selle comme le lui avait dit un jour Montemps : Stevens les faisaient se lever debout, tourner sur eux même, s’installer à l’envers, se rendre à la base de la queue ou même sous le ventre du dragon. Pendant ce temps-là, la sculpture bougeait, et il fallait être capable de prévoir un minimum les déplacements pour ne pas être déstabilisé. 

Parfois, ils mettaient en scène des actions possibles durant un simple vol ou en combat : aller soigner une blessure sur la cuisse du dragon, réparer une lanière déchirée, transmettre des signaux avec des drapeaux, se ravitailler en vol, et pour Harry qui était le plus avancé, Stevens jouait parfois un abordage où il s’agissait de se battre à même le dos d’un dragon.

Le brun était heureux d’avoir enfin un entrainement concret de ce qu’ils auraient à affronter. Il avait besoin de cette adrénaline pour pouvoir supporter les ennuyeux courts de gestion de la Réserve que lui infligeait Desclare.

-Je suis jaloux, fit Damian alors qu’ayant terminé l’entrainement du matin, ils se dirigeaient vers le Hall des Repas. C’est comme si tu étais né sur le dos d’un dragon ! C’est écœurant ta façon de te tenir tranquillement debout comme si de rien n’était !

-Hey, j’ai été attrapeur pendant deux ans ! Se justifia Harry alors qu’ils s’asseyaient à leurs places habituelles. Mon père était aussi bon en quidditch, ça doit être dans mes gènes !

-Tu veux pas m’en passer un peu ? Demanda Valentine d’un ton maussade en massant ses futurs bleues sur les bras.

Harry secoua la tête avec dépit et se tourna légèrement vers Edmund qui, à plusieurs tables de là, s’installait avec Ronan auprès d’un groupe de chevaliers bronze.

Autrefois, Edmund était celui avec qui il pouvait parler Quidditch.

-Regardez-moi ce poseur, maugréa Damian qui avait suivi son regard. On dirait qu’on est plus assez bien pour Monsieur le bronze.

Harry détourna rapidement la tête car plusieurs de ces chevaliers avaient remarqué son intérêt et lui avaient adressés ce qu’il avait fini par appeler « leurs sourires bizarres ». Il avait l’impression de pouvoir les voir se jeter des regards de connivences en se donnant des coups de coudes amicaux. Même les amis de Charlie faisaient ça alors qu’Harry trouvait ça juste gênant et légèrement irritant : il avait l’impression qu’ils se moquaient de lui.

A la place il sourit à la jeune fille venu leur déposer des assiettes pleines de nourritures et fut heureux de la voir lui répondre en retour, même si elle sembla tout autant subjuguée par Damian qui avait beaucoup de charme à défaut d’un visage régulier comme pouvait l’être par exemple celui de Ronan.

Beau mais peu rassurant. Un étrange contraste.

Valentine roula les yeux devant le manège de ses deux amis et attrapa d’autorité son assiette en leur demandant acerbement s’ils voulaient deux miroirs pour pouvoir admirer leurs gueules d’anges. Harry rougit, n’aimant pas l’idée de paraitre narcissique, mais Damian réagit en rigolant et en chassant les paroles de la jeune fille d’un geste de la main.

-Les gars draguent, c’est dans notre nature, affirma t’il.

-Cela doit dénoter d’un besoin maladif de vous rassurer sur vos capacités de reproducteurs, répliqua t’elle. Mais puisque tu sembles si inquiet à ce sujet Damian, laisse-moi te dire que ton pénis me semble être d’une taille tout à fait honorable vue la tente qui tire ton drap tous les matins !

Harry s’étouffa avec son verre d’eau tandis que le sourire de Damian s’agrandissait, bizarrement ravi :

\- C’est vrai ? Tant mieux alors !

-Damian ! Val’ ! Gémit Harry en s’essuyant la bouche. Je ne voulais PAS savoir ça !

-Ho allez, Harry, c’est de la pudibonderie sorcière ! Il faut que tu t’en détache au risque de finir avec un balai dans le cul comme Edmund ! … Eh non, Emlith, Edmund n’a PAS vraiment un balai à cet endroit-là, c’est une façon de parler !

**/Mais je n’ai rien dit…/**

-Je ne suis pas pudibond, râla Harry. Ce n’est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que je ne sais pas des choses !

C’était un mensonge. Pratiquement tout ce qu’il savait à ce sujet-là venait des autres aspirants. Ce n’était pas comme si son oncle et sa tante parlaient librement de ce genre de sujet. Il était pratiquement sûr que le mot « sexe » n’avait jamais franchi les lèvres de Petunia.

Quant à Poudlard… Il ne fallait même pas y penser. Ses deux amis étaient des enfants bien élevés qui ne disaient pas de vilains mots.

Ici… Les choses semblaient très différentes. Et Harry avait l’impression de commencer à entrevoir quelque chose qui pour l’instant lui avait échappé totalement.

Il oublia son pressentiment lorsque Thot fit son apparition, s’empressant de lâcher sa lettre dans les mains de Harry pour partir jouer avec les autres lézards de feu.

-Eh bien,je me sens aimé, ironisa Harry en jetant un regard au petit bleu qui n’avait pas pris la peine de lui faire un câlin.

-Une nouvelle lettre de Ron ? Demanda Valentine entre deux bouchées de ragout.

-Ça doit être son rapport de la rentrée, lui expliqua Harry en décachetant la missive.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Nous revoilà Hermione et moi à Poudlard pour la quatrième année. La dernière de tranquillité avant les BUSEs ! J’ai trois grandes nouvelles à t’annoncer._

_Je commence par la pire : Il n’y aura pas de compétition de Quidditch cette année !_

_Mon père savait bel et bien quelque chose. Et par conséquence, pas de sélection – et donc je me suis foutu la pression pour rien ! Je l’ai en travers de la gorge, là !_

_A la place, et c’est en quelque sorte une bonne nouvelle, c’est le retour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !_

_Je te vois déjà faire les yeux ronds mon cher ami, mais laisse-moi faire l’impasse sur les explications. Il y aura bien quelqu’un dans ton volcan pour te l’expliquer. J’ai hâte de voir les élèves des autres écoles, voir les différences entre nous, tout ça. Et de découvrir qui sera notre champion !_

_Tu me connais, je me serais bien proposé, parce que, bon, imagine : gagner une gloire éternelle ! Bon, toi, c’est déjà fait, Mr le Survivant, mais moi ça me ferait pas de mal, sans parler de la récompense en galions ! Mais ces gros peureux du département des sports magiques ont imposés une limite d’âge ! C’est de la discrimination !_

_Fred et Georges sont furieux. Ils auront l’âge requis en avril, mais ce sera trop tard. Ils ont néanmoins bien l’intention de participer et cherchent déjà des idées pour contourner les mesures qui seront mises en place par le directeur._

_Hermione a cet air de « ça ne marchera pas » et ça les rends fous et encore plus déterminés à réussir. Je n’y avais pas fait attention jusque-là mais on dirait qu’ils se sont bien rapprochés durant son séjour à la maison.  Garde le pour toi, mais je crois que Fred en pince un peu pour elle, il est… très joueur avec elle, je trouve._

_Ça devrait me rendre jaloux… Mais même pas._

_Et, pour terminer, tu ne le croiras pas, moi-même j’ai refusé de le faire avant que ne finisse notre première journée de cours, mais pas de Malefoy cette année ! Eh oui, notre serpentard « préféré » est aux abonnés absents ! La rumeur veut que son père l’ait fait transférer à Durmstrang et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, même si, au fond, ça lui va bien. Durmstrang est reconnue pour enseigner la magie noire. Il doit donc s’y sentir comme un poisson dans l’eau !_

_Enfin, bon débarras !_

_Amitié,_

_Ron._

_PS : Notre nouveau professeur de DCFM est plutôt cool, bien qu’un peu flippant. Fred et Georges l’ont eu aujourd’hui et nous ont dit que le cours valait le coup d’œil. On attend avec impatience notre tour. Par contre, Rogue est toujours là, malheureusement, avec son chien.  Ce dernier semble un peu moins abattu, je me demande si quelqu’un n’y serais pas pour quelque chose ;) »_

Harry replia la lettre en fronçant les sourcils, doublement intrigué par ces mystères.

Cela lui faisait cependant drôle d’imaginer Poudlard sans Malefoy. Ca semblait presque… dénaturer les lieux. Sa rivalité avec le blond avait été une part intégrante de sa vie là-bas. Même si c’était irritant sur le moment, c’était ces petits tracas qui rendaient le reste plus intense. Il ne pouvait désormais s’empêcher de penser que l’école devait être devenue bien ennuyeuse pour Ron, même si cet évènement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui donnerait probablement à s’occuper.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition amicale sur trois épreuves que se livrent un champion de chaque école de magie participante, à savoir, si je ne me trompe pas, ton Poudlard, l’Académie française de Beaubâtons et l’école nordique de Durmstrang, expliqua Valentine à sa demande.

Elle ajouta presque aussitôt :

-Je crois savoir que c’est un tournoi très difficile et qu’il y a eu des morts.

Harry aurait pu demander des précisions, mais il se retrouva avec un jeune garçon blond dans les pattes qui se trémoussait d’impatience et qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants d’étoiles. Harry s’écarta un peu avant de se rendre compte que Desclare se tenait derrière l’enfant. L’air un peu trop satisfait.

-Ha ! Potter ! Je voulais vous faire rencontrer notre nouveau Candidat, arrivé tout droit d’Angleterre grâce à vous !

-Ah… Fit Harry, légèrement décontenancé.

-Je m’appelle Dennis Crivey ! Pépia à toute vitesse le garçon avant de continuer sans avoir besoin de respirer apparemment :  Je suis le frère de Colin Crivey qui était avec toi à Poudlard ! Il m’a TELLEMENT parlé de toi ! Il m’a envoyé des taaas de photos ! Je suis complétement fan, dis, tu pourras me signer un autographe ? Je pourrais voir ton dragon ? Quand on a appris que moi aussi j’étais sorcier, j’ai préféré venir ici qu’à Poudlard, pour pouvoir être au même endroit que toi ! Pour mes parents c’étaient du pareil au même, ce sont des moldus alors ils ne voient pas trop la différence !

Quand Dennis cessa de parler, Harry reprit une respiration qu’il avait apparemment retenue.

-Ouah… Euh… Je me souviens de Colin.

De façon mitigée et s’il avait su, il aurait prié pour que son frère ne soit pas, lui aussi, bâti sur le modèle d’un stalker envahissant.

-Mais… Tu sais… La Réserve ce n’est VRAIMENT pas pareil que Poudlard…

Il avait l’impression que cette petite chose n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où elle avait mis les pieds mais Desclare l’empêcha de commencer une argumentation contraire à ses désirs, à savoir : récupérer le plus possible de Candidats.

D’un côté, Harry le comprenait, ils en auraient besoin pour que les futurs dragonnets aient plus de choix, mais de là à envoyer d’innocents enfants dans un tel traquenard… Aller à Poudlard n’engageait à rien, contrairement à être chevalier dragon.

-Il verra bien tout ça en étant Candidat ! Le coupa Desclare. De toute façon, il n’y aura aucun œuf ici avant trois ans. Je pense qu’il sera fixé à ce moment-là !

Ainsi dit, il attrapa l’enfant par l’épaule et le dirigea vers le baraquement des Candidats. Dennis se contorsionna tout le long de leur sortie du Hall des Repas pour continuer à fixer Harry, un sourire extatique fendant son visage.

En réponse, le brun rentra sa tête dans ses épaules comme si ça pouvait le faire disparaitre.

-Je lui donne cinq jours, lâcha Damian en fixant leurs deux silhouettes. Ce garçon est minuscule !

-Ouais bein, s’il est comme son frère, je parierais pas là-dessus, grinça Harry. Sont increvable ces Crivey !

Sur ce, ils finirent leur repas pour retourner en cours. L’Après-midi était habituellement réservé aux cours théoriques.

-Pas vous Potter, l’arrêta cependant Stevens avant qu’il n’entre dans la salle.

Depuis ce matin, la maitresse des Aspirants avait l’air plus courroucée que d’habitude, ce que Damian avait mis sur le dos de Legith qui, d’après lui, devait être en chaleur. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport, mais une chose était sûre : il ne valait mieux pas aller contre elle aujourd’hui. Pourtant, là, il était à deux doigts de le faire.

-Vous n’assisterez pas à ce cours, Desclare veut que vous rejoigniez Gwendolyn pour son inventaire des caves.

-QUOI ?!? S’exclama t’il, mais sa voix le lâcha lâchement en fin de son cri, l’obligeant à se racler la gorge pour reprendre avec un semblant de ton normal : Mais comment je vais faire pour rattraper ? Est-ce vraiment…

-Vous n’aurez pas besoin de rattraper ce cours, il ne vous concerne pas ! Maintenant cessez de me faire perdre du temps et courrez aux cuisines !

Muet d’indignation, Harry laissa ses deux amis pour rebrousser chemin.

Il ne voyait pas comment un cours que les autres suivaient ne pouvait pas le concerner lui aussi ! Surtout pour aller compter de stupides meules de fromages !

-Ce ne sont pas de « stupides meules de fromages », répliqua Gwendolyn qui l’entendait grommeler dans sa barbe depuis leur entrée dans l’une des caves où l’on entreposait la nourriture et diverses fournitures utiles comme du tissu ou des bougies.

L’Intendante l’avait pris avec elle en lui expliquant ce à quoi ils consacreraient leur après-midi : A savoir compter et noter le contenu des différentes caves de la Réserve. Ce qui était la chose la moins passionnante du monde.

-Tu dois savoir que les différents Ministères dont nous dépondons nous versent une dîme deux fois l’an. Cela peut être de l’argent ou des produits. Même si nous sommes en grande partie auto suffisant, il y a des choses que nous pouvons difficilement produire ici-même. Et parfois nous subissons des aléas climatiques ou d’autres catastrophes qui nous donnent de mauvaises récoltes ou trop peu de bétail pour nourrir tout le monde. C’est pourquoi il est dans le devoir de l’Intendante, mais aussi de la Dame, ou en l’occurrence, du Seigneur de la Réserve de s’assurer du niveau des caves afin d’être certain d’avoir le nécessaire pour survivre. Et nous en avons besoin, aussi, pour savoir ce que nous pouvons vendre.

-Je croyais déjà que les carcasses des dragonnets morts nous rapportaient  suffisamment, lâcha Harry qui était encore un peu choqué de la marchandisation de ces pauvres créatures qui n’avaient pas eu la chance de trouver un compagnon.

-Par éthique, tout cet argent est utilisé uniquement pour les dragons. Cela nous sert à acheter et à maintenir notre cheptel de bétail à abattre. Même s’ils ne mangent pas tous les jours, chaque dragon adulte prélève deux à six bêtes par semaine, surtout si le chevalier ne sait pas le modérer.

Voilà qui concluait la discussion et Harry poussa un soupir en retournant à ses étagères de fromage.

**/Les autres viennent de sortir de cours/** Se plaignit Talath qui était toute aussi atteinte par ce coup du sort. **/Les aspirants sont avec leur dragon. La maitresse de Dinth a l’air plutôt secouée. Elle s’est mise à l’écart./**

*Valentine ?*

Harry voulut essayer de capter les pensées de Dinth, mais Gwendolyn le regarda avec agacement, les poings sur les hanches :

-Harry ! Tu n’es pas concentré du tout !

-Mais les autres viennent de finir…

-Ça ne veut pas dire que toi tu as fini ! Il va falloir que tu te fasses au fait que tu n’auras jamais les mêmes responsabilités que tes amis ! C’est dur, je m’en doute, et tu préfèrerais sans doute aller jouer avec eux, mais nous avons une tâche importante à finir.

Serrant les dents, Harry s’exécuta.  Il détestait ces moments réservés aux cours de gestion de la Réserve car cela l’éloignait de Val’ et de Damian. Le mettait à l’écart. Alors si maintenant cela venait à empiéter sur les cours des aspirants !

Il ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent dans son cabinet de travail, entouré de tableau de concordance de prix et de livres d’archives, et ce fut seulement pour acquiescer quand Gwendolyn lui demanda de retranscrire l’inventaire et de calculer les prix, avant de comparer avec le relevé des années précédentes pour voir s’ils avaient assez pour tenir le prochain hiver.

Dès qu’elle fut partie pour superviser le travail dans les cuisines, Harry laissa son front se cogner contre la table, désespéré et frustré.

Il le refit plusieurs fois sans se préoccuper des expressions moqueuses des anciennes Dames.

La vie était si injuste.

Intrigué par son comportement, Moineau vint se poser près de lui et inclina la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit tandis qu’Harry était affalé sur ses parchemins.

-Toi tu n’auras jamais à te soucier de ce genre de truc, lui dit Harry d’un ton geignard, si un truc te plait pas, il te suffit de disparaitre.

Un grondement interrompit ses pensées maussades,  arrivant depuis l’extérieur, et Harry se redressa.

*Legith ?*

Il n’eut pas de réponse de Talath puisque celle-ci s’était assoupie, d’ennui certainement, mais il eut l’impression d’avoir touché juste quand d’autres grondements retentirent et qu’il sentit par son lien avec les dragons une sorte de frénésie.

Il ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu’il se passait durant les chaleurs des dragonnes. Juste qu’il y avait souvent des combats entre dragons et que ça s’agitait pas mal. Il semblait que la femelle montrait un caractère difficile les jours, voire même les heures précédentes.

C’était sans doute ce qui influençait l’humeur de son partenaire.

Durant ces moments, les chevaliers avaient ce petit sourire aux lèvres et s’éclipsaient souvent sans que personne ne dise quoique ce soit.

Et les lézards de feu mâles devenaient bizarres, gazouillant et voletant dans tous les sens, excités, comme le faisait en ce moment Moineau.

Harry s’apprêtait à lui dire d’aller faire son cirque ailleurs, ne pouvant définitivement se concentrer avec cette furie, mais une vague de chaleur l’envahit sans prévenir.

Son cœur commença à battre étrangement dans sa cage thoracique, s’emballant à chaque grondement lancinant de Legith et une sensation électrisante fila presque aussitôt se concentrer dans son bas ventre, un chatouillis désagréable remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu’il se retrouvait avec la plus brutale érection de son existence. 

Bon, c’était récent, c’est vrai, mais ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça comme ça, sans raison, aussi vite.

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrivait ????

Tendu comme un arc il se leva de sa chaise, les mains crispées contre le bord de sa table de travail, démuni face aux réactions de son corps. Des grondements retentirent à nouveau et Harry haleta tandis qu’il avait l’impression d’être dévasté de l’intérieur par un désir qui devait impérativement être assouvi.

Déglutissant, il jeta un regard à la porte de son cabinet de travail, puis priant pour que personne ne passe cette porte dans les minutes à venir, il s’empressa de défaire sa ceinture pour baisser son pantalon.

Voyant la bosse qui déformait son caleçon, il hésita.

Il ne s’était jamais soulagé de la sorte. Jusqu’ici tout ce qu’il avait eu était des érections matinales qui partaient toutes seules, et une fois où il avait réagi en tombant sur les fesses de Valentine alors qu’elle était dans une position plutôt érotique, mais il avait vite été déconcentré.

Là, il savait que rien d’autres ne pourrait le calmer. Pas sans le faire se tordre de frustration durant de trop longues minutes.

Attrapant son sexe hypersensible entre ses doigts pour le sortir de son sous-vêtement, il commença à le caresser de façon totalement expérimentale. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta brusquement, comme sa respiration tandis qu’il éprouvait cette étrange mélange de soulagement, de tension, de plaisir, avec une pointe de douleur. 

Il comprit aussitôt avec un peu d’horreur qu’il ne pourrait plus s’arrêter, pas sans arriver au point d’orgue.

Comme obéissant à un rythme primal gravé en lui depuis le début de son existence, il accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, s’empalant de lui-même entre ses doigts en poussant des halètements et des grognements autant de plaisir que d’insatisfaction. C’était bon mais c’était encore mieux à chaque friction. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait, mais il s’exécutait, plus certain d’être oui ou non commandé par son cerveau – en tout cas plus de façon consciente et réfléchie mais de façon totalement automatique.

Il était en quête de la jouissance ultime, rien ne pourrait l’arrêter, même si ses jambes tremblaient, même si son cœur semblait sur le point de s’arrêter après surtension.

Et son cœur s’arrêta. Quelques secondes. Arrivé en haut de la vague, avec cette intuition imparable qu’elle allait retomber brutalement. Il cria, l’esprit complétement envahi par le meilleur shoot de… de quoi d’ailleurs ? De plaisir ? De sensations délectables ?

C’était mieux que du bien être. C’était du ressentis à l’état pur.

Et pendant un instant, il eut la même réflexion que Talath ce matin à propos de voler : Comment avait-il pu vivre jusqu’ici sans ça ?

Et vu comme il avait l’impression de flotter dans un océan de nuage moelleux, il se demanda si le ressenti du vol était aussi intense.

Néanmoins, il se sentit aussi redescendre très vite, et se retrouva, son cerveau à nouveau connecté, avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, la main couverte d’une substance bizarre, en plein milieu de son cabinet d’étude et des tableaux des précédentes Dames dont certaines étaient parties se cacher par pudeur, et d’autres l’observaient en cachant mal leur gourmandise derrière un air offusqué.

La gêne et la honte s’emparèrent de lui, son visage virant au rouge cramoisi, et il s’empressa de se rhabiller pour fuir la salle.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu’à sa salle de bain, où, se débarrassant en vitesse de ses vêtements, il plongea dans l’eau chaude du bassin, et s’assit sur le sable doux qui en tapissait le fond, avant de se coucher complètement pour faire passer sa tête sous l’eau.

Là, dans l’univers assourdit où ne résonnait que les traitres battements de son cœur encore affolé, il put repenser à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Il suffisait d’additionner 1+1 pour comprendre un certain nombre de choses qui lui avaient été abstraites jusqu’ici.

Il y avait encore peu de temps, l’excitation sexuelle lui était personnellement inconnue, mais il avait déjà surpris Damian en train de se masturber dans la salle de bain des Aspirants. Bien évidemment, il s’était empressé de tourner les talons, embarrassé et plein de question à ce sujet. Puis ça s’était réveillé chez lui, petit à petit, à l’occasion de seins lourds tirant une toile de lin clair, ou de mèches de cheveux caressant la courbe d’un cou.

Valentine était la principale source de ses pulsions, même si étrangement, il n’était pas amoureux d’elle. Elle lui plaisait physiquement, et il aimait son caractère et sa personnalité, mais juste comme une amie.

Son coeur ne battait pas à la folie pour elle quand elle le touchait ou lui souriait.

Cela était très récent. Et c’était la première fois qu’une verte avait ses chaleurs depuis.

Il se demandait s’il était si bizarre que les chevaliers disparaissent brusquement durant ces moments… Ou s’il n’avait pas eux aussi de brusques montées de… De sève.

Il essayait de se rappeler si Damian ou Edmund étaient là durant ces moments, mais maintenant qu’il y repensait, il lui semblait qu’il était soit seul, soit juste en compagnie de Valentine.

*Si c’est le cas, ils auraient pu me prévenir !*

L’idée de devenir sexuellement excité dès qu’une verte aura des velléités de reproduction était assez angoissante.

En manque d’air, il creva la surface de l’eau et secoua sa crinière pour en retirer le liquide superflu. 

Comment allait-il gérer ce nouvel élément de sa vie ?

-D-

Dans l’immédiat, le lendemain, il eut à gérer une toute autre sorte de crise.

Depuis qu’ils avaient tous leurs appartements personnels, lui, Damian et Valentine se retrouvaient à 6h30 dans le Hall du Repas pour le petit déjeuner, mais aujourd’hui, il était tout seul à leur table.

-C’est bizarre, marmonna t’il en cherchant vainement quelqu’un de sa « promotion ».

-Eh bien Harry, tu es tout seul aujourd’hui ? Fit quelqu’un qui lui tapota l’épaule.

C’était Charlie qui lui adressa un grand sourire, une assiette couverte d’œufs et de bacon dans les mains.

-Bonjour Charlie. Je ne sais pas où ils sont tous. J’espère qu’on n’avait pas entrainement super tôt parce que personne ne m’a prévenu hier, vu qu’on m’a jeté des cours de l’après-midi… 

A la mention d’hier, le roux regarda vers le plafond, l’air songeur.

-Je doute qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit de prévu aussi tôt après le vol de Legith.

Harry rougit violemment au nom de la dragonne, ayant brusquement l’impression que tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu’il avait fait hier. Heureusement, le chevalier bronze ne semblât pas le remarquer, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ils ont probablement eu CE cours…

-Hein ? Quel cours ? Le questionna Harry en oubliant tout embarras.

-Rien dont tu ne dois te soucier dans l’immédiat, promis, s’amusa Charlie en lui frottant les cheveux.

-C’est quoi cette réponse ?!? S’agaça Harry en essayant de chasser la grande main de sa tête.

Le roux se moqua de ses efforts en l’esquivant, venant en plus lui enserrer le cou de son coude.

Leur chamaillerie finit lorsqu’un chevalier bronze apostropha sèchement Charlie et ce dernier s’éloigna de lui, non sans laisser sa main s’attarder un peu sur son épaule.

Harry put alors faire attention aux regards accusateurs des bronzes qui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe d’amis de Charlie. Celui qui venait de parler, un homme massif aux courts cheveux noirs, était plus ou moins le second de Desclare.

-Un problème O’Connel ? Le défia Charlie en se dressant fièrement face à lui.

-Tu le sais déjà, fit l’homme en reprenant une gorgée de son klah.

Harry, lui, ne savait rien, et observa avec perplexité le face à face de volonté qui avait lieu devant lui.

Ce dernier ne cessa que lorsque Rebecca entra dans le hall en claquant des mains comme une maitresse de primaire s’apprêtant à mettre au coin deux élèves dissipés.

-Ca suffit vous deux, fit la chevalier bleu. Vous donnez un très mauvais exemple à vos cadets !

O’Connel détourna fièrement la tête avec un son de gorge méprisant tandis qu’elle approchait de Charlie et Harry.

-Tiens, déjà debout ? La taquina Charlie avec un levé et baissé de sourcil évocateur.

-Amber m’a jeté du lit sans ménagement, soupira la brune. J’imagine que ça n’a pas été ton cas, à toi.

-Derianth et moi étions d’humeur matinale. Et j’ai un briefing de mission tout à l’heure.

Rebecca approuva du chef avant de se tourner vers Harry :

-Tu devrais te rendre rapidement dans la grotte d’entrainement. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’Amber commence l’entrainement en avance.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Fit Harry à Charlie avant d’avaler rapidement ses toasts en essayant de ne pas s’étouffer.

Il laissa alors les deux adultes et leurs discussions étranges derrière lui, se disant qu’avec un peu de chance, il finirait par comprendre un jour. Ses pas le menèrent vers les autres Aspirants qui étaient déjà là, dispatchés bizarrement dans la surface.

Depuis l’Eclosion, il n’était pas rare de voir Edmund et Ronan ensemble, puisqu’ils partageaient la même expérience de chevaliers bronzes, mais aujourd’hui, ils étaient chacun de leur côté. Pareil du côté de Damian et Valentine qui, même s’ils se disputaient tout le temps comme chat et chien, cherchaient la compagnie de l’autre… Là ils se tenaient à deux bords opposés sans se regarder.

Harry les fixa avec incompréhension, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer hier, pendant ce cours qui lui avait été refusé, pour qu’une apocalypse sociale se soit déclarée.

Il s’avança donc d’un pas décidé sur Damian qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua qu’au dernier moment et sembla embarrassé, évitant son regard comme avait pris l’habitude de le faire Edmund.

Harry vit alors rouge :

-Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! Je peux savoir ce qu’il vous prend à tous ce matin ? Je vous laisse une après-midi et plus personne ne s’adresse la parole !

Attiré par le son de sa voix, Valentine tourna la tête vers eux, mais ne fit pas signe de les approcher. Ronan, par contre, s’installa confortablement avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, semblant se délecter de la situation.

Damian se gratta la tête, une grimace sur le visage. Il semblait clairement partagé sur ses émotions. Mais au moins, il le regardait à nouveau.

-Désolé Harry. C’est pas cool, je sais. D’autant plus que… Bah, laisse tomber.

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui sourit.

-Je me comporte comme un vrai con, ajouta t’il à un Harry qui n’avait pas cessé son froncement de sourcil. 

-Ca ne me dit pas ce qu’il s’est passé !

Damian sembla à nouveau marcher pieds nus sur des éclats de verre, mais il lui fit grâce d’un semblant de réponse.

-Le cours d’hier était un peu déstabilisant. Plus pour certain (ses yeux obliquèrent une fraction de seconde sur Valentine) que pour d’autre… Mais. Désolé. On n’a pas le droit de t’en parler !

-Vous.N’avez.PAS.le.droit.de.m’en.parler ??? Répéta Harry, halluciné et horriblement frustré.

-Désolé, répéta Damian. 

-Ah bein ça, c’est gonflé… Souffla Harry en se détournant, cherchant inconsciemment à obtenir le soutien et le réconfort de sa moitié qui, malheureusement, dormait encore.

Il entendit alors les pas de Valentine qui s’approchait de lui, le regard grave :

-Moi aussi je trouve que ce n’est pas juste que tu ne sois pas au courant.

-Parce que ça me concerne aussi ?

-Absolument, répondit Valentine alors qu’Edmund et Damian cherchèrent à la faire taire d’un « Val ! » exaspéré.

Elle foudroya les deux garçons du regard :

-Ils ne font juste que reculer l’échéance ! Qui leur dit que la réaction d’Harry sera meilleure plus tard ? Je n’ai pas aimé du tout ce que j’ai appris, mais au moins je peux m’y préparer. Vous autres ne pouvez pas comprendre !

-Ne fait pas comme si nous, aussi, n’étions pas impacté, la reprit sévèrement Edmund.

-Ce n’est pas comparable, marmonna pour elle Valentine avant de s’éloigner à nouveau.

Harry ouvrit les bras, impuissant et complétement perdu face à ce qu’ils disaient. Comme Stevens fit son apparition à ce moment précis, il courut vers elle, et ce, malgré son expression renfrognée et ouvrit la bouche… Mais elle ne le laissa pas parler.

-Ce sont les ordres de Desclare. Il va falloir vous y habituer parce que, désormais, vous n’assisterez plus à tous les cours.

La sentence était prononcée, et se vérifia les jours suivants. A toute occasion, même le matin parfois, il se retrouvait à devoir rejoindre son cabinet de travail ou assister Gwendolyn. Il n’apprenait plus qu’à voler avec Talath, assistait encore heureusement aux cours de magie, mais la théorie ne se limitait plus qu’à l’histoire, les soins et les généralités sur les dragons.

Et comme cette fois-ci ses amis n’étaient pas privé de lui raconter ce qu’ils faisaient, il découvrit qu’on l’éloignait consciemment de tous les cours militaires.

On ne lui apprenait plus à se battre.

Alors, au milieu du mois d’Octobre, il explosa de colère dans le bureau du Gérant.

Desclare resta immuable à la façon d’un roc qui regardait stoïquement des vagues s’éclater contre lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’Harry annonça qu’il n’irait plus perdre son temps à apprendre de stupides poèmes ou à faire la bonniche dans la Réserve que l’homme se dressa devant lui, le visage effrayant :

-Oui, vous n’assistez pas aux leçons de combat ! C’est parce qu’il est hors de question que Talath mette le moindre bout de pattes sur un champ de bataille ! Elle est trop précieuse pour pouvoir être perdue aussi bêtement ! Et ce n’est pas sa place ! Et donc ce n’est pas la vôtre non plus !

**/MAIS JE VEUX ME BATTRE !!!!/** Se scandalisa Talath en poussant un grondement depuis l’extérieur. 

Elle faisait de écho aux pensées d’Harry. S’il avait voulu devenir chevalier dragon, c’était certes pour tout le côté dragon, mais aussi pour le côté chevalier !

En plus à quoi servirait que les reines dragons soient si grandes, plus grandes que les bronzes, si ce n’était pour se battre ???

-Talath n’est pas en sucre ! Et certaines missions n’exigent même pas de combat ! C’est trop injuste de nous mettre sur la touche juste parce qu’elle est capable de pondre des œufs !

-C’est un ordre Potter, et ce n’est pas négociable ! N’oubliez pas que vous êtes un soldat…

-Eh bein apparemment pas, le coupa abruptement Harry avec acidité.

-… UN SOLDAT, appuya Desclare avant de continuer : et que comme tel, toute insubordination de votre part peut vous valoir de graves conséquences ! Des peines allant de la cellule d’isolement pour plusieurs jours au baiser du détraqueur ! La désertion peut vous amener à Azkaban, la trahison à la mise à mort de votre dragon !

Harry se sentit pâlir et reculer un peu. Il n’avait pas vraiment envisagé cela.

**/Il ne pourra pas nous donner des ordres éternellement/** Répliqua Talath en grognant de colère. **/ Souviens-toi ce qu’a dit la Maitresse des Aspirants : Gloria avait réussi à remplacer un chef de la Réserve qu’elle n’aimait pas. /**

C’était vrai, mais Harry n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle s’y été prise et il se doutait que Desclare ne le lui apprendrait pas.

L’homme ne lui apprenait que ce qui l’arrangeait.

Et pour l’instant, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’obéir.

-D-

C’était déprimé et pleins de sentiments de fatalité que Harry finit sur le bord de la corniche de Talath, repassant dans sa tête les propos de Desclare.

Il poussa un profond soupir en observant les autres Aspirants s’entrainer aux manœuvres d’abordages depuis le sol. Il devrait être avec eux en ce moment. Il VOULAIT apprendre et lui et Talath en avaient les capacités.

Il la sentit avant de l’entendre s’approcher de lui depuis le ciel. Elle s’arrêta en vol stationnaire à son niveau, brassant l’air de ses larges et gracieux mouvements.

/Allons voler/

Harry leva son visage en direction de la dragonne, surpris par sa demande. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert sombre, assez semblable au sien, signe chez elle d’une détermination tranquille, et de paillettes orange qui trahissaient leur état à tous les deux d’agacement.

Bien sûr, il n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir tout ça, juste de le ressentir.

Leur compréhension était immédiate et absolue.

Harry hocha de la tête.

-D’accord.

D’accord pour voler sans harnais.

D’accord pour le faire alors qu’on a à peine commencé à le voir en entrainement.

D’accord pour enfreindre les règles et se faire punir.

Tout ça se passa en un regard et Harry se leva, recula, puis sprinta pour sauter du bord, juste au moment où Talath passait en dessous.

Il se rétablit sur ses pieds, accroupi, ses mains le stabilisant sur le cuir lisse et doré. Il pouvait sentir sous elles la chaleur émanant de la dragonne, ainsi que le travail des muscles de son dos alors que ses ailes redoublaient d’efforts pour leur faire prendre de l’altitude.

C’était de la folie. Leur folie à eux deux.

Ils seraient tous furieux quand ils s’en rendraient compte mais lui et Talath ne s’en préoccupaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de ça – de faire entendre leur volonté.

Précautionneusement, Harry se hissa le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu’à atteindre la jonction entre le cou et les antérieurs, légèrement en avant des ailes pour ne pas les gêner. Il s’y assit alors en position et constata qu’il était suffisamment stabilisé, et ce, même sans selle. Enserrant le cou entre ses cuisses, ses pieds reposaient contre les deux épaules.

*Je ne te fais pas de mal ?*Demanda t’il.

**/Non, c’est parfait. Accroche-toi maintenant, je vais prendre de la vitesse./**

Elle voulait quitter au plus vite la cuvette du volcan, craignant d’être trop vite remarquée.

**/J’ai demandé à Farlith de faire diversion./**

Trop occupé à s’agripper alors que la dragonne se plaçait presque à la verticale, le brun ne put voir ce que faisait le dragon bleu pour distraire tout le monde, mais il fut vite lui-même éloigné de ces pensées alors qu’il goutait, en première main, les sensations du vol.

Le vent très frais léchait son corps, lui rougissant les joues, mais il n’avait pas froid, l’adrénaline, la chaleur corporelle de Talath et son blouson fourré le protégeaient très bien.

Quand il le put, il attrapa ses lunettes de vol qu’il gardait en collier à son cou, et les enfila pour pouvoir observer son environnement sans pleurer à cause du vent.

C’était grandiose. Ils volaient bien au-dessus du volcan et la chaine des Carpates s’étendaient au milieu des nuages, avec ses neiges éternelles, ses forêts et ses cours d’eaux. La Transylvanie était bien plus belle que l’image qu’il s’en était fait en Angleterre ou même à l’intérieur des parois de la Montagne Blanche.

Ca n’avait l’air de rien, mais il réalisait que cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il voyait les mêmes paysages, restreint dans la cuvette du volcan.

Talath volait sans destination précise, toute aussi curieuse et surprise, heureuse de pouvoir étirer ses ailes.

*Rapproche toi du sol* Lui conseilla Harry.

Elle piqua alors vers le flanc de la montagne, se rapprochant de son ombre qui se peignait sur le sol. Sa vitesse et le souffle de son déplacement faisait se ployer les végétaux à son passage, traçant un sillon qui peinait à disparaitre derrière eux.

Arrivé en bas, Talath prit le chemin d’une rivière, plongeant un peu de ses pattes dans l’onde,  admirant au passage son reflet doré et aspergeant légèrement Harry.

Comme ils s’éloignaient de la Réserve, ce dernier se rappela alors de lancer le sort qui les rendraient tous deux invisibles aux moldus.

**/Pourquoi ne pas essayer ce nouveau Mot que nous avons appris ?/** Proposa Talath en reprenant un peu de hauteur.

  _Unin_ pour « Union », était un mot incroyable qui pouvait permettre à Harry de voir à travers les yeux de Talath, exactement comme s’il était elle. Il l’avait déjà essayé à terre, mais dans le ciel, cela devait être toute autre chose.

Sans attendre, il s’étira un peu plus sur le cou de Talath, épousant encore mieux ses mouvements et lança le mot.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais comme à chaque fois qu’il utilisait la magie draconique, ses pupilles se rétractèrent en un fin losange et ses iris prirent la couleur des yeux changeant de Talath.

Et en ce moment plus que jamais cela avait un sens puisque la vision d’Harry s’élargit brusquement, lui offrant un panorama direct d’au moins 200 ° sur le paysage devant eux.

C’était comme si c’était lui qui volait, flottant dans l’air sans aucune contrainte.

**/C’est le cas/** Fit Talath dans un coin de son esprit. **/En ce moment, nous sommes un. /**

Oui, Harry et Talath n’étaient que deux moitiés de quelque chose de plus grand et ils étaient à présent réunis, invincible et inflexible.

Jusqu’au moment où il leur faudrait malheureusement rentrer et affronter les conséquences de leurs actes.

Mais pour l’instant, ils volaient.

_A suivre…_


	17. Le Long Vol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gérant: Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
> Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
> \-------  
> Chef des Candidats : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
> Maitresse des Aspirants : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -  
> \-------  
> Aspirants : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
> Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
> Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
> Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
> Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
> \-------  
> Chevaliers: Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
> Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
> O’Connel (dragon bronze)
> 
> \-------
> 
> Candidats : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 

-30… 31…

Harry contractait les muscles pour se hisser vers ses jambes, relâchait, puis reprenait. Faire des abdominaux et des pompes l’occupait et l’aider un peu à canaliser sa colère. Il entendait dans sa tête Talath compter avec lui, n’ayant, elle, rien d’autre à faire.

Il se trouvait dans une petite grotte ne contenant que le strict minimum, fermé par une porte d’acier munie d’une trappe, pour les repas, qui lui rappelait ironiquement cette fin d’été chez les Dursleys, en deuxième année.

Sauf qu’ici il n’y avait pas de fenêtre, à barreaux ou non, pas de tapisseries non plus, juste la pierre nue et quelques cristaux de lumières qui brillaient faiblement au-dessus d’un lit de camp. 

La cellule d’isolement.

-38…39…

Sans un ciel pour compter les levers et couchers de soleil, Harry ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, et ce n’était pas Talath, elle aussi enfermée – en plus d’être enchainée – qui pouvait l’aider.

Sa pauvre moitié s’était défoulée quand on l’avait enfermée, rugissant de colère, envoyant des coups de queues rageurs et griffant et mordant les dragons qui l’empêchaient de s’enfuir. Ne plus pouvoir voler lui était odieux – et Harry avait beau lui dire que ce n’était que temporaire, la reine ne l’entendait pas. Les dragons vivaient surtout dans le présent.

 Harry, lui, avait juste accepté son sort la tête haute.

Mais il avait souvent tenté de contacter les autres dragons. Ceux-ci, isolement oblige, étaient restés silencieux, obéissant des ordres concernant leur sanction.

-48… 49… 50 !

Harry se déplia, s’installant en position assise, appréciant le tiraillement qu’il ressentait au niveau des muscles de son ventre. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, se demandant s’il allait enchainer avec une autre série, quand la porte de la cellule s’ouvrit.

Amber Stevens se tenait dans l’embrasure et le considéra un instant en silence, l’expression fermée, ses cheveux auburn brillant d’un reflet rouge sous l’éclat d’un cristal-lumière de la même couleur.

Sans se presser, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, prenant même le temps de s’épousseter sans grande raison.

-Notre isolement est terminé ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, répondit-elle avant d’hausser les sourcils d’un air sceptique : même si je ne pense pas que Desclare aura les résultats escomptés.

Harry émit un grognement moqueur en sortant de la petite caverne.

-Certainement pas.

La vérité c’était qu’après tout ce qu’il avait subi des Dursley, les sanctions basiques n’avaient plus vraiment d’effet sur lui, mais ça, il n’allait certainement pas le dire.

Arrêté par un bras appartenant à la Maitresse des Aspirants, il se tourna vers elle.

-Faites attention Potter, lui dit-elle. Desclare est le gérant de cette Réserve et il est inconsidéré de le critiquer ou de se moquer de lui devant des personnes en qui vous n’avez pas toute confiance. N’oubliez jamais qu’il reste notre supérieur hiérarchique à tous.

Harry la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir dans quel camp elle se trouvait. Pour lui, il y avait les pro Desclare et les pro Charlie. Généralement les plus jeunes chevaliers semblaient suivre ce dernier, ce qui n’était pas vraiment  le cas de Stevens puisqu’elle devait se trouver proche de la quarantaine.  Comme Montemps elle semblait privilégier la neutralité.

\- Pour l’instant, pondéra-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Un sourire sarcastique lui répondit.

-Oui, pour l’instant.

Et elle passa devant lui.

Harry put donc sourire à son envie comme il voyait cette possibilité être confirmée.

**/On va se débarrasser de lui ! /** Approuva Talath alors qu’on lui retirait ses chaines.

Il la sentit s’ébrouer en ordonnant aux chevaliers d’agir plus prestement, secouant ses longues ailes afin de les désengourdir.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle partirait aussitôt voler.

Harry, lui, prit le chemin de ses appartements, comptant sur un bon bain et un change. Après tout, il avait dû se contenter d’un pot de chambre et d’une bassine d’eau pendant une semaine et demie.

Il constata avec un petit pincement au cœur qu’il avait manqué Halloween.

Le mois de Novembre était arrivé et Talath lui envoya des images d’herbes transies sous un voile de givre. D’ici quelques semaines, ils auraient certainement à nouveau les pieds dans la neige.

Dans le petit salon, il retrouva Hedwige qui était confortablement tassée sur elle-même, somnolant après une nuit de chasse. Elle ouvrit tout de même un œil à son entrée et roucoula  en signe de « bon retour ».

Moineau dormait contre elle sur le perchoir, la tête logée sous une de ses ailes et la queue se balançant tout doucement. Harry pouvait sentir son contentement et décida de le laisser tranquille, se contentant de caresser la tête de sa chouette tout doucement.

Sur la table basse, il trouva une lettre qui datait d’un jour. L’ouvrant, il reconnut l’écriture de Ron et se demanda si quelqu’un l’avait mis au courant de sa punition. Harry lui-même lui avait écrit lorsqu’il avait été informé que l’on réfléchissait à sa sanction pour avoir quitté sans autorisation la Réserve, sans harnais qui plus est !

En y repensant, il voyait le visage écarlate de Desclare, pourtant généralement imperturbable, lui hurlant sur des risques inconsidérés et les conséquences funestes qu’auraient eu sa chute. Il le secouait légèrement en même temps comme s’il aurait aimé le cogner contre un mur pour imprimer mieux son discours.

Bien sûr, Harry connaissait les risques. Talath aussi.

Et tout le monde se serait douté de quelque chose s’ils avaient pris le temps d’enfiler harnais et baudrier.

Emportant la lettre avec lui, il décida de la lire tranquillement dans son bain, là où encore personne ne venait l’embêter.

Ainsi confortablement installé, les muscles délassés par l’eau délicieusement chaude, il se plongea dans l’univers de Ron, désormais si différent du sien. Il était néanmoins reconnaissant de leur correspondance, cela l’aidait à garder en tête qu’il existait autre chose que la Réserve.

« _Harry !_

_Ca y est, je suis amoureux !_  » 

Harry fronça les sourcils avec amusement, voilà qui commençait bien !

«  _C’est la créature la plus belle et la plus magnifique que j’ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Elle est la consécration de toute la perfection féminine ! C’est une déesse ! Quand elle marche ! Quand elle parle !_

_Elle ne sait probablement pas que j’existe, mais moi je ne vois plus qu’elle !_

_Que faire Harry ? Je suis ensorcelé !_

_Et personne ne veut m’aider ! Hermione me regarde d’un air affligé et mes frères se moquent de moi ! Tous pensent que c’est perdu d’avance !_

_En fait, même moi je pense que c’est perdu d’avance._

_Il faut être honnête, à moins d’un exploit, elle ne me portera jamais aucune attention._

_Elle, c’est Fleur Delacour._

_« Fleur » quel merveilleux prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?  Ca veut dire « flower » en français. Eh oui, elle est française, comme ta Valentine, il faut croire qu’on a un truc pour les françaises. Elle fait partie de la délégation de Beauxbâtons, arrivé avant-hier avec celle de Durmstrang._

_D’ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu ne devineras jamais qui en fait partie : Viktor Krum !_

_Certes, il ne vaut pas ma Fleur d’amour, mais c’est probablement le joueur le plus célèbre de toute cette partie-là du monde ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais le fréquenter durant toute une année !_

_Enfin… Le fréquenter de loin, mais c’est déjà ça, hein ?_

_Tous les deux ont été choisis comme champions de leurs écoles respectives, et c’est dramatique parce que j’ai plus envie de les encourager eux (particulièrement Fleur) parce que notre champion à nous, c’est Cedric Diggory. Tu te souviens de lui ? En tout cas, moi oui, c’est à cause de lui que les Poufsouffles ont gagnés la coupe de Quidditch l’année dernière._

_Mais je maintiens qu’il a réussis uniquement parce que tu n’étais plus là pour lui damer le pion._

_J’espère que Fleur l’écrasera. Ah… Fleur, j’adore écrire son prénom. Fleur. Fleur. FLEUR._

_Oh pardon, je bêtifie comme un idiot (amoureux) et je ne te demande même pas comment s’est passée ta punition ? J’espère que ça n’a pas été trop horrible._

_Je t’enverrais une photo de ma Fleur quand Colin les aura développés. Il fait la photo à 20 mornilles, je trouve que c’est exagéré comme prix, mais que ne ferais-je pas pour elle ?_

_Désormais on attend la première épreuve du Tournoi qui aura lieu le 24 novembre. Personne ne sait ce qui va se passer, mais c’est ce qui est excitant !_

_Ecrit-moi dès que tu le pourras !_

_Amitiés,_

_Ron._

_PS : Fleur. Fleur. FLEUR._  »

-Mon pauvre Ron, tu es foutu, s’exclama en gloussant Harry, écartant la lettre pour s’immerger un peu plus.

Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour. Voilà qui était en effet très intéressant. Il aimerait être une petite souris pour aller voir tout ça de plus près…

-D-

-Une mission ? Fit avec surprise Harry en dévisageant Desclare qui se tenait derrière son bureau, les mains croisées sur un document.

Il n’était pas seul puisque Valentine, Damian, Mrs Stevens et même Montemps étaient présents.

Mais l’étonnement venait avant tout du fait que le gérant lui attribue une mission alors qu’il avait, quelques semaines plus tôt, presque affirmé que Talath devait rester une femme au foyer.

-En effet, fit Desclare en ignorant son expression en partie sarcastique, comme vous le savez sans doute, cette année, l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard organise le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il se trouve que Albus Dumbledore a besoin de trois jeunes dragons pour la Première Tâche.

-NOS dragons ? S’étonna Valentine qui comprenait désormais la raison de leur présence.

-Précisément. C’est vous trois que j’ai choisi. En partie parce que je ne peux pas arrêter l’entrainement des deux bronzes et que Dinth et Emlith ont une taille parfaite pour une telle représentation.

-Mais pas Talath, intervint Harry qui cherchait le piège. En plus je pensais que vous craigniez pour notre vie à tous les deux en dehors de la Réserve ?

-C’est toujours le cas. Mais Dumbledore vous a explicitement demandé, et en y réfléchissant, une reine est le meilleur moyen de marquer les esprits. Et puis je ne vais pas vous lâcher tous les trois dans la nature, vous aurez une escorte et une aide.

Harry se rembrunit légèrement à la mention de Dumbledore, se demandant ce que lui préparait l’homme, mais en même temps, il se réjouissait à l’idée de pouvoir revoir Ron et Hermione. Et même, peut-être, de pouvoir rencontrer son fameux parrain, Sirius Black !

-Ouais, en gros, comme vous vous fichez qu’un brun et qu’une verte prenne du retard et que vous avez besoin de la grande or pour faire de la publicité, c’est nous que vous envoyez, résuma Damian avec un air blasé.

Desclare sembla louper la critique explicite pour sauter au point qui l’intéressait :

-Je compte aussi sur vous pour ça ! C’est l’occasion de montrer aux enfants de Poudlard le prestige des chevaliers dragons ! Vous devez vous montrer irréprochables et leur donner envie de nous rejoindre ! Je compte sur vous pour nous ramener des Candidats !

-Sans compter, ajouta Stevens qui s’était tenue silencieuse et adossée au mur jusqu’ici, que le voyage jusqu’à Poudlard sera l’occasion de vous entrainer au Long Vol. Ce ne sera donc pas du temps perdu pour vous.

Comme leurs dragons n’avaient pas encore appris à transplaner, ils n’avaient pas d’autres choix que de parcourir la distance en volant. C’était ce que l’on appelait un « Long Vol », assez rare au demeurant, car multipliant les risques d’une attaque ou d’être aperçu par un moldu.

-D’accord, mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nos dragons ? Reprit Damian avec agacement.

C’était assez surprenant de sa part puisqu’il prenait généralement les choses avec enthousiasme, mais là, Harry le réalisait, ce serait la première fois que Damian quitterait la Réserve et cela semblait légèrement le paniquer.

-Rassurez-vous, ils n’auront pas le droit de leur faire du mal. Vos dragons auront pour charge de garder un faux œuf d’or, et c’est cet item que devront récupérer les champions.

En même temps, Harry perçut un silence dubitatif de Emlith, celui perplexe de Dinth et un gros «  **Ca ne me plait PAS DU TOUT** » de Talath. 

-Talath n’aime pas cette idée, s’exprima Harry en levant légèrement la main. Elle trouve que c’est comme encourager les gens à lui voler ses œufs. Et à ce que je sais, c’est déjà arrivé.

Il se souvenait de l’œuf qu’avait gagné Hagrid aux cartes alors qu’il était en première année. L’œuf par lequel tout avait commencé d’ailleurs.

**/Vous pensez que sans ce vol d’œuf, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés ?/** Interpréta Talath en tentant d’aller contre son instinct.

Harry pensait qu’il y avait comme une odeur de destin derrière toute cette histoire, mais il garda cette réflexion pour Talath, toujours en tergiversation avec elle-même sur le bien-fondé de voler des oeufs.

-Je comprends sa réticence, fit Desclare, mais j’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir changer le contenu de l’épreuve. J’ai dit à Dumbledore que protéger un œuf n’était pas dans le caractère des bruns et des vertes et qu’ils risquaient de faire de piètres gardiens, mais ça n’a pas eu l’air de le gêner. En revanche, j’aimerais bien voir quiconque approcher un œuf en présence de Talath ! Le pauvre champion qui tombera sur elle n’aura aucune chance de gagner !

**/ Je n’aime toujours pas ça./**

Et Harry sentit que Talath n’avait pas l’intention de changer d’avis à ce sujet.

-D-

Le jour du départ arriva trop lentement pour l’ancien gryffondor qui mourrait d’impatience de revoir ses amis et de participer à un voyage devant durer deux jours entiers.

A cette occasion, ils avaient poussés leurs dragons à se nourrir plus que d’ordinaire, ce qu’ils avaient fait sans rechigner, bien contents de l’aubaine.

Talath avait ainsi englouti un bœuf entier, ainsi qu’un mouton. Elle aurait bien voulu y ajouter deux petites chèvres, mais Harry craignait qu’elle ne puisse plus décoller après cela.

Levés aux aurores, les Aspirants avaient lavés consciencieusement leurs compagnons et les avaient sanglés de leur harnais préalablement nettoyés et huilés, arborant glorieusement l’insigne de la Montagne Blanche. Ils avaient ensuite accrochés la selle des longs voyages, de ceux qui incluaient de dormir sur le dragon en vol.

Celle-ci disposait d’un dossier que l’on pouvait rabattre en arrière, ainsi que d’attaches pour prévenir tous risques de chutes.

Il y avait une autre possibilité pour dormir en plein vol : le déploiement d’un immense hamac sous le ventre du dragon, comme celui que possédait Derianth qui avança vers eux, lui-même déjà harnaché et prêt.

Harry avait été ravi de savoir que Charlie et Derianth formeraient leur escorte. Un peu moins d’apprendre que le Candidat Dennis Crivey partirait avec eux pour leur servir d’aide en tout genre.

Le gamin, lui, était extatique, et sautait dans tous les sens en passant de l’un à l’autre, manquant de tomber sous le poids des sangles qu’il voulait leur passer ou vérifiant le contenu des sacs qui s’entassaient peu à peu dans le filet à bagage disposé sous les ventres des trois jeunes dragons.

Juste avant de partir, Rebecca vint les voir tous les trois, Harry, Damian et Valentine, et leur confia à chacun une rapière qu’ils accrochèrent à leur taille.

-Ce ne sont pas encore vos armes personnelles, mais tout chevalier, même en mission de diplomatie doit posséder son épée. C’est votre privilège. Mais n’en abusez-pas, n’oubliez pas que vous représentez tous les chevaliers dragons.

Ils hochèrent gravement de la tête, conscients de leur mission.

Après tout, Desclare leur avait pris la tête avec ça au moins une centaine de fois.

Puis vint le moment de monter sur leurs dragons. Talath, sous Harry, frémissait tout autant d’impatience et d’énergie, elle voulait faire ses preuves en volant plus de quelques heures d’affilés, mais aussi voir le monde qu’elle ne connaissait que par l’entremise des souvenirs de Harry.

Ils se mirent en formation de triangle, Derianth ouvrant le vol, Talath derrière lui, flanquée de chaque côté par Emlith et Dinth.

**/Suivez nous bien/** Fit Derianth qui relayait les ordres de Charlie **. / Profitez-en pour mémoriser des points de repères qui vous seront utiles pour le transplanage. Je vous en indiquerais quelques-uns durant le Long Vol. Le premier et le plus important étant bien évidemment celui qui vous ramènera toujours en sécurité : la Réserve. /**

Charlie les fit passer deux fois au-dessus de la cuvette du Volcan et Harry tâcha d’ancrer dans son esprit l’image des bords déchiquetés de la roche, avec ses ouvertures sur les appartements des chevaliers, ainsi que la Pointe du Veilleur, là où se tenait toujours un dragon chargé de monter la garde sur les allers et venues, qu’elles viennent du ciel ou de la terre.

Même si, normalement, seuls les dragons de la Réserve pouvaient trouver le territoire de la Montagne Blanche. Un sort déroutait tous les autres, moldus, sorciers, créatures et dragons d’autres réserves non invités.

Les seules exceptions étaient les hiboux et les lézards de feu dont on avait besoin pour transmettre des messages.

Après ces passages répétés, Charlie leur fit prendre la direction du nord-ouest, les envoyant chasser la nuit alors que le soleil se levait dans leur dos.

Talath brassa fortement des ailes, suivant au mieux la silhouette beaucoup plus grande de Derianth alors qu’ils s’élançaient vers le « large ».  Ils se retrouvèrent face au vent et Harry respira profondément l’air qui le fouettait, s’en remplissant plein les poumons. Il semblait qu’il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voler, comme s’il était né pour évoluer dans le ciel plutôt que la terre.

Et comme il faisait encore trop sombre pour détailler le paysage, il tourna son regard vers les étoiles visible et chercha les points de repères qu’il avait appris en cours de navigation.

Le voyage allait être long et probablement finirait-il par avoir mal aux fesses, mais pour l’instant lui et Talath étaient juste heureux de pouvoir enfin déployer leurs ailes.

Jetant un coup d’œil à ses amis, il put deviner le sourire de Valentine qui regardait tout autour d’elle d’un air ravi, les yeux brillant du bleu de Dinth alors qu’elle avait utilisé le Mot de l’union.

Damian, lui, était en pleine discussion avec Emlith, se tortillant entre ses sangles à sa façon d’hyperactif. Tout ce que put intercepter Harry fut son exclamation désespérée :

-Jamais je n’arriverais à dormir sur cette selle !

-D-

Le soir même, Damian ronflait bruyamment comme un bienheureux, le bruit arrivant jusqu’à Harry malgré la distance séparant leurs deux dragons.

**/Valentine dit qu’elle le déteste./** Relaya Dinth à sa droite. 

Comme aucun des deux ne trouvaient le sommeil, faute au siège, aux sangles ou même au fait d’être à des kilomètres du sol, ils discutaient par dragon interposés – avec plus de facilité du côté d’Harry puisqu’il pouvait directement entendre la verte.

En fait, seuls Dennis, dans le hamac ventral de Derianth, et Damian dormaient. Charlie chantonnait, installé de façon décontractée, une jambe pliée devant lui, le pied calé contre le pommeau de la selle, en donnant des coups de canif dans un morceau de bois.

Harry pouvait le voir puisqu’ils s’étaient rapprochés et que Talath surmontait très légèrement Derianth afin d’avoir autre chose que son derrière en plein la vue.

Actuellement, ils se trouvaient au-dessus de l’Allemagne et si le vol des quatre dragons restait ce qu’il était, ils devraient arriver en Ecosse en début d’après-midi.

**/Aucune chance/** Commenta Derianth **/Il faudra s’arrêter quelque part avant pour Dinth. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme./**

**/Si elle n’avait pas fait la folle avec les oies sauvages…/** Grommela Talath en jetant un coup d’œil sur la petite dragonne qui essayait d’économiser ses coups d’ailes.

Vers midi, ils avaient eu la chance de croiser une horde d’oies en migration. Cela avait été un beau spectacle jusqu’à ce que Dinth décide de partir à la chasse, fondant sur leur formation, effrayant les pauvres oiseaux qui s’étaient éclatés dans tous les sens avec des cris effrayés.

L’une d’elle avait foncé en plein sur la tête de Talath et celle-ci l’avait assez mal pris.

**/Assommée par une oie. Ce serait une mort vraiment ridicule !/**

Harry gloussa en réponse avant d’être intrigué par une approche de Derianth et de Charlie qui s’était levé de son siège.

**/Permission pour un abordage ?/** Demanda Derianth.

Après leur accord, Charlie grimpa sur la patte avant de Talath et accrocha un mousqueton à la première prise disponible avant de rappeler à lui celui qui le maintenait à son dragon.

En moins de deux il fut assis devant la selle de Harry, et ce dernier observa leurs deux mousquetons attachés à la même attache avec attention, comme s’il sentait que c’était important, puis il redressa le nez vers le chevalier qui lui souriait doucement.

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à être assis là, flottant doucement dans une immensité bleu foncé, éclairés par une grande lune brillante. Et si l’on omettait les lointains ronflements de Damian et le régulier battement d’ailes des dragons, ils étaient entourés par un silence profond.

-Tu n’arrives pas à dormir, finit par dire Charlie à voix basse, comme s’il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déranger les dormeurs.

-Non. Tout ça est trop… je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et ne pas le vivre, c’est impossible.

Charlie regarda à son tour le ciel qui semblait le fasciner et Jade qui était apparemment roulée autour de son cou, emmitouflée dans sa capuche fourrée, sortit elle aussi la tête avec une stridulation révérencieuse.

-Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas, ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

-Non. Je suis toujours un peu fébrile quand je dois me rapprocher de ma famille. Même si on m’envoie souvent en ambassadeur auprès des anglais, j’ai toujours une sorte de boule au ventre.

Harry se redressa, se souvenant du nombre de fois où Ron lui avait parlé de lui dans ses lettres.

-Ils t’aiment, tu sais ?

Il tomba un instant dans les lagunes de ses yeux, claires comme le ciel pendant la journée, mais mystérieuse et étincelantes en cet instant.

-Peut-être, admit-il. Mais l’amour ne fait pas tout. Je ne pourrais jamais être ce qu’ils auraient voulu que je sois. Ils seront toujours embarrassés quand ils devront parler de moi à d’autres. Je ne serais jamais un homme respectable aux yeux des sorciers. Je vis avec un dragon et je ne pourrais jamais me marier. Je ne transmettrais rien, ni nom, ni possession, ni pouvoir.

-Mais tu peux avoir un enfant, répliqua Harry. Je n’ai lu nulle part que c’était interdit.

Et il en avait lu des trucs ces derniers temps.

-Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas le reconnaitre, pas vraiment…

Il tourna la tête et pointa le menton vers Emlith et Damian :

-Regarde ton ami, il est un de ces enfants, sans nom, élevés par d’autres, son père pourrait être n’importe lequel des chevaliers de la Réserve. Ça pourrait même être Desclare pour ce que j’en sais !

Vu l’oiseau, Harry pensait que c’était définitivement impossible, mais il se prit au jeu en riant doucement.

-Ça pourrait être Montemps !

Puis, il se reprit aussitôt :

-Ah ! Non. C’est oublier que Montemps n’a de yeux que pour Gwendolyn ! D’ailleurs c’est à se demander quand il osera enfin lui avouer ses sentiments !

Le sourire de Charlie s’affadit légèrement, se teignant d’une pointe de mélancolie.

-Il ne le fera jamais. Ce serait trop cruel pour elle.

-Pourquoi ? S‘étonna Harry en se redressant de surprise.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, se rendant à peine compte de leur proximité soudaine.

Ils chuchotaient presque tous les deux, comme pour éviter de troubler la quiétude qui les entourait.

-Il ne peut pas lui donner ce qu’elle mériterait. Et elle le sait. C’est pourquoi tous les deux… Ils s’aiment chacun de leurs côtés. C’est plus juste comme ça. Notre cœur, à nous, chevalier dragon, ne nous appartient pas entièrement. Il est aussi à notre dragon. Et ce serait injuste de le pénaliser aussi. Gwendolyn peut aimer Montemps, s’offrir à lui, mais elle ne peut pas s’offrir à Goleth. Alors Montemps ne pourra pas être entièrement à elle.

-Je ne comprends pas… Souffla Harry.

Il faillit reculer lorsque Charlie passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, l’effleurant d’une caresse, mais se figea à la place. Il se sentait comme paralysé et légèrement déstabilisé par ce Charlie plus profond que d’habitude, plein de mystère et un peu dangereux.

C’était la nuit. Ou peut-être la lune.

Il voulait retrouver le Charlie gentil et accueillant de la journée. 

-Un jour tu comprendras, murmura Charlie en laissant sa main glisser sur la fourrure de son blouson, frôlant à peine la peau douce de son cou au passage.

Le cœur d’Harry tapa violemment contre sa poitrine.

**/Harry ?/** Fit Talath qui captait son trouble.

Il éloigna son torse de Charlie et détourna le regard, sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

Comment l’ambiance si douce avait-elle pût, d’un coup, porter autant de tension ? Le silence enveloppant était désormais plein de questions et le froid légèrement piquant.

Charlie resta un moment avec lui, sans rien dire d’autre, se contentant d’étirer le moment et Harry, alors même que Valentine eut finalement  succombé au sommeil, ne réussit pas à trouver assez de paix en lui pour fermer l’œil.

.

Le lever de soleil fut magnifique.

_A suivre…_


	18. Après tout ce temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Gérant: Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
> Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
> \-------  
> Chef des Candidats : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
> Maitresse des Aspirants : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -  
> \-------  
> Aspirants : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
> Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
> Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
> Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
> Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
> \-------  
> Chevaliers: Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
> Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
> O’Connel (dragon bronze)
> 
> \-------
> 
> Candidats : Dennis Crivey

 

* * *

Le soir tombait quand le château de Poudlard fut enfin en vue.

Avec  une émotion palpable, Harry se prit alors à se souvenir de la première fois qu’il l’avait aperçu, empruntant les barques sur le Lac Noir le jour de la rentrée.

C’était cette même impression, les grands murs nobles et intimidants, les fenêtres brillantes d’une lumière chaude – et cette impression d’être encore étranger à tout à cela. Mais que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas.

Il ETAIT étranger désormais. C’était le choix qu’il avait fait un peu plus d’un an auparavant. Maintenant, ça paraissait être dans une autre vie, il n’était plus du tout le même garçon. Il avait connu les nuits courtes, les réveils au petit matin, l’exercice jusqu’à ne plus être qu’un tas de muscles douloureux, les corvées et un confort spartiate, ainsi que la discipline propre à l’exercice de soldat. Il n’était plus sur un piédestal et acceptait d’être malmené par ses supérieurs s’ils le jugeaient nécessaire.

Et puis surtout, il n’était plus seul. Sa vie appartenait à un autre être, et il avait de même la responsabilité de ce dernier.

**/Vous regrettez ?/** Demanda Talath alors que Derianth les faisaient obliquer vers la Forêt Interdite.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, murmura Harry en caressant le cuir de son cou.

**/Oui./** Répondit-elle avec chaleur.

Volant en rase-motte des arbres, Harry se prit cependant à prier pour qu’ils posent pied à terre rapidement : comme il l’avait prévu, après deux jours de vol, il en avait plein les fesses de la selle et se sentait tout engourdi.

-Bon sang, on va tourner encore longtemps comme ça ? Marmonna-t-il dans le col fourré de son blouson.

Il savait que Charlie cherchait Hagrid. Une zone proche de l’orée de la forêt avait été réservée aux dragons – une arène serait d’ailleurs montée à proximité- mais puisque la première Tâche devait rester secrète jusqu’au bout, Talath, Dinth et Emlith seraient cachés jusqu’au jour J, pour leur plus grande frustration à tous.

Ils finirent enfin par apercevoir le demi-géant : il leur faisait de grands signes avec son parapluie rose qui brillait comme un feu de Bengale. Norbert, son lézard de feu bronze, tournoyait autour de lui en émettant des stridulations enthousiastes auxquelles ne put s’empêcher de répondre Moineau en sortant sa tête du blouson d’Harry.

En quelques secondes, il y eut quatre lézards de feu faisant la fête autour de Hagrid, qui se retrouva obligé de s’éloigner au risque de prendre un coup d’aile ou de queue.

Poudlard n’aurait certainement jamais abrité autant de ces petites créatures en une seule fois.

Faisant fi de Delilah, Jade, Moineau et Norbert, les dragons atterrirent avec lourdeur, eux aussi exténués par le voyage. Dinth l’était à un point où elle s’écroula plus qu’autre chose, suintant la lassitude par tous les pores de sa peau. Valentine descendit aussitôt à terre pour venir la cajoler et la réconforter.

Talath, elle, balaya la zone du regard d’un air légèrement hautain, ne trouvant à terre que des épines de pins et de l’humus humide, ce qui était peu agréable pour se coucher. Elle ne rêvait que de couche sèche et propre pour se rouler en boule. Face à son désarroi, Harry la rassura aussitôt : connaissant Hagrid, il avait dû préparer un endroit spécifique pour eux.

Ce dernier vint d’ailleurs à eux, les yeux étincelants presque comme des décorations de noël alors que son regard passait d’un dragon à l’autre. Il s’arrêta longuement devant Talath, admirant avec révérence les reflets presque roux que faisaient naitre la lueur de son parapluie sur son cuir doré, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui en descendait.

En moins de deux, le garçon se retrouva pris dans une étreinte monstrueuse.

-Harry ! Par la barbe de Merlin, tu as tellement grandi !

-C’est normal, ça fait plus d’un an, Hagrid ! Couina un peu Harry, en parti écrasé par les énormes bras de l’homme. Toi, par contre, tu n’as pas changé du tout !

Le garde-chasse le laissa reposer ses pieds à terre, et essuya une petite larme avec un mouchoir de la taille d’un napperon. Quand il  l’eut rangé, ses yeux brillaient néanmoins de malice, et c’est avec un fort accent écossais qu’il reprit :

-Aye, jeune homme .Et  je vois que la voix coince un peu.

Harry se racla la gorge en le fixant avec bouderie. Il se reçut en réponse une tape dans le dos qui, autrefois, l’aurait projeté à terre.

-T’en fait pas, on est tous passé par là !

-Ouais bein j’espère que ça va passer vite, parce que muer c’est USANT. (Harry se décala un peu pour poser une main sur la queue de sa dragonne) Au fait, je te présente ma compagne, Talath.

Hagrid reprit aussi sec son sérieux alors que la dorée pointait sa tête dans sa direction, l’œil scrutateur. L’air emprunté, il fit un semblant de révérence.

-Aye, la Reine longwing. Elle est superbe. 

**/J’apprécie le compliment, mais j’aimerais tout autant me restaurer et me reposer. /** Répondit Talath en clignant doucement des yeux.

Hagrid se figea comme de la pierre, l’air extasié.

-Elle m’a parlé ! A _moi_  !

-Talath parle à qui elle le désire, reprit Harry qui avait désormais son attention tournée sur ses amis et Dennis Crivey qui s’approchaient.

Il fit les présentations, mais Hagrid restait bien plus intéressé par les dragons et en particulier Talath qu’il regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde même si elle continuait à le presser de s’occuper d’eux.

Il leur promit de les cocooner et n’attendit même pas qu’ils se soient mis en route vers les terres du château pour diriger les dragons vers leur lieu de repos, telle une cane dirigeant ses quatre cannetons.

-Un peu strange ce type, commenta Damian alors qu’ils quittaient la Forêt Interdite.

-Ne t’en fait pas pour Emlith, Hagrid est très gentil – et incapable de faire du mal à une mouche… enfin… Pas directement.

Charlie se mit à ricaner à la rectification, ayant apparemment entendu parler lui aussi des déboires de Ron avec les Scrouts à Petards que leur faisait étudier en ce moment le demi-géant.

Harry se rapprocha alors de son ami et lui serra le bras en guise de soutien. Il avait l’air d’un chiot perdu qui regardait tout autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver quelque chose de familier.

Hélas, on ne pouvait pas dire que le décor du château perché sur sa falaise, avec fond de lac, avait quelque chose à voir avec l’intérieur immaculé et protecteur du volcan.  Le petit Dennis, excité comme une puce, sautillait dans tous les sens près d’eux, et ce malgré le vent glacial qui soufflait  dans leur nuque et faisait pester Valentine.

Harry se dit qu’il était bien de retour.

Et qu’absolument rien n’avait changé.

Si ce n’était le bateau à voile qui flottait près des quais, ainsi qu’une grande maison sur roue flanquée d’un petit troupeau de chevaux ailés taille XXL.

-Ce sont les armoiries de Beauxbâtons, souffla Valentine avec une expression fermée. C’est dans cette école que je serais allé si mon père ne m’avait pas envoyé à la Réserve.

-Ouais, bein je pense qu’on est mieux à la Réserve, la coupa Damian. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. C’est trop… Tape à l’œil. Et en même temps excentrique : c’est quoi au diable ces cochons ailés qu’on voit partout ? 

-Des sangliers, rectifia Harry avec un petit sourire caché. Et ne t’en fait pas, les sorciers ne vont pas te manger !

-Aaah , pas sûr, se moqua Valentine avec une expression canaille, lui pinçant la peau du bras : c’est qu’il a l’air bien tendre et gras notre petit blondinet !

Damian retira son bras avec une expression offusquée, laissant la jeune fille éclater de rire et partir vers l’avant avec Charlie.

-Est-ce que j’ai l’air gros ? Chuchota l’Aspirant blond à Harry qui roula des yeux.

-Comme si Stevens allait laisser l’un de nous devenir gros !

Harry ne s’en faisait absolument pas de son allure, mais il songea alors que Ron et Hermione avaient peut être changés en son absence. Certainement, même. Dans sa tête, ils étaient encore des enfants, avec des joues rebondies et semblant flotter dans leurs robes de sorciers.

Il avait hâte de les voir.

Pressant le pas, se retenant même de courir vers l’entrée du château qui semblait l’appeler – combien de fois l’avait-il fait autrefois ? - Les jambes emmêlées dans les pans noirs qui s’agitaient autour de lui, le sac de cours cognant contre sa hanche et ses lunettes menaçant de s’échapper à chaque cadence.

Inconsciemment, il portait une main à son nez comme pour les remonter, mais il ne trouva que du vide. Il n’avait plus de lunettes, si ce n’était celles de vol qui pendaient à son cou et à la place d’une lourde robe noire qui noyait ses formes, il portait des rangers aux pieds, un pantalon assez moulant mais confortable grâce au tissu élastiques et aux renforcements en cuir, ainsi qu’un blouson rembourré d’une doublure chaude et douce comme la laine d’un mouton. Ce que cela devait être au demeurant.

Et à sa taille, à la place d’une baguette magique, pendait un fleuret.

Il pouvait légitimement le tirer s’il était provoqué en duel, ou s’il se faisait attaquer sans semonce.

Il réalisait qu’ils devaient tous légèrement dénoter par leur sobriété et le pragmatisme de leur tenue. Les sorciers britanniques apparaissaient pour avoir un gout prononcé pour une certaine excentricité.   

Et l’un de ses plus formidables représentants se tenait justement dans le hall du château, portant une robe et un chapeau assorti rouge rubis avec un motif en spirale argenté, irisé, reflétant la lumière des chandeliers.

Albus Dumbledore leur ouvrit les bras, les détaillant tous en silence alors qu’ils pénétraient dans l’enceinte du bâtiment.

Pour Harry, tout semblait être à sa place, et il fut tenté de demander malicieusement si Poudlard avait connu d’autres monstres dangereux en son absence. Mais il se tu, conscient que la parole revenait au chef de mission, à savoir Charlie.

A la place il s’aligna avec ses amis derrière le rouquin et se mit respectueusement en position de rassemblement.

Il vit cependant le léger frémissement de sourcil du directeur quand son regard bleu pénétrant s’attarda sur lui. Il n’était certainement pas habitué à le voir si discipliné !

-Candidat et Aspirants : Salut, ordonna Charlie, et tous cinq posèrent le poing sur leur cœur dans un parfait accord. Il reprit alors : Monsieur le Directeur, je vous présente nos respects au nom de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard amis chevaliers dragons, leur répondit Dumbledore en souriant sereinement.

-Merci pour votre accueil, répondit Charlie en restant solennel. Et puisse notre collaboration porter ses fruits. Je peux derechef vous annoncer que la première partie de notre mission est exécutée.

-Oui, oui, très bien, balaya d’un geste de la main Dumbledore. Mais ne parlons pas de ça ce soir. Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça plus tard, vous devez sans doute être las après un tel voyage, soyez donc nos invités pour ce soir et les autres !

A cet instant, l’estomac de Damian gargouilla violemment et cela n’échappa à personne. Il rougit fortement alors que Valentine soupirait d’agacement devant son manque de tenue.

-Bein, ce serait pas d’refus, lança t’il alors.

-A la bonne heure ! Fit le Directeur en le regardant avec amusement au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Suivez-moi, je vais vous annoncer !

Les Aspirants et le Candidat attendirent cependant l’aval de Charlie qui finit par hocher de la tête avec un sourire :

-Très bien, vous avez quelques heures de permissions. Mais n’oubliez pas que vous restez à tout moment membres de la Réserve et que votre comportement doit rester impeccable. On se retrouve à 19h aux dragons pour monter les tentes.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent d’un « oui chef ! » enthousiaste avant de le suivre vers les portes de la Grande Salle où les attendait Dumbledore qui les scrutait curieusement.

-Je vais revoir mon grand frère, pépia Dennis à côté de Harry. J’ai tellement de choses à lui raconter depuis cet été !

-J’espère qu’il y a de bonnes choses à manger dans ce bled, s’inquiéta quant à lui Damian. Et que ce n’est pas juste du mouton. Les écossais ont un truc comme ça, non ? Avec du mouton ?

**/Moi j’aime beaucoup le mouton/** Répliqua Emlith.

**/J’aimerais beaucoup un mouton en ce moment…/** Fit écho Talath avec lassitude. / **Le demi-géant essaie de nous faire manger des furets… /**

Harry compatit silencieusement tandis que l’entrée dans la Grande Salle se chargeait de détromper le blond.

Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, et il sourit devant le moment d’arrêt de ses amis face au plafond enchanté, de toute beauté en cette soirée dégagée, aux bougies flottantes et aux quatre grandes tables occupées qui croulaient sous diverses variétés de nourritures.

Pour Harry, Poudlard et la Réserve avaient tous deux leur propre charme, très différent mais tout aussi marquant et magique.

Au milieu du noir des robes des étudiants de l’établissement, il découvrit aussi un ensemble d’adolescents portant de lourdes et épaisses robes cramoisies, installés du côté des serpentards –sûrement ceux de Durmstrang- conclut-il, mais aussi d’un patchwork de couleurs vives ou pastels à la table des serdaigles – ceux de Beauxbâtons.

Mais noir, rouge ou autres, ils se tournèrent tous vers eux quand le Directeur les interpella.

-Votre attention à tous ! Nous avons la chance d’accueillir des invités de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche parmi nous ! Ils resteront pour assister à la Première Tâche ! Je compte sur vous pour être courtois avec eux, n’oubliez jamais qu’un chevalier dragon est en droit de tirer son arme s’il se sent menacé ou déshonoré ! Faites donc bon accueil au Chevalier Charles Weasley et à son dragon bronze, Derianth, qui pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensible ne peut pas être présent à nos côtés (il y eut des rires). Ils sont accompagnés de quelques Aspirants et Candidat, dont, l’un d’entre eux, ne vous sera pas tout à fait inconnu…

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase qu’un « HARRY !!! » tonna dans la salle, suivi d’une tornade brune qui dépassa le directeur sans presque s’arrêter pour se jeter dans les bras du seul Aspirant brun de l’assemblée.

Dumbledore n’en prit pas ombrage, gloussant même un peu devant la réaction d’Hermione.

Parce que c’était elle.

Il y eut ce moment bizarre où elle leva la tête vers lui et où ils se dévisagèrent avec un peu de perplexité, comme deux inconnus familiers. Pendant un instant, l’image de la petite Hermione qu’il connaissait se plaça sur celle de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Bon, d’accord, elle avait toujours son épaisse crinière de cheveux, coiffée cependant, comme si elle s’était découvert un fond de coquetterie, et ses petits détails comme ses yeux bruns pétillant et ses dents de devant légèrement trop longues, mais son visage s’était affiné et sa silhouette autrefois asexuée s’était sculptée de creux et de formes.

-Ouah, Harry… Fit alors une autre voix derrière elle.

Levant les yeux, Harry tomba sur un grand escogriffe roux aux yeux bleus.

-Ron ! S’exclama-t-il. Regarde-toi ! Tu es…

\- Non, regarde-toi,-toi ! Répliqua son ami en le désignant.

C’était étrange, toutes les lettres qu’ils avaient échangés ne les préparaient pas à voir devant eux un véritable adolescent. Ron avait encore grandi, Harry devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et évidemment, malgré tout ce qu’il devait manger, il était toujours aussi fin, ce qui donnait un contraste assez étrange avec sa robe trop courte qui laissait apercevoir ses mollets, et l’épaisseur de plus qu’il y avait autour de lui. Ses manches aussi semblaient trop courtes. Ca sentait la poussée de croissance brutale et Molly devait s’en arracher les cheveux pour l’habiller correctement.

Mais à côté de ça Harry retrouvait les yeux expressifs – qui cachaient très mal son émotion émue-, la courbe que prenait son nez quand il était amusé, appuyée par ses taches de rousseurs trop visible sur sa peau laiteuse.

S’ils n’avaient pas été deux garçons, ils se seraient certainement eux aussi pris dans les bras, comme le faisait d’ailleurs innocemment Colin et Dennis, à quelques mètres d’eux. A la place, ils continuèrent à se sourire en espérant que l’autre comprenne ce « je suis super heureux de te revoir » silencieux.

En le lâchant, Hermione émit alors un son à mi-chemin entre le rire railleur et le sanglot, elle, ne semblait pas honteuse d’avoir les larmes aux yeux, et les considéraient, tous les deux, avec bonheur et indulgence.

-C’est si bon de te revoir Harry, affirma t’elle.

-Ca me fait plaisir d’être là aussi.

Un petit raclement de gorge poli retentit quelques secondes après et Harry se rappela des personnes qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il s’écarta légèrement avec un sourire d’excuse, mettant alors face à face ses anciens et ses nouveaux amis.

Le moment qu’il avait à la fois espéré et craint se déroulait en ce moment même et il croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que ça se passe bien. Même si sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait que voir les énormes différences entre les deux groupes.

-Ron, Hermione, voici Valentine et Damian, respectivement chevalier de la verte Dinth et du brun Emlith. Val’, Damian, voici mes anciens condisciples de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione.

Si Ron semblait un peu mal à l’aise, Hermione leur fit un sourire aimable :

-Nous vous connaissons déjà un peu, Harry parle beaucoup de vous dans ses lettres.

-Il nous a parlé aussi de vous, acquiesça Damian avant d’avoir un sourire clairement narquois. Bon, j’ai pas retenu probablement la moitié de tout ce qu’il a dit, mais Harry parle un peu trop.

-Quoi ?!? C’est TOI qui dit ça ?!? S’indigna le concerné en le poussant du flanc.

-On croit rêver ! Approuva Valentine en se mettant légèrement hors de leur portée puisque le blond venait de répliquer en crochetant la jambe du brun pour essayer de le faire tomber.

Harry se retint de toutes ses forces à lui tout en le maudissant et le traitant de pipelette. Il rata donc l’air gêné de ses deux amis sorciers qui ne savaient pas où se mettre et qui cherchaient autour d’eux un angle d’approche quelconque.

Qui ne leur fut certainement pas apporté par Valentine qui se contenta de rester intimidante et distante.

Cela aurait pu rester un simple problème d’appartenance à un groupe, mais la vérité c’était qu’aucun des deux clans n’était prêt à céder Harry à l’autre.

Et que les chevaliers dragons s’étouffaient moins de scrupules pour s’en emparer. En tout cas, Damian n’avait pas l’intention de quitter le centre de son attention pour l’instant. Le laissant finalement se remettre sur ses deux pieds, il l’attrapa par les épaules :

-Bon, et si on allait manger ? On m’a promis un repas si je me souviens bien !

-OK, essayons de trouver une place quelque part…

-Vous… Pouvez manger avec nous, proposa doucement Hermione.

Derrière, Ron avait du mal à cacher sa contrariété, et la proposition de son amie ne semblait pas vraiment l’emballer.

Ils se dirigèrent néanmoins vers leur coin de table gryffondor dans un silence presque gênant, qui fut brisé brusquement par une jeune voix juvénile :

-Ca alors, je n’y crois PAS !

Ils se retournèrent tous pour découvrir une jeune fille, certainement en première ou deuxième année, portant une robe rose  et de longs cheveux châtains ondulés.

Harry sentit Valentine se crisper à ses côtés alors qu’ils se retrouvaient face à une demoiselle de Beauxbâtons.

-C’est bien toi Valentine ? Fit-elle avec une expression moqueuse tandis qu’elle la détaillait. Je ne rêve pas ?

-Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici Ophélie, répondit l’Aspirante, la voix glaciale.

-C’est ta petite sœur ? S’étonna Harry en passant de l’une à l’autre.

Ophélie Lassauge était très maigre, lui donnant l’air un peu maladif. Il n’y avait rien en elle de cette espèce de force et de beauté flamboyante qui émanait de Valentine. Un instant, il se demanda comment on avait pu lui préférer cette petite chose dédaigneuse. Leur père devait être un peu idiot.

-DEMI-sœur, précisa aigrement Ophélie comme si elle était prise de nausée. Ne mélangeons pas les torchons et les serviettes !

-Tout à fait d’accord, marmonna Damian, le nez tordu par la contrariété alors qu’il devait sans doute penser la même chose qu’Harry.

La française n’y fit pas attention, recoiffant de façon maniérée une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Mais pour en revenir à ta question Valentine, j’ai été invité à assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, parce que le nom des Lassauge est connu à travers le monde et en tant qu’héritière, je me dois de me familiariser avec ce genre d’évènement. Mère sera aussi là pour la Première Tâche. Enfin… Tout ça ne te concerne pas. Autrefois, peut-être, mais plus maintenant (elle la regarda à nouveau de haut en bas avec mépris). Je me demande, toutefois, ce que des gens de votre… _espèce_ font ici. Je ne savais pas qu’ils laissaient entrer les trainées à Poudlard !

Ni Valentine qui retenait difficilement sa colère en serrant les poings et les dents, ni Harry qui frémit d’indignation ne purent intervenir, puisque Damian avait déjà dégainé son fleuret pour le tendre juste sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

L’expression du blond était sombre et meurtrière et Ophélie poussa un petit cri de terreur en se figeant.

-Comment… osez-vous vous en prendre à moi ?!? Couina-t-elle avant de chercher autour d’elle un quelconque secours.

Damian la fit cependant vite revenir vers lui en prenant la parole :

-Toi, là, la sorcière laideronne et stupide, ne t’avise PLUS JAMAIS de parler de la sorte à un membre de la Réserve ! Parce que la prochaine fois qu’il te viendra à l’idée de nous insulter, ce n’est pas sous mon épée que tu te trouveras, mais entre les crocs de mon dragon !

Elle glapit un peu face à la menace, alors qu’Harry devait se retenir de ne pas rire sous la remarque d’Emlith qui indiquait que «  **non, berk, très peu pour lui, ça ne lui donnait pas envie.**  ».

-Ca suffit, fit alors une autre voix féminine, et Harry, tournant la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée, tomba sur une vision enchanteresse.

Immédiatement, et il n’eut pas besoin d’observer la façon dont Ron s’était raidi, il sut qu’il devait s’agir de Fleur Delacour. Même Damian qui aimait rester campé sur sa position anti-sorcier, béa légèrement en l’apercevant.

Elle ressemblait un peu à une nymphe, légère et céleste, avec son visage en ovale parfait, sa peau lumineuse, ses yeux bleus comme des diamants et sa longue chevelure d’une couleur entre le doré de Valentine et le platine des Malefoy. Son expression était cependant fermée et prudente.

-C’est Fleur Delacour, lui murmura alors Valentine. Ne te laisse pas avoir, elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines.

Un instant, Harry fut tenté de lui répondre insolemment « Et alors ? » , mais vu ce qu’il venait de se passer, il s’éclaircit la gorge à la place, gêné. En plus, c’était la fille dont Ron était amoureux, et convoiter les coups de cœur de ses potes, ça ne se faisait pas.

Et puis il croisa le regard de Charlie qui avait suivi Dumbledore près de la table des professeurs, et l’expression légèrement contrarié qu’il lui lança le rendit tout honteux. Il devait être plus fort que ça !

Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Damian pour l’enjoindre à baisser son arme et en réponse la Miss Delacour salua l’initiative d’un hochement approbateur de la tête.

-Pardonnez  les commentaires de cette petite idiote, fit-elle. C’est toujours un honneur de recevoir des membres de Réserves. Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous autre les français sommes particulièrement fiers des races de dragons que nous produisons…

-Du moment que vous ne les montez pas… Lâcha nonchalamment Valentine, ce qui lui valut un sourire poli de sa concitoyenne.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu te portes bien Valentine, se contenta de répondre Fleur. Tu as l’air bien entourée.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas dire la même chose pour toi, remarqua-t-elle en jetant un regard froid sur sa demi-sœur que l’autre blonde tenait par les épaules.

-Tu n’étais pas aussi directe autrefois, s’amusa Fleur. Même si tu n’avais jamais été non plus du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Valentine haussa nonchalamment des épaules :

-Je n’ai plus rien à prouver de ce côté-là. Pour ça, nous étions assez semblables. J’ai appris que tu avais été choisie pour être la championne de Beauxbâtons. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance.

Fleur émit un son de gorge moqueur, l’air de dire qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’encouragement, avant de tourner les talons avec la petite Ophélie pour repartir s’asseoir à leurs places.

Le groupe en fit autant, tout aussi silencieux, observant Valentine à la dérobée.

Cette dernière s’était calmée et n’arborait plus qu’une expression ennuyée, s’asseyant dos tourné à la table des serdaigles.

-C’est pas un cadeau cette mioche, finit par grogner Damian – leur habituel destructeur de silence gênant.

-Vous avez l’air d’avoir une histoire compliquée, avança prudemment Hermione en leur tendant les plats pour qu’ils se servent.

-C’est le cas, répondit simplement Valentine en récupérant un plateau de rôti froid.

-Et tu connais Fleur, lâcha Ron qui était pratiquement aussi glacial qu’elle en ce moment.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais le roux détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la blonde qui avait fini de remplir son assiette et passait le plat à Damian.

-Nous nous sommes croisés durant notre enfance. Les Delacour ont un niveau d’influence presque aussi important que celui des Lassauge. En tant qu’héritières respectives, nous étions amenés à nous fréquenter. Mais ce n’était pas grand-chose.

La discussion retomba à plat alors que Ron se renfrognait dans son coin et qu’Hermione tentait un peu vainement d’entretenir le flot de paroles. Le problème étant que les sujets avaient tendance à exclure un côté ou l’autre. Damian et Valentine ne se sentant pas concernés par leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, et Hermione et Ron étant perdus lorsque le sujet tombait sur les dragons et l’entrainement.

L’un dans l’autre, Harry sentait son petit rêve d’accord parfait entre ses amis s’écrouler sous ses yeux et tentait de faire bonne figure.

Heureusement pour lui, au bout d’un moment, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent les voir de leur côté de table.

Il vit alors nettement Hermione plonger le nez dans son dessert tandis que la main de Fred se posait nonchalamment sur une de ses épaules comme pour s’y appuyer. Elle rougissait, cela ne faisait aucun doute –d’autant plus que Thot, Moineau et Delilah y réagissaient en roucoulant d’un air très intéressé.

 Harry avait fini par comprendre que les lézards de feu sentaient et réagissaient favorablement à l’excitation sexuelle. Cela les rendait tout fou.

D’une autre façon, ils étaient aussi  les premiers présents lors des accouchements – et à la Réserve, le Maitre Guérisseur se fiait plus aux réactions de son lézard bronze qu’à ce que lui disait les diagnostiques magiques. Si des lézards se pressaient autour d’une femme ou d’un animal, c’était que la naissance était imminente. 

En tout cas, ce qu’il y avait entre Fred et Hermione n’échappait à aucun membre de la Réserve.

George, lui, se trouva une place à côté de Damian et dans un geste grandiloquent, écrasa sa main sur la table pour avoir leur attention, affectant un air important :

-Bon ! Il faut que vous nous le disiez ! Affirma-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Damian en cherchant une réponse du côté d’Harry qui haussa des épaules.

-Pourquoi le ciel est au dessus de nos têtes ? Quelle couleur portera Dumbledore demain ? Est-ce que la taille des dents de dragons est proportionnelle à celle de leur…

-Frederick ! S’indigna Hermione en le coupant vivement, sentant apparemment venir le mot en trop.

Damian ricana en réponse en échangeant un regard complice avec l’autre roux.

-Non, rien de tout ça, reprit George. En revanche…

-…Nous sommes très curieux de savoir comment se comporte notre frère à la Réserve, termina Fred qui se faisait pincer le bras en punition par une Hermione mécontente.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers Charlie qui mangeait à la table des professeurs sans tenir compte des personnes qui l’entouraient, à savoir le directeur et le Ministre de la Magie. D’un autre côté, Fudge semblait lui aussi plutôt mécontent de l’avoir comme voisin et se contentait de parler à un homme qu’Harry n’avait jamais vu.

-Charlie ? S’étonna Damian. Bah… Il est plutôt populaire et sympathique. Après, c’est un bronze. Donc il a une certaine place au sein de la Réserve.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un peu étonnés :

-Vous voulez dire qu’il est ouvert avec les autres et qu’il a des amis ?

-Les gens lui font confiance, annonça Valentine. Si j’avais un problème, je pense que je n’hésiterais pas longtemps à aller le voir pour obtenir un conseil ou une aide. Hum, oui, c’est quelqu’un sur qui on peut se reposer.

-Il m’a souvent aidé, approuva Harry avec un grand sourire. Je l’apprécie beaucoup et je sais qu’il a pas mal d’amis à la Réserve.

-Eh bein… Souffla Fred . Voilà qui est surprenant…

-Il fait toujours cette tête d’asocial quand il est avec nous…

-…Qu’on en vient à penser que c’est dans son caractère.

Les Weasley se fixèrent un instant, l’air un peu accablé. La conclusion était facile à tirer, mais même si ce n’était pas vraiment ses affaires, Harry ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir :

-Il ne vous déteste pas. Je pense qu’il a juste un peu du mal quand vous êtes là. Sa vie est vraiment différente de la vôtre et… C’est un peu comme ce qui se passe en ce moment. Entre Ron, Hermione, Damian et Valentine. C’est difficile de communiquer lorsqu’on fait face aux aprioris de chaque côté et qu’il y a peu de points sur lesquels se rejoindre.

Ses amis des deux côtés se renfrognèrent, et les jumeaux se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

-… J’imagine qu’il faut juste perce l’abcès à un moment ou un autre… Conclut Harry en regardant plus particulièrement Ron qui était toujours retranché dans sa bouderie.

Ils n’avaient cependant pas vraiment le temps ce soir puisqu’ils devaient rejoindre leurs dragons et monter les tentes. Hermione et Fred les raccompagnèrent cependant jusqu’à l’entrée Nord du Château, par laquelle ils pouvaient rejoindre la Cabane d’Hagrid. 

-Mais vous allez dormir dehors par cette température ? S’inquiéta Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas loger au château ? Je suis certaine qu’il doit y avoir des chambres quelque part, ou au pire, il y a toujours un lit pour toi Harry dans ton ancien dortoir !

Le brun lui fit une légère grimace, ce qui lui attira une remarque moqueuse de Fred sur l’éloquence de ses réponses. Il ne pouvait cependant pas leur dire qu’ils devaient s’occuper de leurs dragons puisque tout le monde croyait que seul Derianth était là.

-Ne savez-vous pas Miss, que les gens de leur espèce dédaignent les modes de logements conventionnels pour vivre dans des grottes comme nos ancêtres de la Préhistoire ?

Les adolescents sursautèrent légèrement  pour se retourner vers les deux hommes qui étaient eux aussi dans le hall. Et plus particulièrement celui qui venait de parler.

-Enfin, Lucius… Fit l’autre homme avec embarras.

Lucius Malefoy. Cela semblait faire une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu’Harry l’avait vu – jamais dans de bonnes circonstances d’ailleurs- et il réalisait qu’il aurait très bien pu vivre cent ans encore sans que cela lui manque.

*Il a envoyé Drago à Durmstrang.* Se rappela Harry.

Il n’y avait eu qu’un moment dans la Grande Salle où il avait laissé son regard courir jusqu’à la table des serpentards, et apercevoir Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson sans leur inénarrable leader lui avait donné une impression amère. De fausseté.

Poudlard n’était définitivement pas la même sans le serpentard aux piques venimeuses et son petit air supérieur.

Et, en fait, Harry avait réalisé qu’il aurait aimé le revoir.

Malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait.

Il renifla alors d’un air dédaigneux en toisant le père de son ancien rival. L’homme lui renvoya son regard, avec quelque chose de plus qu’Harry eut du mal à identifier. Trop d’attention peut-être, pour un homme qui ne l’avait jusqu’ici jamais regardé qu’à contrecœur.  

Et pendant un très bref instant, les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis flashèrent de rouge – et une douleur qui avait lâché Harry depuis un long moment vint lui déchirer le crane en deux.

Il posa aussitôt la main sur sa cicatrice comme pour épancher un saignement. Mais il n’y avait pas de sang. Juste cette douleur interne qui semblait prendre racine au cœur même du petit éclair dessiné sur son front.

Pendant cet instant, Harry ignora les inquiétudes de ses amis pour lui, tout comme celles de Talath qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait.

Il observa juste l’homme partir, la douleur cesser aussi brusquement qu’elle était arrivée, le tout, habité d’une seule pensée paniquée :

Mais qu’est ce qui était en train de se passer ???

_A suivre…_


	19. Dans le noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :  
> Gérant: Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
> Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
> \-------  
> Chef des Candidats : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
> Maitresse des Aspirants : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -  
> \-------  
> Aspirants : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
> Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
> Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
> Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
> Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
> \-------  
> Chevaliers: Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
> Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
> O’Connel (dragon bronze)  
> \-------  
> Candidats : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 

L’animal se fraya un chemin à travers les ténèbres, jouant de sa fourrure toute aussi sombre pour passer inaperçu. Sa truffe et ses pattes le menaient sûrement à travers la forêt réputée si dangereuse.

Son cœur battait fortement, d’excitation, mais aussi d’inquiétude.

Oh, il y avait tellement de raisons d’être inquiet. Tellement. Mais il n’était pas du genre à se laisser arrêter par cela.

Quelques mètres encore… Il passa sans difficulté la barrière magique anti-ennemie… Et il y arriva.

Il s’immobilisa brusquement.

Là où il s’était attendu à trouver une seule grande masse dangereuse, il y en avait quatre.

Pas un, mais quatre dragons dormaient dans la clairière sur des lits improvisés de pailles et de cendres. Leurs respirations étaient profondes et d’elles émanaient une douce odeur de feu de cheminée. Il hésita un instant, puis, à pas de loup, se dirigea prudemment à travers les gueules,  les griffes et les queues vers  les petites tentes couleur camouflage qui s’élevaient entre les reptiles.

Humant l’air à la recherche d’une odeur familière, il repéra celle qui l’intéressait.

Passant le nez à travers les pans de l’ouverture, il découvrit une petite pièce bien chaude, assez semblable à l’intérieur d’une yourte avec son foyer au centre et des peaux recouvrant pratiquement tout le sol. Il n’y avait pas énormément de chose et de commodité, mais c’était tout de même beaucoup plus confortable qu’une tente standard non sorcière. Et lové à gauche de l’entrée se tenait un garçon dans un confortable duvet avec doublure en laine.

Il resta un instant à l’observer : l’enfant était paisible, au point qu’on en oubliait tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre jusqu’ici, ses cils reposant sagement sur ses joues, cachant des yeux verts volontaires.

Les autres diraient probablement que ce sont les yeux de sa mère – mais ce serait accorder trop de crédit à Lily. La fougue, l’audace et la détermination qu’on pouvait y lire était à l’image du regard de James.

Il s’avança lentement, mais s’immobilisa brusquement lorsqu’une tête reptilienne sortit d’entre les mèches de jais du garçon, plissant les yeux face à lui.

La petite bête siffla en avertissement, et, en réponse, il s’aplatit au sol pour montrer ses intentions.

Le lézard de feu brun le scruta, puis il se rallongea contre la tête de son maître en continuant à le fixer, prudent. 

L’autre animal put donc s’approcher, avec des gestes lents, jusqu’à pousser légèrement du museau le visage de l’adolescent. Ce dernier se contenta de gémir avant de marmonner « hm non Talath, un autre jour… » et de se rendormir.

Dépité par cet échec, il décida de passer aux mesures drastiques : sortant une large langue rose, il lui apposa une léchouille sur le visage.

Sentant le sursaut du jeune homme, il s’éloigna vivement alors que l’Aspirant s’emmêlait dans son duvet en essayant d’en sortir précipitamment sous la panique. Le lézard de feu se retrouva expulsé et rejoignit les airs en piaillant de colère.

Finalement, Harry Potter, en chemise, s’immobilisa en position debout et à force de chercher ce qui n’allait pas et l’avait réveillé (en plus de la substance légèrement gluante qui maculait sa joue), tomba sur le spectacle du grand chien noir qui s’apprêtait à sortir.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et le chien quitta la tente.

-D-

Severus se tenait sur les marches de l’entrée nord du château, observant la Forêt Interdite d’une expression qu’il espérait aussi peu proche que possible de l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait.

Il savait que ce moment serait important pour Black. Et pèserait beaucoup dans la balance concernant le temps qu’il mettrait à accepter de se comporter à nouveau comme un humain et non plus comme son fidèle chien.

Le Maitre des Potions se demanda si ça lui manquerait, mais il n’était pas très honnête avec lui-même.

Non. Bien sûr que non.

\--Menteur--

C’était pourquoi il était aussi peu disposé à l’égard du jeune Potter. Jaloux. Les Potter passaient toujours en premier.

Maudits Potter.

Il inspira profondément tandis que son autre sujet d’inquiétude se rappelait à lui.

Découvrant pendant un bref instant son avant-bras, il observa la marque des ténèbres qui tranchait violemment sur sa peau blafarde. Elle n’avait cessée de foncer durant tout l’été, et voilà qu’elle lui faisait même mal.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose, une réalité qu’il avait voulue impossible.

Il recouvrit vivement son bras comme si cacher la marque pouvait faire disparaitre tout ce qui la concernait.

Puis, se résignant, il tourna le dos au parc pour rentrer. Il avait l’intuition qu’il ne dormirait plus jamais avec Sirius maintenant que ce dernier avait retrouvé son filleul. D’une certaine façon, les choses reprenaient leur cours normal – comme cela aurait dû toujours être.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en refusant à penser plus loin.

-D-

Harry sortit discrètement du camp, non sans une rapide caresse à Talath et des pensées apaisantes pour qu’elle continue à dormir. Moineau le suivait silencieusement pour assurer ses arrières, en parfait petit protecteur dévoué. Puis, dans le noir, il suivit tant bien que mal le gros chien qui s’arrêtait de temps en temps pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper.

Son cœur battait d’excitation, mais aussi d’anxiété. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait son parrain.

Il voulait l’attraper, plonger ses mains dans ses poils drus et l’attirer à lui pour l’agripper férocement et l’empêcher de s’éloigner de lui.

Sirius Black était son lien le plus proche avec le côté sorcier de sa famille. Remus Lupin l’était, aussi, mais à part quelques lettres courtoises, il n’avait pas senti que l’homme souhaitait se rapprocher de lui, bien au contraire en fait, tandis qu’il avait l’impression que Sirius avait attendu aussi impatiemment cette rencontre que lui.

Le chien s’arrêta dans une clairière, près d’un vieil arbre ratatiné qui trônait en son centre. Une lune dans son quartier les baignait tous les deux d’une légère lumière, elle l’empêcha néanmoins d’apprécier le moment où le chien redevint homme.

Harry eut juste l’impression d’avoir cligné les yeux au mauvais moment.

Un peu frustré, il leva la main devant lui et utilisa le Mot de Lumière pour parsemer les lieux d’orbes lumineuses, les plongeant dans une sorte de champ de lucioles. Là, il pouvait clairement admirer les traits de cet homme qui aurait dû faire partie de sa vie.

Il avait la peau claire, les traits marqués, bien que caché sous une barbe sombre qui aurait eu bien besoin d’entretien, ses yeux gris avaient quelque chose de singulier, comme deux étoiles argentées  que l’on pourrait voir sur une carte de noël.

Ou, peut-être était-ce parce qu’il le regardait, lui.

Il était habillé de guenilles, mais celles-ci semblaient curieusement propres. Sirius sembla se rendre compte de son accoutrement à cet instant, soulevant une manche trouée et eut une expression peinée curieusement élégante.

Ses gestes l’étaient d’ailleurs. Cela lui faisait un peu penser à certains enfants de serpentard – à Malefoy par exemple – dont chaque mouvement semblait être le résultat d’une longue recherche de perfection.

-Pardonne cette allure minable, fit-il finalement, lui permettant d’entendre une voix grave légèrement  éraillée,  comme celle que pouvait avoir certains fumeurs.

Avait-il fumé à une époque ? Ou était-ce le résultat de plusieurs mois de silence ?

-Ce n’est pas exactement comme ça que j’aurais aimé faire ta connaissance… Continua l’homme en semblant se retenir de l’approcher.

Harry haussa des épaules.

-J’ai porté pire, essaya-t-il d’ironiser en songeant aux vieilles affaires de Dudley. Et ça ne m’allait pas aussi bien qu’à vous.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, lança vivement Sirius comme s’il était attaqué physiquement par ce « vous » indésirable.

Il sourit néanmoins :

-Ça sonne comme un compliment. Alors je vais le prendre.

-OK, c’est juste un peu bizarre. C’est comme si on se connaissait sans se connaitre vraiment. C’est déroutant comme situation, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Tu as raison, mais tu as su  l’écrire… Il y a eu ta lettre. Elle m’a fait beaucoup de bien Harry. (il s’arrêta, les yeux dans le vide) Ah… « Harry », cela fait une éternité que je n’ai pas dit ce prénom pour te parler. Tu étais encore un bébé et je te prenais sur mes genoux pour te faire sauter. Ça te faisait rire. J’ai souvent gardé ce souvenir pour moi, là-bas, quand les détraqueurs n’étaient pas là. Parce que quand ils étaient là, j’avais trop honte et trop mal rien qu’à y penser. J’avais l’impression que je ne le méritais pas, que j’avais gâché ta vie…

Son expression s’assombrit vivement et Harry franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour poser sa main sur son bras.

-Tu n’y es pour rien. Pettigrow est mort, et cela te mets dans l’embarras vis-à-vis de ton statut de condamné, mais avec lui, c’est cette histoire qui s’est terminée. Les dragons ne se préoccupent que très peu du passé et du futur, et je trouve que c’est une bonne philosophie. Seul le présent compte. J’aimerai connaitre le Sirius que j’ai devant moi, c’est tout ce qui m’importe. Et j’espère que tu veux connaitre le Harry que je suis maintenant, et pas celui que j’étais avant…

Un peu inquiet, son ton déterminé faiblit peu à peu pour devenir un murmure timide.

-Je ne sais pas si c’est très intéressant d’avoir un filleul chevalier dragon… 

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant la main sur son bras, avant de lui attraper fraternellement l’avant-bras d’une poigne assurée pour le tirer à quelques centimètres de lui :

-Je me fiche que tu sois un chevalier, un sorcier, un gobelin ou un moldu.

-Je ne suis clairement pas un gobelin, grommela Harry devant la pique.

-Ecoute, voilà une chose sur moi, et aussi sur ton père, qui vient du passé, certes, mais qui a son influence sur ma façon de penser d’aujourd’hui. J’étais un enfant difficile aux yeux de ma mère, une véritable déception, et vint le moment où elle commença à parler de m’envoyer dans une réserve afin de se débarrasser de moi… Je ne l’ai pas pris du tout comme une punition. En fait, j’avais cette phase de rébellion, et le mode de vie des chevaliers était très attrayant à mes yeux. J’en ai parlé à James et il était aussi enthousiaste que moi. On voulait y aller tous les deux, c’était notre plan A. Finalement on a opté pour le plan B : moi allant vivre chez les Potter, parce que je me sentais mal de séparer James de Lily. Je ne l’ai jamais regretté, et certainement pas maintenant que je t’ai devant moi.

Harry s’écarta légèrement, sans vraiment briser le contact entre eux, observant un instant la forêt autour de lui pour cacher son trouble. Il s’était parfois demandé ce qu’aurait pu penser ses parents de la voie qu’il avait prise… Apprendre ça sur son père lui donnait l’impression d’être plus proche de lui.

-Alors mon père aurait été d’accord… Ça me fait plaisir de le savoir.

-J’en suis sûr. Mais je ne peux pas me prononcer pour ta mère, même si je crois qu’elle vous aurait gueulé dessus un bon moment… Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup ce qui pouvait mettre en danger ses proches… (il s’arrêta un instant avant d’émettre un bref éclat de rire et de continuer avec dérision) « Bizarrement », elle avait tendance à me considérer comme un « danger », mais elle m’a quand même laissé être ton parrain.

Il lâcha alors Harry et s’assit sur une grosse racine, l’invitant à en faire de même en tapotant le bois d’une main. L’adolescent ne perdit pas de temps pour s’exécuter, ravi de la situation.

**/Vous devriez lui demander de vous parler encore de vos parents./** Fit Talath, sans doute réveillée par ses émotions trop vives.

Il s’excusa mentalement, mais la dragonne les souffla d’une pensée. Elle préférait être réveillée lorsque quelque chose d’aussi passionnant se passait.

*OK, mais ne quitte pas le camp. Desclare m’égorgerait s’il t’arrivait quelque chose hors de la protection de Charlie et Derianth. *

**/Et pas vous, peut-être ?/** Releva-t-elle sans cependant bouger de sa place.

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres d’Harry ; ça, et son silence brutal, il sembla titiller la curiosité de Sirius :

-Ca fait quoi d’être lié à un dragon ?

-C’est génial. J’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu une grosse partie de toutes mes angoisses… De mes peurs… C’est comme si rien de mauvais ne pouvait m’arriver. Et comme si je n’avais besoin de rien d’autre… Ou plus besoin de personne. Elle est là, elle m’aime comme personne ne pourrait m’aimer. (il toucha inconsciemment son cœur) Je ne suis plus seul là. Plus jamais seul.

Cela dû sans aucun doute parler à son parrain puisqu’une ombre flotta dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant, et Harry continua :

-Et voler avec Talath, c’est excitant – enfin, voler sportivement, hein, parce que le trajet qu’on a fait pour venir ici, c’était un peu ennuyeux.

**/Entièrement d’accord. Vivement qu’on m’apprenne à transplaner./**

-C’est mieux qu’avec un balai ? L’interrogea-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

Il devait avoir entendu parler de ses talents d’attrapeur.

-Pouh, oui, rien à voir. Le balai… C’est rigide, désincarné – tout ce que tu sens c’est la magie et le vent. Alors qu’avec un dragon, entre tes jambes, tu sens l’effort, la puissance, les muscles qui jouent, la chaleur qui monte, tu participes à quelque chose, tu deviens un seul être – tes pensées se synchronisent au point que tu ne sais plus qui a pensé quoi. Et on a un mot de Pouvoir qui nous permet de voir à travers les yeux du dragon, et ça…. C’est juste la chose la plus cool au monde ! A ce moment-là, tu n’es plus que puissance et force, le vent devient ta monture et tu deviens l’ombre qu’on craint… C’est grisant. .. Je… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça clairement…

-Je comprends, lui assura Sirius. J’avais une moto quand j’étais jeune. Bien sûr ça n’a rien à voir avec un dragon, mais James ne comprenait pas pourquoi je préférais rouler au vol en balais. Mais la sensation du moteur qui rugit entre tes cuisses, ça me parle. Tu le sens en toi, dans ta chair, dans tes os, être au contrôle d’une puissance qui gronde, qui ne demande qu’à se lâcher à pleine puissance, mais que tu retiens. C’est jouissif – on se sent fort, invincible – et… (il rit à nouveau)  ça à un fond sexuel très évident !

Harry s’étrangla d’indignation :

-Je n’ai jamais pensé à ça pendant que je volai avec Talath !

Sirius lui donna plusieurs tapes dans le dos, hilare :

-Allez, il n’y a rien de mal à vouloir un corps vibrant entre nos jambes !

-Quand même, maugréa Harry.

-Oh, je n’aurais peut-être pas dû parler de ça avec toi ?

Il semblait tout d’un coup se rendre compte qu’il parlait à un ado de quatorze ans. Harry le tranquillisa aussitôt.

-Ne t’inquiètes pas, j’ai un ami très bavard en matière de sexe. Tu ne risques pas de faire pire que lui.

-J’imagine que tu pouvais difficilement y échapper en faisant parti d’une Réserve… Enfin, pour ce que j’en sais, à savoir pas grand-chose. Des racontars. (il secoua sa main comme s’il voulait chasser ses mots) La preuve, je croyais que le genre du dragon était toujours le même que celui de son maître. Mais toi, tu as marqué une femelle.

Harry retint une grimace face au sujet glissant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça avec Sirius.

-Ça arrive, se contenta-t-il d’affirmer, évasif.

Heureusement, l’homme n’insista pas. Il observa la lune et poussa un petit soupir déçu.

-Ça ne va pas Sirius ?

-Il est très tard. Il est temps de mettre fin à notre petite rencontre, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop fatigué demain matin.

-Oh, mais je n’ai pas sommeil, et puis j’aimerai encore discuter avec toi ! C’est la première fois que…

Il se tu, n’osant pas aller au fond de sa pensée.

Il adorait pouvoir parler avec lui, comme s’ils étaient deux adultes. Sirius était naturel et franc, ne lui cachant rien, de ses mots, de ses émotions. C’était presque comme lorsqu’il était avec Charlie, sauf qu’il n’attendait pas vraiment la même chose.

Il se mordilla la lèvre en se levant de sa racine.

Il était en parti étonné de sa réaction : il était venu à Poudlard dans l’idée de rencontrer un homme avec lequel il serait probablement emprunté, comme avec un lointain ami de famille. Qu’il se sentirait gêné de leur lien… Mais en quelques échanges il avait été séduit par la personnalité de son vis-à-vis.

**/Pourquoi ne pas lui demander d’être votre père, puisque c’est ce que vous voudriez ?/**

*Ce genre de choses ne se dit pas !*

Talath émit un équivalant de haussement d’épaules. Les dragons n’étaient pas du tout famille. Une fois les œufs éclos, c’était chacun pour soi. D’ailleurs, à l’état sauvage les dragonnets s’entredévoraient souvent quand il n’y avait pas de source de nourriture à proximité.

Dans la clairière, Sirius posa une main sur l’épaule de Harry :

-Nous aurons d’autres occasions. Je ne serais jamais loin… D’autant plus que… Poudlard regorge de danger cette année…

Harry pensa aussitôt à Lucius Malefoy avec ses yeux rouges, mais c’était à quelqu’un d’autre que pensait son parrain.

-Reste hors de portée du directeur de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Et de ses élèves aussi à bien y penser… C’était un ancien partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Un Mangemort. Il était à Azkaban avec moi, mais il a été relâché.

-Il a été relâché ? Pourquoi ?

-Il avait des noms à donner. Des Mangemorts qui avaient échappé au système. Il a conclu un marché avec le Ministère… Se mettant à dos une partie de ses anciens partenaires. Je ne sais pas s’il pourrait tremper à nouveau dans la magie noire, mais les Mangemorts paraissent plus actifs ces derniers temps… Sans même parler de ce qu’il s’est passé à la Coupe du Monde… Alors, sois prudent. D’accord ?

**/Avons-nous mis les pattes dans un nid de serpent ?/** Lança Talath alors qu’Harry suivait pensivement Sirius, redevenu chien, vers le campement.  

*J’en ai bien peur* Lui répondit-il distraitement.

Il sentit sa satisfaction avant même que ses paroles n’arrivent à son esprit.

Elle trouvait tout cela très excitant.

-D-

C’était un reflex bien intégré par des années d’insécurité qui le fit attraper le membre le plus proche, et sa baguette de l’autre main, tout ça en aveugle dans l’obscurité de sa chambre.

La chose poilue qu’il avait attrapée changea cependant de forme entre ses doigts, troquant fourrure contre peau masculine, veineuse et rude. Severus tenta alors de lancer un lumos, mais une autre main vint s’emparer de la sienne, l’entourant elle et sa baguette, le plaquant un peu plus contre le matelas de son lit.

Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage.

-Black ? Demanda-t-il, surpris par son attitude et par le seul fait de sa présence.

Pourquoi était-il revenu à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il finalement repris sa forme humaine ?

-Du calme Sev’, ce n’est pas comme si on ne partageait pas ce lit depuis plusieurs mois, fit la voix basse de l’homme qui contenait toujours son fond de moquerie.

Sous forme de chien, oui ! Mais sous forme humaine, il en était autrement ! Severus tenta de se dégager mais l’homme continua à l’enfoncer dans le sommier. Il voulut laisser éclater son exaspération, mais alors il sentit des caresses dans son cou – et comme les mains de Sirius étaient sur ses poignets, il devait s’agir de son visage.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!? Demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué, même s’il espérait que ça ne s’entende pas dans le son de sa voix.

C’est qu’il n’était pas fabriqué pour ces choses-là ! Toute acte de douceur à son encontre lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de se cacher sous terre. Heureusement ces situations étaient – Merlin merci- peu courantes, surtout depuis qu’il était adulte.

Les caresses cessèrent alors et il sentit Sirius lover sa tête dans le creux de son cou – le tétanisant pratiquement.

-Dis, tu n’en as pas assez d’être seul ? Demanda l’homme contre sa peau.

D’où ça sortait, Severus n’en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer « Non ! » avec véhémence.

\--Menteur—Lui cracha à nouveau son subconscient.

S’il avait voulu rester seul, il ne se serait pas mêlé des affaires de Sirius et de Remus.

-Eh bien moi, si, répliqua Sirius en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu n’es pas seul, bougonna Severus qui avait l’impression de se donner lui-même du martinet comme le bon masochiste qu’il savait être, tu as retrouvé Potter.

-Harry n’a pas besoin de moi, il a un dragon. Moi je suis juste un « plus », mais il pourrait très bien vivre sans moi sans éprouver un manque particulier.

-Quel égocentrisme… Railla Severus avec un ricanement moqueur.

Mais alors ses lèvres se retrouvèrent attaquées. Puis sa bouche.

Les yeux écarquillé, bien qu’il n’y voyait toujours pratiquement rien, il se cambra pour essayer de retirer ce malotru et joua des jambes sous ses couvertures. La partie analytique de son esprit prit tout de même le temps de noter que Sirius s’était à un moment ou un autre rasé puisqu’il sentait un début de barbe enflammer sa peau.

-QU’EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE AU JUSTE SALE CABOT ?!?! Beugla-t-il quand il le put à nouveau.

Loin d’inquiéter son vis-à-vis, celui-ci poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction et, lâchant sa prise sur ses poignets,  s’étira langoureusement sur lui.

-Un paiement en nature, répondit-il en se mettant à caresser ses épaules.

Parce qu’il était sous l’effet de deux impulsions contraires – celle de le laisser faire et celle de ne PAS le laisser faire, le maitre des potions oublia qu’il avait une baguette entre les mains. Il y avait un côté sécurisant à l’obscurité – celui de ne pas avoir à se dévoiler vraiment, ainsi que cette stupide idée que ce qui se passe dans le noir… Reste dans le noir.

-Paiement pour quoi au juste ?

-Toujours aussi obtus à ce que je vois ! Tu m’as sauvé la vie malgré moi. Tu t’es occupé de moi. C’est un juste retour des choses que je m’occupe de toi en retour.

Severus était horrifié :

-Tu n’as pas à… Qui donc, par Salazar, t’as appris que l’on remerciait les gens ainsi ?!?

Sirius ricana.

-Personne. Ça m’arrange, c’est tout. J’en ai envie. Merde ! Ca fait quatorze ans depuis la dernière fois que j’ai couché avec quelqu’un ! Et c’est de toi que j’ai envie ! Alors tu vas arrêter d’ouvrir ta grande bouche pour repousser l’inévitable et passer à la casserole ! Je sais que tu en meurs d’envie !

-Comment ?! NON ! J’ai cours demain !!! Objecta Severus sans trop de succès puisqu’il se trouva privé de sa chemise de nuit et put ainsi découvrir que l’homme contre lui était déjà nu depuis le début.

Ainsi donc, cette nuit, Severus Rogue passa à la casserole. Plusieurs fois.

Quand le réveil sonna au petit matin, il avait l’impression d’être encore plus épuisé que lorsqu’il s’était couché. D’énormes cernes vinrent ponctuer le regard noir qu’il lança au gros chien qui bailla d’un air nonchalant, roulé en boule dans son coin de lit, avant de refermer les yeux pour dormir.

La partie de son esprit qui était si douée pour rabaisser ses élèves lui chantonna, traitre, « Tu l’as voulu, tu l’as eu ! ». Mais alors qu’il revêtait ses robes de sorcier, le bruit du léger ronflement de Sirius arrivant jusqu’à ses oreilles, il se fit la réflexion que ce n’était pas mal, tout de même.

Ne plus être seul.

Le léger sourire qui flotta sur ses lèvres le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu’à ce qu’il croise l’expression horrifié de Neville Londubat près de la grande salle. Aussitôt il redevint la terreur des cachots.

-Qu’est-ce que vous regardez planté comme ça Londubat ?!? Essayez-vous de battre le record de l’air le plus stupide de Grande Bretagne ?

-Non monsieur, je suis désolé !!!

Le garçon fuit aussitôt dans la Grande Salle comme s’il avait un troupeau de détraqueur à ses trousses.

-5 points en moins pour Gyffondor !!! Tonna Severus pour faire bonne mesure.

C’était vraiment trop difficile d’être heureux plus de dix minutes dans cette fichue école.

A suivre…


	20. Le garçon qui n’était pas là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Gérant: Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
> Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures : Gwendolyn Steenwich  
> \-------  
> Chef des Candidats : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
> Maitresse des Aspirants : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -  
> \-------  
> Aspirants : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
> Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
> Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
> Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
> Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)  
> \-------  
> Chevaliers: Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
> Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
> O’Connel (dragon bronze)  
> \-------  
> Candidats : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 

Ce fut l’odeur salivante des saucisses grillées qui réussit à faire sortir les Aspirants de leur tente. L’air dehors était glacial et leur souffle se matérialisait à chacune de leur respiration –de quoi leur faire regretter de ne pas posséder de poche à feu comme les dragons. Damian, Harry et Valentine se regroupèrent instinctivement sur un banc improvisé de caisses de provision, essayant de profiter de leur chaleur commune en tendant les mains vers un feu de camp.

Apercevant cette rookerie de pingouins organisée, Charlie éclata de rire.

Lui se tenait fièrement dans l’éclat matinal, à peine vêtu de son blouson pour toute protection. En comparaison, Harry avait au moins trois couches de laine sur lui, une écharpe et des gants. A habiter dans un volcan, il avait perdu l’habitude des températures descendant au-dessus du zero.

-Arrêtes de te moquer et amènes-nous un peu de ton klah avant qu’on se transforme en bloc de glace, maugréa Harry.

Le jeune homme s’inclina d’un air faussement révérencieux avant de prendre trois timbales qu’il remplit du contenu d’une bouilloire près du feu.

-Tenez, votre majesté, se moqua t’il en lui mettant une tasse entre les mains avant de servir les deux autres.

Harry apprécia un instant la chaleur qui traversait ses gants, avant de siroter la boisson réconfortante.

-Ah, Charlie, tu es un dieu ! Merci ! Souffla de bonheur Valentine en serrant sa tasse contre elle.

-Je sais, je sais !

-Les saucisses et les œufs seront bientôt prêts, annonça Dennis qui venait avec une pile d’assiette dans les mains.

Le Candidat était lui aussi habillé de plusieurs épaisseurs, et cela le faisait ressembler à un hamster, surtout avec ses joues rouges d’effort.

Le pauvre avait sans doute été réveillé par Charlie depuis un moment, et ce, afin qu’il prépare le petit déjeuner ; comme à la Réserve, le rôle des Candidats restait d’effectuer les corvées. Etant passé par là, Harry pouvait apprécier son précieux petit statut d’Aspirant et rester sur ses fesses en attendant d’être servi.

Le petit garçon prenait cependant son rôle bien au sérieux, ne laissant percevoir aucun signe de contrariété vis-à-vis de la situation et il s’appliqua à répartir la nourriture dans les assiettes avant de les leur donner, et, enfin, de s’asseoir lui-même.

Charlie le gratifia même d’un hochement approbateur de la tête qui rendit le petit blond tout content. Il se tourna presque aussitôt vers Harry pour obtenir pareille gratification – encore plus importante venant de son idole- mais le brun préféra plonger le nez dans son assiette.

Il ne tenait pas à encourager son engouement pour sa personne et dévora donc son déjeuner avec appétit.

-Seigneur Potter ? Demanda la voix de Dennis au bout d’un moment.

Harry faillit s’étrangler et fut bien heureux que Damian soit en pleine discussion avec Charlie sur l’horreur du climat d’Ecosse.

-C’est « Aspirant » Potter, rectifia t’il. Je ne serais seigneur que lorsque Talath sera mâture.

-Ah oui, c’est vrai. Montemps nous a appris ça, fit le garçon, contrit (apparemment il avait voulu bien faire), je me demandais juste si vous aviez besoin d’aide, tout à l’heure, une fois que j’aurais fini la vaisselle et de ranger, pour vous occuper de votre reine ?

-Talath s’est réveillée pendant la nuit. La connaissant, elle n’émergera pas avant que le soleil soit presque à son zénith. Ton aide n’est donc pas nécessaire. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas plutôt profiter de ton frère ?

-On est vendredi, il a cours toute la journée… et puis… Je ne veux pas passer pour un bébé qui colle son grand-frère… Termina-t-il avec défi.

-Ça va, ce n’est pas comme si vous vous voyiez tous les jours du mois !

Dennis garda son air buté et Harry se demanda si Colin lui avait dit quelque chose de désagréable. A bien y penser, le petit candidat n’avait jamais dit que son frère approuvait son choix de rejoindre une réserve plutôt que Poudlard. Colin avait peut-être lui aussi entendu des choses négatives sur les chevaliers dragons et Merlin seul savait comme les enfants pouvaient être méchants entre eux.

Soupirant d’avoir à faire ça, mais n’arrivant pas vraiment à s’en empêcher, il se leva pour s’asseoir à côté du petit blond et frotter en geste de consolation ses cheveux.

-Tu peux tout me dire Dennis. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi et si des personnes ont été méchantes avec toi durant le repas d’hier…

-C’est pas vraiment avec moi, consentit-il à dire. Ils ont dit des choses méchantes à Colin à cause de moi. Je crois qu’à la fin il était plus gêné de m’avoir à côté qu’autre chose… C’est la première fois qu’il a… honte de moi. Et…

S’il avait voulu dire quelque chose, il se censura et plongea dans un mutisme peiné.

Harry, lui, se sentait légèrement dépassé.

-Eh, écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens commèrent à notre sujet, mais généralement, lorsque les gens crachent leurs venins, c’est qu’ils sont jaloux, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tu veux devenir chevalier dragon ?

-Oh oui ! Approuva Dennis avec ferveur.

-Alors laisse tomber ces gens. Et ton frère finira bien par changer d’attitude, parce qu’hier soir, lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés, c’était évident que vous vous adorez.

Il lui tapota gentiment l’épaule avant de repartir vers son coin de caisse. Entre toutes les choses qu’il devait faire, il faudrait vraiment qu’il creuse ces histoires de rumeurs sur les Réserves. Savoir au moins ce qu’on leur reprochait.

Il eut l’occasion d’aborder la question une heure plus tard, alors qu’il aidait Damian à huiler Emlith.

-Dis Dam’, tu te rappelles hier, avec Ophélie, la sœur de Val’ ?

Il eut un son moqueur, l’air de dire qu’il s’en souvenait très bien.

-Et bien quoi au sujet de la mocheté ?

Harry laissa passer le surnom en roulant des yeux.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle a traité sa sœur de… (il se rapprocha et baissa la voix, ayant honte de dire un tel mot) _« trainée »_  ?

Le blond se gratta le cuir chevelu, embêté.

-C’est généralement ce que les sorciers pensent des filles qui vivent dans les Réserves. TOUTES les filles, même les employés. Tu sais, lorsque les candidats dépassent l’âge limite d’assister aux éclosions, on leur laisse le choix de rester pour travailler, ou bien de rentrer chez eux. Les garçons n’ont pas de problèmes à rentrer chez eux, mais la plupart du temps, les familles ne veulent plus des filles.

-Pourquoi ? C’est injuste ! Qu’est-ce qu’ont les filles de différent des garçons ? Nous avons le même enseignement en tant que Candidat !

-Je serais pas trop quoi te dire. Ils les considèrent… gâchées ?

Il haussa des épaules, lui-même déconcerté, puis continua :

-Dans certains pays qui ne sont pas négatifs au sujet des Réserves, ils n’envoient jamais de filles, c’est très mal considéré – alors qu’il n’y a pas de problème avec les garçons qui sont honorés pour ça. C’est stupide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a un tel clivage entre les sexes. Pourquoi lorsqu’une fille s’offre du plaisir, elle devient une trainée, sale et impure, tout ce que tu veux, alors que tout le monde s’en bat les couilles pour les mecs !

-Tu veux dire qu’ils partent sur le principe que toutes les filles se sont fait monter dessus ?

-Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Tu es plus sorcier que moi ! Leur mentalité m’échappe totalement. Je ne fais que te répéter ce que j’ai entendu aux cuisines. Il y a plusieurs filles là-bas qui se sont fait jeter par leurs parents quand elles ont voulues rentrer.

-C’est la folie… Soupira Harry en frottant plus vigoureusement un coin de ventre qui démangeait particulièrement le dragon brun.

Emlith poussa un véritable soupir de bien-être, totalement hermétique aux soucis des deux humains.

-D-

Talath se réveilla deux heures plus tard et une fois nourrie et consciencieusement brossée et huilée, elle encouragea vivement Harry à partir à la chasse aux informations.

**/Moi je suis bloquée ici, mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher d’enquêter. Et puis, si quelque chose de mal devait vous arriver, peu importe le tournoi, j’accourerais vous sauver./**

-A l’intérieur de Poudlard ? Avec ta taille ? Se moqua gentiment Harry en lui flattant les narines.

**/L’homme à la barbe blanche m’en voudra si je détruis quelques murs ?/** Demanda t’elle, parfaitement sérieuse.

-Oh mon amour doré !

Il lui baisa le bout du museau. C’était amusant et un peu effrayant aussi comme ils se ressemblaient quand il fallait faire des choses dangereuses. Ils étaient tout aussi curieux et déterminés. Un vrai duo de choc.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir annoncé aux autres qu’il allait faire un tour de Poudlard, il se retrouva dans le parc du château, découvrant une foule d’élève qui jouait les badauds devant une grande construction qui se montait sous leurs yeux. Des agents du Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques faisaient jouer de leur baguette pour fabriquer l’arène dans laquelle se déroulera la Première Tâche. Harry en frissonna autant d’appréhension que d’excitation.

Parmi les spectateurs, il tomba sur deux têtes rousses et une épaisse touffe brune :

-Fred ! George ! Hermione ! Les appela-t-il.

Les trois gryffondors se retournèrent et se frayèrent un passage jusqu’à lui.

-Bonjour Harry, attaqua Hermione en se plantant sous son nez : alors, tu as réussi à bien dormir ?

-Euh oui. Je t’avais dit de ne pas t’inquiéter.

Elle regardait d’un air qui se voulait non insistant sa cicatrice, devant repenser à ce qu’il s’était passé avec Lucius Malefoy, mais Harry préféra changer de sujet après les salutations des jumeaux.

-Ron n’est pas dans le coin ?

Il chercha son ami dans l’attroupement, mais force était de constater qu’il avait tous les roux disponibles devant lui. Pourtant, il fallait vraiment qu’il lui parle.

-Roninounet ? Fit George ou Fred.

-Aucune idée. Il boude quelque part sans doute ! Fit l’autre.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il boude… Lâcha évasivement Hermione comme lorsqu’elle essayait de couvrir l’un d’entre eux.

Ce qui fit dire à Harry que, oui, Ron boudait.

-Il est peut être parti quand je vous décourageais d’utiliser de la bile de tatou dans votre soit-disante décoction de bulle de savon explosive.

-Chère Hermione, ça n’aurait pas le même résultat sans, fit l’un des jumeaux, probablement George puisque la sorcière ne rougissait pas.

Bien qu’Harry ne voyait pas comment elle faisait pour différencier les deux.

-Je suis certaine de pouvoir vous trouver un substitut qui ne risquerait pas de vous exploser au visage au moment du mélange.

-Notre sauveuse ! S’exclama l’autre rouquin en posant tragiquement une main sur son front.

Cette fois-ci, ses joues se colorèrent et ses lèvres se plissèrent en petite moue.

-C’est bien beau tout ça… Commença Harry qui trouvait en réalité que Hermione bossant elle aussi sur les farces des jumeaux, c’était plutôt effrayant, il reprit donc rapidement : mais en fait je cherche des étudiants de Durmstrang, vous n’en auriez pas vu ?

Le visage des jumeaux se renfrognèrent aussitôt, l’un plus que l’autre d’ailleurs. Harry décida que c’était Fred.

-C’est pas difficile de les trouver, il suffit de suivre le troupeau d’oies jacassantes, affirma ce dernier d’un ton acide.

George (si c’était bien lui) fit un geste du pouce vers le bord du lac noir où se trouvaient plusieurs taches rouges, ainsi qu’un autre bon nombre de personnes de toutes les couleurs. Tendant l’oreille, il lui sembla effectivement entendre des cris hystériques très féminins.

-Ça fait peur…   Lâcha Harry qui hésitait brutalement à s’y rendre.

-Pathétique, pas vrai ? Reprit Fred. Je ne vois pas ce qu’elles leur trouvent. Enfin, plus particulièrement à Krum-le-canard…

Hermione frémit furieusement comme une bouilloire sur le point d’exploser.

-TU vénérais quasiment Viktor Krum à la Coupe du Monde ! Lui rappela-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt. C’est ignoble de ta part de te moquer de son physique. Il n’y peut rien ! Et d’ailleurs, de toute évidence, ça ne l’empêche pas d’avoir du succès ! Où sont tes admiratrices à toi ?

George se pencha sur Harry :

-Hermione aime beaucoup Krum.

-JE ne l’aime pas « beaucoup » ! Se récria-t-elle en se retournant vers eux. Je n’aime pas qu’on dise qu’il est juste un bon joueur de quidditch et qu’il n’a rien pour lui ou dans sa tête ! Apprenez, messieurs, qu’il fréquente beaucoup la bibliothèque ! Et même si ça m’agace parce que ça veut dire que ces groupies idiotes gloussent bruyamment pendant que je révise, je le respecte pour cela !

Fred avait désormais l’air d’un chien à qui on venait de piquer son os, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas trop de soutien du côté de son jumeau qui semblait se marrer de son infortune. De toute évidence, George semblait s’amuser beaucoup du béguin de sa moitié.

Harry les laissa donc régler leur problème en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa recherche d’information.

Il était désolé d’aller contre les avertissements de Sirius, mais il y avait quelque chose que seuls les étudiants de Durmstrang pouvaient lui dire.

Il descendit donc vers le lac et essaya d’ignorer le fait qu’une partie des filles présentes tourna son attention sur lui avec de grands soupirs énamourés.

Ayant l’intention de ne pas s’éterniser, il alla droit au but, c’est à dire sur celui qui semblait être Viktor Krum.

Brun, le teint mat, l’allure un peu boiteuse et l’expression renfrognée, il n’avait effectivement pas vraiment le physique d’un jeune premier, mais il n’aurait pas vraiment dénoté à la réserve où comptaient autant de sombres ténébreux que de fringants charmeurs.

Harry se fit la réflexion _in petto_ qu’il mettait Charlie aussi bien dans l’une que dans l’autre catégorie.

Krum capta rapidement son approche et le détailla avec méfiance avant de se détendre légèrement en avisant sa cicatrice. Sans doute devait-il être harcelé par de nombreux gars en quête d’autographes ou de célébrité.

-Viktor Krum ? Demanda Harry en s’arrêtant à distance respectable afin de ne pas l’agresser.

Moineau vint alors s’installer sur son épaule et gonfla le poitrail en signe d’intimidation, sifflant légèrement comme un serpent.

-C’est bien moi, fit l’étudiant plus âgé avec une diction chantante, Harry Potter je présume ? Je me demandais si j’allais te rencontrer.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-On dit que tu voles plutôt bien, expliqua le bulgare en détaillant de nouveau son corps, arrivant sans doute à décerner quelle type de joueur il pouvait être.

-Désormais je ne vole plus que sur un dragon, précisa patiemment Harry.

-C’est dommage. Mais je comprends. S’il n’y avait pas de limite d’âge pour être Candidat, j’aurais probablement tenté ma chance à la fin de ma carrière d’Attrapeur. Mais… Peu importe. Que me veux-tu ?

Deux de ses compatriotes l’entouraient comme des gardes du corps et fusillèrent Harry du regard comme s’ils lui en voulaient de l’accaparer. Krum devait être une espèce de trésor national – comme lui l’était pour l’Angleterre. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre et compatir.

-Juste te poser une question, fit-il. A toi ou à tes congénères, du reste, ça n’a pas d’importance. C’est au sujet de votre école…

-Quoi ? On n’accepte pas les chevaliers dragons non plus à Durmstrang, fit l’un des deux « garde du corps ».

-Ce n’est pas pour moi… Mais est-ce qu’il vous arrive de voir des élèves être transférés au beau milieu de leur cursus ?

-Ça arrive, fit Krum avec  curiosité. Mais c’est très rare.

-Donc, vous êtes forcement au courant quand il y a ce type d’élèves.

-Oui. Forcément, fit l’autre « garde du corps ». On ne laisse pas entrer n’importe qui à Durmstrang.

-Vous avez entendu parler de Drago Malefoy alors, continua Harry en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Il fut surpris cependant de voir de la perplexité sur leurs visages. Ce fut Krum qui répondit :

-Non. Nous n’avons pas eu de transfert cette année.

**/Voilà qui est inattendu…/** Commenta Talath alors qu’Harry laisser passer sa surprise.

-Mais… Où est-il alors ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute en continuant de regarder les jeunes hommes habillés de rouge.

Il était clair qu’ils ne voyaient pas de qui il parlait et qu’ils étaient aussi perdus que lui à ce sujet.

Voilà que Malefoy était quelque part dans la nature et cela le travaillait énormément. Mais maintenant qu’il y repensait, Ron avait écrit qu’il ne s’agissait que de « on-dit », et avec Lucius Malefoy qui avait un comportement bizarre, il y avait même des raisons d’être _inquiet_ pour le serpentard.

Quelle situation absurde !

Quelle que soit la réponse, il devait absolument retrouver Ron pour lui en parler.

Il ne put prendre congé puisqu’un austère individu apparut soudain, se plaçant près du joueur de quidditch comme s’il était son père ou son protecteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Viktor ? Est-ce que ce garçon t’embête ?

Il avait lui aussi l’accent slave, en plus d’être fin et long comme une branche, avec un petit bouc qui bouclait à la pointe. Son expression sévère se figea cependant en un masque d’horreur sourde lorsque le regard acéré se posa sur son front.

Sa cicatrice, encore.

L’homme devint tout blanc.

-Professeur Karkaroff, c’est Harry Potter, répondit sereinement Krum. Il ne m’embêtait pas. Nous parlions de…

Harry le regarda brusquement, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu’il valait mieux taire leur discussion sur Malefoy. Puisque l’homme devant lui lui avait été désigné comme un ancien mangemort par Sirius, il devait connaitre Lucius – si ce dernier en était bien un lui aussi, comme le pensait Ron.

Et comme il commençait à le penser.

-… De quidditch, termina Krum qui avait apparemment bien compris.

Mais Karkaroff semblait à peine l’entendre.

Krum le fixa étrangement, se demandant certainement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son directeur. Karkaroff avait une main posé sur son épaule et il la serrait possessivement, peut-être également un peu trop fort même si le jeune homme n'en laissait rien paraître.

/ **Il compte peut-être faire de lui un mangemort… Peut-être l'est-il déjà ?/** Gronda Talath dans son esprit,  piétinant dans son coin.

Harry regarda de nouveau Viktor Krum, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était lui aussi un adepte de Voldemort. Et ce, même si Karkaroff leur enseignait la magie noire.

**/N'oublies pas ce que nous a dit la Maitresse des Aspirants/** Lui rappela Talath **. /La magie blanche ou la magie noire ça n'existe pas. Sirius ne le sait pas, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un sorcier, mais nous ne pouvons pas établir nos propres conclusions sur cela./**

Il l'approuva mentalement alors que le directeur de Durmstrang reprenait finalement contenance.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Mr Potter, marmonna t'il dans sa barbe. Un nom célèbre pour… un destin tout aussi célèbre.

On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu le hacher menu. A bien y repenser, il avait un arrière air à s'appeler « Vlad l'empaleur » et Harry posa machinalement la main sur la garde de son fleuret.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sentir tant d'animosité à son égard le rendait toujours d'humeur provocatrice.

-J'ai aussi entendu parler de vous, laissa t'il entendre avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme le fusilla du regard.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte.

-On ne peut plus d'accord.

Ils auraient pu laisser flotter les non-dits entre eux mais Karkaroff se figea à nouveau en regardant au-delà de l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier n'entendait qu'un vague bruit de clopinement, avec le son mât d'une canne, mais il ne se retourna que lorsqu'une voix retentit :

-He bien Karkaroff, j'espère que tu n'essaie pas de causer du tort à Mr Potter.

Indisposé par le ton familier ou peu respectueux, Karkaroff émit un son de gorge, un peu comme un chat ayant une boule de poil coincée, mais il en fallait certainement plus pour impressionner l'énergumène qui leur faisait face.

C'était un homme âgé au visage couturé de cicatrices et pourvu que d'un seul œil d'origine. L'autre, bleu électrique, pivotait dans son orbite de façon totalement indépendante, passant frénétiquement de Harry à ceux de Durmstrang, puis se tournait complétement vers l'intérieur comme s'il pouvait voir la fille qui venait de se casser la figure plus haut à force d'être poussée par ses amies vers leur groupe.

Il avait aussi une jambe de bois sculptée, au pied griffu, ce qui expliquait le gros bâton de marche à lequel il se tenait.

Inexplicablement, alors que Moineau avait à peine frémit à l'arrivée de Karkaroff, le petit lézard brun se tendit sur son épaule et se mit à gronder sourdement. « Danger » « Prudence » « Prédateur »  lu en lui Harry quand il sonda les émotions de l'animal.

*Qu'est ce qui met Moineau dans cet état ?*

Certes, un homme qui semblait avoir été gouté par un dragon méritait que l'on s'inquiète de lui, mais il ne semblait pas plus dangereux qu'un autre sorcier.

**/Le petit brun n'est jamais très clair./** Rouspéta Talath comme si le lézard de feu lui faisait une offense en étant incapable de formuler des phrases **./ Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sent beaucoup de magie. C'est jamais honnête quand une créature émet trop de magie. Bien sûr, si j'étais à vos côtés je pourrais voir ce qui cloche bien plus clairement que cette petite chose. Il va falloir néanmoins s'en contenter./**

-Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas Fol-Oeil, Cracha Karkaroff avant de tirer par sa prise Krum derrière lui : Allez viens Viktor !

Le garçon n’eut pas d’autres choix que d’obtempérer, suivi précipitamment par ses deux acolytes.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner le long de la rive – sans doute vers le bateau amarré aux quais du château – ayant du mal à détacher les yeux de la façon dont Karkaroff confiait des choses à l'oreille de Krum tout en continuant à le regarder en coin.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

-Tout va bien, Potter ? Fit l'homme étrange qui était resté à sa place.

Son œil bleu était lui aussi fixé sur le groupe qui fuyait.

-En fait, j'avais la situation parfaitement en main, répliqua Harry.

Il était peu heureux d'être babysitté comme il avait pu l'être en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard.

-Monsieur ? Reprit-il.

-Professeur Alastor Maugrey, se présenta l'homme d'un ton rude. J'enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et à ce titre je me permets de vous mettre en garde contre certains individus ayant plus leurs places à Azkaban que derrière un bureau directorial...

Il y avait un véritable mépris derrière ces paroles. Harry se contenta de sourire.

-Je vois, vous êtes le nouveau professeur. J'ai entendu de bons échos sur vos cours.

Maugrey lui adressa une moue satisfaite.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu, si vous le désirez.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut en termes de cours de magie, annonça-t-il, puis il ajouta avec humour, se comprenant : N'insultez jamais une chevalier verte si vous pouvez l'éviter.

Bien évidemment, Maugrey ne suivit pas son raisonnement, et il crut même déceler pendant un bref instant une lueur d'acier dans son regard.

Probablement était-ce parce qu'il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais il commençait à repérer les gens qui considéraient les chevaliers comme des moins-que-rien. Pourtant, le discours de l'homme était à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait brièvement montré :

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les chevaliers dragons. Ils sont d'une aide inestimable pendant le combat – particulièrement contre leur propre race. Si j'ai autant de membres encore en place, c'est probablement en partie grâce à eux ! Mais si vous voulez, nous pourrions parler de tout ça dans mon bureau, j’ai quelques bricoles là-bas qui devraient vous intéresser…

Il fit un geste vers lui, semblant vouloir le prendre par l’épaule pour le guider, mais Moineau s'interposa bruyamment, s'envolant et battant furieusement des ailes en sifflant férocement, la gueule luisante de flammes s'apprêtant à être déversées.

Maugrey s'écarta aussitôt, se protégeant de son bâton qu'il tenait presque comme une baguette.

-Mon lézard de feu ne vous aime pas, déclara Harry sans avoir l’air le moins du monde désolé. De plus, j’ai à faire, donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m’excuser professeur.

L’homme resta silencieux, les yeux plissé sur lui comme s’il l’analysait. Qu’il le fasse donc si ça lui plaisait ! Harry n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet individu.

Il s’éloigna, prenant la direction du château, et Moineau qui resta un instant en défense, vint le rejoindre en grommelant nerveusement.

-Tout va bien Moineau, le flatta Harry en lui envoyant des vagues de sentiments calmes.

**/Il faut garder un œil sur ce sorcier./**

-J’ai bien peur que ce soit lui qui le fasse ma chérie, murmura-t-il à Talath en gratouillant le museau de son lézard qui fondit sous sa caresse, se laissant glisser depuis son cou jusque sur son bras, roucoulant de délice.

Harry observa la façade du château de Poudlard qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu’il s’en approchait, et son instinct lui souffla qu’il ne connaissait pas encore tous ses ennemis. Cela aurait sans doute dû lui faire peur, mais la vérité c’était qu’il frémissait d’impatience comme un cheval de course dans sa stalle de départ.

-Bien, maintenant : trouver Ron.

_A suivre…_


End file.
